Oiseaux de paradis
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Vous voyez l'histoire de Daphné, de Léda, de Cassandre, de Méduse? Les mortels remarqués par les dieux ont souvent un destin peu enviable. Et Tamao est sur le point de se faire remarquer par plusieurs dieux à la fois. [TJ, HJ, TH, THJ? Vous verrez bien.]
1. Comme un parfum de soufre

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie : Onisme**

 **Chapitre 1** : Comme un parfum de soufre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer ** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prennd la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Soundtrack** : Contemplation of the beautiful (Earthside feat Eric Zirlinger); Meet Me on the Battleshield (ZVRCINA); Safe and Sound (The Civil Wars); Your bones (Of monsters and men)

 **Note ** :

Cette fic est... compliquée à écrire. La première scène m'est venue comme ça, sans efforts, et quand j'ai voulu continuer, j'ai vu deux possibilités, et impossible de trancher. Je veux raconter les deux histoires et c'est terriblement je me suis dit, autant me lancer maintenant et avoir des retours, ça peut toujours aider. Du coup, j'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, rien - j'hésite donc entre terreur et intérêt pour mon sentiment principal à l'idée de continuer cette fic.

On m'a conseillé d'attendre, on m'a conseillé de continuer à réfléchir... j'ai tenu aussi longtemps que possible, mais voilà, j'ai besoin d'avis pour continuer je pense. Ah la la. Merci à Gold Crocodile pour ses conseils précieux!

Je suis en train de changer les titres de cette partie ! La première partie s'appellera désormais Onisme, qui est un mot inventé pour décrire le sentiment d'être prisonnier de son corps et du temps, ce qui colle plutôt bien à Tamao ici ! Le titre du chapitre est de moi et ce sera l'un des seuls dans ce cas.

* * *

L'odeur du sang était si forte que Tamao se sentait près de vomir.

L'accident l'avait projetée hors du véhicule. Grâce à Ponchi et Conchi, elle était saine et sauve, ainsi que Manta, mais elle avait tout de même mal dans tout le corps, et le moindre mouvement lui coûtait un effort incalculable. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour protéger les autres occupants du véhicule, mais le choc avait été si dur qu'elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien…

Une attaque. Ils avaient été victimes d'une attaque. Quelqu'un avait tiré sur la voiture, et Marco… elle se souvenait du tissu du siège imbibé de sang, d'une tache si large qu'elle couvrait tout le dossier. Un goût salé dans la bouche, Tamao appela Conchi et l'envoya chercher Anna. Il fallait que Anna et Yoh sachent ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait… sa réflexion ne sut pas comment terminer la phrase.

Titubante, elle se releva avec l'aide de Manta, et entreprit de faire le tour de la voiture. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que tout le monde allait bien…

Une silhouette pâle était debout près de la portière conducteur, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « J-jeanne-sama ! Tout va bien ? »

Elle rejoignit l'Iron Maiden et posa une main sur son épaule, avant de l'ôter brutalement. Jeanne était gelée, et son visage était un masque de terreur. « J-jeanne-sama… ?  
\- Je les ai tués. Je les ai tous tués. Encore… encore… J'ai encore… »

Les balbutiements qui sortaient de la bouche de la Française étaient à la limite du compréhensible, et Tamao se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en partie de langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les yeux de Jeanne étaient écarquillés et elle respirait fort, comme si l'oxygène ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses poumons. Elle ne semblait pas voir Tamao, qui pourtant vint se placer devant elle. Une brusquerie inhabituelle – le choc de l'accident, sans doute – lui fit secouer les épaules de sa cadette, mais en vain : Jeanne ne voyait rien, ne regardait rien, se contentant de murmurer des mots plein de terreur.

« Ta… Tamao… »

L'intéressée détourna son regard de Jeanne pour comprendre ce qui tourmentait Manta. Il ne la regardait pas, lui non plus : il pointa du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une flaque de sang, un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Une lanière de son fouet et des morceaux de tissu jaune étaient encore visibles. « C-c'est l'homme qui… »

Le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à en dire plus : il venait de s'évanouir. Tamao manqua faire de même en comprenant qu'il devait s'agir de leur attaquant. Mais s'il était mort… aussi horrible que cette mort ait été… pourquoi Jeanne avait-elle l'air si terrorisée ? Il suffisait de ressusciter Marco et Lyserg, et…

« Ah, alors c'est la solution que tu as choisie, » souffla une voix à leurs oreilles, et Tamao sentit l'air lui manquer. Muette de terreur, elle se retourna pour regarder Hao approcher. Il était… déplacé, avec son air bonhomme et son grand sourire, et si Tamao ne comprenait pas tout elle devina immédiatement qu'il venait pour finir le travail. D'instinct, elle se plaça devant Jeanne, médium brandi devant elle malgré la peur. Ponchi devait être aussi terrorisé qu'elle, et pourtant il n'émit pas la moindre protestation. Il fallait… il fallait protéger Jeanne tant qu'elle serait dans cet état étrange. Bientôt elle irait mieux, et elle pourrait se défendre, et… Tamao se rendit compte qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

Hao dut le sentir, parce qu'il ne sembla même pas s'offusquer de la voir agir ainsi. S'arrêtant juste au bord de la flaque de sang, il considéra la situation.

Tamao, la gorge sèche, se força à former une phrase : « Q… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le brun, qui regardait avec un vague intérêt le sang près de ses chaussures, releva les yeux vers elle, et elle frissonna. « Je viens m'assurer du travail de ce cher Anahol, n'est-ce pas évident ? Oh, et détruire les X-Laws une fois pour toutes. Il faut croire que Rackist était encore bien trop sentimental pour parvenir à mes fins. Étrange qu'un petit morpion sans intérêt soit plus efficace qu'un Shaman aussi puissant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tamao cilla. Evidemment qu'il était venu pour Jeanne, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se poser la question. Pourtant, cela ne fit qu'affermir sa détermination, et elle activa son Over-Soul, laissant la lumière bleue envahir la plaine.

Derrière elle, il y eut comme un sanglot plaintif. Se retournant à demi, elle vit que Jeanne avait plaqué les mains contre son crâne comme pour s'arracher les cheveux. Elle parlait encore plus vite maintenant, trop vite pour que Tamao comprenne, dans une espèce de murmure suraigu.

Hao soupira de façon exagérée, et Tamao reposa son regard sur lui. « J-je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher, » bégaya-t-elle, incapable de combattre sa propre peur.

« Oh, c'est bien admirable de ta part. Cela dit, le gros du travail est fini, alors je ne vois pas bien ce que tu peux encore faire. » Il regardait les corps silencieux des deux X-I affalés dans la poussière, et Tamao sentit une nouvelle aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Si seulement Anna pouvait se dépêcher…

« D'ailleurs, tu es sûre de protéger la bonne personne ? Il me semblait savoir que le premier combat de notre chère Maiden ne t'avait pas terriblement plu. »

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Comment… ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait lui avoir été facile de regarder de leur côté et de voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien lorsque Lyserg et Jeanne… Mais les choses étaient différentes. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'homme mort, et Hao à travers lui, qui avaient tué Marco et Lyserg. Jeanne était sonnée, mais elle n'avait fait que se défendre…

« Se défendre, tu penses ? Tu sais, c'est ce qu'elle s'est dit après le combat contre les Niles, aussi. Qu'elle ne faisait que protéger Lyserg contre des gens qui avaient tenté de le tuer. Est-ce que pour autant déployer toute sa puissance contre des insectes était justifié ? Moi, je ne me pose pas la question, soyons clairs. »

 _Comment pouvait-il connaître toutes ses pensées ?_

« Quant à aujourd'hui… es-tu bien sûre que c'est Anahol qui a provoqué l'explosion ? »

Quoi ? Tamao ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Hao répondit d'un sourire sibyllin.

« Mais je m'égare, le temps passe et j'oublie ce pour quoi je suis venu ici. Alors… Eh bien, ceux-là ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité, » ronronna-il en regardant les cadavres des deux autres X-I. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire le moindre mouvement : une grande langue de feu enroba les deux hommes.

« Non ! »

Tamao se précipita, s'approchant aussi près qu'elle ne l'osait pour tenter de les tirer hors des flammes. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait bientôt rien à sauver. La fumée la fit tousser et l'obligea à reculer; les odeurs de tissu et de métal brûlés eurent raison de son estomac, et cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir dans l'herbe, aveuglée par les larmes.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien Marco, et il lui faisait plutôt peur, mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu le voir disparaître de façon si atroce. Et Lyserg, doux Lyserg qui était si souriant et si protecteur envers Jeanne et elle alors qu'il la connaissait à peine, Lyserg qui était l'ami de Yoh, Lyserg…

Hao paraissait s'être désintéressé du carnage. En quelques pas, il avait rejoint la dernière des X-Laws, la seule personne encore debout sur la plaine à part lui. Jeanne ne le regarda pas plus qu'elle ne semblait regarder quoi que ce soit : ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés, ses mains toujours crispées sur son crâne comme s'il risquait d'exploser. Pour la première fois, Tamao se rendit compte du maelström bouillonnant qui coulait autour de la Shamane. Son furyoku semblait aller en tous sens, sans direction ou objet propre; il enroba Hao comme il enrobait le reste de l'air autour de Jeanne, le cinglant comme un vent violent. Et dans la fumée qui avait envahi la plaine, Tamao distingua des visages, des crocs, des griffes. Des démons? Non...

La Japonaise ne put voir l'expression d'Hao alors qu'il levait la main devant la Française, mais elle sentait confusément que lui laisser Jeanne serait une erreur terrible. Sa cadette ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Et elle ne savait pas que Lyserg… Que Marco… Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle protège Jeanne, qu'elle…

Hao leva la main et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, comme si on avait coupé les fils qui la maintenaient debout, Jeanne ferma les yeux et s'abattit dans les bras ouverts du Shaman Millénaire. Tamao appela son nom, en vain. Hao se tourna vers elle, toujours souriant, et indiqua du menton le corps tremblant dans ses bras.

« Elle vient avec moi. Si tu veux nous suivre, libre à toi. »

Tamao le regarda, interdite. Il y avait Manta sur le sol, et… et… ce qui restait de Lyserg et de Marco, et il fallait qu'elle dise à Anna et à Yoh ce qui venait de se passer, et…

« D'ailleurs, j'ai une information qui devrait t'intéresser : Yoh est sans doute mort et détruit à l'heure qu'il est. Tout comme ses amis de The Ren, et la chef des Gandhara. Je doute qu'il y ait qui que ce soit qui puisse encore faire quoi que ce soit pour m'arrêter. »

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Tamao eut l'impression que le monde vacillait, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle aussi ne s'évanouisse. Déjà, elle voyait Hao se retourner, et commencer à partir. Bientôt, elle le savait, il serait impossible de le rejoindre. Il aurait disparu dans les ombres, emmenant Jeanne, et plus personne ne pourrait être sauvé.

Tamao ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait encore envie de vomir, et aussi de pleurer, et aussi d'effacer cette journée pour pouvoir la recommencer depuis le début. Si peu de temps auparavant, Jeanne lui proposait d'essayer ses robes, et détachait même un ruban pour voir son effet dans les cheveux de Tamao. Si peu de temps auparavant, Lyserg se retournait comme un enfant pour leur sourire et discuter avec eux. Si peu de temps auparavant, elle réveillait Yoh et Ryû et Horo-Horo pour leur entraînement du matin, manquant de peu d'être entraînée dans une bataille d'oreillers…

La tête vide, Tamao se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Lentement, elle commença à marcher derrière Hao.

* * *

Dans un sursaut, Tamao se redressa. Elle était en sueur et elle avait du mal à respirer, mais l'odeur de sang et de fumée avait disparu. Autour d'elle était enroulée une épaisse couverture, qui la serrait à lui faire mal, et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour s'en dégager. D'un coup de pied, elle repoussa le drap blanc, et rampa jusqu'au mur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Elle venait de quitter son futon, et... et elle reconnaissait les murs blancs, le plancher familier. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre - sa chambre à elle, dans la maison des Asakura, toute enténébrée de la nuit de décembre. La vision de ces murs familiers lui parut plus étrange que rassurante, et un vent de panique se leva au fond d'elle. Comment…? Hao n'avait pas pu...

Nauséeuse, elle tâta son visage. Mais c'était comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Ces joues-là étaient trop lisses, trop enfantines; ses mains elles-mêmes étaient trop douces, trop potelées. Les éraflures et les muscles de son corps semblaient avoir fondu, la laissant trop petite, trop empotée pour pouvoir se reconnaître. Ce corps, ce lieu... ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était _plus_ elle. Elle avait encore la tête pleine des images de l'accident, du sourire d'Hao, de la terreur de… De qui, déjà ?

Mais qui étaient ces gens, en fait ? La seconde d'avant, elle avait été convaincue de savoir exactement qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là. Maintenant, elle peinait à même se rappeler leur visage. Ils lui avaient semblé si importants, et elle ne savait plus pourquoi. C'était comme si on l'avait arrachée à son monde, à sa vie, pour la rejeter des années auparavant, dans une chambre trop confortable et un corps trop mou pour lui convenir. Juste au moment où - où cette inconnue avait tellement besoin d'elle...

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se rendit compte que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.


	2. Rien ne bougeait encore

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie : Onisme**

 **Chapitre 2** : Rien ne bougeait encore

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer ** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note ** :

Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour lancer cette partie, et en fait je l'aime bien. J'aime ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec des persos que je maîtrise pas et que je ne connais pas très bien. Du coup, si vous voyez des trucs pas très nets... vous n'avez rien vu xd

Le titre du chapitre vient d'un poème de Rimbaud, « Aube ». Le vers exact est « Rien ne bougeait encore au front des palais ».

* * *

La chambre était pleine du bruit de l'horloge et de la fumée du _kiseru_.

Tamao gardait les yeux sur le sol, l'image même de l'obéissance filiale. Elle savait que plaider sa cause plus avant ne servirait à rien. Elle avait tout raconté, et maintenant il dépendait de Kino de la croire ou non, et de prendre les décisions qui conviendraient.

La vieille femme debout en face d'elle fit un bruit de bouche en retirant sa pipe. Sans la voir, Tamao pouvait deviner qu'elle était troublée, et plus que ça. Elle était inquiète, et cela terrifiait la jeune fille autant que ça la réconfortait. Elle était crue. Etait-ce une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose ?

Au moment où Tamao allait relever les yeux, le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner. La jeune fille commença à se lever, mais un geste de la matriarche l'immobilisa.

« C'est Anna, » souffla Kino tranquillement. « Je dois lui parler. Reste ici et bois ton thé. »

Avec une aisance surprenante pour son âge, la vieille femme se redressa et disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Tamao leva les yeux vers la tasse de thé qui refroidissait devant elle sans faire le moindre mouvement. Sans la présence de Kino, elle se sentait un peu plus détendue. Pas au point de boire le thé, mais un peu quand même.

Kino avait tiré la porte derrière elle, mais la paroi n'était pas très épaisse, et Tamao entendit clairement la vieille femme s'installer près du téléphone. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Ponchi se coller contre le mur, l'une de ses oreilles grotesquement élargies, et une vague de panique monta dans son estomac.

« Ponchi, » siffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Conchi se chargea de lui répondre: « Fais pas ta mijaurée, Tam ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce dont elles vont parler ? Anna n'appelle jamais en milieu de semaine ! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence si elle le fait le jour où Kino vient te voir ! »

Tamao se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne pouvait pas être au sujet de son rêve, si ? Anna ne pouvait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler… A moins qu'elle n'ait fait le même ?

« Tu vois? Il faut qu'on écoute ! »

Elle n'osa rien dire.

« Shh, vous deux, » grogna Ponchi. « J'entends pas bien !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? »

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement durant lesquels le petit esprit se concentra.

« Kino en parle à Anna, » finit-il par dire. « Elle n'a rien vu qui confirme ton rêve, et Anna non plus. Ouch… » L'esprit grimaça. « Euh, rien. Anna demande s'il n'est pas possible que ce soit juste un rêve. »

Tamao pâlit, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas voir, ni même entendre la blonde, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup.

Lorsque Mikihisa l'avait fait pénétrer dans la maison des Asakura, alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il avait dit qu'elle serait la fiancée de son fils, qu'elle avait un grand potentiel, qu'elle méritait d'être élevée par de très bons Shamans. Mais ce qu'il oubliait, ce qu'il essayait de faire oublier, c'est qu'il n'était pas un Asakura, et elle non plus. Yohmei était gentil, Kino aimable, et les deux acceptaient volontiers son aide dans la maison, mais la distance entre eux ne s'était jamais abolie. Elle était l'élève de Mikihisa, la protégée de Mikihisa, l'intruse introduite par Mikihisa, et elle avait bien senti que ce n'était pas à leur goût. Pour tout le monde, elle était sous la responsabilité de l'ascète, et elle n'était accueillie que parce qu'il serait trop malpoli de la mettre dehors. Et puis Kino avait ramené un soir d'hiver une petite fille blonde aux yeux vides, et les grandes idées de Mikihisa s'étaient fracassées contre l'autorité de la matriarche. On avait signifié à Tamao que, merci bien, mais Yoh avait une vraie fiancée maintenant, et que si elle pouvait rester dans la maison ce serait comme la parente de l'héritier, et rien d'autre. Et peut-être qu'elle l'aurait mieux supporté si on ne lui avait pas d'abord fait miroiter la bonté, la chaleur de Yoh…

Cela irait mieux avec le temps, avait-elle pensé. Elle parlerait à Anna, deviendrait son amie, sa sœur pour ne pas être sa rivale. Ce doux songe était resté un simple fantasme : un an après qu'elle ait franchi le seuil de la maison Asakura, Anna avait dû lui adresser la parole dix fois au grand maximum. Elles ne vivaient pas au même endroit, ce qui n'aidait pas; mais même lorsque la blonde était présente, elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Peut-être Anna pensait-elle qu'elle était jalouse? Ce ne serait pas terriblement étonnant…

« Kino dit que ce n'est pas possible, » continuait Ponchi. « Que personne ne t'a jamais parlé d'Hao, que tu ne devrais pas pouvoir le décrire aussi bien, et…"

Le cœur de Tamao loupa un battement. Jusque-là, Kino n'avait émis aucun jugement sur son rêve, ne lui avait rien dit du tout. Pourtant elle la croyait, visiblement. Et… Et Hao existait vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste une image ou un rêve, ce double de Yoh était réel et familier pour la matriarche. Pourtant, cette dernière découverte ne fit aucun plaisir à Tamao; au contraire, elle sentit une main glacée lui attraper le cœur. Un garçon capable de tuer d'un regard...

« Ah, Anna l'a coupée. Elle disait que… D'accord, elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Quand elle parlait de rêve, genre… elle ne voulait pas forcément dire 'juste' un rêve, mais, un truc pas réel quand même. Une expression de l'anxiété du Great Spirits à l'idée d'un retour d'Hao, un truc comme ça. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Ça… ça pourrait être le cas? Mais… qui serait la fille, alors ? Pourquoi le Great Spirits penserait à elle ? »

Conchi haussa ses épaules d'esprit, et son jumeau d'âme grimaça. « Vu que toutes les âmes y sont connectées, et vu le contenu de ton rêve, elle peut être une Shamane puissante. Anna lui a demandé, aussi, et… Voilà, elle a dit 'Des participants au tournoi. Ou peut-être des fantômes. Ou peut-être des concepts qui dans sa vision ont pris un corps. La divination n'est pas un art exact.' Ah, attends. » Il se concentra. « Kino dit que ça n'a pas d'importance d'où vient le rêve. Que si y a une possibilité pour que tout ça arrive, il faut en prendre compte. Et… Tiens ? Je n'entends plus rien, il y a comme un chuintement - aïe aïe aïe ! » La fin de la phrase de se termina en un glapissement aigu alors qu'une main semblait sortir du mur. C'était l'un des esprits de la maison, qui sortit du mur juste au moment où sa maîtresse repoussait le panneau pour rentrer dans la pièce.

« Merci, Sui, » fit la vieille femme, et l'esprit se mit à vibrer joyeusement. Son apparence était trompeuse : Sui était un _zashiki warashi_ , un esprit qui avait la forme d'un petit enfant d'à peine cinq-six ans. Sa coiffure sage et son kimono fleuri auraient pu en faire la souffre-douleur privilégiée des esprits de Tamao si elle ne leur avait pas montré très vite qu'elle connaissait tous leurs points faibles et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Tamao sentit immédiatement son visage devenir rouge. Les mots lui montèrent dans la gorge tous à la fois, et elle se trouva muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Kino la fixa, le visage neutre. Puis elle sourit, et tira un coup sur sa pipe.

« Il faut qu'on discute, Tamao, » fit-elle ensuite en venant se rassoir. « Tu n'as pas bu ? »

La jeune fille avait de nouveau décidé de s'abîmer dans la contemplation de ses genoux. C'était compliqué - atroce - de devoir se forcer à parler. Les mots s'emballaient dans sa gorge, et elle sentait son cœur palpiter au point qu'elle n'entendait presque plus rien. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix; Kino était très claire sur le fait qu'elle devait utiliser ses mots.

« Je… je n'ai pas très soif. D-désolée pour…  
\- Ne le sois pas, » la coupa la vieille femme. « C'est normal de vouloir comprendre ce qui se passe. A l'avenir, cependant, je te demanderai de bien croire que je te communique tout ce dont tu as besoin pour cela. Savoir certaines choses pourrait te mettre en danger. »

Penaude, Tamao hocha la tête.

Kino prit encore une bouffée de tabac et se rassit.

« Reprenons depuis le début. »

Tamao acquiesça de nouveau, combattant l'envie de fuir.

« Cela fait… cela fait une semaine que je fais le même rêve. Toutes les nuits. » Sa main se resserra sur son carnet. Kino ne pouvait pas le lire, mais cela l'aidait à consolider ses souvenirs, à accumuler les images et les mots épars qui restaient dans son esprit après son réveil. « Au départ, j'ai… j'ai pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon imagination, mais c'est toujours la même chose. »

Kino acquiesça. « Décris-moi.  
\- Je suis… dans un accident de voiture. Avec un garçon dont je suis p-proche… je crois. J'ai réussi à protéger les occupants de la voiture avec Conchi et Ponchi, en partie, et c'est pour ça que je suis vivante et… et lui aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… Je fais le tour de la voiture et je vois deux corps ensanglantés. La moi de ce monde la connaît, je sais leurs noms, je sais qu'ils me font un peu peur mais qu'ils ne sont pas… je ne crois pas qu'ils soient méchants. Ils sont morts. » Elle avait encore l'odeur du sang et de la fumée dans la gorge, et des larmes lui venaient presque aux yeux. Kino ne pouvait pas la voir, mais Tamao était convaincue qu'elle percevait ses larmes, alors elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer.

« Je ne sais pas où est Yoh-sama. Je ne sais pas où on est, je ne sais pas… quand on est, ou pourquoi je suis avec ces étrangers. Mais je crois que ce ne sont pas des étrangers, pas quand ça m'arrive. » Elle s'embrouillait un peu, tout cela lui semblait bien compliqué, et puis elle l'avait déjà dit. Ca ne devenait pas plus facile la deuxième fois. « Il y a…  
\- Il y a?  
\- Il y a une fille, » parvint à dire Tamao. « Je n'arrive pas… j'essaie à chaque fois, mais je ne me souviens jamais de son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle est… importante. »

Kino but son thé. Par mimétisme, Tamao fit de même. Le thé était froid, mais il la calmait, un peu. « P-pas juste pour moi. Enfin, pas… pas pour moi du tout. Elle est importante… dans le combat. Contre Hao. »

Kino bougea, un léger soupir soulevant ses épaules noueuses. C'est imperceptible, mais Tamao l'avait vu. « Parle-moi de lui.  
\- Il… il n'arrive pas tout de suite. La fille, elle est… terrorisée. C'est elle qui a… vaincu notre attaquant, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a peur. On dirait qu'elle ne m'entend pas quand je parle. C'est là qu'il arrive. » Elle s'arrêta, la gorge nouée. « Il… n'est pas très vieux, il doit… avoir quinze ans, peut-être moins. Il y a cette… aura autour de lui, une vague de froid terrifiante, si froid que ça brûle.  
\- Et il ressemble à Yoh ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. C'était… c'est quand je l'ai dessiné que je me suis rendue compte. Son visage a la même forme, les cheveux, les yeux… la voix, aussi. Mais il ne se tient pas pareil. Il a les cheveux longs, et il…je ne sais pas bien comment dire. »

Encore un silence. Kino ne touchait plus à sa pipe, ni à son thé.

« Il te dit son nom ?  
\- Je… je ne crois pas. Mais je sais comment il s'appelle. C'est Hao. » Sa voix ne trembla même pas quand elle prononça le nom, et elle s'en félicita, parce qu'elle se sentait toute petite en face de la matriarche, et parce qu'elle devait absolument savoir. « Vous aussi… vous le connaissez. Qui est-ce ? »

Kino ne devait pas être surprise par la question; elle n'en fit cependant rien voir. « Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit de me faire confiance… ? »

Tamao baissa les yeux. Les serres qui lui labouraient la poitrine étaient revenues lui arracher la gorge. « J-je vous fais confiance, évidemment, mais… je pense qu'il faut que je sache. Dans la vision…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Dans la vision, Yoh-sama est mort. Il - Hao - l'a tué, et… toute une série d'autres noms que je ne connais pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit de… de ses alliés. A Yoh-sama, je veux dire. Et moi, je veux… si je peux, je veux l'aider. Je veux… faire en sorte que j'ai vu n'arrive jamais. Laissez-moi aider. »

Et alors qu'elle parlait, elle leva les yeux pour affronter le regard aveugle de la vieille femme. Sans même les chercher, elle devinait les premiers signes du dédain dans les rides de son visage. Oh, Kino ne la méprisait pas consciemment, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas à Tamao qu'elle confierait son petit-fils s'il était en danger. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort…

« Il s'agit de secrets de famille, Tamao, » fit enfin la vieille femme. « Mais tu as raison, il faut que tu saches. C'est la seule façon d'être sûrs que tu interprètes tes rêves correctement. Sui, emmène Conchi et Ponchi faire un tour dehors. »

Les deux petits esprits protestèrent avec force, mais sans effet : le petit esprit les traîna sans effort apparent à l'extérieur, et alors les deux femmes furent seules.

Tamao avala sa salive, puis se redressa. Un courage nouveau semblait couler dans ses veines, créé par son sentiment d'urgence, de faiblesse. « Alors ? »

Kino grimaça. « Hao est l'ennemi de notre famille. Pire, il est l'ennemi du shamanisme et de l'humanité entière. C'est aussi le fondateur de la maison Asakura, exécuté il y a plus de mille ans. »

Tamao cilla. Si elle s'attendait à quelque chose, ce n'était pas ça… et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. « Il y a… mille ans ? »

Kino acquiesça, grave. « Hao est un Shaman hors du commun. Il maîtrisait - et maîtrise toujours - de nombreuses techniques perdues pour nous, notamment celles de l'art omnyô et de la résurrection. Et c'est pour ça qu'il reste notre ennemi, Tamao : il s'est réincarné pour participer au Shaman Fight de l'année 2000. S'il gagne… S'il gagne, il tuera les humains, et sans doute tous ses adversaires. Voilà pourquoi il est si important que Yoh s'entraîne dur, et que toute la famille le soutienne le mieux possible. »

Etait-ce une façon détournée d'expliquer la présence d'Anna ? Tamao décida de ne pas le relever. « C'est pour ça qu'il ressemble à Yoh-sama… »

Kino laissa passer un silence, puis acquiesça. « C'est ça. Par contre, je ne sais rien des autres personnes de ta vision. J'espère juste que… qu'avec ces informations, tu seras capable de nous en dire plus. Ton pouvoir peut réellement changer la donne. »

Il y eut un silence. S'attendait-elle à ce que Tamao ait une vision à ce moment précis ? Elle ne contrôlait pas ses rêves. Ce n'était pas comme poser des questions avec la planche ouija - et d'ailleurs elle ne s'y risquerait pas devant Kino, pas quand ses deux esprits pouvaient tout d'un coup décider de répondre avec une de leurs 'blagues' embarrassantes.

« Je vais appeler Mikihisa, » soupira la vieille femme. « Il faudra sûrement en parler à Yoh, aussi. Plus tard. Nous allons devoir repenser notre stratégie. Prends cette journée pour te reposer, Tamao; à partir de demain, je crains fort que tu n'en aies plus le temps. Et… viens ici. »

Surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête. Kino la regarda, haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire ' _qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ '.

Tamao n'avait pas le choix; elle se leva, approcha.

« Tes mains, » demanda Kino. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, aucun jugement. Pourtant, Tamao sentit son corps se raidir. Que lui voulait-elle ?

La bouche sèche, elle leva ses mains et les offrit, paumes ouvertes, à l'aveugle. Kino, sans cesser de tenir sa pipe, en prit une entre ses doigts. A l'ongle elle chercha les lignes qui parcouraient la paume de Tamao. En plus des plis de la peau, elle touchait quantité de cicatrices fines, égratignures et autres croûtes héritées de la dernière expédition d'escalade de Mikihisa. L'un de ses ongles rouvrit une plaie mal fermée, et Tamao retint une grimace. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, ne chercha pas à récupérer sa main. Ignorant le sang, la vieille femme continua à presser sa main dans celle de Tamao, allant jusqu'à frictionner ses doigts et son poignet.

« Tes mains seront ton bouclier, ton arme, ton outil. Prends-en soin, Tamao, » conseilla la vieille femme avant de se reculer en claudiquant. La jeune Japonaise regarda sa main comme si elle avait soudain été celle d'une étrangère. La tension accumulée semblait s'être évanouie, et la blessure s'était arrêtée de saigner. Seules restaient de longues traces de sang que la vieille femme avait promené sur sa paume.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Va te les laver et prépare-toi pour ton entraînement. »

Et, d'un geste, Kino la congédia.


	3. Mouvements marins

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie : Onisme**

 **Chapitre 3** : Mouvements marins

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer ** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note ** :

J'ai pas d'énergie pour rien parce que stage et blergh mais... mais voilà... je vous apporte quelque chose! **redescend dans sa tombe**

Le titre vient d'un poème de Valéry, « Clair de Lune ». Le vers est « Baisers, baves d'amour, basses béatitudes, / Ô mouvements marins des amants confondus. »

* * *

Tamao, l'esprit vide, se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Elle ne réfléchit pas en ouvrant le panneau coulissant, ne réfléchit pas en franchissant le seuil, ne réfléchit pas en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis, alors que son cerveau se remettait enfin à tourner, la jeune fille se trouva soudain au bord des larmes. Elle ne put pas les retenir : deux cascades minces naquirent sur ses joues alors qu'elle glissait vers le sol, vidée de toute énergie.

« H-hé, Tamao ! » Conchi se pencha vers elle, les yeux inquiets. « Ca va pas ? Elle t'a pas grondée quand on était pas là, si ? »

L'intéressée secoua la tête, sans pouvoir arrêter les larmes pour autant. Ce devait être la fatigue, raisonna-t-elle, le contrecoup de ces dix nuits de cauchemars et d'insomnies. C'était toujours les mêmes images, toujours les mêmes odeurs, toujours la même terreur qui l'empêchait de respirer. L'odeur de la viande grillée avait commencé à la rendre nauséeuse, la vue des voitures la faisait frissonner. Et elle avait tout le temps envie de pleurer, envie qu'elle avait retenue aussi longtemps que possible et qui maintenant était trop forte pour elle. C'était comme un grand barrage qui cédait quelque part derrière ses yeux, ou peut-être dans sa poitrine.

Il y avait encore de la peur, certes, parce qu'on la croyait, et si on la croyait alors Yoh était vraiment en danger, mais surtout du soulagement, énormément de soulagement : on la croyait, elle n'était pas folle, elle n'aurait pas à se battre toute seule contre le monde entier pour faire entendre ce qu'elle savait. Quand Yohmei l'avait écoutée, tout grave et perplexe, et avait appelé Kino, elle avait senti un poids se lever de sa poitrine, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable. Lorsque Kino avait paru, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde fatiguée des mille kilomètres qu'elle avait avalés pour l'écouter, lorsque la matriarche avait déclaré vouloir tout entendre avant même de se restaurer, elle avait senti le monde se rétrécir douloureusement. Et maintenant… Maintenant la tension qui montait en elle depuis la première vision retombait, et elle décidade ne pas se soucier de ses larmes. C'étaient des bonnes larmes, au fond.

Une fois qu'elles se furent taries, ou du moins calmées, Tamao se redressa péniblement et entreprit de se laver les mains et le visage. Le sang avait séché sur ses paumes, et y presser le savon piquait un peu, mais elle s'y força. C'était presque bienvenu, en fait, la douleur presque un réconfort dans cette réalité qu'elle se sentait loin de maîtriser.

Ses esprits la questionnaient toujours, mais elle avait du mal à les entendre. Une sorte de voile de coton s'était posé sur ses oreilles... Finalement, elle se secoua et leur adressa un sourire pâle dans le miroir. Sa voix lui parut petite, rauque d'avoir trop forcé lorsqu'elle parlait à Yohmei et Kino. Elle qui ne parlait que si peu avait fait d'énormes efforts pour que sa voix porte et que sa langue arrête de buter sur les mots, et ça aussi, ça fatiguait. « Conchi, Ponchi… je vais bien. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

Ils la regardaient comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. « Tam…  
\- C-ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis contente… contente que Kino me croie. Et que vous me croyiez, aussi. Et… et je sais pas encore ce qui va arriver, mais j'ai quand même… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, mais l'angoisse restait, un peu.

Ses deux esprits s'entre-regardèrent.

« Hé, t'inquiète pas. Le Hao, on va le bouffer, nous !  
\- C'est clair ! Je suis sûr qu'il en a de toutes petites, toute façon. Il ne fera pas le poids !  
\- _Elles_ ne feront pas le poids… »

Ils se mirent à rigoler grassement. Tamao ouvrit la bouche pour protester, rosit, pâlit. « Je - je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation.  
\- Roh, allez, tu l'as vu, toi. Tu sais bien si elles… »

Rouge, la petite Japonaise se précipita hors de la salle de bain. Voyant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas, elle ralentit, prit une grande inspiration, et se remit à marcher lentement, sans faire de bruit. Pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre, elle devait repasser devant le salon où Kino lui avait parlé, et Tamao ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit encore à l'intérieur et la surprenne à courir dans les couloirs comme une enfant. D'autant qu'elle entendait monter des voix de l'autre côté du mur de papier…

Elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter, vraiment pas, cela ne se faisait pas et elle n'était pas du genre, et pourtant ses pas ralentirent devant la porte. Puis elle la dépassa, et s'immobilisa derrière un des piliers, pour que la lumière ne projette pas son ombre sur le mur.

« J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait trop peur, » disait Yohmei. « Elle est encore très jeune pour savoir tout ça…  
\- C'est une façon détournée de me demander ce que je lui ai dit ? »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Tu me connais un peu trop bien, semble-t-il. »

Kino rit, de son rire court et fumeux. «Dois-je te faire la leçon, à toi aussi ? Je lui en ai dit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse interpréter ses visions, qu'elle distingue l'important du trivial. Je lui ai dit que Hao était ancien, pour qu'elle ne s'y trompe pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il était la source de notre puissance, et aussi de notre honte. Je lui ai dit ce que l'homme de ses visions est.  
\- Mais tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il est né le frère de Yoh, cette fois-ci.  
\- Quelle importance ? »

Encore un silence. Tamao, frémissante, se colla encore à la poutre. Le frère de Yoh ?

« Tamao est très attachée à notre petit-fils…  
\- Qui ne l'est pas ? Elle veut protéger Yoh, soit. Comme nous tous. Je cherche simplement à éviter qu'elle ne le lui dise, à lui. Tu sais comment il est: s'il savait, il se raconterait des histoires, il penserait que c'est son rôle d'apaiser Hao, de le ramener à la maison…  
\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi…  
\- Même s'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il le ferait pour Keiko. » Et cette fois-ci la pause était plus douloureuse, plus longue aussi. « Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, il ne sait pas pourquoi notre famille ne supporte pas de vivre ensemble. Il penserait que c'est à cause d'Hao…

\- Il aurait raison.  
\- Mais il n'y peut rien. » Kino était devenue sèche. « Même si Hao se transformait soudain en agneau et revenait ici, Mikihisa resterait occupé dans ses montagnes, moi affairée à Osorezan, et Keiko enfermée dans sa tête. Yoh comprendrait tout de travers, parce que comme la petite c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon : il verrait en Hao le frère avant l'ancêtre, alors qu'Hao est l'ancêtre avant d'être le frère. Et cette erreur le tuerait. »

Tamao ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Du pas le plus discret qu'elle put, elle remonta le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie coupable d'écouter le coup de téléphone de Kino… Certes, la matriarche lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui confierait ce qui pouvait lui être utile, mais elle se sentait tout de même bien attrapée. Kino pensait sûrement bien faire… mais cela ne suffisait pas à la persuader que cette information-là, en particulier, devait lui être cachée. Pas quand Hao se dressait dans ses rêves, copie conforme de Yoh. Pas quand elle était, quoi qu'ils en disent, jetée au milieu de ce cauchemar toute seule et qu'elle devait en comprendre les causes pour l'empêcher.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dérouler son futon avant que les rêves la reprennent.

* * *

Si elle revit Hao et l'inconnue, le souvenir s'effilocha avant le matin. Elle était debout avant l'aube, comme le lui avait demandé Yohmei. Elle avait commencé par préparer le repas de la maisonnée. Ce n'était pas si souvent que Kino venait dans la demeure Asakura. Il fallait que tout soit à son goût, et si elle n'était pas capricieuse, elle était exigeante… mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel.

Une fois satisfaite de la propreté des lieux et du tour qu'avait pris ses préparatifs culinaires, Tamao remonta dans sa chambre et revêtit les vêtements du _misogi_ , de la purification par l'eau. La pratique lui avait fait un peu peur, au début, ou plutôt elle avait eu peur d'être trop faible, de ne pas supporter la morsure de l'eau gelée, la violence des colonnes d'eau tombant sur ses épaules comme autant de coups de géant. Mais maintenant qu'elle se savait capable de résister, qu'elle ne craignait plus la chute, les ablutions lui étaient presque agréables. Sous l'eau tonitruante, il était impossible de penser, et impossible d'avoir peur. Seule la prière comptait.

« Ponchi, Conchi, je compte s-sur vous pour être sages, » souffla-t-elle en nouant le bandeau blanc dans ses cheveux. « Et si je vois le moindre petit bout d'oreille, ou de queue...  
\- Aaaah, elle a dit queue ! Elle a dit queue !  
\- Oh, ça va ! T-taisez-vous ! »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu trouver un nouveau moyen de se moquer d'elle, la petite Japonaise s'était élancée sur le chemin de la cascade, ses sandales résonnant sur les dalles du sentier. Après un moment, elle put se calmer, et reprendre une allure un peu plus digne du rituel qu'elle allait exécuter. Evidemment, ses esprits étaient priés de rester en arrière, et elle ne les croyait pas suffisamment méchants pour désobéir à un ordre aussi direct et motivé. Mais avec eux, tout était possible…

Une fois parvenue à la cascade, elle laissa ses pensées s'évader et commença les prières. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'elle secouait ses mains devant elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit effleurer la plénitude, elle alla chercher un peu de sel, le jeta dans la chute, puis se glissa sous la cascade. Les mots coulaient tous seuls, et ses jambes retrouvèrent leur position habituelle. Le flot d'eau lui frappa les épaules, et Tamao releva la tête. La fierté n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu, mais elle était tout de même fière de se sentir acceptée par la chute. L'eau continuait de tomber, immuable, violente et froide, mais elle n'annihilait pas les âmes méritantes qui venaient demander à l'esprit du lieu de les purifier. Elle était juste dans sa dureté…

Tamao rouvrit les yeux doucement. Le soleil se levait derrière les arbres, là-bas dans la forêt où l'eau de la chute se perdait. Dans sa poitrine montait une goulée d'espoir. Kino lui apprendrait à maîtriser ses visions. Et une fois qu'elle saurait les lire, elle pourait sauver Yoh et l'inconnue et tous ces humains qu'Hao menaçait, et…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait voir, derrière le rideau d'eau ? C'était comme… une ombre… Ses joues prirent feu. Conchi et Ponchi n'auraient pas osé, si… ? Furieuse, elle se dégagea de la chute, cherchant les deux garnements des yeux. Mais ils n'étaient nulle part. Elle commença d'abord par penser qu'elle avait rêvé… et puis elle remarqua l'étrange visage entre les arbres. Il se confondait presque avec le bois tant il était pâle et strié de cheveux noirs. Elle crut d'abord à un fantôme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avant de reconnaître Keiko. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir du manoir, et surtout pas pour se promener dans la forêt.

Et…

Et Keiko la dévisageait, et Tamao ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Son kimono lui collait à la peau, lourd, trempé. Le froid se rappela bientôt à son bon souvenir. Elle avait perdu sa concentration. Lorsqu'elle recula dans le tumulte de la chute, elle ne faisait plus attention, et une pierre glissante la fit tomber sous l'eau. Surprise, elle but la tasse, et sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose. Puis le chaos de la chute la rejeta vers l'aval, les pieds presque hors de l'eau. Ses poumons menaçèrent vite d'exploser, et des points noirs colorèrent sa vue. Elle était sur le point de perdre conscience lorsque sa main accrocha un rocher –

 _Les murs de végétation autour d'elle se mirent à frissonner, comme sous un souffle de géant. Tamao se recroquevilla, serrant la tête de Jeanne contre sa poitrine, comme pour la cacher au regard qu'elle sentait posé sur elle, à travers les plantes, à travers les murs mêmes._

 _Un vent violent se mit à siffler dans ses oreilles. Son cœur se serra, étreint par une angoisse soudaine, une angoisse qui n'avait pas de cause sinon toutes les causes. C'était l'angoisse de la proie acculée à la lisière de la forêt, de celle qui entend le cor et sent les mâchoires des chiens se refermer sur ses jarrets, et dans son esprit cette proie entendit clairement_ _:_ le roi est éveillé.

– au prix d'une vive douleur dans le poignet Tamao put se redresser. Son menton creva la surface et elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Le courant était moins fort là où elle était désormais, mais elle continuait de peiner, battant les bras pour rester la tête hors de l'eau. Pour faire le _misogi_ , elle n'avait pas à nager, juste se laisser glisser depuis la berge sous la cascade et rester debout. Tomber comme ça dans le vacarme de la chute, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, et maintenant elle en payait le prix.

Par miracle, sûrement, sa main valide s'accrocha à une branche, et le courant la hissa sur la berge. Toussante et crachotante elle se redressa, et découvrit que sa main gauche – celle qui avait trouvé le caillou – ne répondait pas. Le poignet était rouge, et sensible; elle étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle l'effleura. Et elle avait perdu ses sandales. Retenant ses larmes, elle leva la tête, cherchant Keiko des yeux. Elle ne la trouva pas.

Elle était toute seule, trempée jusqu'aux os, et couverte de boue et branchages divers.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux toutes seules, et Tamao s'engagea sur le chemin du retour. Seulement ce n'était pas celui prévu pour le _misogi_ , et il y avait nombre d'aiguilles traîtresses et de cailloux coupants. La petite Japonaise sentit le désespoir la gagner. Même si elle ignorait la douleur de son mieux, et elle en était capable, ce serait bien plus long que de passer par l'autre chemin. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour regagner la demeure Asakura ? Et évidemment, Ponchi et Conchi ne viendraient pas, puisqu'elle le leur avait interdit…

Ravalant ses larmes, elle se mit en route. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus, après tout. Si une petite difficulté comme celle-ci la paralysait, comment pourrait-elle espérer changer le destin ?

« Tamao ! »

Elle arrivait en vue du domaine lorsque le premier cri retentit. Conchi et Ponchi, qui se tenaient devant la porte, s'élancèrent vers elle. « Tu vas bien ? Tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps ? »

Puis Kino, avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge, arriva, et les chassa de sa canne. « Laissez-la respirer, vous deux. Elle est trempée… filez chercher une serviette ! »

Les deux petits fantômes ne protestèrent pas, et disparurent à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que Kino examinait Tamao. Celle-ci claquait des dents. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait aussi perdu son bandeau dans l'eau, et était donc retournée au bord de la rivière pour le retrouver, en vain, et n'avait retrouvé le chemin du domaine Asakura que tard dans la matinée…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » La vieille femme avait visiblement terminé son examen, et, n'ayant pas trouvé de blessure apparente – à part le poignet foulé – elle se posait visiblement des questions. « Un autre rêve ? »

Tamao secoua la tête. Sur le chemin, elle aurait sans doute dû réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Kino, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait; son cerveau s'était comme vidé, refroidi, figé. Devant le regard aveugle de la vieille femme, elle cilla, sans savoir répondre.

Kino attendit.

Tamao ouvrit la bouche.

« Je suis… tombée. Dans la rivière. »

Kino attendit.

Tamao referma la bouche.

Soupir.

« Je vois. Hé bien, rentrons. Tu ne nous serviras pas à grand-chose si tu meurs d'une pneumonie. Et ce vieux fou de Yohmei qui voulait commencer des tests sur tes rêves aujourd'hui… »

Tamao pâlit. Elle aurait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait dès aujourd'hui ? Il ne lui en avait rien dit. Si elle avait su… elle serait tout de même tombée dans l'eau, certes, mais elle serait revenue en courant, aussi vite que possible, pour commencer tout de suite, apprendre tout de suite, et… Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux.

« Allez, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ta main, » souffla Kino en la ramenant à l'intérieur. « Change-toi et viens sous le _kotatsu_. Sui a préparé du curry et des douceurs exprès… »


	4. Sous un déguisement fantasque

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie : Onisme**

 **Chapitre 4** : Sous un déguisement fantasque

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note** :

Allez allez on se bouge ! Ne laissez pas les araignées s'installer dans notre beau fandom ! Dit celle qui n'a rien posté depuis mai-juin... aha xdd

Le titre vient de Verlaine. « Fêtes galantes » commence ainsi : « Votre âme est un paysage choisi/Que vont charmant masques et bergamasques/Jouant du luth et dansant et quasi/Tristes sous leurs déguisements fantasques. »

* * *

Kino n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Dès son arrivée dans la maison d'Izumo, elle en avait repris les rênes. Ses propres esprits suppléaient à ceux de son époux pour s'occuper des menus travaux de la maison, déchargeant d'autant Tamao, qui avait pour ordre de prêter encore davantage d'attention à ses rêves, et à scrupuleusement consigner toute nouvelle information dans son carnet. Pas que la matriarche puisse le lire, et ni Yohmei ni personne n'avait essayé ; ils lui faisaient confiance pour transmettre tout ce qui lui paraissait important, ainsi que tout le reste. On l'encourageait à dormir et rêver toujours plus, dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin, et même quand elle ne le ressentait pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à raconter ses visions, Tamao avait retrouvé le repos. Ses nuits étaient sans rêve et sans lumière. C'était comme si tout s'était déjà arrêté. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'il ne s'agissait que de cauchemars sans logique. Elle n'en avait pas fait part à Kino, pas encore, mais si elle n'avait pas fait face à sa déception, elle la pressentait certainement…

Pendant ce temps-là, Yohmei s'était mis à fouiller les archives de la maison. La lecture des voies de l'avenir était un talent cultivé par la maison Asakura depuis longtemps, et la tradition d'intégrer des _itako_ s dans la famille ne faisait que renforcer cette capacité. Ceux de la famille qui étaient portés vers l'écriture avaient consigné leurs nombreux exploits avec moult détails et, plusieurs fois, il eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de similaire : des membres du clan – souvent jeunes – dévorés par leurs visions au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Certains parvenaient à empêcher leurs cauchemars de se réaliser, comme ce jeune neveu de Yohken qui l'avait averti de la véritable identité du Pache fou, et des sacrifices qu'il faudrait consentir pour l'empêcher de s'emparer du trône. Mais personne ne semblait avoir de réponse à la plus grande question : d'où venaient les rêves ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Pourquoi elle et pas Anna, ou Kino, ou même l'inconnue, tiens ?

Pour trouver une réponse, Kino avait décrété qu'il fallait tester plus avant les capacités de Tamao. D'où l'idée d'un entraînement, qui révélerait à quel point elle avait repoussé ses limites de Shamane, et peut-être lui permettrait de dominer ses visions. Tamao elle-même était loin d'en être convaincue, mais l'idée d'un entraînement composé pour elle... cela lui plaisait autant que cela l'effrayait. Le combat avait peu d'attraits, la violence encore moins, mais elle avait expérimenté directement l'impuissance absolue et elle ne voulait jamais, jamais se retrouver dans une situation similaire. Si elle pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu Yoh, et l'inconnue, et tous les autres... elle le ferait. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à l'aube dans la cour intérieure. Au lieu de préparer le repas du matin ou de commencer la part du ménage qui lui revenait, elle était sur le point d'engager le fer sous les yeux aveugles de Kino.

Yohmei était chargé de la tester un peu et, quand il avait vu sa nervosité, il avait tenté de la mettre à l'aise. Cela ne marchait pas très bien, mais c'était gentil. Elle était bien contente de voir son grand sourire, sa voix si peu bourrue, ses explications longues mais utiles... il lui avait presque arraché un sourire, ce qui relevait de l'exploit au vu des circonstances. Elle s'en souviendrait.

« Bien, on va commencer. Ça va aller doucement au début. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ce que tu verras; concentre-toi sur l'Over-Soul et tout ira bien. »

Tamao acquiesça bravement et invoqua ses esprits. Pour l'instant, rien ne lui paraissait différent de l'ordinaire, mais qui pouvait vraiment en être sûr ? Elle connaissait tellement d'histoires de Shamans se révélant au moment critique, lorsqu'ils en étaient aux dernières gouttes de furyoku, au dernier ruban d'énergie. Et elle ne voulait pas décevoir Kino et Yohmei... Et Yoh, peut-être, parce qu'après tout si elle pouvait être une alliée utile pour lui, vraiment utile, il serait heureux, non ? Il lui parlerait sans doute plus. Elle pourrait avoir un peu de sa lumière rien que pour elle.

Rien que pour cela, elle aurait tout fait. Levant ses yeux vers Yohmei, elle fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle était prête, enfouissant au fond d'elle l'envie de partir en courant. Elle qui détestait se battre, qui détestait être observée, allait supporter les deux, aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait, pour ne jamais avoir besoin de savoir ce qui adviendrait de Yoh et de l'inconnue si ses prédictions se réalisaient vraiment. Si rien qu'une de ses capacités permettait de les empêcher, comment supporterait-elle de ne pas la développer ?

« Allons-y, » fit Yohmei, comme de très loin. Immédiatement, les feuilles mortes sur le sol s'enflammèrent, révélant des petits esprits aux multiples têtes et aux sourires trompeurs.

Tamao leva son arbalète et visa le premier assaillant. Elle avait déjà affronté ce genre d'ennemis et le faisait même souvent. Elle était totalement capable de s'en débarrasser; Yohmei tenait sa promesse et commençait doucement. Raison de plus pour bien faire.

Tout en abattant les petits esprits, la jeune fille se mit à bouger sur le terrain, traversant la cour pour ne pas être encerclée ou acculée. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas tourner le dos à Yohmei - ne pas oublier qu'elle affrontait un Shaman en plus de ses esprits - mais ça aussi, elle savait le faire.

Progressivement, les esprits qui se relevaient devenaient plus grands, plus lourds, plus monstrueux aussi. Malgré la rapidité de son arbalète, Tamao avait l'impression de ne parvenir qu'à endiguer le flot, sans véritablement l'amoindrir. Plus elle en touchait, plus il en apparaissait… elle ne progressait pas.

Et puisqu'elle ne progressait pas, elle finit par commettre une erreur.

Un saut mal placé la fit atterrir sur le côté de son pied, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Son poignet encore sensible la fit presque crier, mais elle maintint son Over-Soul.

Aussitôt, les plus gros esprits se précipitèrent vers elle, toutes griffes dehors. Tamao leva le bouclier, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour se relever ou contre-attaquer avant l'impact –

La patte de l'esprit le plus proche s'abattit sur le bouclier. Le coup repoussa Tamao en arrière, fit vibrer tout son bras et bourdonner ses oreilles, mais elle parvint à le maintenir. Le second esprit, cependant, brisa le bouclier en deux bien proprement, d'une griffe épaisse comme un mollet humain, juste au niveau de son visage. L'Over-Soul explosa.

Immédiatement, Yohmei rappela ses esprits. Tamao, désormais seule dans la cour au sol martelé, resta sonnée un bon moment. Sa respiration prit du temps à s'apaiser, et elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, attendant le verdict des deux adultes. Pas qu'elle ne puisse pas deviner seule à quel point elle avait peu progressé…

« Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ? »

Gentil Yohmei. Elle secoua la tête alors que le vieil homme l'aidait à se relever et l'amenait près de Kino.

« "Tu progresses normalement," déclara cette dernière d'une voix tranquille. Tamao, abasourdie, ne réagit pas. « Il n'y a pas d'amélioration brutale – pas pour tes talents de combattante, en tout cas. Mais je vois que tu as suivi l'entraînement de Mikihisa avec rigueur et que tu ne délaisses pas les exercices. C'est bien. »

Bien malgré elle, Tamao sentit ses joues rosir alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le patio. « M-merci, » dit-elle à voix basse, avant de sursauter au son de la canne de Kino, qu'elle venait de cogner contre le sol.

« Ne me remercie pas ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui a décidé de suivre les entraînements correctement, toi qui a travaillé. Ne me remercie pas d'avoir dit la vérité, » tempêta la matriarche en bougonnant.

Tamao, encore plus rouge, baissa la tête. « P-pardon…  
\- Assez ! Nous allons faire un dernier test pour ce matin. Sors ta tablette ouija. »

Tamao obéit, et déposa l'objet entre elle et Kino. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'elle parle, mais il était clair à son visage qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et Yohmei le vit.

« On sait maintenant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une augmentation généralisée de tes pouvoirs. Mais peut-être qu'ils peuvent t'aider à canaliser tes visions. »

Tamao ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de comprendre. Après tout, ses rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec…

« D'accord, tu n'as eu de visions qu'à travers tes rêves et pas avec la tablette. » L'adolescente acquiesça, décidant d'ignorer avec quelle précision le vieil homme – et sans doute sa compagne – pouvait deviner ses pensées. « Mais peut-être qu'ils sont plus l'expression d'un don que le don lui-même, tu ne crois pas ? Dans ce cas-là, peut-être qu'en sollicitant nos esprits tutélaires au travers de la tablette, tu les attireras à la surface et…  
\- Assez perdu de temps comme ça. Tamao, interroge la tablette, » coupa Kino sèchement. Tamao, nerveuse, regarda ses deux esprits. Jusque-là ils s'étaient tenus à carreau… mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela pouvait bien durer. Du regard, elle les implora de rester sérieux alors qu'elle s'emparait de la lamelle de bois.

Puis elle s'immobilisa. Comment était-elle censée… attirer les visions ?

« Demande-leur qui est la fille, » suggéra Yohmei, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. « Commencer par une question un peu moins importante peut peut-être t'aider. »

Tamao le regarda d'en-dessous ses mèches roses. L'identité de l'inconnue ? Pas important ? Il ne savait pas à quel point il se méprenait.

Prenant son silence pour de l'incompréhension, il poursuivit : « Si, tu sais, celle que Hao tue… »

La phrase fit sur Tamao l'effet d'un vent glacé. Dans sa tête, il était impérieux de préciser à Yohmei que non, l'inconnue ne mourait pas dans le rêve, qu'elle tombait seulement _endormie_ dans les bras de Hao, mais elle se retint. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à expliquer pourquoi la distinction lui semblait importante. Ce n'était qu'une inconnue, après tout, non ? Une inconnue, mais la clef du mystère…

La gorge nouée, elle acquiesça, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle interrogea ses esprits.

Lentement, la lamelle de bois se mit en mouvement, et Tamao ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Allait-elle enfin apprendre son nom ? À voix basse, elle énonça ce qu'ils écrivaient :

« Ki-Kino-quand-elle-était-jeune-et-bell – ah ! »

Tamao pâlit en comprenant la blague et frappa la tablette, en faisant sortir ses esprits. Ricanant de leur blague, ces derniers s'échappèrent sous le sol du patio. Leur maîtresse, interdite, resta immobile, incapable de relever la tête pour faire face aux deux adultes en face d'elle.

« Eh bien…

\- Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, » soupira Kino en se redressant, sans attendre la fin de la phrase de son époux. Yohmei soupira et se leva à son tour, pressant sa main sur l'épaule de Tamao comme pour la réconforter. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas terriblement efficace; mais cette légère pression sur son épaule l'empêcha peut-être bien de fondre en sanglots.

A la place, Tamao se redressa et s'inclina profondément. « Je vais f-faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer, » s'obligea-t-elle à dire malgré son émotion. « Je sais que le temps nous est compté, et je ne faillirai pas. »

Kino acquiesça gravement. « J'en suis convaincue. »

* * *

S'il était possible d'étendre du linge de façon agressive, Tamao y parvenait parfaitement. Ses deux esprits commençaient sérieusement à regretter d'avoir fait les malins, parce qu'elle refusait de leur adresser la parole et qu'ils la savaient en train d'échafauder une punition à leur mesure.

« Oh, allez, Tam, tu sais qu'on n'était pas sérieux !

\- Et Yohmei a complètement compris la blague, je l'ai vu, ses yeux riaient ! »

Tamao étira un drap sur le fil, faisant claquer le tissu.

« Et puis Kino nous connaît, elle ne t'en veut pas, elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Si on te racontait toutes les blagues qu'on lui a fait quand elle est arrivée…  
\- Mais oui ! Et puis ça fait des siècles qu'on est dans la famille, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu fasses des miracles… »

Tamao laissa échapper une pince à linge. Rageusement, elle partit la récupérer, traversant Ponchi sans broncher devant ses protestations. Puis elle revint, et s'affaira à attacher le deuxième drap sur le fil.

« Tamao…  
\- Oh, ça va, vous deux. Vous… c'était vraiment p-pas gentil. Je vous en veux. Beaucoup, » insista-t-elle en les fixant dans les yeux. « Mais… mais y a plus important. Je vais me concentrer sur les visions, et… sur mon entraînement. C'est ça qui est important. »

Les deux esprits s'entre-regardèrent, un peu penauds.

« Écoute, Tam…

\- N-non, ce n'est pas important, vos excuses. Si… si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, aidez-moi plutôt lors des entraînements, au lieu de me faire honte. »

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur. Tamao les laissa faire les marioles entre les draps pendant qu'elle finissait d'étendre le linge. Quand ils ne le faisaient pas en public, en fait, c'était plutôt mignon. Et drôle, parfois…

Bien vite, cependant, ses pensées revinrent aux visions. Elle n'en avait plus eu depuis qu'elle en avait parlé à Kino – sauf à compter celle de la rivière, mais en était-ce vraiment une ? Si peu de détails, si peu de réponses… La seule constante, en fait, c'était la présence de l'inconnue dans toutes ces scènes. Une inconnue qui l'appelait au travers du temps, qui lui semblait si proche qu'elle la voyait partout…

Même… même maintenant, découvrit-elle. Au travers du drap qu'elle étendait, elle voyait une silhouette qui aurait pu être la sienne. Elle se découpait parfaitement sur le tissu blanc. Ses cheveux flottaient dans la brise, bouffants, légers, cotonneux. Elle devait se tenir juste de l'autre côté du drap…

Un instant, Tamao imagina son inconnue surgir d'entre les voiles immaculés. Mais l'ombre découpée sur le drap était grande, si grande… trop grande.

« Qui êtes… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Derrière le linge arraché, ce n'était pas l'inconnue qui se cachait, mais Keiko. Keiko et son regard à la fois perçant et vitreux, Keiko et son profil d'oiseau de proie, Keiko qui l'avait laissée dans l'eau froide de la rivière sans avertir personne.

Instinctivement, Tamao recula d'un pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulut s'excuser, mais rien ne sortit. Et elle avait laissé sa tablette sur le patio, trop loin pour aller la prendre, et elle avait déjà tant parlé aujourd'hui, une autre conversation serait de trop…

« Tu as vu mon fils, » murmura enfin la brune. « Tu as vu mon fils ? »

Tamao avala sa salive. Yoh ? Pensait-elle que Yoh était rentré de Tokyo ? Mais il n'était pas attendu avant au moins un mois. Est-ce que ses visions avaient… précipité son retour ? Yohmei et Kino n'en avaient rien dit ! Elle n'était absolument pas prête à raconter tout cela à Yoh ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle été prévenue par personne ?

Keiko écarta le drap qui les séparait et s'approcha de Tamao, un sourire absent aux lèvres. « Mon fils…  
\- J-Je ne l'ai pas vu, » Tamao balbutia, regardant ses pieds. « Il… il faudrait demander…  
\- Regarde-moi. » Le ton de l'héritière Asakura s'était fait froid soudain, et sa voix avait claqué comme un ordre. Instinctivement, Tamao obéit, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Le regard de Keiko était tout simplement impossible à soutenir.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Tamao ouvrit la bouche, la referma, baissa les yeux. Mauvaise idée, se rendit-elle vite compte. Keiko lâcha un soupir d'ennui, et posa ses mains – glacées, comme celles d'un cadavre – sur les joues de la jeune fille, enveloppant son menton comme un étau. Ses ongles effleurèrent ses paupières avant de suivre la courbe de ses pommettes. Tamao avait peur de ce qui se passerait si elle devait éternuer, ou même avaler sa salive. Elle resta donc immobile alors que Keiko lui relevait le menton, avec juste assez de fermeté pour lui permettre de l'imaginer lui arracher la tête.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient refermées sur son visage, les mains de la brune la relâchèrent, descendant sur son cou et ses épaules. Keiko semblait tester la solidité de ses os, soupeser ses muscles comme on considérerait un morceau de poisson au marché. Tamao était trop terrifiée pour protester, ou même lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle se demanda un instant si Keiko pouvait le voir, si c'était ce qu'elle cherchait – si elle comptait lui ouvrir la peau avec ses doigts pour le lui arracher.

« Mon fils, » répéta encore Keiko. « Tu l'as vu. Dans tes rêves, tu l'as vu. »

Une sueur froide commença à couler dans le dos de Tamao. Keiko… parlait de Hao ? Elle tenta encore de reculer, en vain.

Avec un sourire étrange, Keiko prit Tamao dans ses bras. « Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais tu vas le ramener, maintenant. »

L'étreinte était froide et rigide. Le kimono blanc de l'adulte faisait comme un grand linceul qui s'enroulait tout autour de Tamao, et elle la serrait si fort que la jeune fille peinait à respirer. Mais plus que l'étreinte de Keiko, c'était ses mots qui l'étouffaient, et ce qu'elle devinait au travers. Le fils dont elle parlait... ce n'était pas Yoh. Bien sûr, voilà où était la clef, ce n'était pas Yoh qu'elle cherchait avec tant de désespoir, mais l'autre, celui qu'on lui avait volé. Celui qui tuait en souriant et qui faisait chanter le feu... Kino pensait – espérait – _exigeait_ que Tamao parvienne à toucher le coeur d'un Shaman millénaire, qu'elle ramène le loup, transformé en mouton, dans la bergerie. C'était absurde, impossible, et Tamao avait l'intime conviction que Keiko était complètement sérieuse. C'était un fardeau si lourd, bien plus que celui de la survie de Yoh et de l'inconnue...

Prise d'une nausée traîtresse, Tamao repoussa l'adulte sans ménagement.

« J-je suis désolée ! »

Et après avoir jeté ces mots, plus comme une insulte que comme une véritable excuse, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle quitta la petite cour, laissa derrière elle les murs de l'enceinte principale et continua de courir jusqu'à atteindre la petite clairière où se déroulait normalement la cérémonie du _misogi_. Éreintée, Tamao s'assit sur le banc de pierre qui s'y trouvait, puis s'allongea. Sa respiration ne se calmait toujours pas, et elle voyait le monde tanguer autour d'elle. Le bruit de l'eau lui parvenait comme déphasé et assourdissant à la fois, et avec un gémissement Tamao plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait.


	5. Doucement me déchirer le coeur

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie :** La rêveuse

 **Chapitre 5** : Tous de noires dentelles

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note** :

OK, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Enjoy. Enjoy! 95% de mon énergie est su _r Nuit de Dieu_ pour l'instant, mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai deux autres fics!^^

Hao et son bol d'herbes nourrissantes vient de la délicieuse fic de Realgya _Au creux de la nuit_ , même si le contexte est un peu différent xd

* * *

C'était comme émerger d'un grand brouillard, d'un rêve étrangement gris et sans odeurs. Tamao ne se rappelait pas le chemin parcouru depuis la route ensanglantée. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait eu chaud ou froid, si ses baskets avaient glissé sur la terre molle, si elle avait pleuré longtemps. Mais tout d'un coup, comme ça, elle suivait Hao dans un couloir gelé et sombre qui débouchait sur une petite salle au plafond éventré, comme si un géant l'avait écrasé du poing.

L'endroit respirait la violence et la végétation brûlée. Tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Tamao ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous l'effet de la petite décharge de terreur qui lui parcourut les membres. Mais Hao semblait confiant, et il portait Jeanne, alors elle était bien obligée de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent encore quelques pièces en enjambant des monceaux de gravats. Hao ne semblait pas troublé pour un sou par les longes tiges de métal qui menaçaient de déchirer sa peau, ni par les quelques blocs de béton encore debout, qui menaçaient à tout instant de s'écrouler sur le petit équipage. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il fallait escalader ou se contorsionner pour éviter une large entaille ou une chute dangereuse, il ralentissait le pas, permettant à Tamao de le suivre sans trop de difficulté.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce relativement intacte. Elle était un peu à l'écart du reste du bâtiment, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle n'ait pas été soufflée par ce qui avait écrasé tout le reste, mais elle n'avait pas été épargnée pour autant. Les murs étaient craquelés et une partie s'était effondrée vers l'extérieur, ouvrant une fenêtre sur le ciel nuageux.

Hao s'arrêta près d'un matelas suspicieusement immaculé, et se tourna vers elle. « Assieds-toi là. Le matelas te protégera du froid. »

Tamao s'immobilisa et se rendit-compte qu'il avait raison de mentionner le problème : elle tremblait de tous ses membres. De froid, de fatigue, d'autre chose ? Elle serait bien incapable de le dire. Son esprit lui semblait encore engourdi, et après un court instant d'hésitation elle obéit, s'appuyant contre le mur.

Alors Hao se baissa et posa le corps mou de Jeanne contre elle, la tête sur ses genoux.

Estomaquée, Tamao ne trouva rien à dire. La proximité d'Hao - après ce qu'il venait de faire - la terrorisa d'un coup, et elle resta immobile, comme un animal faisant le mort.

Le brun fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Se redressant, il alluma d'un geste négligeant un grand feu au centre de la pièce avant de sortir.

Et comme ça, d'un seul coup, Tamao fut seule.

Un instant, elle eut peur que la pièce entière s'embrase, que Jeanne et elle soient avalées par les flammes sans avoir le temps de crier. Mais non, elles semblaient sages. Sans cailloux ni quoi que ce soit pour les retenir, elles se contenaient au milieu de la pièce. Leur lumière projetait de longues ombres dansantes sur les murs du bunker en ruine et sur le visage abandonné de Jeanne.

Tamao, machinalement, se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, sans bien savoir qui elle cherchait à apaiser. Jeanne ne semblait pas en proie à un cauchemar…

Tamao avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, devant elle et dans l'île. Hao avait gagné le tournoi. Oh, pas encore officiellement, mais c'était tout comme. Tous les candidats qui avaient la moindre chance contre lui avaient été balayés. Et il l'avait fait avec une telle facilité, comme s'il écrasait quelques fourmis d'un revers de main, négligemment. _Funbari Onsen_ , pouf, _The Ren_ , pouf, _Nyorai_ et _X-One_ , pouf, pouf, plus rien. En un instant, en une heure, tant de gens étaient morts... Yoh…

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y songe. Si elle y songeait, elle les imaginerait brûler comme Marco et Lyserg avaient brûlé, et elle se mettrait à hurler sans plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et Jeanne...

La boule dans sa gorge enfla. Elle était si petite entre ses bras, l'Iron Maiden. C'était comme de tenir une poupée grandeur nature. Ses cheveux étaient doux comme de la soie. Sa peau elle-même, malgré les cicatrices argentées qui la recouvraient, semblait découpée dans une étoffe précieuse. Et elle était tellement légère… légère comme un rêve, souffla une voix en Tamao. Comme un rêve qu'on dissiperait d'un geste de la main. Un rêve qui mourrait à la manière des bougies qu'on souffle.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. C'était Hao qui revenait, un bol entre les mains. Tamao le fixa, toujours incapable de sortir de son silence ou du vide sombre qui l'empêchait de montrer la moindre émotion. Elle ne savait plus ni quoi ressentir ni quoi penser. Elle aussi, il l'avait anéantie. Pourquoi bougeait-elle encore, alors ?

Pour veiller sur Jeanne. Parce que Jeanne était endormie mais en vie, et que Hao était une menace pour elle, et que Tamao voulait qu'elle vive. Pour le moment, là s'arrêtait sa pensée, mais c'était suffisant.

Si cette réaction – ou cette absence de réaction – surprit Hao, il n'en montra ni n'en dit rien, venant s'asseoir en face d'elle, derrière les flammes. Ce n'était qu'une distance risible quand on connaissait sa puissance, et pourtant cela la détendit un peu, sans doute parce qu'il montrait ainsi qu'il n'attaquerait pas tout de suite.

Le regard de Tamao se posa sur un coin élimé du matelas. Elle était consciente du fait que Hao la regardait, mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à l'affronter tout de suite. Alors, laissant le silence s'allonger, elle fixa le feu, et elle se força à ne pas trembler.

Le feu entre eux était suffisamment grand et chaud pour qu'elle se sente presque trop habillée dans son jean, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Pas seulement parce qu'elle craignait la réaction de Hao, mais surtout à cause du précieux fardeau sur ses genoux. Jeanne n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais elle s'était réchauffée depuis que Hao l'avait installée dans les bras de Tamao, et elle semblait avoir besoin du brasier.

Des petits cliquetis vinrent bientôt rompre le silence. Discrètement, Tamao coula un regard vers le brun, et remarqua qu'il pianotait sur sa Cloche de l'Oracle. L'angle l'empêchait de voir l'écran, mais elle pouvait bien deviner ce qu'il faisait : il cherchait des informations détaillant sa victoire sanglante pour s'en gargariser. Peut-être même lui ferait-il part de l'étendue du désastre…

« Ah, » souffla-t-il soudain, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. « Tu vas être contente. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Tamao se sentit déployer des efforts qui lui paraissaient immenses pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle, contente ? Comment ?

Sans attendre qu'elle le relance, Hao continua : « Tu vas être contente d'apprendre que _Funbari Onsen_ et _The Ren_ sont de nouveau en lice, et que _Nyorai_ sera très vraisemblablement la quatrième équipe sur Mû. »

Les mots semblaient venir de très loin. À travers les flammes, elle ne voyait pas vraiment les lèvres de Hao bouger, alors c'était comme s'il n'en était pas l'origine : ils arrivaient brouillés, chuintants, incompréhensibles. Ses oreilles s'étaient soudain mises à bourdonner. Il avait bien dit… _Funbari_? Mais…

Il la fixait, vaguement reptilien. Il dut cependant avoir pitié d'elle, parce qu'il acquiesça et reprit : « Faust et la sœur de ce bon Ren se sont révélés plein de surprises. Il est parvenu à ressusciter Sâti et mon frère pendant que Jun s'occupait de l'équipe _The Ren_. Finalement, il n'y a que _X-One_ qui est hors course. »

Il disait cela avec une telle légèreté… Tamao aurait dû se réjouir de savoir Yoh en vie, de savoir que l'espoir était encore permis, et cela viendrait, plus tard, lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée et qu'elle pourrait pleurer un bon coup dans les bras d'Anna, mais pour le moment le poids sur ses genoux l'en empêchait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à Jeanne, de savoir que les autres équipes allaient bien ? La sienne était, comme l'avait dit Hao, « hors course ». Un euphémisme odieux. Jeanne n'avait plus personne et ne serait pas sur Mû.

Et… et donc, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre Hao. Parce que Mû approchait trop pour qu'elle puisse empêcher un autre de ses plans. Elle serait bloquée à quai, impuissante, inoffensive.

L'espoir est une bête cruelle, au venin plus puissant que tous les autres. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle répondit : « Alors... vous allez nous laisser partir ? »

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Tamao se rendit compte qu'elle la vomissait. C'était horrible de parler comme ça, de _penser_ comme ça, mais elle était lucide. Sans l'accord d'Hao, elles ne quitteraient pas cet endroit.

« Tu sais que tu es totalement libre de partir, Tamao, » souffla le brun, ses yeux de rapace fixés sur elle. Il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans ses yeux, pas de sévérité, pas de gentillesse non plus. « Tu m'as suivie de ton plein gré. »

Il... avait raison, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait. « Et – et Jeanne ?

Hao baissa les yeux vers le corps endormi contre elle, sans sembler se départir de son calme. L'Iron Maiden n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis qu'il l'avait étendue là.

« Eh bien, tu vois qu'elle dort. Elle ne pourrait pas te suivre. » Pour aller où, de toute façon, semblait-il dire sans le dire. Jeanne n'avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'elle... Tamao fronça les sourcils. C'était faux, ça.

« Les... l'autre équipe, » énonça-t-elle enfin. « La - les X-II. Ils s'occuperaient d'elle. » Elle se souvenait du repas partagé, de la bagarre de nourriture, de la colère de ces X-II qui s'étaient apaisés sur un sourire de Jeanne. Oui, même s'ils en voulaient à Marco, ils s'occuperaient d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Et elle préférerait certainement être avec eux qu'avec Hao...

Ledit Hao eut un sourire indulgent. « Je crains qu'ils ne soient plus à même de le faire. Vois-tu, ce qui a déclenché toute cette folie, c'est une attaque contre cet endroit, » expliqua-t-il en désignant les murs noircis. « Une attaque menée par les X-II, justement. »

Le ventre de Tamao s'emplit d'acide. Elle pouvait deviner la fin de l'histoire. Cependant, quand elle regardait les murs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Pour avoir causé tant de dégâts, les X-II devaient être sacrément forts...

« Ils venaient tous les trois du même régiment, tu le savais ? Dans l'armée états-unienne. Ca se sentait, » reprit Hao très tranquillement. « La même minutie, la même folie des grandeurs. Leur chef est allé jusqu'à détourner un satellite militaire pour attaquer le bâtiment... sans se demander s'il pouvait y avoir des innocents à l'intérieur. Quelques heures plus tard, et il aurait pu t'attaquer toi, et elle... » Il sourit en avançant la main vers les flammes, comme pour se nourrir de leur chaleur.

Tamao avait compris. « L'éclair blanc...  
\- Oui. »

Elle se souvenait de la lumière aveuglante qui avait comme avalé la voiture, de la main de Jeanne se crispant sur la sienne, du crissement des pneus quand Marco avait tenté de freiner. Sans ça, est-ce qu'il aurait pu éviter l'attaque ? Est-ce que Jeanne aurait pu tout empêcher ?

Hao s'était tu, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui était arrivé aux X-II. Ce qui signifiait qu'en brûlant Marco et Lyserg, Hao avait définitivement écrasé les X-Laws, tous tués de sa main. Sauf Jeanne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici, pourquoi l'avoir endormie, pourquoi...

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » La dureté, l'assurance de sa voix la surprit elle-même, mais Hao ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Toujours avec le même vague sourire aux lèvres, il reposa sa Cloche et observa ses prisonnières. Parce que oui, peut-être, Tamao l'avait suivi de son plein gré, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Jeanne.

Finalement, il se décida à répondre : « Tu ferais une très bonne grande sœur, tu le sais, Tamao ? Oh, je ne prétends pas être expert en la matière, mais... comme je l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Tu peux tout à fait t'en aller dès maintenant. Yoh doit s'inquiéter. »

Immédiatement, quelque chose dans la poitrine de Tamao s'enflamma, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir sa bouche s'ouvrait déjà.

« Je ne vous la laisserai pas. Pas – pas tant qu'elle est comme ça. Pas tant qu'elle… qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre toute seule. »

A nouveau, ce sourire luisant d'ironie, ce rire qui semblait à peine contenu dans l'immensité de ces yeux noirs. Ceux qu'elles trouvaient si beau chez Yoh, là où ils n'auraient jamais pris cet éclat. Une envie étrangère de les lui arracher lui traversa l'esprit. Elle qui détestait se battre…

« Tu risques d'attendre longtemps. Qui sait combien de temps la petite Jeanne dormira ? »

Cela aurait dû la terrifier, et quelque part ça la terrifiait, mais Tamao refusa de se laisser engluer dans la peur. « J-j'avais raison. Vous lui avez fait quelque chose.  
\- Si peu. Et pour son propre bien, si je puis me permettre. »

Tamao ne parvint à masquer ni son incrédulité, ni sa colère de le voir plaisanter sur un sujet si grave. Allait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait fait attaquer Marco par bonté d'âme, aussi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui… va lui arriver ? »

Hao considéra Tamao, puis l'endormie. « Je n'en sais rien. » Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Tamao crut qu'il allait s'en tenir là. Elle en aurait hurlé. Mais il continua : « Enfin, je pourrais certainement l'entrevoir, si je le voulais, comme toi d'ailleurs. Mais je préfère ne pas t'influencer.  
\- M'influencer ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Hao lova sa main au creux des flammes, ramenant à lui quelques étincelles qui s'empressèrent d'éclairer une pièce qui s'assombrissait. « Me permettras-tu de dire qu'avoir laissé un de tes esprits avec Manta pour qu'Anna sache ce qui c'est passé n'était pas une bonne idée ? »

Désarçonnée, Tamao fronça les sourcils. Oui, maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle se souvenait avoir donné cet ordre à Conchi, pour ne pas que Manta reste tout seul alors qu'il était inconscient, pour ne pas qu'Anna ne découvre un autre champ de morts sans explication. À ce moment-là, elle pensait que l' _itako_ était l'une des dernières survivantes du carnage. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Yoh était vivant… C'était peut-être encore mieux d'avoir laissé Conchi. Parce qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère contre Hao, ne la penserait pas une pauvre victime sacrifiée sur l'autel de la folie du premier Asakura. De toute façon, avec un ou deux esprits, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à Hao seule. Alors autant aider Yoh de son mieux…

« Tu as faim ? »

Tamao leva les yeux, surprise au cœur de ses pensées. C'était bien à elle qu'il parlait, et c'était bien une question, mais elle n'arrivait pas à… conjuguer l'idée du Hao destructeur et du Hao prévenant. Était-ce de la prévenance ? Certainement pas. Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle secoua la tête.

« Il faut que tu manges, » continua-t-il cependant, comme si de rien n'était. Il était clair à son ton qu'il n'admettrait pas de discussion. Tamao ne comptait pas céder, pourtant, même si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'en avait presque rien gardé. Elle avait confusément besoin de s'imposer, de briser cette fausse affabilité dont il s'accoutrait.

Pendant ce temps, et sans plus la concerter, Hao s'était mis au travail. Dans le bol laissé un temps abandonné, il fit apparaître elle-ne-savait-comment de l'eau claire. Il y déposa des herbes inconnues et les laissa nager un temps dans l'eau en ébullition. Il agissait avec une telle confiance, une telle… tranquilité, en préparant à manger pour l'une des Shamanes les plus faibles de l'île, juste après avoir – pour un temps – rayé de la carte tant des meilleurs… Tamao sentit ses yeux commencer à lui piquer de nouveau sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi, et quand il lui plaça le bol dans les mains elle ne parvint pas à le repousser.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hao sembla attendre qu'elle s'y mette.

« Si tu veux veiller sur elle, il va te falloir des forces. »

C'était d'une logique imparable, et Tamao but, à petites gorgées. Ce n'était pas mauvais, pas franchement bon non plus, mais cela eut le mérite de lui remplir l'estomac d'autre chose que de l'acide. Puis, quand elle eut fini, elle se rencogna contre la paroi, refusant de le regarder encore.

Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il en pensait, parce qu'elle n'entendit ni ricanement ni soupir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et immobiles, pendant un long moment. Tamao sentait ses paupières se refermer, et refusait de les laisser faire. Tant qu'il serait dans la pièce, ou plutôt tant que Jeanne serait dans cet état, elle ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance. Elle ne pouvait…

« Dors, Tamao. Je ne lui ferai rien, » fit une voix dans sa tête. Elle reconnaissait à peine les mots comme des mots : ils lui semblaient arriver comme des images plutôt que comme des syllabes, des sensations plutôt que des sons. Ses yeux papillonnaient toujours. C'était étrangement hypnotique… « Ni elle ni toi n'avez plus à craindre de moi. Dors. »

Et comme si son corps lui-même avait entendu l'ordre, Tamao s'enfonça immédiatement dans le sommeil.


	6. Arborescentes pensées

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie : ** La rêveuse

 **Chapitre 6** : Arborescentes pensées

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note** :

Toujours pas de chapitre d'avance, mais beaucoup de brouillonnage et de travail dessus ! J'ai repris mes idées pour cette fic. Bon après c'est pas 100% élucidé mais c'est en bonne voie !

* * *

 _Yoh vit. Même dans ce cauchemar, Yoh vit. Yoh respire et Yoh va pouvoir la sauver, ma pauvre inconnue, et me sauver_ moi, _et le monde entier_...

Tamao laissa échapper un petit soupir et essuya sa main barbouillée de graphite sur son pantalon de travail avant de regarder avec un certain désespoir le ciel nocturne.

Impossible de se rendormir après ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'avait même pas essayé, à vrai dire, chassée de sa chambre par un maëlstrom d'émotions contradictoires. C'était tout comme la première vision, un grand choc qui la laissait vidée et agitée – sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas tout désespoir, ou cela n'aurait pas dû l'être.

 _Yoh vit. Yoh vit. Je devrais être heureuse, je devrais être rassurée. Je devrais pleurer de joie et avertir Yohmei et Kino et retourner aux montagnes de Maître Mikihisa, parce que si Yoh vit tout ira bien. Je devrais être rassurée..._

Elle ne l'était pas, loin de là. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se réjouir, elle revoyait le visage endormi de l'inconnue sur ses genoux, les corps de ses deux compagnons partant en fumée, et son coeur se serrait de nouveau.

Perdue et hagarde, elle avait erré un moment dans les couloirs de la demeure Asakura, avec l'impression folle d'être devenue la pareille de Keiko, fantôme titubant sans voir les vivants ni les morts. C'était une idée déplaisante, et elle avait fini par s'arrêter sur le patio, frissonnante sous son châle épais mais incapable de retourner à sa chambre. Elle avait son carnet avec elle, et ses crayons, alors elle s'était mise à dessiner pour extirper la folie de son corps, pour s'en vider par les doigts.

À cette heure, Conchi et Ponchi étaient la principale source de lumière. Ils se tenaient étrangement tranquilles pour le moment, peut-être captivés par les étoiles, ou par les visages qui naissaient sous le crayon de leur maîtresse. Oh, ils l'avaient questionnée, comme ils tentaient de le faire depuis le début des visions, mais ils semblaient s'habituer à cette nouvelle Tamao, qui ne leur disait plus tout ce qu'elle ressentait, qui se murait encore plus profondément dans le silence. Peut-être qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour l'avenir, eux aussi.

D'abord elle avait voulu dessiner Yoh. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle en souffrait. Elle n'aurait jamais osé se confier à lui au sujet de ses visions, évidemment, mais sa présence l'apaisait, la calmait, et elle n'avait jamais eu plus besoin de calme qu'en ce moment. Il était tellement… solaire, sans jamais vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il venait à Izumo, tous se mettaient à graviter autour de lui : Yohmei, Keiko, Mikihisa, les esprits, elle… Il avait toujours un mot gentil, une oreille attentive pour tout le monde. Il parlait à Keiko malgré ses absences, à Tamao malgré sa timidité, sans jamais s'énerver ou gronder il était patient, et doux, et bon. Évidemment, l'entraînement pour le tournoi prenait la plus grande partie de son temps, mais une fois que son corps criait grâce il était tout à eux. Pas tout à elle, non, elle ne le méritait pas, mais _un peu_ à elle, et ça lui suffisait.

Le dessiner suffisait en général à apaiser Tamao dans ses moments de doute. C'était un peu comme de l'avoir auprès d'elle… Mais après les premiers croquis de cette nuit-là, Tamao se rendit compte que sous son crayon, ce n'était pas Yoh qui apparaissait. Il avait pourtant ses cheveux courts, il portait pourtant son collier et ses vêtements, mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable empêchait l'identification. Les yeux, peut-être. Les yeux…

Oui, c'était Hao qu'elle dessinait, Hao déguisé en Yoh comme un loup en agneau. Lui qu'elle n'avait fait que voir en rêve s'imposait à ses doigts. Pourtant, il n'était pas réellement présent, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle… c'était bien elle-même qui essayait de dire quelque chose dans ce dessin, et elle n'en serait libérée que lorsqu'elle en viendrait à bout. Lorsqu'elle parvint à admettre ce qui se passait, tout devint un peu plus simple, et elle laissa son crayon lui dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle allongea les cheveux, ajouta les boucles d'oreilles, creusa le pli du sourire pour le rendre un peu plus ironique, un peu plus sec. Si le crayon avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne sut déchiffrer son message. Mais rien qu'à le voir, elle se sentait angoissée; alors elle tourna la page et décida de dessiner l'inconnue à la place. Elle ne savait toujours pas son nom, mais maintenant elle connaissait le poids de sa tête sur ses genoux, la tiédeur inquiétante de sa peau, le froissement délicat de sa robe, et cela n'avait fait que renforcer l'inquiétude de Tamao à son sujet. Comment cette princesse si fragile était-elle arrivée dans cette voiture, au milieu de ces gens prêts à s'entre-déchirer ? Mais non, ce n'était pas la bonne question, elle oubliait ce que sa propre conscience lui disait de l'autre monde. C'était _elle_ qui avait tué celui qui venait les tuer, et selon Hao - et sa conscience n'avait pas semblé protester - ce n'était pas la première ou la seule fois que l'inconnue attaquait, non, _tuait_ quelqu'un. C'était pourtant difficile à croire en regardant cette petite fille menue et abîmée dans un sommeil de glace… Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? À ce niveau de pouvoir, à ce niveau de violence ? Était-elle une louve, elle aussi ? Impossible de le croire. Mais Hao en était bien un, lui qui était le double de Yoh…

Son dessin, de doux et brillant, devint un peu plus froid, un peu moins charitable. Sans vraiment l'avoir décidé, elle cherchait la source de cette violence, de cette capacité à tuer et blesser. Les beaux cils blancs étaient tout aussi princiers qu'ils étaient froids, glacés; le front haut, aussi noble que hautain. Puis elle se redressa, et cilla, surprise. Plus de trace de la fille fragile recroquevillée dans ses bras; elle en avait fait une guerrière féroce, avec une tache presque sanglante sous la lèvre, et de la méchanceté sous les yeux. Cela ne ressemblait plus du tout au modèle c'était quelqu'un d'autre tout à fait. Même si l'inconnue était une meurtrière (c'était un attentat ! elle ne faisait que se défendre !), elle n'était pas… comme cette fille, cette force de destruction née sous son crayon. À moins que… ?

Avec un soupir, Tamao tourna de nouveau la page. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dessiner des inconnus, ou en tout cas pas honnêtement. Il y aurait forcément une trahison, forcément un mensonge dans chacun des coups de crayon.

Peut-être que c'était une vaine entreprise de tenter de figer en dessin ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve...

« Déjà levée ? »

Surprise, Tamao se retourna, et regarda Yohmei s'approcher d'elle. Le vieil homme s'approchait lentement, les yeux sur les étoiles mourantes. Il était déjà habillé; Tamao se demanda, l'espace d'un instant inquiet, s'il avait dormi. Est-ce que lui aussi craignait pour la vie de Yoh au point d'en perdre le sommeil ? Dans ce cas-là…

Les mots s'arrêtèrent juste derrière ses lèvres, prêts à s'envoler, à tout lui dire. _J'ai eu une autre vision, Yoh ressuscite, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais Yoh ressuscite, ou peut-être qu'il n'est jamais mort, après tout c'est_ Yoh _, il ne peut pas mourir, c'était un rêve seulement, un mensonge, j'ai tout inventé_ …

Elle ne dit rien.

Sans montrer d'impatience aucune, le vieil homme vint s'assoir près d'elle sur le patio. Il ne prétendit pas jeter un coup d'œil à ses dessins. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens regardent, surtout sans permission il le savait, et elle appréciait le fait qu'il respecte ses limites sans les tester trop souvent ni se montrer impatient.

« Anna est en route, » souffla-t-il soudain. « Kino lui a raconté. »

Tamao, sans répondre, acquiesça silencieusement. À elle aussi, sans doute, elle aurait à raconter les rêves. À elle, oserait-elle avouer ce qu'elle venait de voir, la suite de la vision ? Lui dirait-elle qu'elle avait affolé tout le monde pour ce qui n'était peut-être rien ?

« Ah, mais je suis gâteux. Tu le sais déjà, puisque tu écoutes aux portes, non ? »

Le sang de Tamao se figea dans ses veines. Kino lui avait dit ? Non, non, il avait utilisé le _présent_ , comme si ce n'avait pas été qu'un jeu de Conchi et Ponchi, comme si…

« Tu sais aussi, pour la parenté entre Yoh et son frère, » termina tranquillement le vieil homme, qui faisait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Tamao, pétrifiée, n'osa pas relever la tête. Une sueur froide lui sembla soudain imbiber ses vêtements. Elle aurait dû s'excuser immédiatement, mais sa mâchoire lui semblait verrouillée par un étau de fer. Il l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue ! Et s'il l'avait vue, Kino savait. Kino devait savoir. Et Anna, sans doute, et Yoh même peut-être, et…

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Cesse de te tracasser. C'est normal de vouloir comprendre. »

L'estomac encore plein de bile, Tamao parvint enfin à relever les yeux. De sous ses mèches roses, elle vit que Yohmei lui souriait gentiment, comme il souriait toujours. Il lui serrait l'épaule, pas fort, juste assez pour l'ancrer dans la réalité, et l'empêcher de céder à l'angoisse qui accélérait déjà sa respiration.

Impossible encore de répondre. Le vieil homme la relâcha. « J'ai l'habitude d'écouter mon environnement. Ça vient avec l'âge, tu verras. Avec vient la patience, et la capacité à comprendre les anxiétés des plus jeunes. Si tu ne veux pas en reparler, nous n'en reparlerons pas. »

La gorge encore bloquée, Tamao acquiesça faiblement. Le rythme de la voix de Yohmei lui faisait un effet très particulier et assez tranquillisant. S'en rendait-il compte ? Elle devrait le lui dire. C'était important de dire ce genre de choses.

« Il faut cependant que tu apprennes à mieux camoufler ta présence. Tu as les prédispositions pour, c'est certain, » continua-il doucement, avec une espèce de demi-sourire qui lui rappela celui de Yoh. « On ne t'entend pas, on te voit à peine quand tu ne l'as pas décidé. Mais un esprit attentif – et je ne prétends pas être vraiment attentif, d'ailleurs – peut encore percevoir ta présence. Et là où tu iras, cela est encore trop. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Là où elle irait… ? Elle voulut le questionner, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Tu vas vouloir accompagner Yoh lors du tournoi, non ? Pour le protéger ? »

Le regard de Yohmei était infiniment doux. Elle songea à Yoh qui était vivant, et l'inconnue qui était morte, à l'horreur de ses rêves et à la nécessité absolue de les empêcher. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question en ces termes, mais la réponse s'imposa à elle, incandescente d'évidence : « Oui. »

Le vieil homme sourit. « Je n'attendais pas d'autre réponse. Bien, commençons donc dès maintenant. Tu peux même dire à tes esprits de se joindre à l'exercice; ils en auraient bien besoin de quelques leçons de rattrapage…  
\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, le vieux, » grogna Ponchi en sortant le nez de sous le patio. « On est des pros de l'infiltration discrète !  
\- Roh, t'es naze, t'aurais dû dire la _pénétration_ discrète…  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit nous on ne suit pas de cours ! On n'est pas des gosses !  
\- Ouais, ce qu'il dit ! On est plus vieux que toi, le vieux ! »

Et, avec un geste obscène, les deux fantômes fuirent en ricanant dans les fondations de la maison. Tamao, avec un regain de panique, se tourna vers Yohmei pour s'excuser, mais il était simplement amusé. « Tant pis pour eux. Tente de leur faire la leçon, plus tard : ils le prendront mieux de ta part.  
\- Vous croyez ? » Elle, pas vraiment.

Il acquiesça cependant avec une confiance très affichée. C'était gentil, sinon crédible, alors elle décida d'y croire un peu aussi.

« Bon, » fit-il en tapant le plancher avec sa canne, « on peut y aller, si tu veux bien. Mets-toi en tailleur et ferme les yeux. »

Tamao s'exécuta. Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit – maintenant qu'elle était un peu calmée – elle ressentait une certaine… chaleur, à l'idée de ce nouvel entraînement. Elle avait l'habitude d'être passe-partout, à la limite de l'invisibilité, et c'était tout sauf agréable. Mais Yohmei proposait d'en faire un outil, un _talent_. Quelque chose de non seulement utile mais crucial pour sa survie et sa mission. C'était un point de vue assez… libérateur, si elle devait être honnête.

« Concentre-toi sur ton furyoku. Tu sens toute ta force qui roule autour de toi ? Tu sens la puissance des vagues ? »

Tamao tenta de visualiser son énergie. Des vagues ? Elle était loin de se voir comme un océan.

« Tu peux commencer par t'attacher à la mienne. Quand tu as les yeux fermés, tu peux encore me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Penchant la tête, Tamao se concentra encore. Oui, elle sentait la présence de Yohmei à côté d'elle, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. S'il avait soudain disparu, elle l'aurait su, elle en était certaine. Mais c'était encore si flou...

Progressivement, elle parvint à séparer le grand-père de son environnement. Ce n'était pas comme un océan, ou du moins ce n'est pas l'image qui lui vint en premier. C'était plus une flamme qui découpait une silhouette floue de Yohmei. Elle était plutôt stable, tranquille... oui, finalement, ça pouvait ressembler à de l'eau. Chez lui, en tout cas.

« C-c'est bon, je... je vous vois, » dit-elle doucement.

« Bien. Maintenant que tu sais quoi chercher, tourne ton regard vers l'intérieur. On va apprendre à calmer l'océan, et à le faire quasiment disparaître... »

Obéissante, la Shamane se détourna de la flamme liquide de Yohmei et tenta de se repérer dans l'espace flou des énergies. Il lui fallut un certain temps, parce que c'était flou, instable, fragile, mais elle finit par la voir. Se voir.

C'était tout petit, plus petit que l'empreinte de Yohmei. C'était moins une flamme ou un océan qu'une étincelle, réduite la plupart du temps et soudain ondoyante, grandie, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi ça fait ça ? »

De loin, de très loin, elle entendit Yohmei répondre : « Ton énergie est limitée, donc ton empreinte est plus basse. Les fluctuations sont liées à tes émotions, et c'est ce que je veux t'amener à contrôler. Ton bas niveau de furyoku est une bonne chose si tu veux être discrète, mais c'est ces fulgurances qui peuvent te trahir. Tu me suis ? »

Elle acquiesça vaguement. Liées à ses émotions ? Il fallait qu'elle taise ses émotions ? Si cela pouvait la protéger, si c'était la solution...

« L'idée n'est pas de ne pas avoir d'émotions. Il faut juste que tu contrôles ton énergie pour ne pas la laisser fluctuer en fonction de ce que tu ressens, » fit Yohmei comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Avalant sa salive, la jeune fille acquiesça.

« Je veux que tu comprennes ça bien, alors arrête-moi s'il le faut. Tu es prête ? Alors écoute-moi attentivement... »

* * *

« Ça va être bon, » sourit Ponchi. « Tu nous en réserves un ?  
\- Quelques-uns, » corrigea son compère, faisant sourire Tamao.

« Si vous êtes sages ! Et que vous arrêtez de faire des bêtises. »

Le chorus de ronchonneries lui fit sentir l'impossibilité de la chose, alors elle amenda : « Pendant une petite semaine ?  
\- Il va falloir que ce soit beaucoup de quelques-uns ! »

Décidant que c'était un bon compromis, Tamao acquiesça et enfourna le plateau dans le four. « J'espère que son voyage se sera bien passé… Le train est confortable, je crois, mais le trajet est vraiment long pour arriver jusqu'ici, et la météo indiquait de la pluie… »

Parler dans le vide – parler à ses esprits, plutôt qu'avec eux, parce qu'en soi ils se fichaient bien du voyage d'Anna – l'aidait à rester détendue. Pendant que ses biscuits chauffaient, Tamao prépara aussi du thé.

« Rappelez-moi d'en racheter bientôt, sinon on va être à court, » nota-t-elle pour elle-même. « Les réserves ont été sérieusement entamées, avec nos récents visiteurs…  
\- Si tu nous donnes d'autres senbei, on pourrait aller en piquer au magasin ! »

Tamao secoua la tête. « Merci, mais j'aime bien la vendeuse et je ne veux pas devoir aller la payer après…  
\- Tu n'as pas compris le principe de la pince, je crois.  
\- On pourrait te montrer ! Elle y verra que du feu !  
\- Et après elle sera licenciée parce que son stock disparaît. Merci les amis… Non, c'est gentil, mais… s'il-vous-plaît, ça m'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose.  
\- D'accord… »

Rouvrant le four, Tamao s'appliqua à poser le glacage sur ses _senbei,_ puis les mit à griller. Cuisiner lui allait bien. C'était facile – et même quand ce ne l'était pas, c'était agréable. Elle savait comment transformer sa farine en gâteau, ses légumes en bouillon, les estomacs vides en soupirs satisfaits. Ça faisait du bien d'être douée dans un domaine. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait cuisiner pour l'inconnue…

« Je suis rentrée, » fit une voix derrière elle, la tirant de sa rêverie juste au moment où elle éteignait le four.

Immédiatement, Tamao se sentit nerveuse; elle prit cependant le temps de sortir les biscuits avant de se retourner pour s'approcher de la porte. « B-bienvenue, Anna-sama ! Le voyage n'a p-pas été trop long ? »

La petite blonde, qui venait d'ôter ses chaussures, secoua la tête et vint s'assoir dans la cuisine, incitant Tamao à faire de même. « Pas plus que d'habitude, non. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. Tu as toujours des visions ? »

Tamao savait qu'Anna était du genre à aller droit au but, et pourtant cette sortie la déstabilisa un peu. Anna venait d'arriver… Mais c'était normal, quelque part. C'était son fiancé qui mourait dans la vision… Elle avait toute légitimité pour s'inquiéter, comme Tamao, plus que Tamao. Toussotant nerveusement, elle s'approcha de la table et acquiesça timidement.

Anna la regarda, imita son geste. Puis vint la phrase, inattendue, incandescente :

« Je ne me répèterai pas, Tamao, est-ce que tu fais ça pour attirer l'attention de Yoh ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Tamao comprenne ce que son aînée venait de dire. Le choc la fit pâlir, puis rougir, puis verdir. Elle suffoquait presque, non d'indignation, mais d'incompréhension, de douleur. Comment Anna pouvait-elle… ?

« Alors ? Oui ou non, Tamao, ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Tamao secoua la tête.

« Oui ou non ?  
\- N-non. Non, Anna-sama, je n'oserai pas, je… je dis la vérité… »

Anna acquiesça. « Parfait. Je te crois.  
\- Q-quoi ?  
\- Je te crois. Donc. Visions. Toujours la même ? »

Tamao, qui était encore debout près de la table, dut s'asseoir. ça faisait beaucoup. Elle ne voulait cependant pas que son aînée s'impatiente… « O-oui, enfin… enfin oui, c'est toujours la même histoire. C'est pendant le tournoi - je crois - et la voiture dans laquelle je suis… explose.

\- Et Hao arrive et te dit que Yoh, ainsi que plein d'autres gens qu'on ne connaît pas, sont morts, mais pas la fille avec toi.

\- C-c'est ça. Mais… mais ce n'est pas juste une fille. Elle est - elle est puissante, et… importante. Pour moi. Pour tout le monde. Et... pour Hao, aussi," souffla Tamao, sans bien savoir pourquoi elle disait ça. à cause de la seconde vision, sans doute? Celle qu'elle n'osait toujours pas partager.

« C'est comme si... enfin, je veux dire... il aurait pu la tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je crois que ça veut dire... quelque chose.  
\- Il ne lui veut pas de mal ? Parce qu'elle est avec lui, » tenta de comprendre Anna.

Tamao fronça les sourcils, tenta de se concentrer sur les images dans sa mémoire. « Non, non, pas du tout. J'en suis sûre, elle n'est pas... avec lui. Je _pensais_ qu'il la tuerait. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne le fasse pas... Mais elle n'est pas avec Yoh-sama non plus. Juste... de son propre côté. »

Ça devait bien être possible, ça, non ? Il y avait des dizaines de candidats dans le tournoi. Pourquoi pas autant de groupes ?

« Je vois, » fit Anna doucement. « Et le rêve revient souvent ?  
\- Presque d-dès que je ferme les yeux. Toujours – euh, oui – toujours la même vision cauchemardesque. J'ai toujours... ce sentiment que tout est fini. Qu'il a gagné, et c'est tout. »

Anna l'arrêta d'une main. « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Est-ce que tu as pu dormir ? Normalement ? »

Haussement d'épaules. « Pas... sans rêver, non.  
\- Tu es fatiguée ? »

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme une accusation ?

« Oui... un peu.  
\- Bon. »

Anna se releva, et se rapprocha des _senbei_. Écartant Ponchi du plat de la main, elle s'empara d'un biscuit. « Je te crois. Prépare ton sac. On rentre à Tôkyô. »

Tôkyô ? On ? « On ? »

Anna se retourna, le visage figé en un masque de fer. « Oui. Je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur toi, et je pense que tu seras mieux là-bas. Nous prenons le train vers dix-neuf heures. »

Et, sans se démonter, la blonde sortit de la pièce, le plateau entre les mains.

Tamao vacilla. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un interrogatoire. Pourtant... pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Anna aussi la croyait, et voulait l'aider, et... Elle se trouvait presque à croire qu'elle parviendrait à sauver Yoh et son inconnue. Non, non, plus d'hésitations. Elle allait les sauver. Tous les deux.

Hao n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir.


	7. Le regard du soleil

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie :** La rêveuse

 **Chapitre 7** : Le regard du soleil

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note** :

Pas de chapitre d'avance mais une idée assez précise de la suite, et plus qu'une idée, plein de morceaux écrits.

J'ai aussi changé les titres des chapitres ! Je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je voulais avec, donc j'ai changé d'idée… et je suis allée me promener du côté poésie de ma bibliothèque. Les titres sont donc tirés de poèmes d'auteurs connus ou moins connus, avec un sens évident ou moins évident. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !^^

Du coup, pour les chapitres précédents :

1 Vous serez ce que je suis, tiré d'un vers de _Stances à la Marquise_ de Corneille,  
2 Rien ne bougeait encore est un morceau de Rimbaud,  
3 Mouvements marins vient de l' _Album de vers anciens_ , de Valéry  
4 Sous un déguisement fantasque est à Verlaine,  
5 Doucement me déchirer le cœur, c'est moins connu, le monsieur s'appelle François Scalion de Virbluneau,  
6 Arborescentes pensées, qui vient de P'Oasis, de Desnos…

Et donc… 7 ! Le regard du soleil, venu d'un poème appelé _Adieu à l'enfance_ , d'Ondine Valmore. I wonder who that could be. Je suis encore en train de mettre à jour les autres chaps, mais, wi.

* * *

Tamao prit une grande inspiration et ferma son sac. Anna n'avait pas vraiment précisé ce qu'elles feraient à Tokyo, alors elle avait pris un peu de tout ce qu'elle avait, des vêtements chauds ou choses plus légères. Dans un deuxième sac, elle avait glissé ses carnets, ses peintures et ses crayons, ainsi que sa tablette. Finalement, elle n'avait pas tellement d'affaires qui soient vraiment à elle. Tant mieux, en même temps. Comme ça, Yohmei pourrait utiliser sa chambre pendant son absence.

« Tu as pris des gâteaux pour le voyage ?

\- Et de l'argent pour nous acheter un magazine ?  
\- Pourquoi un magazine ?

\- Chhh, on prendra un truc cochon mais si on le lui dit pas elle nous donnera l'argent...

\- V-vous rêvez, » sourit Tamao en se redressant pour prendre le chemin de la porte. Anna, qui n'avait en fait même pas défait son sac, l'attendait au portail, et elle ne voulait pas la faire trop attendre. On ne faisait pas attendre Anna.

Avant de fermer la porte, Tamao embrassa sa chambre dy regard. Elle lui semblait petite, bien petite. C'était mieux, en un sens, que le grand inconnu qui l'attendait : c'était un cocon, chaud, et protecteur.

Un cocon vide désormais, éventré, nettoyé jusqu'à devenir neutre, étranger, une chambre vide, sans âme. C'était fou à quel point elle avait peu d'affaires personnelles : elles tenaient toutes dans un sac à dos et un sac de sport à moitié rempli. Ses vêtements, ses carnets, ses pinceaux, ses crayons et sa tablette… et c'était presque tout. Presque toute sa vie dans deux petits sacs.

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se sentir mal, la jeune fille referma la porte de sa chambre et décida de se couler hors de la maison en silence. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Yohmei… Elle était arrivée jusqu'à la porte principale lorsqu'une voix l'immobilisa.

« Et, Tamao ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna, croisant le regard du vieil homme. Ah… bon, voilà son plan éventé. Mais Yohmei ne semblait pas trop fâché : comme toujours, il souriait.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ta maison. »

Les larmes ne s'annoncèrent pas mais prirent Tamao par surprise. C'était un mensonge, mais un gentil mensonge. Ou… ou peut-être même pas, peut-être que pour lui c'était vrai et qu'elle l'avait toujours méconnu. Cela n'importait plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était bien contente que sa frange cache ses yeux embués.

Touchée au cœur, elle revint vers Yohmei, s'inclina profondément, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait fait attention – ne voulant pas le déséquilibrer – mais il ne semblait même pas surpris. Il lui rendit simplement son étreinte pendant de longues secondes avant de la relâcher et de lui tapoter la tête.

« Prends soin de toi. Et veille sur Anna et notre Yoh. »

Cette nouvelle marque de confiance la fit rosir, et elle acquiesça bravement. « P-promis. Je… je reviendrai bientôt.  
\- Pour Tanabata, oui. J'ai hâte. »

Tamao se redressa, souriante comme jamais, et sortit de la maison, son sac de voyage serré contre elle. Anna l'attendait au portail, tripotant son téléphone d'un air ennuyé. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Allez, on y va, » gronda-t-elle. Elle semblait vouloir jouer la réprobation, mais Tamao ne s'en offusqua pas. Emboîtant le pas rapide de son aînée, elle s'éloigna du manoir qui avait été sa maison pendant des années sans plus un regard en arrière.

« Je réfléchissais, » fit soudainement la blonde alors qu'ils approchaient de la gare, « et Mikki ? Pas de réponse ? »

Tamao secoua la tête. « Il doit être en montagne. Il n'a pas de téléphone et… je ne sais pas quand il aura notre message. Il oublie de… de faire attention. »

Mikihisa oubliait beaucoup de choses quand il grimpait. Il oubliait de manger, de boire, de dormir. Il oubliait que son apprentie était plus lente, moins expérimentée, plus faible que lui. Il oubliait comment parler, il oubliait son existence à elle, parfois peut-être même son existence à lui. Il cherchait clairement à oublier autre chose, alors Tamao osait rarement l'interrompre. Sans elle, cela n'avait pu qu'empirer.

« Comment… Tu penses qu'il va réagir comment ?  
\- En apprenant que tu vois un futur où Yoh meurt ? Pas bien, j'imagine. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Mais je suis plutôt contente qu'il ne soit pas encore en courant. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Contente ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. À moins qu'Anna ne sache quelque chose qu'elle ignorait… Et ça, c'était loin d'être impossible.

« Tu penses qu'il ne réagirait pas bien ?  
\- On peut dire ça. Je t'expliquerai bientôt. Pour l'instant, on a un train à prendre. »

Ce rappel à l'ordre glissa sur Tamao comme de l'eau, trop concentrée sur le début de la phrase d'Anna. Plus tard ? La blonde allait enfin lui expliquer son comportement ! Peut-être que Kino l'avait chargée de la mettre au courant de tout. Ou peut-être qu'Anna allait à l'encontre des vœux de la matriarche. Elle en avait la force, ce qui impressionnait toujours Tamao.

Elles attrapèrent le train plutôt en avance, et purent s'installer à côté dans leur cabine tout tranquillement. Avait-elle déjà pris ce train ? Non, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mikki l'avait amenée jusqu'au domaine à pied « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était si loin. On va devoir dormir, non ?  
\- Oui. Mais que Ponchi et Conchi se tiennent tranquilles. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent une scène dans un endroit public. »

Les deux esprits s'entre-regardèrent. « Promis, » fit Ponchi, apparemment inconscient du fait que Tamao pouvait voir ses doigts croisés dans son dos. « On sera sages…  
\- Comme des images !  
\- Soyez sérieux, » les gronda leur Shamane.

« Toujours ! »

Tamao n'était pas terriblement convaincue, mais Anna n'avait clairement pas envie de faire la police. Posant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et son bandeau sur les yeux, elle croisa les bras et se rencogna dans son futon. Tamao baissa immédiatement de six tons, craignant de la réveiller.

« Tenez-vous tranquille, je vous en prie, » leur chuchota-t-elle, « sinon je ne vous cuisinerai plus rien ! »

Les deux esprits frappeurs promirent. Vu l'agencement du train, elle ne pourrait pas les surveiller s'ils sortaient de leur cabine, alors il fallait bien qu'elle leur fasse confiance…

En continuant de les surveiller du coin de l'œil, elle sortit ses aquarelles et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla, et elle regarda les paysages commencer à défiler. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, alors elle décida de profiter des dernières lumières pour s'en mettre plein les yeux. Malheureusement, dans le train, ce n'était pas bien pratique pour peindre… Dès qu'elle aurait une seconde à elle, elle s'emploierait à attraper la lumière qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre. C'était si joli… mais à force de s'abîmer dans les couleurs, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, et sans se battre elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Dans ce rêve-là, elle marchait sur un sentier de campagne entre deux grands champs violets de lavande. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux environs d'Izumo, du moins pas à ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quelle campagne, dans n'importe quel pays; rien ne lui semblait particulièrement étrange ni remarquable.

Elle continuait de marcher, parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Un parfum étrange émanait du sol; il l'enveloppa comme une chape de verdure. Tout semblait figé, comme une vieille image découverte dans un grenier : le ciel était trop bleu, l'herbe trop verte. Tout était parfait, trop parfait pour être réel…

Un ruisseau se mit à rire au loin, et sans réfléchir elle orienta ses pas vers la source du bruit. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans les cristallins de l'eau, quelque chose qui la fit quitter le sentier et la plaine pour s'enfoncer dans une petite forêt claire. La promesse rafraîchissante l'avait entièrement conquise…

… Et bientôt elle pouvait sentir la rivière, ses abords vaseux et trompeurs, l'humidité lourde de son air. Elle cligna des yeux une seconde, et vit se dessiner devant elle une porte de bois. Elle semblait ancrée dans le vide, retenue par des troncs de glycine griffus et étrangement solides. Puis elle vit le lierre, et le pan de mur ancien et décrépi dans lequel se fondait la porte. Il ne lui parut pas étrange de trouver pareille bâtisse en pleine forêt; sans se décourager, elle souleva l'épais rideau de lierre pour observer la porte, et la poussa doucement.

Le bois s'effaça sans grogner, et le soleil revint l'envelopper de sa robe d'or. Une fois le premier éblouissement passé, elle découvrit une maison, entourée d'arbres fruitiers. Leurs branches étaient lourdes de fruits inconnus, et le sol était couvert de fleurs rouges qu'elle reconnut comme des amaryllis. Enchantée, Tamao s'engagea parmi les arbres, suivant l'appel de l'eau. Les fleurs s'écartaient sur son passage, la caressaient du bout de leur pétales, comme autant de mains tendues...

Elle découvrit enfin la source du bruissement : un fin filet d'argent courait entre les racines épaisses. Sans perdre un moment elle s'aspergea d'eau - gelée, mais délicieuse en cet après-midi brûlant. Puis, alors qu'elle se jetait de l'eau sur le visage avec une joie insoupçonnée, elle sentit un instinct se réveiller en elle. _Quelque chose_ lui demandait, impérieusement, de lever les yeux, de ne plus faire un bruit, et de voir…

… Hao.

Le premier des Asakura était endormi sous le plus vieux des arbres - un pommier, comprit-elle. Les branchages semblaient s'être rejoints au-dessus de sa tête pour lui faire une charmille, et les fleurs se penchaient vers lui, dessinant une grande couronne rouge sur son front. Même endormi, le Shaman respirait le pouvoir, la malice, la cruauté. Un frisson parcourut Tamao alors qu'un souvenir remontait en elle: les amaryllis portent aussi le nom de _lis araignée rouge_. Une araignée, voilà ce qu'il était…

Pourtant, sous le couvert des fleurs, il aurait pu avoir l'air inoffensif - tant que l'on ne regardait pas son visage, il était facile de se laisser prendre au piège. Vêtu d'un kimono rouge feu qui glissait sur l'une de ses épaules, il paraissait frêle, mélancolique, évanescent. Où se cachait le démon ricanant de ses cauchemars ? A la place se dessinait un prince, et maintenant qu'elle regardait de nouveau son visage ce qui lui avait fait si peur semblait disparaître au profit d'une émotion indéfinissable. C'était terriblement… triste, oui, c'était de la tristesse qui lui mordait le ventre. Une tristesse qui sembla jaillir hors d'elle, recolorant le paysage. Le rouge, le vert, tout se figea, tout noircit jusqu'à prendre les couleurs des cendres. Tout puait désormais la mort, tout semblait devenu de pierre. C'était tellement triste…

Mue par cette émotion étrangère, elle s'approcha encore, les pieds foulant les herbes hautes. Kino avait dit que Hao était un fou sanguinaire, et ses autres visions semblaient bien le confirmer, mais en cet endroit, en ce moment, il ne ressemblait qu'à Yoh, Yoh enfant et inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, Yoh plus victime que responsable des horreurs qui parfois l'accompagnaient...

Puis elle prit conscience que les murmures de l'eau se mêlaient à des chuchotements, et elle remarqua des yeux sous les feuilles, entre les troncs, sous les fleurs. C'était des esprits, des dizaines de petits esprits aux couleurs bigarrées et yeux curieux. Les plus téméraires s'avancèrent dans la lumière, reniflant l'air comme pour l'identifier. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha encore, et Tamao, inquiète, recula –

– buta dans la jambe de Hao –

– manqua tomber, parvint à se rétablir, le souffle court. Les esprits avaient disparu, la laissant de nouveau seule. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement… et entendit un écho derrière elle. Lentement, Tamao se retourna, et se figea en voyant que Hao avait ouvert les yeux.

« Tiens, tiens, et toi… qui es-tu ? »

Tamao sentit l'ordre sous la question, sentit la réponse lui sauter aux lèvres, sentit son propre esprit freiner, grincer, hurlant à la mort. Quelque chose, quelque chose d'intangible et de brûlant l'avait happée toute entière et la dévorait, quelque chose qui semblait fouiller jusqu'à son esprit, et elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Pourtant elle savait qu'il fallait fuir, se réveiller, s'éloigner de l'araignée avant qu'elle ne _morde –_

« Tamamura Tamao, » souffla l'aîné des Asakura, et la terreur de Tamao se décupla. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle en était convaincue, elle n'avait pas _soufflé un mot_ et pourtant –

Et pourtant elle sentait avec certitude qu'il venait de cueillir son nom parmi ses pensées, et qu'il prenait plus, beaucoup plus, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher –

Elle était piégée.


	8. Les soupirs de la sainte

**Oiseaux de paradis**

 **Première partie : ** La rêveuse

 **Chapitre 8** :  Les soupirs de la sainte

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Note** :

OK, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Je dis ça à chaque fois. En vrai, j'ai des gros bouts de toute la première partie écrits. Après c'est plus flou.

Le train, épisode 2 ! Ou est-ce que Tam est toujours prisonnière de l'araignée?

* * *

Une douleur soudaine l'arracha au rêve et aux yeux de l'araignée. Sous le choc, Tamao ouvrit les yeux dans la rame du train, la joue brûlante. On l'avait frappée ? Frappée en vrai.

« Tamamura Tamao, » l'appela sèchement Anna, et le rêve se dissipa immédiatement. Tamao se retrouva dans le train, haletante et terrifiée. Après n'importe quel autre rêve elle aurait été furieuse – car il devenait évident que c'était Anna qui l'avait réveillée et non elle qui avait brisé l'emprise du rêve, la brûlure sur sa joue en témoignait. Pourtant – pourtant, tout son être était soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'araignée. Comment un seul être pouvait-il être si terrifiant ?

Le visage de la blonde était fermé, et elle venait à peine de laisser retomber sa main. Sans comprendre, elle la vit sourire, puis se renfoncer dans son futon. « Tu es réveillée, bien. Reste-le. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille se permit un léger, « qu'est-ce que…  
\- Tu rêvais, non ? Tu avais une vision ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu étais toute pâle. Froide comme un fantôme. Et tu convulsais. »

Cela sonnait presque comme un reproche. « D-désolée… ?  
\- Reste éveillée. Il m'est évident que tes visions t'épuisent, Tamao. Tiens… Dessine-moi quelque chose, » ordonna son aînée avant de lui fourrer un mouchoir dans les mains, puis son carnet, puis un crayon. « La chute d'eau près de la maison Asakura, par exemple. »

Mal réveillée, Tamao fronça les sourcils, prenant le mouchoir sans bien comprendre à quoi il devait servir. « A-anna… ? »

La blonde indiqua du doigt le visage de sa vis-à-vis. « Tu saignes. Ton nez. »

À sa grande surprise, Tamao se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, et que le sang avait même goutté jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle se nettoya en hâte. « P-pourquoi dessiner… ?  
\- Parce que ça va t'occuper. Il ne faut plus que tu dormes, Tamao, à l'évidence ton corps ne supporte plus. C'est pour cela que tu viens avec moi. »

Tamao cilla, regarda le mouchoir écarlate, puis Anna. « Comment… ? » Puis elle sembla comprendre. « L'entraînement va m'aider à supporter tout cela, alors ?  
\- Oui, mais pas seulement. À Tokyo, je connais quelqu'un qui te donnera de quoi dormir. Vraiment dormir, sans rêves. »

Juste à ce moment, l'électricité du train sauta. Tamao se retrouva soudain aveugle.

« Mais… je… dans le rêve… Anna, il faut...  
\- Il faut que tu dormes. Que tu dormes vraiment. Que tu te reposes _vraiment_. »

Avalant sa salive, Tamao regarda par la fenêtre obscure. « Tu ne veux pas que je voie comment… empêcher tout ça ?  
\- Évidemment. Si Yoh meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.  
\- Mais alors…  
\- Mais alors sauver Yoh, ça veut d'abord dire te sauver toi. Ça veut dire t'ancrer dans notre monde et dans ton corps, te permettre de voir ce que tu peux voir sans te laisser exploser. Parce que tu ne le vois pas, parce que Kino ne veut pas le voir, mais ton nouveau pouvoir est dangereux, Tamao. Tu ne dors pas vraiment, tu manges à peine… Tu te fragilises, et c'est inacceptable. »

Tamao cilla alors que, dans une embardée, la lumière douce des coursives remplissait de nouveau leur wagon. Elle coula sur le visage d'Anna sans violence, soulignant le calme olympien des traits, l'assurance tranquille.

« J-je suis désolée…  
\- Ne le sois pas. Être désolée ne sauvera ni Yoh ni personne. Je vais trouver comment te permettre de dormir, et ensuite tu vas apprendre à prendre soin de toi, corps et âme. Alors seulement tu seras à même de protéger qui que ce soit. Compris ? »

La sécheresse de sa voix aurait dû terroriser Tamao, mais elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il fallait voir dans cette dureté une main tendue, un début de pont entre elles.

« Anna…  
\- Compris ? »

Tamao, estomaquée, acquiesça vaguement. Cela lui paraissait tellement… _Contre-intuitif_. Anna ne lui demandait pas de tout faire pour Yoh, ou en tout cas pas de se sacrifier – ou plutôt elle lui disait qu'elle avait mal compris le problème.

Avec un soupir, Anna lui indiqua carnet et crayon. « Dessine. Il ne reste plus que deux heures avant qu'on arrive. Tu récupéreras demain soir. »

Tamao la regarda, un peu écrasée par l'idée. C'était assez courant à côté d'Anna, mais elle avait perdu l'habitude. Avalant sa salive, elle acquiesça. « Re… rendors-toi. Je vais faire attention. Promis, » fit-elle doucement, se rencognant contre le mur pour mettre en formes ce qu'elle venait de voir. L'araignée… Rien qu'à y repenser – rien qu'à revoir cet Hao qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne semblait pas la connaître, des frissons lui montaient dans le dos. Et l'inconnue, où était-elle dans ce rêve ?

Pour s'occuper, elle fouilla la petite pochette de dépliants touristiques destinés aux voyageurs. Rien n'était particulièrement intéressant à dessiner : les images étaient trop petites, et couvertes d'inscriptions. Elle n'avait pas d'idées…

Malgré les réprimandes d'Anna, Tamao se sentit de nouveau céder au sommeil. Il était bien difficile de lutter, dans ce train chaud et moite qui fonçait toujours dans la nuit; à tout instant ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer complètement. Pourtant elle lutta, tenta de se concentrer sur son livre, en vain. C'était comme si le rêve lui-même venait la chercher dans le réel : entre ses cils à demi fermés, elle voyait danser des petits esprits ricanants, qui parlaient à l'orée de l'intelligible, qui chantaient et tournaient autour d'elle comme autant de présages. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur leur voix…

… Et s'endormit.

Le premier rêve fut court, fulgurant, presque aussitôt oublié. C'était le genre de rêveries qui tente encore de s'accrocher au réel, de mettre du sens là où il n'y en a pas, alors que la rêveuse se sent irrémédiablement glisser plus profondément dans les forêts du sommeil.

Ils étaient trois, allongés entre des draps aveuglants de blancheur. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle tenait deux mains différentes entre ses doigts, et qu'elle voyait son inconnue dans une position similaire. Ils faisaient un triangle parfait, entre le matelas – doux, doux comme un nuage – et le drap lumineux. Elle n'était pas immobilisée, pas attachée. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête vers le troisième. Non, elle fixait la princesse, sans pouvoir même espérer en détourner le regard. Elle avait l'air si confiante... elle souriait. C'était la première fois que Tamao la voyait sourire. C'était magnétique, hypnotisant. Un sourire de la princesse.

Tamao ouvrit la bouche, et prononça un mot, un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'entendit pas. Il fit sourire la princesse, qui répondit sur le même ton par le nom de Tamao.

Puis le drap tomba entre elles, et tout disparut.

* * *

Tamao ouvrit les yeux sous un tunnel violet. Une lumière aveuglante l'entourait, et pendant un moment Tamao se noya dans la couleur et le chant des oiseaux.

Au bout de quelques instants, le soleil s'apaisa, et les images se précisèrent, révélant des formes, des corolles et des pétales dans le pourpre. Elle était sous… une énorme charmille de glycine.

Tamao avait vu de nombreux printemps roses; celui-là était son premier mauve. Et, au milieu de la beauté, seule dans sa belle robe immaculée, se tenait son inconnue, auréolée de fleurs.

À sa vue Tamao entendit le chant des vagues. L'air devint salé, mouillé d'océan et de larmes, et l'inconnue était là, plus sirène que jamais.

Tamao ouvrit la bouche. Aucun nom ne vint.

« Tamao, » répondit pourtant la sirène en ouvrant les bras.

Hypnotisée, la Japonaise fit quelques pas en avant, sans avoir réellement l'impression d'avancer. La sirène était-elle même présente, en vérité ? Elle savait qu'elle progressait – elle dépassait régulièrement de petits bancs de pierre – mais…

« Tamao, » répéta l'inconnue, le ton soudain empreint d'urgence. « Tamao, ne bouge pas. »

Elle n'avait pas été impérieuse; pourtant Tamao s'immobilisa comme si elle avait reçu un ordre. La sirène vit qu'elle était écoutée, et elle sourit, un sourire qui illuminerait la Terre entière.

« Tamao… » Les bras toujours ouverts, elle se mit à son tour à approcher. Au-dessus d'elle, les fleurs devinrent grosses, lourdes, puis elle tombèrent, s'envolèrent dans de folles arabesques malgré le manque de vent. La glycine jaunit, puis brunit. Les feuilles frissonnantes rejoignirent les fleurs à ses pieds nus, et la tonnelle se trouva dénudée, couverte uniquement par les branches fines, tortueuses comme des fils d'araignée – non, pas d'araignée ici. Juste la sirène qui connaissait son prénom.

Tamao, toujours immobile, la regarda bien, son inconnue. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas, réveillée. Elle semblait… plus jeune, plus douce. Son visage et ses mains étaient plus enfantins, ses cheveux moins longs. Elle faisait moins princesse, plus enfant déguisée.

La vraie-fausse sirène s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, patienta un millénaire, et lui prit les mains. « Tamao, » répéta-t-elle encore.

La langue de l'intéressée se dénoua enfin. « Où sommes-nous ? »

L'inconnue ne répondit pas, comme hypnotisée par les mains de Tamao.

« Je ne suis jamais venue ici. »

L'inconnue sourit.

« Moi non plus. C'est le parfait endroit pour une première rencontre, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- C-c'est très beau. Tu – tu y es ? En ce moment ? »

La question fit sourire l'inconnue, et Tamao se sentit chavirer. « Tu n'as pas d'yeux pour voir, ma brave ? D'oreilles pour entendre ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Était-ce encore un rêve, ce qu'elle vivait, ou est-ce que l'inconnue venait vraiment de lui dire où la trouver ? Instinctivement, elle chercha des yeux un panneau, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver le jardin, mais un front frais se posa sur son front, et elle s'immobilisa, tout contre la sirène.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Tamao. Reste concentrée. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement. »

Puis, sans lui lâcher les mains, la sirène se mit à marcher, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Elles prirent une allée perpendiculaire, et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent devant une cascade de fleurs écloses. Tamao n'aurait su la définir autrement.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas le temps de s'émerveiller. « Il faut… il faut que tu me montres la suite, » murmura-t-elle. « Il faut que j'en sache plus, que je te voie mieux. Sinon – sinon je ne pourrai pas te sauver ! »

L'inconnue secoua la tête.

« Ne dis pas non ! Je veux empêcher ce que j'ai vu d'arriver. Je peux le faire. Il suffit que… que je te connaisse, que je te parle, que je te persuade, » balbutia-t-elle.

« Doucement, doucement, » répondit la douce sirène. « Sois calme. Il faut te reposer. Il faut que tu dormes – pour de vrai, pas juste pour rêver. Sinon, tu vas mourir. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Mourir ? Anna avait dit la même chose. En d'autres termes. Mais… mais…

« Tant pis, » souffla-t-elle. « Tant pis, si je peux sauver Yoh, si je peux sauver les humains, si je peux… » Elle hésita, la gorge serrée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de revendiquer la vie d'une inconnue, et pourtant elle avait terriblement envie de le prendre. « Je ne veux pas que… Que Hao t'endorme. Je ne sais pas ce que ça te fait, mais… je ne veux pas. »

Le sourire de la sirène s'aigrit, tout d'un coup, avant de s'attendrir. « Tu es gentille. C'est pour ça que tu m'as entendue, je suppose. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Entendue ? « Je…  
\- Chhh. »

La princesse venait de remarquer quelque chose sur les mains qu'elle tenait. Elle les lui retourna pour en examiner les paumes, un air étrange sur son visage. Tamao ne voyait rien de changé...

« Il t'a trouvée, » finit-elle par dire. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas si tôt. »

De qui pouvait-elle parler ? De Hao ? Non, ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il ne devait même pas savoir qu'elle existait. Si ?

Peut-être qu'elle ne parlait pas de Hao. Il n'y avait aucune colère sur son visage, aucune peur, juste... quelque chose comme de la mélancolie.

« Il ne sait rien, » fit-elle encore. « Il ne peut rien empêcher. Pas sans... » Puis elle s'interrompit, secoua la tête, referma les mains de Tamao.

« Il faut que tu te calmes, Tamao.  
\- Je – je suis calme, » balbutia l'intéressée, sans comprendre.

L'inconnue secoua la tête. « Je veux dire vraiment. Tes rêves sont en train de te détruire, et ce n'est pas en te sacrifiant que tu les empêcheras de se réaliser. »

La gorge de l'adolescente se serra. Anna avait raison.

« Je ne fais pas exprès...  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu fais tout pour en savoir plus. Tu prêtes attention à ce que tu vois quand tu dors. »

Confuse, Tamao pencha la tête. « J'aurais dû les ignorer ? Se je fais ça, tu...  
\- Du calme, du calme. Ton cœur est bon, Tamao. Ouvert. C'est pour ça que ton âme a répondu à notre appel. »

Les choses ne s'éclaircissaient pas. « Votre... appel ?  
\- Ton âme est en train de se détacher de ton corps, ma courageuse. C'est comme ça qu'il t'a trouvée. Les voyageurs se croisent, souvent. Mais tu n'as ni la force ni la maîtrise pour voyager saine et sauve. Je viens te demander de te tourner vers le monde physique, au moins pour un moment. Arrête de me chercher. »

Tamao avala sa salive et lâcha les mains de la sirène. Elle ne comprenait pas. Même si Anna avait raison, même si elle risquait sa vie... il fallait que...

« Alors, alors tu n'as qu'à me montrer le plus important, » tenta-t-elle de négocier. « Pas les détails. Le plus important – comment te sauver – et après tu arrêtes... Si tu me montres ça et que je perds, je veux dire et que les visions s'arrêtent... je ne mourrai pas. Je pourrai faire ce qu'il faut. Ce que tu veux. Je ferai – je ferai n'importe quoi ! Alors montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Tamao n'avait pas pensé s'emporter ainsi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. L'inconnue s'était figée, son bienveillant sourire soudain disparu. Elle semblait presque s'être éteinte, morte debout, une statue de cire jouant à l'humanité.

Puis elle gronda. Elle gronda comme seul le ciel peut gronder, dans un fracas sombre et terrible qui sembla chambouler jusqu'à la vision de Tamao. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, craignant soudain avoir été trop loin; quand elle parvint à regarder l'inconnue à nouveau ce n'était plus elle. Ou si, c'était encore elle, elle avait la même taille, la même cascade de cheveux neigeux, mais sur son visage trônait un masque de plâtre blanc serti de pierres précieuses.

« Tu n'écoutes pas, » dit la créature sans bouger ses lèvres de pierre. « Tu n'écoutes _pas_!  
\- P-pardon, pardon, je...  
\- Obéis ou péris, » gronda le monstre.

Tamao fit volte-face et partit en courant, incapable de soutenir le regard de la chose. Où était passée la princesse ? Car ce n'était pas la princesse qui l'attaquait, elle en était persuadée. Mais la vraie se trouvait dans le jardin, elle devait l'être, elle le lui avait _dit_. Si elle la retrouvait, alors peut-être qu'elle obtiendrait des réponses... Derrière elle, quelque chose la poursuivait. Cela faisait trop de bruit pour n'être que la fausse sirène. Elle entendait des bêtes, des feulements, des crocs. Virant dans l'allée principale, elle aperçut la porte d'entrée et sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Ils étaient trop près...

« Tamao, » murmura-t-on à son oreille. « Tamao, venez me chercher. »

Quelque chose lui sauta sur le dos.

Et ce fut tout.

* * *

« Tamao !  
\- Tamao, tout va bien ? »

Tamao sentit une nouvelle gifle s'abattre sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas une gifle d'Anna, non, ce n'en était qu'une pâle imitation, offerte par un Conchi clairement anxieux.

« Anna avait dit de ne pas te laisser dormir, » fit-il pour s'excuser. « Là, c'est elle qui dort, mais vous allez bientôt arriver, alors…  
\- On ne voulait pas qu'elle te crie dessus.  
\- C-c'est gentil, » souffla Tamao.

« Tu as encore rêvé, c'est ça ? Anna a dit…  
\- Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, » fit la jeune fille en baissant les mains vers son carnet, et les prospectus posés à côté d'elle. Elle avait vu ce jardin quelque part, elle en était sûre…

« Là, » s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix, presque trop fort, au risque de réveiller à Anna. Se reprenant, elle sortit le bon dépliant et le montra à ses esprits. Dessus, on vantait les beautés du jardin de glycine à Kawachi Fuji. Tamao suivit les arches aux couleurs incroyables, les fontaines violettes, les ruisseaux rosés. « C'était là, » chuchota-t-elle. « L'inconnue, je l'ai vue là. » Mais, quand elle l'y avait vue, les couleurs n'étaient pas si vives, les fleurs pas écloses. Non, la princesse s'était tenue sous des tonnelles vertes…

« Tamao ? »

Soulagée d'avoir trouvé, la jeune fille se permit un long soupir. Puis, sans que ses esprits aient pu l'éviter, elle les attrapa tous les deux dans ses bras et les serra, fort.

« Merci.  
\- T-Tamao…  
\- Hé, tu sais que…  
\- Si tu fais une blague douteuse, Conchi, pas de dessert pour vous deux pendant un mois.  
\- Oh.  
\- Décevant. »

Tamao enfouit sa tête dans leur fourrure. « Laissez-moi en profiter cinq minutes. Cinq… petites… minutes… »


	9. Divine enchanteresse

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie :** La rêveuse

 **Chapitre 9 :** Divine enchanteresse

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King n'appartient qu'à son auteur, et le vers est à son auteur, mais l'histoire est à moi !

 **Note :**

 _Divine enchanteresse_ vient de Nerval, comme de juste.

Finalement j'ai rétabli le titre du premier chapitre. Du coup le premier chapitre, son titre est de moi!

Petit chapitre plutôt de transition, mais il en faut aussi. Puis apparence d'une certaine _guest star_!

Who's excited, I am!

* * *

Elles arrivèrent au lever du jour. Les lumières de Tôkyô faisaient des grandes taches de couleur dans la brume matinale, et Tamao s'arrêta une seconde sur le pas du train pour les regarder, émerveillée. Le manoir Asakura d'Izumo fonctionnait presque en autarcie; elle n'avait pas l'habitude du bruit, des odeurs, du monde.

« C'est… »

Sa voix se tut. Elle ne savait pas comment continuer.

« Par où va-t-on ? »

Anna, qui descendait derrière elle, lui indiqua un panneau montrant la voie vers le métro. « L'appartement est un peu à l'écart du centre, mais on va faire les courses d'abord. »

Tamao accepta l'idée sans broncher. Elle était un petit peu fatiguée de sa petite nuit, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Elle suivit donc Anna jusqu'à un quartier inconnu, loin des grands gratte-ciels et de l'agitation du matin levant. Anna savait où elle allait; elle ne s'arrêta pas une fois pour consulter un plan. Tamao songea qu'elle avait dû repérer le chemin à l'avance.

Elle avait si bien repéré ce chemin qu'elle n'hésita même pas avant de sauter une haie et deux barrières pour s'introduire dans une petite allée résidentielle au vague parfum de _kimchi_. Les maisons ici étaient basses et colorées, et particulièrement accueillantes pour la grande majorité.

Tamao se sentit donc un peu déstabilisée lorsqu'Anna alla directement toquer à la porte de la seule demeure aux fenêtres murées.

« Anna-sama…  
\- N'aie pas peur. Ce n'est qu'une sorcière, » répondit l'intéressée sans sourciller, alors qu'un pas se rapprochait précipitamment de la porte.

« Si vous voulez me vendre quelque chose, je ne veux rien ! »

Tamao sursauta devant la force du cri, même à travers la porte. C'était comme si l'occupante le lui avait déposé directement dans l'oreille.

« Je suis là pour acheter, » répondit sèchement Anna.

« Cette voix ! Pas un prince charmant, non plus, » râla-t-on de l'intérieur. Puis la voix se tut, remplacée par une série de cliquetis métalliques que Tamao devina appartenir à des verrous. Mais combien pouvait-il y en avoir ?

Au bout d'une bonne minute, la porte sembla enfin bouger… mais se rebloqua juste derrière. « Ah, non, toi, hein, ne me fais pas perdre de clientèle ! Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais si on ne vend rien tu n'auras plus de porte à garder ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si on venait de donner un coup de pied dans la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, révélant le visage d'une femme d'un âge indéterminé. Ses cheveux emmêlés hésitaient entre le sable et la neige, ses yeux étaient comme enfoncés dans leur orbite par de lourds, lourds cernes, et la grimace exagérée qui lui barrait le visage n'aurait pas détonné chez un esprit malveillant. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, toutes les deux, hm ?  
\- Bonjour, » fit Anna, imperturbable. « Je viens pour les fameuses potions d'Amano Teruko. »

Immédiatement, les yeux de la sorcière se plissèrent. « On t'a parlé de cette grande sorcière, hein ? Qui ça ? Où ça ? Si c'est les impôts, je le répète, je suis au chômage ! Je ne gagne rien ! »

Anna secoua la tête. « Je veux une potion d'ancrage. Si vous n'en avez pas, j'irai voir ailleurs.

Le visage de l'adulte s'illumina. « Oh, un ancrage, hein ? Cas de possession intempestive, c'est ça ? Ou d'esprit trop baladeur ? C'est pour votre fiancé ?  
\- Madame, si vous n'avez pas ce que je veux, je m'en vais.  
\- Non, non, entrez. Bien sûr que j'ai des ancres. Et solides, avec ça ! Allez, entrez vite voir. Vite ! »

Du bras, elle tira les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elles. Tamao put entrevoir la longue série de verrous tournés par une armée de petits esprits avant d'être poussée dans une grande pièce tapissée d'étagères. De multiples potions multicolores fumaient sur l'établi au centre au fond, des petites poupées de chiffon attendaient sagement, alignées comme dans un magasin.

Elles donnaient l'oppressante impression de suivre le visiteur des yeux, sans pour autant dégager la moindre énergie spirituelle. Tamao avala sa salive.

« Où sont les ancres ?  
\- Oh, eh bien, de ce côté vous avez les philtres d'émotion de ce côté-ci, avec les jolis cœurs devant. De l'autre côté vous avez les chanceuses...  
\- Et les ancres ? » Anna se tenait encore sur le seuil, observant le stock et la sorcière d'un air sceptique. Tamao, pour ne pas les gêner, s'avança dans le magasin. émerveillée par les lueurs un peu folles des différents contenants, elle rejoignit un des coins de la pièce. Une série de boîtes de fer bordaient le mur.

« Eh bien, les ancres, c'est vers la demoiselle, là. Juste à côté des élixirs et des graines d'éloquence. »

Éloquence ? Tamao cilla, toucha une des boîtes devant son visage. C'était écrit dans un alphabet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Je... je ne peux pas les lire, » avoua-t-elle dans son filet de voix habituel. La sorcière se rapprocha, Anna dans son sillage.

« Ça, c'est les graines dont je parlais, » sourit Amano. « Elles me viennent de Russie. C'est très intéressant. Beaucoup de gens aiment ça, elles sont très efficaces.  
\- Et pour les ancres ? »

Amano s'interrompit et fit une espèce de sourire qui cachait mal ses crocs et sa nervosité. « Tout de suite. C'est la boîte d'à côté – celle-ci, avec l'étiquette rose, c'est du thé d'ancrage. Sa préparation est longue et douloureuse ! Il faut plier et déplier les feuilles quatre-vingt-trois fois sans qu'elles se cassent, et les relier entre elles avec une couture de riz. Cela lui confère son efficacité. Enfin, pour les petits problèmes. Pour une âme vraiment volage, je conseille plutôt une poupée _Ancla_.  
\- Une poupée ? »

Anna semblait encore sur la réserve.

« Oui, regardez, juste au-dessus de la demoiselle. » Amano se pencha au-dessus de Tamao en s'appuyant sur elle pour attraper quelque chose avant de la relâcher, ignorant son frisson nerveux. La poupée était minuscule et faite de tissu; elle était recouverte d'une mince robe-filet. Dans l'esprit de Tamao, le résultat aurait aussi bien pu sortir d'un film d'horreur.

« On... on dirait des cheveux...  
\- C'est exactement ça, je vois que j'ai affaire à une connoisseuse, » fit la sorcière en lui fourrant l'objet dans les mains. Tamao aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à la tenir, mais rien n'y faisait, maintenant elle l'avait et elle ne pouvait pas la poser. « C'est un autre prix, évidemment, mais ça vaut le coup si votre sujet... sujette... ?  
\- Un ami, » répliqua Anna, couvrant la voix de Tamao qui commençait à s'expliquer.

« Ah... eh bien, s'il est victime de possessions répétées, ou si son âme semble incapable de rester dans son corps... »

Tamao retourna la poupée entre ses doigts. « C-comment cela marche-t-il ? »

La sorcière lui reprit son article, se relançant dans une diatribe étourdissante. « Ah ça c'est une bonne question. Vous voyez, il faut glisser un cheveu du sujet autour du cou de la poupée, comme un collier, et le garder contre la peau du sujet. En collier, ou en tresse… J'ai un client qui s'en est fait une boucle d'oreille.  
\- Et le thé ? »

Anna s'était saisie d'une des boîtes indiquées par la sorcière. Tamao, elle, oscillait entre les deux femmes et la boîte d'éloquence.

« À – à quoi cela sert-il, exactement ? »

Amano considéra ses deux clientes, hésitante. « Le thé d'ancrage se boit avant la nuit. La qualité de la préparation importe peu, tant que c'est bien infusé. Attendez que l'eau soit vraiment bleue, pour que tout le pouvoir des herbes soit passé dedans. Pour les graines, c'est simple aussi : vous en avalez une juste avant le discours ou la déclaration qui vous tient à cœur, et votre langue se déliera. Vous serez éloquente !  
\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, » coupa Anna. « À combien, le thé ?  
\- La poupée coûte 7 000 ¥. Ça paraît beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment plus fort. Et puis le thé est à un peu plus de 2 000 ¥, donc c'est à peine le coût de trois boîtes, ce n'est pas une différence si importante.  
\- Je vais te prendre deux boîtes pour 2 500 ¥, et la poupée pour autant.  
\- Quoi ? C'est du vol !  
\- Je ne monterai pas plus haut.  
\- 8 000 ¥, et c'est déjà vous faire un beau cadeau.  
\- 5 500 ¥. »

Les chiffres fusaient, trop rapidement pour que Tamao suive. Elle retournait encore la boîte de graines entre ses doigts. Éloquente ? Quand avait-elle jamais été éloquente ? Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, sa langue s'emmêlait dans les syllabes. N'était-ce pas important de pouvoir parler correctement ? Si elle devait transmettre un message important, rapidement, ne risquait-elle pas de perdre un temps précieux à cause de sa satanée langue ?

« C'est entendu, » fit soudain Amano. « Rude négociatrice ! Je vous fais les deux pour 5 900 ¥.  
\- Bien. Pressez-vous, nous sommes attendues ailleurs. »

La sorcière se détourna et posa la boîte de thé et la poupée sur l'établi central. « C'est un cadeau ?  
\- Pas si tu fais payer le papier.  
\- Non, non, rassurez-vous. Voilà, tout est emballé, tenez. »

Tamao se redressa et regarda Anna compter soigneusement l'argent avant de le remettre à Amano, qui lui donna, en échange, un petit sac rose et blanc. À y regarder de plus près, il venait clairement d'une boutique de maquillage. Anna ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Viens, Tamao.  
\- O-oui… Merci pour votre aide, » balbutia-t-elle en se courbant devant Amano avant de rejoindre Anna sur le pas de la porte. Les petits esprits finirent de la déverrouiller et les deux jeunes filles furent de nouveau à l'extérieur.

« Ah, attends ! Mademoiselle ? »

Surprise, Tamao se retourna, et sentit que la sorcière lui pressait quelque chose dans la main.

« Un échantillon, pour te donner envie de revenir. N'en parle pas à ton amie, je crois que cela ne l'enchantait pas, » murmura la sorcière sur le ton de la confidence. Tamao, trop déboussolée pour répondre, acquiesça vaguement et la regarda disparaître dans sa maison. Les verrous tournèrent, et elle n'eut que le temps de fourrer le petit sachet plastique dans la poche de son jean avant qu'Anna ne réapparaisse au bout de l'allée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?  
\- R-rien, j'avais fait tomber mon mouchoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

La blonde la considéra à travers ses lunettes de soleil. « Les courses… Il faut qu'on fasse les courses. »

…

Les arrêts suivants ne présentaient pas le même genre d'aventure. Anna traversa un grand marché où elle acheta une série d'ingrédients que Tamao voyait déjà transformés en délicieux plats, puis entra dans un magasin de téléphonie pour ressortir avec un mobile prépayé, marchandé là aussi de haute lutte. Tamao commençait à avoir mal aux pieds lorsque Anna s'arrêta enfin devant un immeuble résidentiel. « C'est là.  
\- On ne… rejoint pas Yoh-sama ?  
\- Pas tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai. »

Si Tamao était surprise, et même un peu déçue, elle n'en dit rien. L'immeuble était propre et tranquille, et l'appartement était sans reproches. Il était lumineux, et spacieux pour deux personnes. Et puis il sentait bon…

« Je… je ne savais pas que la famille possédait un endroit comme celui-là, » admit-elle en rangeant les courses.

« Ce n'est pas à la famille. C'est moi qui le loue pour quelques mois. Ça me fait un toit, entre Izumo et Osorezan. Pour surveiller Yoh.  
\- Y-yoh ?  
\- Il est venu ici pour trouver un esprit gardien. Il ne l'a encore pas récupéré. Il se permet de paresser. J'enregistre tout pour pouvoir lui faire la leçon plus tard. »

Tamao sourit, mal à l'aise. « Est-ce… est-ce que c'est si grave ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne pense pas à mal…  
\- C'est égal. Un jour d'entraînement de perdu, c'est dix que tu dois prendre pour rattraper. Il ne sera jamais prêt pour le tournoi s'il continue. »

Tamao avala sa salive, et reporta son attention sur son sac, qu'elle était en train de défaire. Elle avait fourré le prospectus du jardin dans la poche avant, et l'avait complètement oublié depuis. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Anna…

« Et… et toi, Anna ? Tu vas retourner à Osorezan ? »

Anna la regarda un moment. « Pas tout de suite. D'abord, je vais rester avec toi ici, pour voir ce qui se passe, et m'assurer que tu maîtrises ton don. »

Tamao serra les doigts autour du dépliant. « À… à ce sujet, » balbutia-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge, « je… »

Elle sortit le dépliant de sous la table, le lissa devant la blonde malgré son froncement de sourcils. « Quand tu m'as réveillée dans le train… j'ai, j'étais là-bas. Avec l'inconnue. »

Elle avait interverti les rêves. Ce n'était pas bien grave, si ? Avouer à Anna qu'elle s'était rendormie, c'était trop, elle ne voulait pas la fâcher de nouveau. « Je la voyais dans le jardin, ce jardin. Les fleurs n'avaient pas encore poussé, mais il y avait des bourgeons – comme, comme maintenant. Je ne peix pas être sûre, mais… je crois qu'elle y est en ce moment. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle n'avait même pas balbutié ! Fière d'elle-même, la jeune fille s'autorisa un petit sourire confiant. Anna étudiait le papier, les lèvres serrées en une ligne réprobatrice. « C'est très loin. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas une vision du futur ? »

Tamao secoua la tête. « La fille, elle… elle est plus jeune que d'habitude, je pense qu'elle a… mon âge. Et puis, elle – elle me parle. Le monde autour de nous est normal. J suis sûre que c'est aintenant qu'elle y est. » Sa voix s'étrangla. « Je dois aller là-bas. Je sais que… enfin, j'ai compris de quoi tu parlais, du fait que je dois faire attention, me mesurer… mais je dois aller là-bas. S'il y a une chance pour qu'elle soit là-bas, si je peux la prévenir dès maintenant… O-on pourrait sauver Yoh. Là, tout de suite. »

Anna cilla, et Tamao se demanda si elle avait bien fait de le mentionner. « J-je sais que… que tu te fais du souci aussi…  
\- Évidemment que je me fais du souci. Devons-nous avoir la même discussion tous les jours ? Savoir que Yoh risque de mourir – que c'est possible au point qu'une _devineresse_ me le prédit – je suis terrifiée, » la coupa Anna d'une voix glacée. « J'aime Yoh. C'est mon fiancé. »

Et la façon qu'elle avait de le dire était un cri de lion, une déclaration d'annexion. _Mon_ Yoh.

Tamao sentit son âme se racornir sous son squelette.

« Ce jardin est à des centaines de kilomètres. Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas être quasiment rentrée à Izumo. Et je ne peux pas venir avec toi. »

Tamao grimaça. « Je… je sais. Mais j'aurai Ponchi, et Conchi…  
\- Je vais te prêter un autre esprit. Si tu dois y aller seule, je ne vais pas me fier à ces deux incapables.  
\- Hé ! C'est qui que tu traites d'incapables ?  
\- Ouais, c'est déplacé ! D'abord on en a certainement des plus grosses que n'importe quel péquenaud que tu vas ramener ! »

Anna ignora leurs protestations. Repoussant le dépliant, elle se saisit de la boîte de thé d'ancrage et la poussa vers Tamao. « L'eau est chaude, » indiqua-t-elle, et Tamao se dépêcha d'aller préparer un filtre. « Attends une minute et retire-le, pas plus. Fais-t'en une tasse et mets le reste dans une gourde isotherme. Tu en boiras ce soir afin de vraiment te reposer, et tu emporteras la bouteille avec toi demain, quand tu iras au jardin. Je te paierai le train.  
\- J-je te… Je te rembourserai ! Dès que possible !  
\- Bien entendu. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas te reposer grâce au thé. »

Tamao acquiesça sagement. Puis elle hésita. « Dois-je en boire en approchant du jardin ? »

Anna sembla réfléchir une minute. « Non. Si cet endroit est lié à ce qui t'arrive, il importe que tes sens soient les plus affutés possible. Là, tu dois retrouver ton énergie. Tu en reboiras demain soir, mais pas avant ou dans le jardin.  
\- D-d'accord… Et, euh, Anna-sama… »

Elle hésita. Devait-elle mentionner l'autre rêve ? Celui-là avait paru encore différent. Elle sentait le regard de Hao-araignée sur elle, la froideur du jardin de pierre, l

a cruauté de son sourire. Mais au fond, c'était le rêve le plus normal des trois. Hao se dressant devant eux comme une bombe nucléaire. Il lui faisait peur. Qu'elle rêve de lui menaçant, qu'elle rêve de lui se dressant devant elle prêt à la dévorer… ce n'était pas si étrange ! Alors elle secoua la tête.

« R-rien. Pardonne-moi. Veux-tu que je nous fasse à manger ? »

Anna la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Tamao sourit, se leva, et s'affaira à tout préparer.

« Quand tu seras rentrée, nous commencerons ton nouvel entraînement. »

Les yeux sur ses légumes, Tamao avala sa salive. Anna prenait tout cela très au sérieux, et elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, mais… « Que… comment l'envisagez-vous ?  
\- Il y aura une partie physique. Tu dois améliorer ta vitesse, ta souplesse, ta force. Tu dois pouvoir te défendre, et ce n'est pas encore vraiment le cas. Voilà pourquoi te laisser partir si vite me pose problème, » fit Anna en se mordant l'ongle du pouce.

« Mais si je n'y vais pas…  
\- Et qu'elle, elle y est, ce serait une bêtise possible. Je sais. Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'y aller.  
\- Je serai prudente, » promit Tamao. « Et si ça ne va pas, je t'appelle. » Pas qu'elle puisse grand-chose, vu qu'elle serait à près de mille kilomètres…

« Pour ton entraînement, je pensais aussi à des séances de méditation. Il faut que ce soit toi qui choisisses de voir l'avenir, pas l'avenir qui s'impose à toi. »

Tamao acquiesça sagement.

« Bref, j'y réfléchis. »

Anna se releva, se dirigea vers la chambre, s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Fais attention, demain.  
\- Oui, Anna-sama. »

Tamao resta seule pour leur arranger le dîner. Cuisiner lui faisait du bien. Elle savait bien s'y prendre, et elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose quand elle s'occupait à couper les carottes et les filets de poisson.

Intérieurement, elle bouillait d'impatience.

 _Demain_ , elle avait envie de dire au dessin caché dans son sac. _Demain je vais te trouver._

Maintenant qu'elle était toute seule dans la pièce, il n'y aurait personne pour la voir sautiller de joie.


	10. La froide majesté de l'astre inutile

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Dixième chapitre :** La froide majesté de l'astre inutile

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave. Le vers vient de notre cher Baudelaire. Ce que vous devez y voir, c'est à vous de chercher xd

 **Soundtrack :** _Lost_ (Within Temptation) - ma chanson pour Tamao dans cette fic!

 **Note :**

Petit chapitre qui va casser ou confirmer les théories d'une certaine lectrice... mais qui devrait aussi donner du grain à moudre, promis.

Je devrais reprendre un rythme de publi un peu plus soutenu vu que j'ai presque tout d'écrit jusqu'à la fin de la P1 (qui aura 16 chapitres, à moins que je n'en coupe un en deux^^)

Le jardin de Kawachi est vraiment beau! J'en rêve! Allez voir des images et rêvez! *fan de glycine*

* * *

Le thé de la sorcière eut des résultats bien au-delà des espérances d'Anna. Tamao s'endormit en touchant l'oreiller, et ne reprit conscience qu'à la sixième sonnerie de son réveil. Entre les deux, aucune vision, aucun début de rêve ni de cauchemar, juste un vide béant. Ç'avait de quoi désorienter, et pendant un moment elle fut en effet bien désorientée; puis elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Anna était déjà habillée et sur le pied de guerre.

« Debout. Le petit-déjeuner est sorti. Tu prends le train dans deux heures. »

Tamao s'habilla en hâte et partit engloutir la nourriture préparée à son attention. Elle avait mis de côté un petit sac pour le cas où il lui faudrait rester quelques jours sur place – l'inconnue aurait sans aucun doute des questions, et peut-être qu'elles ne se trouveraient pas immédiatement – et, même si l'idée d'emprunter autant d'argent à Anna l'embêtait, au moins elle ne perdrait pas son temps. Elle était sur le pas de la porte, en train de mettre ses chaussures, lorsque cette dernière l'interpela : « Ça m'embête que tu y ailles seule.  
\- Je ne serai pas seule, » contra-t-elle après quelques secondes, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

« Ouais ! Chacun de nous compte pour deux, d'abord !  
\- Si l'autre princesse-sirène-zarbi tente de kidnapper notre Tamy, on lui tirera les cheveux !  
\- On lui arrachera les yeux !  
\- On lui coupera les... ah non, elle n'en a probablement pas.  
\- Dommage. »

Anna ne semblait pas convaincue. « Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Un esprit viendra t'aider.  
\- Promis, Anna-sama.  
\- À bientôt, » fit encore la blonde, avant de se retourner vers sa chambre. « Bon voyage. »

* * *

Le voyage fut studieux. Comme elle était enfin bien reposée, elle put s'attacher à noter dans son carnet le contenu exact de chaque rêve et identifier les zones d'ombre. Elle savait que Yoh mourrait en même temps – ou presque – que l'inconnue, mais elle ne savait pas où il était. Elle ne savait pas qui était le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne connaissait pas les noms des compagnons de la sirène, pas plus que le sien. Elle ne savait pas où Hao les emmenait, ni à quel moment du tournoi ils étaient. Elle ne savait presque rien, en fait. Si seulement elle pouvait communiquer avec son autre elle...

Armée de ses crayons de couleur, elle s'appliqua aussi à illustrer de son mieux tout ce qu'elle pouvait illustrer. Les deux visages, Hao et l'inconnue, leurs diverses expressions. La scène, avec les deux personnes en blanc évanouies – _mortes_ – dans l'herbe, et la mare de sang sur le chemin, et le garçon malingre vacillant à ses pieds, et la princesse entourée de la vague de démons. Le bunker à-demi effondré de Hao. La sirène endormie à ses pieds. Le bosquet de pierre, l'arche dans les bois, l'aspect du jardin de glycine et l'étrange inconnue au masque qui avait voulu la punir de son entêtement. Tout cela avait-il de l'importance ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ne pouvait rien en savoir, pour le moment. Ce qui rendait le fait de tout noter d'autant plus important. Si les rêves avec l'inconnue endormie revenaient souvent dans sa tête, elle soupçonnait que ceux de Hao-inquisiteur et sirène-éveillée étaient des événements uniques.

Elle avait écarté ses deux esprits pour pouvoir travailler en paix. Même à eux, elle n'avait rien dit de la suite de son rêve; elle s'en serait peut-être voulu s'ils avaient fait moins de plaisanteries idiotes sur son intérêt pour la sirène. Maintenant, ils devaient terroriser les autres occupants du train, mais c'était de l'avis de Tamao un moindre mal… du moins ça devrait l'être, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix chuintante des micros signaler l'approche de sa destination, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires et se rapprocha des portes. Ponchi et Conchi la trouvèrent à ce moment-là; ils firent tous ensemble le chemin vers le jardin. Heureusement pour eux – mais était-ce un bien ? – l'endroit était touristique, et donc bien indiqué. Il n'y avait pas de risque de se perdre. Pas physiquement, en tout cas.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Tamao se sentait ralentir. Son estomac était noué, et ses mains crispées sur sa bandoulière. Elle reconnaissait le serpent qui lui tordait les entrailles, un peu : il s'agissait du même que lorsqu'elle ouvrait le four après avoir testé une nouvelle recette, ou lorsqu'elle essayait de montrer à Yohmei une technique qu'elle venait de maîtriser.

Qu'allait-elle dire à la sirène, quand elle la trouverait ? Que fallait-il lui transmettre en premier ? Est-ce qu'elle écouterait, ou est-ce qu'elle partirait en courant ? Est-ce que Tamao elle-même ne prendrait pas la fuite ? Comment lui ferait-elle comprendre l'urgence de la situation ?

À cette dernière question, et à celle-là seulement, Tamao avait une réponse. Les graines d'éloquence d'Amano étaient sagement posées au fond de sa poche, à portée de main. Dès qu'elle saurait quoi dire, elle pourrait le dire, et bien.

« … ticket, mademoiselle. »

Comme tirée d'un rêve, Tamao cligna des yeux et regarda en silence l'homme qui se tenait près de l'entrée.

« Il faut que vous alliez chercher un ticket, si vous n'en avez pas. Juste là, » fit-il gentiment en lui indiquant un guichet. Elle n'en eut pas besoin; sans ordre et sans interdit Conchi avait déjà volé le billet d'un vieux grincheux pour le lui glisser dans la main. Tamao voulut le gronder, lui ordonner de le rendre; mais déjà le responsable avait vu le bout de papier.

« Ah, pardon. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Et, avec un frisson d'appréhension, Tamao pénétra dans le jardin.

Comme dans son rêve, les fleurs n'avaient pas encore montré leurs couleurs : tout était fait de nuances de vert, et peu de passants s'étaient aventurés dans les allées en cette heure de bureau. Pourtant, même ainsi, ça en valait le détour, et la jeune fille se laissa tout d'abord vaquer au gré de sa curiosité. Il se dégageait de l'endroit douceur et sérénité, et il était facile d'imaginer sa princesse se promener entre les feuillages. Tamao ne revint à sa mission que lorsqu'elle repéra son premier arrêt : le tunnel de glycine. Son souffle se fit court, et elle dût s'arrêter une seconde pour rassembler son courage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait trouver ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Avalant sa salive, la jeune fille sortit de sa poche les graines d'éloquence. Elle en avait trois, bien cachées dans leur écrin de papier. N'était-ce pas le moment d'en prendre une ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avaler juste devant l'inconnue, elle aurait l'air bizarre. Sans se laisser trop le temps d'y réfléchir, Tamao en goba une. La sorcière ne lui avait pas dit si elle devait les mâcher ou les avaler, alors elle se trouva un peu perdue; finalement elle l'avala, les yeux mouillés tellement le goût était amer. Pendant un moment elle craignit de vomir, mais rien ne remonta, et au bout de quelques minutes elle s'introduisit dans le tunnel.

Même sans les fleurs, l'endroit était très beau. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière, quelque chose qui venait de la façon dont la lumière solaire traversait la tonnelle feuillue pour toucher les visiteurs, de l'odeur herbue et fleurie... Juste après Tokyo, c'était presque choquant. Comme de jeter une pierre brûlante dans une mare gelée. Un peu moins explosif, certes, mais elle se sentait tout de même... secouée.

Les poumons presque vides, Tamao atteignit la fin du tunnel. Elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive dessous, mais autour d'elle elle entendait des voix, atténuées par la distance. Peut-être que devant la cascade...

Il lui fallut quelque temps pour trouver son chemin, mais elle finit par s'y retrouver. Elle tentait de dévisager discrètement ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Certes, il aurait été difficile de ne pas repérer immédiatement la cascade de cheveux blancs de la princesse inconnue, mais elle n'avait pas été seule dans la première vision. Si elle trouvait le grand blond, ou le petit Européen aux cheveux verts... mais elle n'avait pas croisé d'étrangers. Et maintenant, elle était devant la cascade, et maintenant, et maintenant.

Elle faisait face à la cascade, comme dans son rêve. Elle respirait lentement, dans un silence que ses esprits n'osaient briser, et attendait. Elle était juste au bon endroit. Quelque chose allait forcément se passer.

Pourtant, alors que les secondes s'égrainaient, presque tangibles entre ses doigts, rien ne se passa. Il n'y avait même pas un souffle de vent. Juste elle, et les feuilles naissantes, et le vide qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

Peut-être qu'elle était arrivée trop tôt. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la lumière dans son rêve. L'inconnue viendrait peut-être dans l'après-midi, ou le lendemain, ou... Abattue, Tamao sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle avait fait confiance à son instinct, mais si elle s'était trompée, si elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance au destin et à sa chance... Non, ce n'était pas juste la faute du destin. C'était elle Pourquoi avait-elle pris la graine si tôt ? Maintenant l'effet risquait de se dissiper avant qu'elle la trouve. Si elle la trouvait...

Elle était consciente du fait qu'elle risquait d'échouer aujourd'hui, mais soudain cette idée prit une dimension nouvelle, et elle frissonna. Non...

« Tamao... ?  
\- Non, » répéta-t-elle tout haut.

Dans sa panique, elle se remit à courir en direction du tunnel. Elle avait dû la manquer – peut-être qu'elle l'avait dépassée ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était même pas encore arrivée ? Elle ne pouvait pas crier sans attirer l'attention des gardiens. Pourtant elle avait la folle impression que c'était la seule manière de retrouver son inconnue. Il fallait que la réponse soit là, qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée, qu'elle _trouve_ –

À force de courir sans regarder, Tamao rentra proprement dans quelqu'un. La force du choc la projeta sur les fesses, et elle craignit de s'être ouvert les mains tellement la douleur fut vive, mais il n'en était rien.

C'est seulement en relevant la tête qu'elle découvrit sa victime, et son horreur se décupla. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme – d'un très vieil homme, bien plus âgé que Yohmei, plus petit aussi, ridé comme une pomme oubliée sur un comptoir. Son teint tirait vers le bronze défraîchi, et ses vêtements suggéraient de longs voyages sans abri pour passer les nuits; seule détonnait une épaisse écharpe rouge apparemment très confortable et la canne sculptée sur laquelle il s'appuyait.

Une telle collision aurait pu – dû, sans doute – envoyer un homme de cet âge et de cette carrure dans le décor. Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé, et semblait presque ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Tamao comprenne qu'elle avait affaire à un fantôme.

Il lui en fallut quelques-unes de plus avant de se répandre en excuses.

« P-pardon, monsieur, je... je ne faisais pas attention, je ne voulais pas...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, » fit l'inconnu, nullement ébranlé, avant de lui tendre la main. « Tu avais l'air perdue. Veux-tu marcher un moment avec moi ? »

Tamao, qui était en effet plus qu'ébranlée, prit la main tendue sans réfléchir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'elle continue ses recherches, qu'elle trouve l'inconnue, le plus vite possible. Mais, ce fantôme... elle avait l'impression de le reconnaître un peu... « Je... vous habitez ici ? C'est... c'est votre jardin ? »

Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire. « On pourrait dire que j'habite ici. Le voyageur habite partout. »

Tamao cilla. Elle sentait vaguement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme ordinaire. Pouvait-il être celui qui l'avait appelée en ces lieux ?

« Je suis... en voyage, moi aussi, » fit-elle de sa petite voix. « Un... un voyage dont je ne connais pas la destination.  
\- N'est-ce pas le cas de toutes les bonnes épopées ? »

Le sourire éclatant n'admettait pas de discussion. Tamao pourtant considérait la chose, sans bien savoir quoi répondre.

« Monsieur... je cherche une fille. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais elle devrait avoir mon âge. Elle est... un peu plus petite que moi, des cheveux blancs très longs, des yeux rouges... Elle est Européenne. je ne sais pas comment elle est habillée, » et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à la vue du peu d'informations qu'elle avait pour trouver la princesse. « Je crois... Il s'agit d'une Shamane très puissante – ou – ou en tout cas elle le sera. Je croyais – je pense qu'elle est venue ou qu'elle viendra ici.  
\- Ça fait beaucoup d'hypothèses, » souligna le vieil homme, sans une once de cruauté dans la voix.

« Elle est très importante pour – pour mon voyage, » murmura Tamao, la gorge nouée. Et pour la survie du monde. Devait-elle en parler ? Comprendrait-il ?

« Je crois que... si je ne la trouve pas... si je ne la trouve pas, il se passera quelque chose de très grave. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça, songeur. « Je sens ton inquiétude. Malheureusement, je crains ne pas avoir croisé de telle enfant ici. Es-tu sûre de tes informations ? »

Tamao tourna la tête vers le tunnel vert, la fontaine qu'elle distinguait au loin. « Je le croyais, » mumura-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes. C'était sa seule piste ! Après, avec le thé d'Anna, elle ne verrait plus rien pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps. Elle risquait de perdre la trace de l'inconnue... et qui pouvait dire si, lorsqu'elle la retrouverait, il ne serait pas trop tard ?

Le fantôme remarqua son trouble. De son grand manteau, il sortit un mouchoir que Tamao accepta avec un 'merci' brouillé.

« Il y a forcément quelque chose ici. Si ce n'est pas elle, ça doit être un indice, une nouvelle vision, quelque chose...  
\- Eh bien, il y a moi, » fit l'esprit. « Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu cherchais, mais je peux te donner quelque chose pour t'accompagner dans ton voyage. Cela te plairait ? »

Timidement, Tamao acquiesça.

« J-j'en serai honorée…  
\- Alors voilà d'abord un conseil, qui vaut ce que valent les conseils. Laisse-toi rêver ce soir. Dans le train que tu dois prendre. Quoi qu'il arrive, je pense que tu auras un début de réponse à tes questions. »

Tamao cilla. Comment savait-il que… ?

D'une main, le vieil homme retint sa question. « J'ai un deuxième présent pour toi, » murmura-t-il en fouillant dans son manteau. Il en sortit un grelot brillant, qui d'un geste de la main se transforma en lanterne gravée dans un métal rosé. « Qu'est-ce que… ?  
\- De quoi t'éclairer sur ton chemin. L'obscurité peut rapidement nous tomber dessus quand on est en marche. Cette lumière ne te fera pas défaut. »

D'un nouveau geste, la lanterne redevint un simple grelot rouge que le vieillard attacha soigneusement au poignet de Tamao. « Ne la perds pas. Elle te servira bien, si tu es bonne maîtresse. »

La gorge nouée, Tamao acquiesça. Elle espérait tant de cette expédition… Malgré elle, elle était déçue.

« Allez, file, » lui ordonna l'esprit. « Il commence à se faire tard, et tu as ton train à prendre. »

Tamao hésita, les larmes de nouveau toutes proches. « A-alors elle ne viendra pas… vous en êtes sûr ? »

L'esprit lui tapota l'épaule. « Je ne peux te le garantir, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ici que tu doives la rencontrer. Laisse le temps au temps.  
\- V-vous ne comprenez pas, c'est important…  
\- Je n'en doute pas; et tu la trouveras. Mais pas ici. Ton chemin passe par d'autres lieux, » fit-il, compatissant. « Si je la vois, je lui parlerai de toi. Et je t'avertirai. »

Tamao fit de son mieux pour sourire. « M-merci infiniment… »

* * *

Elle avait repassé le portique depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un autre ombre saisit Jizô par le bras. Le fantôme n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le malmène ainsi; pourtant il ne dit rien. S'opposer si directement à son visiteur pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, et, s'il disparaissait, qui aiderait les prochains enfants égarés ? Les faibles, les voyageurs, les femmes ? Non, il était plus sage de subir en silence.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Je viens quérir ton aide, » fit l'ombre, acide. « Tu aides les enfants et les voyageurs, non ?  
\- Comptes-tu prétendre être un enfant, Hao ? »

L'ombre qui avait un nom lui offrit un sourire torve. « Non, Jizô. Mais un voyageur, oui, et je suis très intrigué par –

Il se coupa.

Il venait de repérer, à la lisière de sa vision, quelque chose de... _mauvais_. Il n'aurait pas su dire encore ce que cela pouvait être, mais tout son être l'appelait à la prudence. N'aimant pas être espionné, le Shaman fit fi de l'avertissement et tourna franchement la tête vers la chose entre les arbres.

Il découvrit que la regarder directement lui était presque impossible, et déclenchait une sensation de nausée; il dut se contenter de regarder la branche juste au-dessus de la chose, et d'absorber les détails furtivement, par l'oblique.

La chose faisait la taille d'un enfant, peut-être un peu plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux étaient une fumée pâle, vaguement radioactive, blanche, rosée. Son visage était un masque de plâtre décoré de brillants épileptiques. Ses yeux de pierre étaient à demi ouverts, et ils étaient rouges.

Du coin de la bouche, Hao demanda à son interlocuteur : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- L'enfant l'a amenée avec elle. C'est une voyageuse, comme vous.  
\- Ce n'est pas un Shaman, » répondit pourtant le brun d'un ton qui se voulait définitif.

La chose n'émettait aucune énergie, n'avait pas de signature shamanique. Il n'y avait pas d'âme derrière le masque, pas de conscience derrière le plâtre, il en était convaincu.

« Non, ce n'est pas une Shamane, » confirma l'esprit. « Ou ce n'en est plus une, en tout cas.  
\- La magie des âmes est à l'œuvre, » devina l'ombre, un certain dégoût curieux dans la voix. « Étrange.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Ce genre de choses ne peut passer inaperçu. Et pourtant cela semble sorti de nulle part. Avant le passage de l'enfant... »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Hao se retourna vers le dieu, de nouveau concentré. « L'enfant, oui. Si cette... chose l'a suivie, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a attirée jusqu'à toi, je me trompe ? »

Jizô sembla comprendre le sous-entendu, et ne pas s'en offusquer. Il gardait les yeux braqués au-dessus de la chose, comme s'il craignait qu'elle approche. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment elle est venue. Cela dit, vu son état, elle a peut-être gravité d'elle-même jusqu'à moi, c'est possible. Cela te dérangerait ? »

Hao pencha la tête. « Non. J'espérais simplement que tu serais à l'origine de tout cela, pour pouvoir régler le problème ici et maintenant. »

La menace passa sans toucher sa cible; le dieu eut un petit rire étouffé. « Si tu penses t'en débarrasser si facilement, tu t'illusionnes, voyageur. Ton voyage est l'un des plus longs qu'il m'ait été donné d'observer; il a jeté de nombreux enfants sur les routes. Veux-tu à ce point en ajouter à la liste ? »

La colère de Hao explosa comme une gerbe de flammes, roussissant les feuilles les plus proches et les sourcils du vieillard. Ce dernier ne recula pas, ne sembla même pas pris de court. Sa grimace édentée perdit la dernière trace de chaleur qui s'y trouvait, et il lâcha un soupir en regardant les dégâts.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, après tout. Et la pauvre glycine qui ne donnera plus… » Il y eut un silence. Hao attendait la suite. « Ce qui pointe à l'horizon est beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne l'imagines. »

Le Shaman plissa les yeux. « Plus puissant que moi, c'est ce que tu insinues. »

Jizô haussa les épaules. Il s'appuyait un peu plus sur sa canne désormais. « Ça va dépendre de toi, non ? La puissance n'est pas une donnée fixe, un outil qu'on glisse dans son sac avant de partir. Il y a d'autres voyageurs – voyageuses, en l'occurrence – qui pourraient t'aider, si tu acceptes de considérer l'idée. »

Il y eut un sourire froid, l'esquisse d'un geste –

« Si tu détruis ce jardin – si tu me détruis, moi – tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts, mon fils. D'autres yeux se tourneront vers toi. Ils ne pourront peut-être pas t'arrêter, mais avec cette fille dans la nature ils n'en auront pas besoin. »

Hao secoua la tête, riant à son tour. « Fou qui jetterait ses atouts avant d'être sûr de ne pas s'en servir, » admit-il. « Mais fou qui défie son futur roi. Souviens-t-en, vieil homme. »

Et sur ces mots il se détourna, avant d'être lui aussi immobilisé par un soupir du fantôme.

« Tout de même, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, et cela je vais te le dire, car je pense que tu es l'un des rares à pouvoir l'en protéger : l'animagie est en train de faire quelque chose à cette fille. »

Hao leva un sourcil. « Ah oui ? »

L'esprit acquiesça.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien. Par contre, voilà qui m'intrigue : comment le sais-tu ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, » fit l'esprit très calmement. « Mais elle fixait la créature tout le temps qu'elle me parlait – ou tout du moins, elle la gardait dans son champ de vision. Elle tentait bien de me regarder, mais invariablement elle se remettait à la fixer.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et elle ne la voyait pas. »

Hao fit la moue.

« Est-ce que ça ne prouve pas juste qu'elle est faible ? Les humains non plus ne voient pas ce genre d'entité, et elle est à peine plus forte qu'eux. Qu'elle la perçoive vaguement ne veut rien dire. »

L'esprit ne sembla pas insulté. « Libre à toi d'en tirer cette conclusion, mais je m'en garderai bien. »

Il y eut un silence. Habituellement, les silences de Hao rendaient les gens nerveux; cet esprit-là semblait étrangement placide.

« Tu dis que je suis l'un des seuls à même de la protéger, et de ça je peux facilement convenir. La plupart des Shamans seraient complètement incapables de repousser une telle... » Le dégoût se fit sentir dans sa voix. « Chose. Mais, vois-tu, je me demande tout de même pourquoi tu penses que je protégerais un tel avorton, » soupira finalement le Shaman de feu en s'étirant. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Si la chose entre les arbres comptait l'attaquer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et, bien qu'il reste en lui une répulsion instinctive en sa présence, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même, ou qu'elle se contente de dévorer la petite Shamane qui l'avait visité en rêve. Dans ce cas, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en occuper...

« Tu le peux, et je pense que tu le feras, » fit cependant l'esprit derrière lui. Ses paroles n'auraient pas arrêté Hao à elles toutes seules; que des insectes attendent de lui les mêmes instincts moraux basiques que les leurs n'était pas plus rare que totalement déplacé. Mais voilà, il avait décelé quelque chose dans le ton du Voyageur, quelque chose qui n'était ni indignation ni résignation... et cela l'immobilisa. « Tu crois ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et, cette fois, malgré tous ses efforts, c'est Hao qui se sentait en alerte. Saleté d'esprit pluriel –

« Je pense que tu le feras, voyageur. Parce que tu es aussi sous l'emprise de l'animagie; parce que, à terme, c'est ton royaume qui sera dévoré, » énonça lentement Jizô. Puis il frappa le sol de son bâton et disparut, laissant derrière lui un Shaman bien prêt à brûler le prochain qui le regarderait un peu trop de travers.


	11. Pourtant le Roi regarde

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Onzième chapitre :** Pourtant le Roi regarde

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave. Le titre vient de Vigny! Un poème appelé La neige.

 **Soundtrack :** _Conquest of Spaces_ (Woodkid) - chara song de Hao, qui veut, qui veut...?

 **Note :**

J'ai bien travaillé aujourd'hui, alors je me récompense en publiant la suite...

* * *

Anna avait ordonné qu'elle reprenne du thé pour le retour jusqu'à Tôkyô, mais Tamao se souvenait du conseil du Jizo, alors elle ne dévissa pas sa bouteille isotherme avant de prendre le chemin de la gare. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle dirait à Anna; c'état quand même beaucoup d'argent pour un conseil, un grelot et un ami. Mais elle les lui revaudrait, ça elle y était décidée.

Le pas empreint de ses nouvelles résolutions, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans son train et composa le numéro de sa future belle-sœur.

Bien peu de temps après, trop peu de temps après, Tamao éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Elle considéra l'appareil encore un moment. Anna avait fait des efforts pour ne pas paraître déçue, mais ça se sentait quand même. Et Tamao qui lui racontait encore des histoires, qui lui cachait des choses…

« Pardon, Anna, » murmura-t-elle dans le vide. Bientôt – bientôt, dès qu'elle aurait une histoire cohérente à raconter – elle lui dirait tout, elle se le promit.

« Tu as peur qu'elle ne soit pas contente, si tu rêves ? » Conchi semblait avoir du mal à comprendre.

Ponchi renchérit : « Ça ne risque rien, tu penses ? »

Tamao leur offrit un sourire mitigé. « Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Si je vois quelque chose, je lui dirai. D'accord ? »

Les deux esprits hésitèrent. Puis ils sourirent, de ce sourire que Tamao connaissait très bien.

« On garde ton secret si tu nous dessines la princesse en sous-vêtements, » décida finalement Ponchi, très sérieux. Conchi haussa la tête; Tamao les regarda avec fatigue.

« Je ne dirai rien, et pour oublier ce que je viens d'entendre vous allez monter la garde sagement pendant mon sommeil. _Deal_ ?  
\- Hé…  
\- Deal ou… ou vous n'aurez pas d'offrande pendant deux mois. »

Cela déclencha des cris hystériques. « Deux mois ? Mais c'est une éternité !  
\- N'est-ce pas.  
\- Tain, elle est féroce en affaires, la dame.  
\- Pas de gros mots. »

Un soupir partagé. « Bon, d'accord, » finirent-ils par lui offrir, douchés. Tamao leur répondit par son plus beau sourire et s'allongea sur sa couchette, laissant le sommeil la cueillir comme un fruit mur.

Cette fois-ci elle sentit le rêve venir; il ne se jeta pas sur elle mais s'annonça poliment. Tamao n'aurait pas pu le repousser, mais elle passa consciemment de l'autre côté, et une part d'elle songea qu'il faudrait parler de ça à Anna.

* * *

À son réveil, Tamao se trouva seule. Un instant, elle ne se rappela pas où elle était; puis elle vit le visage anxieux de Conchi, et tout redevint clair en un instant. « Tu es revenu, » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant les mains. Il accepta le câlin sans même faire de remarque perverse, ce qui était sans doute censé être gentil, mais ne faisait que souligner le sérieux de la situation.

« Comment... comment vont Anna-sama et... » Elle hésita. Soudain elle songeait que Hao avait pu lui mentir. Peut-être que Yoh...

« Yoh est revenu ! Et en un seul morceau. Anna était... ben d'abord elle n'était pas bien, et après elle était mieux. Enfin elle s'inquiète. Ils s'inquiètent. Pour toi. Et pour tout le monde. »

Tamao grimaça, baissant les yeux vers Jeanne. La Française était encore allongée contre elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé du tout. Son souffle était ténu. Plus qu'avant ? Elle n'en était pas bien sûre. C'était peut-être juste son imagination. Son anxiété. Justifiée, évidemment, quand elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Hao avait pu lui faire.

Son ventre se mit à gronder. Nervosité ? Non, plus simple : faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis... vraiment longtemps. Cette fois-ci, un thé coupe-faim ne suffirait pas à la satisfaire...

« Hé, hé, regarde ! »

Levant la tête, elle découvrit un sandwich posé sur le bord du matelas. Avec précaution, elle se glissa de sous Jeanne et s'approcha un peu. Il était clairement laissé à son attention. Pleine de gratitude mais un peu mal à l'aise de l'être, la jeune fille s'en empara et mordit dedans avec délice.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Trop pour le peu de nourriture qu'on lui proposait maintenant, ça, c'était certain. Elle prenait une seconde bouchée avec enthousiasme quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule, et elle se mit à regarder Jeanne avec inquiétude.

« Tu... tu crois qu'elle a faim ? »

Ses yeux se relevèrent pour trouver Ponchi. « Je ne sais pas. Mais... je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la nourrir. Elle risquerait de s'étouffer, non ? »

Ses deux esprits considérèrent la question. « Ouais... euh...  
\- Hao aura qu'à s'en occuper. C'est de sa faute, après tout, non ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard réprobateur à son fantôme.

« Ce – ce n'était pas contre elle, » se défendit-il. « Mais c'est lui qui l'a endormie, non ? Il doit bien savoir comment s'en occuper.  
\- Tu as raison, » soupira la Shamane. Elle n'avait plus très faim, tout d'un coup...

« Mange, » conseilla Conchi. « Tu vas avoir besoin de forces.  
\- Et ce n'est pas dit que Hao le prenne bien si tu ne finis pas... »

La menace était, malheureusement, crédible. Mollement, Tamao acquiesça, et finit son sandwich par petites bouchées. C'est en finissant qu'elle eut soudain envie de vomir.

C'était l'odeur – ses vêtements puaient la fumée froide, et ceux de Jeanne le sang. Elle devait faire quelque chose, sinon elle allait se trouver mal.

Se redressant, elle s'approcha de Jeanne. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas tachés, alors d'où provenait...

« Ses chaussures, » murmura Conchi. « Elle avait les pieds... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer; Tamao en défaisait déjà les lacets. L'idée de laisser Jeanne pieds nus la gêna, sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi, alors elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le matelas et s'affaira à retirer ses baskets.

« Tamao ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Oui, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ses esprits, mais la nouvelle voix la figea sur place. Elle ne lui était absolument pas inconnue, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne si vite. « Ha-Hao... »

Relevant les yeux, elle tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds, s'emmêla dans ses lacets défaits, et retomba assise. Ses esprits avaient disparu dans le mur; elle ne leur en voulut pas. Dans son embarras, elle détourna le regard. « Je – je voulais nettoyer... »

Sa voix se perdit; comme Hao ne disait rien, elle se força à continuer, même maladroitement, même le coeur dans la gorge. « Mes vêtements, et... et ses chaussures... mais je ne voulais pas la laisser sans rien. »

Hao semblait attendre encore, mais elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Alors il s'approcha, et s'accroupit devant elle. « C'est gentil de ta part. » Un temps. « Je n'ai pas de chaussures de rechange à te proposer, celles des filles ont brûlé pendant l'explosion. »

Tamao secoua la tête. Elle était consciente de la proximité du brun, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se forcer à le regarder. Quand bien même elle le regarderait, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Ça... ça ira. J'ai l'habitude de... je peux rester pieds nus. »

Il dut bouger; elle entendit un murmure de tissu. Du coin de l'œil, elle comprit qu'il dégrafait sa grande cape.

« Je ne te le recommande pas. Le sol du bunker est en morceaux. Il y a du verre et du métal qui sortent. Garde tes chaussures; on va simplement enrouler ses pieds là-dedans, et comme ça elle n'aura pas froid. »

Tamao cilla, prise au dépourvu. Son poncho ? Autour de Jeanne ? « Mais...  
\- Elle ne va pas remarcher avant un certain temps. Et je n'aurai pas froid, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Elle avala sa salive. L'affirmation de Hao était tout sauf rassurante. Pourtant, elle relaça ses baskets et se releva, le regardant. « Je voulais... je voulais laver mes vêtements, aussi. »

Il ne sembla pas se froisser. « Là encore, je ne peux pas te proposer de rechange. Mais je peux les sécher pour toi, si tu veux. »

Tamao leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il proposait, exactement ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en sous-vêtements à côté de lui. Cela dit, elle ne voulait pas non plus le mettre en colère exprès…

« Je ne ferai rien, » promit-il en lui tendant la main. « Et nous pourrons discuter, si tu en as envie. »

Tamao le considéra encore un moment, puis acquiesça, rattacha ses baskets, et lui donna la main. Hao la souleva comme si elle n'avait rien pesé du tout et la remit sur ses pieds. Puis, avec un dernier regard pour Jeanne endormie, il guida Tamao hors de la pièce, sans la lâcher. Elle voulait protester, mais…

« J'ai vu que ton deuxième esprit est revenu. Tu peux leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas à se cacher en ma présence; je ne leur ferai rien. »

Tamao avala sa salive, acquiesça.

« Il va aller dire à Yoh et Anna ce qui se passe ici, je me trompe ?  
\- Je… oui, cert… certainement.  
\- Tant mieux. Je suis content qu'ils te sachent saine et sauve. »

Tout lui semblait tellement… irréel. Rêvait-elle encore ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à la personne qui avait brûlé Lyserg sans une hésitation. À celle qui pouvait encore la brûler pour un mot de travers.

« On t'en a raconté de belles sur mon compte. »

Pas une question. Comment suivait-il le fil de sa pensée ? Elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur un terrain aussi glissant. « Jeanne ne s'est pas réveillée, » dit-elle à la place, d'un coup, sans trembler. Cela surprit Hao – du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle le comprit – parce qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, d'un coup.

Puis il se reprit. « Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas. Nous y sommes presque. »

Détournant le regard, il fit prendre à Tamao un nouveau couloir, relativement intact celui-là, qui débouchait sur une petite clairière plate. Une source clabaudait au fond, formant un petit bassin avant de couler en rivière scintillante. À en croire les volutes pâles, l'eau n'était pas froide.

Tamao, pourtant, ne voulait pas abandonner. « Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera ?  
\- Qui peut le dire ? »

Son ton évasif le rendait d'autant plus inquiétant, et elle songea à le lui dire. Rongeant son frein, elle préféra s'assoir près de la rivière pour nettoyer les chaussures de Jeanne, se saisissant d'un caillou pour racler les semelles.

Elle s'attendait un peu à ce que Hao s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était difficile de travailler sans le regarder, et sans être gênée par le poids de son regard sur elle. Mordillant sa lèvre, elle essaya de faire passer sa frustration sur les semelles de Jeanne. Si elle arrivait à les nettoyer, elle pourrait les rendre à leur propriétaire, et… et ce serait quelque chose. Ce serait quelque chose, et…

Malgré elle, quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher, si ça aide, » fit Hao doucement. « Il était temps de régler son compte au plan de Sâti, et Lyserg et elle en faisaient partie. »

Régler son compte. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir une pire façon de le dire, et l'espace d'un instant Tamao vit rouge. Reposant les chaussures de Jeanne sur les rochers secs, elle se releva, la poitrine douloureuse.

« Alors vous avez envoyé cet homme, » compléta-t-elle d'un filet de voix.

« C'est ça. Il avait sa propre dette à régler.  
\- Mais… mais il était faible, il n'avait aucune chance…  
\- Visiblement, il en avait au moins une, vu qu'il a réussi.  
\- Réussi ? »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Tamao fit quelques pas vers lui, avec l'impression étouffante de devoir faire _quelque chose_ sans bien savoir quoi.

Elle s'immobilisa à un pas de lui. Il avait un air presque surpris sur le visage. Surpris qu'elle ose se rapprocher, surpris qu'elle ose le fustiger comme ça ? Tamao n'arrivait pas vraiment à le savoir. « Vous saviez ce qui arriverait ! »

Hao secoua la tête. « Correction, je le suspectais. C'est Jeanne qui a scellé son destin. Il y avait de nombreux futurs possibles; elle avait autant de possibilités. Elle a fait son propre tri.  
\- Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait !  
\- C'est un thème récurrent chez les X-Laws, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tamao sentit le coup comme si ça la visait elle. Le faisait-il exprès ? Certainement. Cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sans doute répondu, lui aurait rendu coup pour coup. Elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'ingénuité.

À la place, elle se détourna et retourna vers le bassin, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa pensée.

« Est-ce que… Si vous pouviez… » Elle sentit qu'elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Par patience, ou pour quelque autre raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Hao patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à sortir sa phrase : « D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » S'il savait quelque chose… elle devait le savoir aussi.

Avec un léger soupir, qui semblait dire qu'il cédait à la demande, le garçon qui n'en était pas un lui répondit. Par une question.

« Pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'un démon ? »

Tamao cilla, se retourna à demo. Les démons ? Il les connaissait, lui aussi ? Bien évidemment, semblait dire le regard placide du brun. Ce n'était pas un phénomène nouveau, ou unique. Anna et Jeanne ne devaient pas être les seules personnes à en avoir jamais attiré. Attiré ?

« Ce sont… des esprits errants, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Errants, oui. Qui cherchent à se manifester dans le monde réel en utilisant les Shamans trop faibles pour leur résister comme outil. »

La confusion de Tamao grandit. Faibles ? Ni Anna ni Jeanne n'étaient faibles.

« En temps normal, même les Shamans de très bas niveau ont trop de volonté pour eux. Je ne parle pas de faiblesse shamanique, mais émotionnelle. Anna, plus jeune, a été très vulnérable à cause de ses capacités. Quant à Jeanne, elle l'est…  
\- Depuis Anatel.  
\- Oui. Enfin, c'est le déclencheur. Quand les démons sentent un désespoir de cette ampleur, ils s'empressent d'accourir pour utiliser le Shaman comme passage. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils.

« C'est comme… un Over-Soul involontaire, alors ?  
\- Exactement. Ils consomment du furyoku pour se manifester. Un Shaman normal n'attirerait que des petits esprits. Anna, qui a une âme particulièrement réceptive, était sous l'emprise d'un ogre. Ça dépend des gens.  
\- Mais… le furyoku de Jeanne…  
\- Tu commences à voir le problème. Sur l'instant, elle a attiré beaucoup de petits esprits, mais si elle se réveille, quelque chose de plus gros viendra. Quelque chose de dévastateur. Et c'est d'autant plus problématique qu'un démon n'agit pas comme un esprit normal. Quand un Shaman n'a plus de furyoku, habituellement…  
\- L'Over-Soul se brise et il n'est plus possible d'en reformer, » continua Tamao, les yeux sur les chaussures de l'endormie. « Ce n'est pas pareil pour un démon ?  
\- Non. Ton esprit gardien se soucie de toi. Les démons – surtout ceux qui ont un peu d'ancienneté – savent comment faire pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, et ils ne se soucient de rien. Une fois le Shaman réceptacle vidé de son énergie par la multiplication d'Over-Souls, ils continuent de se manifester, en utilisant l'âme elle-même comme carburant. Cela les fait tenir un peu plus longtemps. Oh, pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour faire des dégâts autour d'eux.  
\- Et… le Shaman ? »

Hao croisa son regard sans broncher. « Je t'ai dit que l'âme était utilisée comme carburant. Que crois-tu qu'un corps sans âme soit ? »

Tamao avait perdu de ses couleurs. Troublée, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, penchée en avant comme si elle allait de nouveau être malade. C'était ça, ce qui avait failli lui arriver ? Alors Hao n'avait pas menti. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. L'âme, en tout cas, ce qui était même plus important.

Finalement, elle se redressa. « Mais… mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Pour la protéger de ces êtres ? »

Hao ferma les yeux, se détourna. « C'est ce à quoi je travaille. »

Puis il disparut entre les arbres. Était-ce une façon de lui laisser un peu d'intimité ? Tamao n'était pas très convaincue, mais elle songea que, comme pour la nourriture, il ne servait à rien de le défier. Plus elle serait reposée et calme, plus elle aurait de chances de trouver une solution. De toute façon, Yoh viendrait bientôt la chercher... Oui, voilà, il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête pour l'arrivée de Yoh, qu'elle puisse l'aider à mettre son plan, quel qu'il soit, à exécution.

Cette pensée n'empêcha pas les relents de honte et d'inquiétude qui lui montèrent à la tête quand elle s'immergea dans l'eau chaude, mais elle parvint à surnager. Yoh était sa bouée, comme toujours. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien...


	12. Derrière le masque du rire

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Douzième chapitre :** Derrière le masque du rire

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

 **Note :**

Devinez qui a fini son mémoire ? C'est moiiii ! Donc, pour célébrer, voilà un nouveau chapitre… **fait pitite danse**

* * *

« Bien. Respire profondément et concentre-toi sur la sensation du rêve approchant. »

Tamao, aussi détendue qu'elle pouvait l'être quand il y avait un risque de décevoir Anna, obéit. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que les deux filles méditaient ainsi ensemble, le matin et le soir, lorsque Anna n'était pas occupée à surveiller son fiancé et que Tamao ne s'occupait pas des tâches de la maison; elle savait désormais à peu près à quoi s'attendre.

« Reste à la lisière, » murmura Anna, et Tamao sut qu'elles étaient deux à palper l'étrange monde de ses rêves. En vérité, elle restait la seule capable de s'y rendre; Anna ne faisait que surveiller son âme et réagir aux changements qu'elle y observait. Sa présence restait terriblement rassurante, et Tamao se sentait de plus en plus capable d'approcher son don.

« J'y suis, » murmura-t-elle, sentant son âme juste au bord de l'étrange abîme au fond d'elle. Comme avec Yohmei et ses techniques de camouflage, c'était par la visualisation qu'elle prenait possession du pouvoir des visions, et il n'y avait pas d'autre nom pour l'étrange puits sans fond dans lequel son âme s'engouffrait pour y avoir ses rêves.

« Est-ce que tu le vois ? Le rêve ? »

Le rêve. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire à Anna que la vision continuait. Cela n'avait que très peu d'intérêt, en fait, avait-elle raisonné, tant que l'autre Tamao restait enfermée dans une petite pièce sombre. Certes, elle en apprenait plus sur l'étrange mal qui touchait son inconnue, mais qu'importait cette inconnue à Anna ? Rien tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas son identité et son rôle dans le tournoi.

« Non, » finit-elle par répondre. « Juste… un gouffre. Les parois – les parois sont couvertes de – de branches et de fleurs. Violettes. Comme dans le jardin. Mais les visions – c'est encore trop loin.  
\- Descends. Doucement. Accroche-toi aux branches et ne te laisse pas emporter. »

Tamao hocha la tête et tenta d'obéir. La pulsion – le besoin de se jeter dans le vide étaient terriblement puissants, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient étrangers. _Quelque chose_ ordonnait à son âme de se précipiter, et cet ordre était presque irrésistible. Comme une laisse sur laquelle un maître tirerait à son loisir…

Elle parvint à désescalader sur quelques mètres, se sentant impossiblement lourde et légère à la fois. Elle savait bien que ces lianes et ces branches n'existaient pas; qu'il ne s'agissait d'une image construite pour appréhender ce qui ne s'appréhende pas, mais elle avait peur de glisser quand même. Le puits était si profond –

Sa concentration se relâcha insensiblement, et elle dévissa – retrouva le tableau familier de la sirène endormie entre ses bras – et d'un claquement de mains près de son oreille Anna la ramena au réel.

« Tu t'es laissée entraîner, » observa-t-elle.

Tamao, gênée, acquiesça. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir… choisir ce que je vais voir, » dit-elle doucement. « Déjà, voir comment mon âme trouve le rêve, c'est bien…  
\- Hmm. Pas tant que c'est toujours le même. »

Avec un soupir, Anna se leva, et Tamao l'imita. Sa culpabilité la taraudait. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait concocter un vrai-faux rêve à partir de ce qu'elle savait… ?

« Est-ce que… Yohmei a trouvé qui c'est ? L'inconnue ? »

Anna secoua la tête. « Il y a des Shamans forts en nombre, et certains ne se montreront que pendant le tournoi. Mais il cherche.  
\- Et… Mikki ?  
\- Pas de réponse. Tu en attendais vraiment une ? »

Tamao se gratta le bras, la tête baissée. Anna n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Elle essayait de comprendre, mais Mikihisa l'avait trop aidée elle pour qu'elle pense qu'il n'agirait pas de même maintenant, s'il était au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était un bon professeur, et un sage. Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait l'aider à maîtriser ses rêves…

« Nous reprendrons ce soir, » fit Anna au milieu de sa rêverie. « Je vais aller voir Yoh à son lycée. »

Tamao acquiesça, caressant une seconde l'idée de demander à l'accompagner avant de se résigner. Anna ne l'avait jamais proposé et avait certainement de bonnes raisons pour cela. Elle n'avait pas à interférer.

« Je te prépare ton déjeuner, » dit-elle à la place, ses pieds se dirigeant automatiquement vers la cuisine.

« Merci.  
\- Avec les gâteaux aux haricots, » précisa Tamao en se fendant d'un sourire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage d'Anna pour savoir que cela lui ferait plaisir. Pour savoir que la blonde lui était reconnaissante de songer à ces choses-là alors qu'elle-même les oubliait régulièrement. Tamao se demandait parfois comment elle faisait avant son arrivée : laissée à elle-même, Anna ne mangeait pour ainsi dire jamais.

« Il n'y a plus de poulpes, » avertit-elle. « Je vais en racheter aujourd'hui. J'ai mis du thon à la place – oh. »

En se retournant depuis le plan de cuisine, elle avait bien failli buter dans Anna elle-même, debout et silencieuse derrière elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

Anna acquiesça. « Merci. »

Rosissant, Tamao lui remit son bentô.

« Je vais rentrer vers six heures.  
\- Je serai là, promis. Bonne journée !  
\- À tout à l'heure. »

Et la porte se referma sur la blonde, laissant Tamao toute seule. Un léger soupir lui échappa.

« Ça va, Tam ?  
\- Ouais, depuis que tu es ici tu ne nous dis quasiment plus rien !  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas du tout avancé avec Anna, hein ? Hé, me tape pas !  
\- C'est parce que tu dis des âneries, idiot !  
\- Pardon, je ne suis pas un âne.  
\- On s'y tromperait !  
\- Ta g –  
\- Doucement, tous les deux, » les réprimanda Tamao gentiment. « Je vais bien, et nous progressons avec Anna. Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter. »

Les deux esprits sur le point de s'écharper s'entre-regardèrent, semblèrent hésiter, puis acquiescèrent mollement.

« On est avec toi, » tenta encore Conchi. « Tu le sais, hein ? On t'a pas choisie pour rien, on a confiance en toi. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Vous – vous le sentiez ? Que j'aurais des visions ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, _non_ , pas du tout, tu comprends rien.  
\- On voulait juste te rassurer. Tu peux tout nous dire, promis. »

Tamao leur sourit, hésitante. Est-ce qu'elle devrait… ? Mais non. Ils étaient incapables de garder un secret. Et si Anna ou Yohmei l'apprenait comme ça, elle en mourrait.

« Tout va bien, » répéta-t-elle à la place. « Allons au marché. Vous pourrez me raconter vos dernières escapades pendant ce temps-là. Ça doit vous plaire de n'avoir si souvent rien à faire, non ? »

* * *

Et ainsi ils allèrent au marché, et ainsi ils en revinrent, les bras chargés de provisions diverses et variées. Tamao faisait de son mieux pour éteindre les soupçons de ses deux petits camarades; qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose était déjà trop dangereux. Il lui semblait avoir plutôt bien réussi lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la rue de l'appartement.

Devant l'appartement, cependant, il y avait…

« Tamao !  
\- M-Mikki-san ? »

Avant d'avoir pu pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait, Tamao se retrouva enveloppée dans un câlin tout en os et en angles pointus. « Mais – mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Raconte-moi tout ça ! »

Tamao considéra l'idée, puis les sacs qui lui pendaient au bout des bras. « Comment… avez-vous su qu'Anna et moi étions ici ? »

L'ascète sembla comprendre ce qui la gênait et la déchargea de ses fardeaux. « Je vais t'aider à mes monter. »

Avec son aide, Tamao eut rapidement terminé de ranger les courses, mais elle n'avait pas sa réponse, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Anna n'aimait pas qu'on porte atteinte à sa vie privée, et Mikihisa n'était clairement pas son adulte favori…

« Y-Yohmei et les autres cherchent à vous joindre depuis… depuis plusieurs semaines, » souffla-t-elle, un peu inquiète. « Je m'inquiétais.  
\- Il ne faut pas, » fit l'homme au masque d'oiseau. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas accessible en montagne. »

Oui, elle le savait; mais elle aimait bien savoir quand même. Était-ce si difficile de vérifier une fois tous les quelques jours, au moins ? Elle n'en dit rien.

« C'est Yohmei qui… qui vous a dit où nous trouver ? »

Le masque fit non de la tête. « J'ai demandé mon chemin aux esprits. Anna est difficile à oublier. »

Mais alors, s'il n'avait pas parlé à Yohmei, comment savait-il qu'elle, elle serait là ? Elle plissa les lèvres. Sentant sans doute sa confusion, Mikihisa posa ses mains ouvertes sur la table. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. On m'a dit que toi, » il hésitait, « que tu voyais des choses. »

Tamao était de plus en plus perdue. En dehors de Yohmei, Kino et Anna, personne ne savait ! Qui avait-elle en face d'elle ?

« Maître Mikki, » dit-elle avec difficulté, sa main glissant vers sa tablette, « vous n'êtes pas clair. Qui… je n'ai parlé de ce que j'ai vu qu'à Yohmei, Kino et Anna… »

Il devint silencieux; elle le connaissait assez pour se douter qu'il réfléchissait. Ou alors ce n'était pas lui et…

« OK, » finit-il par dire, immobile. « OK. C'est Keiko qui m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit où tu étais et ce que tu as dit à Kino. »

Le soulagement de Tamao n'eut d'égal que son angoisse. Keiko…

« Elle – elle m'a espionnée, » admit-elle. « Elle me suivait partout. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, maître. »

Le masque s'inclina vers elle. « J'en suis conscient. Ta vision l'a beaucoup perturbée, je dois dire. Elle est fragile. »

Il disait presque ça comme si c'était de sa faute ! Elle n'avait fait que voir –

« Elle espère que je le ramène, » admit-elle abruptement. « Hao. Elle veut que je le… »

Elle s'interrompit. Qu'elle le quoi, exactement ? Il n'y avait personne à ramener. Hao n'avait pas volé le jumeau de Yoh, il _était_ ce jumeau. « Je ne peux rien pour elle.  
\- Et je ne te demande rien, » promit l'adulte. « C'est juste – c'est la première fois qu'elle me semble de nouveau _présente_ quand elle me parle. Elle m'a téléphoné juste au moment de ma pause. J'ai décroché sans réfléchir – et elle m'a dit qu'il allait rentrer. Que son fils allait rentrer. »

Il y eut un silence que Tamao n'osa pas briser. Mikihisa s'en chargea.

« C'est pour ça que je suis parti, tu sais. À cause de leur naissance, aux jumeaux. Je ne me sentais pas – je n'étais pas – je n'avais pas le droit de prétendre élever Yoh alors que j'avais tenté de le tuer. »

Le bruit qui quitta la bouche de Tamao n'était pas volontaire, et elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour l'arrêter. Le _tuer_? Elle n'avait rien entendu de tel. Pourquoi Mikihisa aurait –

« Oh. Ils ne t'ont pas tout dit, alors ? »

Livide, elle secoua la tête. Avec un soupir, Mikihisa se rencogna dans sa chaise.

« Nous savions à l'avance que notre ancêtre – le premier Asakura, Hao – allait tenter de se réincarner en notre enfant. Comme Keiko voulait le garder – les garder, avons-nous bientôt appris – il n'y avait pas de moyen de l'en empêcher. Mais Hao est une menace tellement grande… Après en avoir longtemps débattu, nous avons compris que la seule manière de prendre nos responsabilités – de ne pas abandonner le monde entier par égoïsme, serait de tuer l'enfant. Les deux enfants, car il n'y avait pas de moyen de savoir lequel des deux serait Hao. »

Tamao savait que l'horreur était nue et franche sur son visage, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Ils voulaient tuer les deux enfants ? Ceux que Keiko avait tenu à porter ? Ils avaient voulu tuer _Yoh_? Non, pas Yoh, pas encore. Mais un peu, quand même. Sa salive lui parut lourde dans la bouche, et elle avala, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler.

« La nuit dite, Yohmei et moi étions prêts, aussi prêts que nous pouvions l'être. Sauf que voilà, Hao avait tout compris. Dès sa naissance, il a montré ses pouvoirs. Yohmei a été envoyé dans le mur; moi j'y ai gagné ça, » fit l'ascète doucement, en montrant du doigt son masque de bois.

Tamao fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« La plus grosse partie de mon visage est brûlée. Je ne voulais pas infliger ça aux gens, alors j'ai pris le masque. Ça fait moins peur aux petits.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de vous, » souffla l'enfant d'une voix hachée. Elle n'avait certes jamais vu le visage de celui qui l'avait dénichée dans sa garderie défraîchie, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé…

« Et Keiko…  
\- Tout le monde réagit à sa façon, » soupira Mikihisa. « Je suis parti. Elle aussi… d'une autre manière. Yohmei, seul, a su s'occuper de Yoh. Et Keiko l'aime beaucoup. Comme elle peut. »

 _Mais c'est l'autre qu'elle me réclame_ , songea Tamao, la gorge encore lourde de plomb. « Je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas le ramener. Dans mes visions… » Elle hésita. « Il n'y a pas de frère de Yoh. Juste Hao. »

Mikihisa acquiesça. « Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

Tamao hésita. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas un de plus ? Alors elle raconta. S'arrêta à la première. Regarda ses esprits avec inquiétude, puis se lança. « J'ai vu des morceaux de la suite, mais ils n'ont aucun sens. Hao ne me reconnaît pas toujours. Parfois la fille est réveillée. Mais rien ne relie ces moments au futur où Hao tue ses amis et l'emmène – nous emmène à son… son chez-lui, je suppose. » Elle s'étrangla un peu. « Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pour l'instant. Je veux – je veux comprendre d'abord. »

Mikihisa la regarda bizarrement. « Peut-être qu'on comprendrait mieux à plusieurs. »

Tamao cilla. Elle y avait songé, évidemment. Sur la question des démons, Anna saurait certainement quoi en penser…

« Pour l'instant, ça concerne uniquement l'inconnue. Je ne veux pas les embêter avec une étrangère. »

Mikihisa joignit les mains. « Vu la façon dont tu en parles, ce n'est plus tellement une étrangère pour toi, je me trompe ? Et si cette fille est la clef – Anna t'écoutera. J'en suis sûr. » Il s'étira. « Mais je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à comment tu vas lui en parler. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils, hésitante. « Je ne sais pas si…  
\- C'est trop gros, Tamao, » l'interrompit l'ascète. « Trop important. Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais si tu préfères que je leur en parle moi…  
\- Non ! Je le ferai !  
\- D'ici votre retour à Izumo pour les fêtes, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, fébrile. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi quelque chose de très important à lui demander. « Je le ferai. Promis, je le ferai. Mais seulement si… enfin je veux dire, je voudrais que… »

Sa voix se perdit. Son maître, qui la connaissait bien, attendit patiemment.

« Il faut dire à Yoh, pour son frère, » finit-elle par énoncer, relevant les yeux pour les ficher dans ceux du masque. « Il a le droit de savoir. Plus que ça – il va voir Hao pendant le tournoi, et… vous pensez qu'il ne l'apprendra pas ? »

Était-ce une crispation qu'elle sentait chez son maître ? « Tamao, je ne crois pas que…  
\- S'il l'apprend de toute façon – si c'est Hao qui lui dit – ça pourrait très mal se passer. J'ai foi en Yoh et je sais que… qu'il aime beaucoup sa famille, mais… vous croyez vraiment qu'il apprécierait d'être envoyé attaquer son jumeau sans savoir la vérité ? »

Étrangement, elle ne s'emmêlait pas dans ses mots. Ils lui venaient les uns à la suite des autres, en rangs soignés, autant de perles qu'elle devait enfiler pour convaincre. « Il pourrait vous… en vouloir. Et je refuse… je refuse de cacher quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Il faut qu'il sache. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Mikihisa soupira.

Puis il acquiesça.

« Tu as peut-être raison. Mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Il y a Yohmei, et Kino, et Keiko… »

Comme si Keiko pouvait s'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

« S'il vous plaît, » implora-t-elle. « Ne le laissez pas avancer les yeux bandés. Il court déjà tellement de risques… »

Un temps.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _Nous_ verrons, pas vrai ? »

Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Puis, sans le prévenir, elle se précipita et le serra contre elle.

Cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire.


	13. Un noble secret

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Treizième chapitre :** Un noble secret

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Note :**

* * *

« Ce n'est pas bien, ce que je suis en train de faire, » murmura Tamao sans pour autant ralentir. Depuis que son idée lui était venue, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas bonne, que la seule chose à faire était de l'abandonner et de rentrer chez Anna. Mais voilà, elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Tout avait commencé après le départ de Mikihisa.

Le maître au visage de bois l'avait quittée avec force câlins et promesses de ne plus se laisser absorber par la grimpe tant que l'affaire ne serait pas tirée au clair; Tamao ne voulait absolument pas le décevoir. Mais voilà, elle ne savait pas encore comment parler de ses autres rêves à Anna, et... et c'était tellement plus simple de ne rien dire. Le soir, Anna n'avait rien remarqué, Conchi et Ponchi n'avaient rien dit; alors Tamao non plus.

Mais en fait, les deux esprits n'avaient pas agi par pure bonté. Leur Shamane découvrit qu'ils ne disaient tout simplement plus grand-chose, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils étaient vexés : vexés qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit, vexés de n'avoir pas su la convaincre de le faire, et pire encore vexés de ne pas avoir deviné tout seuls.

Jusqu'ici, ses tentatives pour les apaiser n'avaient rien donné. Ils avaient rejeté jusqu'à ses offrandes pâtissières. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas cessé de la suivre; même maintenant, ils étaient juste derrière elle, silencieux, froids. Tamao se sentait vraiment très seule.

C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait poussée, un jour qu'Anna s'absentait sans un mot, à prendre l'annuaire pour repérer le collège de Yoh. Au départ, elle n'avait rien fait de l'information, mais une fois sortie en courses, ses pieds l'avaient irrésistiblement emmenée jusque devant.

L'après-midi était bien avancé; Yoh était peut-être prêt à partir. Ce qui signifiait qu'Anna rentrerait bientôt à l'appartement, et qu'elle n'apprécierait pas l'absence de Tamao.

« Je devrais rentrer, » se murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, sans n'en faire rien. Il était là, si près...

« T'as pas fini de piétiner ? »

Les yeux piquants, Tamao regarda Conchi, qui semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir si facilement cédé. Elle hésita.

« Conchi...  
\- Fais pas cette tête-là, aussi. On est pas fâchés !  
\- Euh, si, on est fâchés.  
\- Ouais, mais non ! Tu ne la vois pas ? Elle est trop triste pour qu'on soit vraiment fâchés !  
\- Parle pour toi, moi je suis hyper fâché. Et choqué. Fâché-choqué-déçu. »

Tamao baissa la tête, penaude.

« Moi, non, » coupa Conchi, l'air songeur. « Enfin si, au début, mais plus maintenant. Ou plus envers elle. »

Son partenaire de jeu le regarda, ses sourcils debout comme des petits soldats. « Ah non ?  
\- Non. Après tout – si elle n'a pas osé se tourner vers nous, c'est qu'elle ne nous faisait pas confiance. C'est un sacré coup, venant de notre Shamane. »

Ponchi secoua la tête. « Justement ! C'est pas bien ! Y a un blème et elle ne veut pas nous en parler !  
\- Parce qu'on ne lui a pas montré qu'elle pouvait nous en parler sans s'inquiéter !  
\- Chut, » leur ordonna Tamao, qui était bien touchée par le discours de Conchi mais qui avait aussi remarqué quelque chose qui approchait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle saisit les deux fantômes au collet et les tira derrière le panneau de l'arrêt de bus. La discussion entre ses deux esprits était complexe, et elle n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre; mais elle venait de voir Yoh sortir du collège et s'approcher de la grille. Et, à côté de lui...

« Eh, mais... »

La main de Tamao s'abattit sur la bouche de son esprit. Son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre plus vite, au point qu'il tonnait dans ses oreilles. Cette réaction était normale tout près de Yoh, mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui elle sentait que ça lui venait plutôt à cause du garçon à côté de lui. Parce que ce garçon, elle le connaissait. Elle le _reconnaissait_.

Sans la voir, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté du panneau. En fait, c'était l'inconnu qui s'arrêtait; Yoh se retourna un peu après, manquant voir Tamao.

« Tu ne rentres pas ?  
\- Pas ce soir, je peux pas, j'ai pris des cours en plus, » expliqua l'inconnu qu'elle reconnaissait. « Mais demain, avant que tu partes, on pourra aller à la salle d'arcades !  
\- Super ! On se voit demain alors ! »

Et, de son pas tranquille, Yoh partit en direction de la gare.

Son camarade le regarda partir, puis sourit vaguement et repartit vers la porte du bâtiment principal. Tamao, figée là où elle se tenait, le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur.

« Tamao ?  
\- Tamao ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Je... je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-elle. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle entra dans la cour.

« Hé, où tu vas ?  
\- Tu n'as pas d'uniforme ! Tu vas te faire repérer ! »

Sans les entendre, la jeune fille pressa le pas pour suivre l'inconnu. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas vu la taille de l'école. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers et arriva en haut juste au moment où il entrait dans une des salles de classe. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Tamao se cacha dans l'angle du couloir. Heureusement pour elle, l'endroit était presque vide, et tous les étudiants de ce cours complémentaires étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

« Tamao ?  
\- On peut savoir quel est le plan, cette fois ?  
\- Oui, » fit-elle dans un murmure. « J'ai besoin que vous entriez dans cette salle et que vous voliez sa carte de transport, ou... ou je sais pas, quelque chose qui le force à rester après le cours pour le retrouver. »

Ses deux esprits échangèrent un regard. Puis ils sourirent, soudain enjoués, coquins, à la lisière du malicieux.

« Toi, tu t' _encoquines.  
_ \- On aime ça. »

Tamao se demanda si elle ne venait pas de faire une grosse bêtise.

* * *

Tamao, la boule au ventre, faisait tourner la carte de transport de l'inconnu qui n'en était plus un entre ses doigts. Elle en avait appris son nom – Oyamada Manta, peut-être de la grande famille du même nom – et son âge, si proche de celui de Yoh. Rien là-dessus, par contre, ne pourrait lui apprendre s'il était bien un Shaman, ou s'il avait à voir avec les événements de sa vision. Elle espérerait qu'il avouerait tout de vive voix...

« Ah, tu es là, » fit une voix, et elle sursauta presque. Il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa petite taille ne diminua en rien le frisson qui parcourut la Shamane, glacée. De peur, d'appréhension ? Elle ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir.

Le garçon, confus, pointa du doigt la feuille plastiquée qu'elle tenait entre les mains. « C'est à moi. »

Baissant les yeux vers la carte, Tamao acquiesça. Ses lèvres lui semblaient irrémédiablement scellées. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment ! De désespoir, elle saisit sa tablette et commença à parler avec. Manta fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, provoquant presque un moment de recul de Tamao.

« A-attends ! N'aie pas peur ! Je veux juste – je ne peux pas te lire d'aussi loin, » fit-il, les mains en l'air comme pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il semblait un peu dépassé, à vrai dire. Tamao avait du mal à l'imaginer comme un méchant. Mais s'il avait des informations...

« Comment connais-tu Yoh, » demanda-t-elle par sa tablette.

Manta, qui lisait attentivement, soupira. « Évidemment, c'est encore Yoh, » marmonna-t-il. « Je savais qu'il n'avait pas fini de m'attirer des ennuis. Ce sera quoi, la prochaine fois, un docteur fou qui voudra m'éviscérer ? »

Tamao, confuse, et un peu choquée, secoua les mains avec embarras. « Je ne te veux pas de mal, » promit-elle. « Je suis une – une amie de Yoh. »

Elle avait hésité sur le mot à employer, mais rien d'autre ne lui paraissait convenir. Sœur ou parente, elle n'oserait pas, mais il fallait convaincre...

« D'accord, » décida Manta avec un regard suspicieux. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir abordés quand on était ensemble ? »

Tamao rosit, hésita encore. Comment lui expliquer... ? « Il ne sait pas que je suis à Tokyo. Ça – ça l'inquiéterait. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. »

Manta ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais il ne dit rien. « OK. Et... que puis-je pour toi ? Je promets rien, hein... »

Déstabilisée, Tamao chercha ses mots. Puis, saisie d'un éclair d'inspiration, elle sortit son carnet de dessin et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver un portrait de l'inconnue. « Tu la connais ? »

Le jeune adolescent se pencha pour mieux voir, plissa les yeux, réfléchit...

« Non, » dit-il finalement. « Je me disais qu'elle pourrait avoir les cheveux d'une couleur différente, mais son visage est vraiment particulier. Je n'ai jamais vu personne comme ça. »

Les fragiles espoirs de Tamao s'effondrèrent. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Encore une fausse piste ! Elle n'allait pas tenir !

Devant son désarroi évident, Manta grimaça. « Désolé.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Regarde encore ! C'est très important ! Ça peut sauver la vie de Yoh ! »

Un vent de panique caressa le visage du garçon. « Sauver – il est en danger ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Oui ! » Tamao hésita. « Enfin, pas encore, mais il le sera. Je – je vois l'avenir. Et dans l'avenir...  
\- Woah, » coupa Manta en relevant les yeux pour fixer Tamao avec émerveillement.

« C'est vrai ? Tu vois l'avenir ? Alors tu sais quand les hommes vont marcher sur Mars ? Quand on trouvera les premiers extraterrestres ? Quand on trouvera une source de carburant bio ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pointa sa tablette. « _Jamais_ , » répondit-elle, « si je ne trouve pas la fille. Parce qu'un monstre va détruire l'humanité.  
\- Hein ? »

Cette fois-ci, le garçon en tomba en arrière, entre les chaises bien rangées. « Ça va pas, de dire des choses comme ça ? Qui t'es, d'abord ? Si ça se trouve tu ne cherches qu'à m'embrouiller ! »

Confusion.

« N-non. Je m'appelle Tamao Tamamura. Je vis avec... le grand-père de Yoh, à Izumo. Depuis peu, j'ai des visions de... de ce qui va se passer.  
\- Mais pourquoi m'en parler à moi ? C'est pas plutôt Yoh qu'il faudrait prévenir ? »

Tamao bougea le doigt pour commencer une nouvelle phrase, s'arrêta. Elle avait failli lui avouer qu'il était dans ses rêves. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui apporter, à lui, sinon de la peur ? Il était rare que Yoh se fasse des amis.

Tamao fut soudain saisie d'une pensée terrible. Et si, en parlant à Manta, elle brisait – avait brisé – le lien entre les deux garçons ?

« Tu n'es pas un Shaman, » demanda-t-elle à la place. Le garçon hésita.

« N-non. Mais – je vois les fantômes. Et – et d'ailleurs, j'ai vu le tien prendre ma carte et mettre le mot à la place. Ce n'était pas subtil. »

Tamao foudroya Conchi du regard. Il eut la bonté d'être penaud.

« D'accord. Je suis – pardon, je ne savais pas... comment te voir sans que, euh, quelqu'un d'autre ne nous voie. Yoh... Yoh m'est très précieux. Si tu es son ami, tu dois comprendre de quoi je parle. Il est bon, il est gentil, et... je crois en lui. Mais – il est aussi important pour d'autres raisons. Il sauvera le monde, tu comprends ?  
\- Euh... » Manta semblait un peu sceptique. « Tu... Ah, je comprends. Tu voulais t'assurer que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, c'est ça ? »

Tamao hésita, puis acquiesça. « O-oui, ça et savoir si la fille te disait quelque chose. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ? »

Le garçon regarda encore le dessin. « Désolé, mais non, je ne l'ai jamais vue. »

Tamao dissimula sa déception. « Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne sais rien de… rien de nous, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête. « Je viens… écoute, je viens de rencontrer Yoh. On a regardé les étoiles, on s'est battus contre des malabars, il est… il est bizarre mais je l'aime bien. Si je peux t'aider… » Il sortit de son sac un petit agenda dont il arracha une page avant d'écrire quelque chose dessus. « Mon numéro. Si je peux aider. »

Tamao, touchée, prit le petit papier et le plia avec soin. « Merci, de – d'avoir parlé avec moi. »

Manta sourit et se redressa. « De rien. Je ne dirai rien à Yoh; je vais même oublier cette conversation. En espérant que la prochaine fois se fasse dans des circonstances moins... » Il s'arrêta, la main à demi-tendue vers Tamao. « Plus chaleureuses. »

La gorge serrée, Tamao acquiesça, et lui serra la main – trouvant le geste bizarre mais ne voulant pas le contrarier. Décidant de se forcer elle aussi, elle lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche : « Merci.  
\- Ah, ben, de rien. Allez, je suis vraiment en retard. »

Et lorsqu'il sortit de la classe, Tamao se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait dépassé de loin l'heure de rentrer.

* * *

« Tu es en retard, » dit Anna lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Grimaçant, Tamao retira ses chaussures. « Je suis rentrée… Désolée, Anna, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. »

La blonde était assise à la table de la salle à manger, avec devant elle un bol vide. Ah, elle se serait fait à manger toute seule ? Non, c'était bien des miettes de _senbei_ qu'elle voyait au fond. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Tamao s'affaira à ranger les courses. Peine perdue. Le silence s'épaissit. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Anna, celle-ci la fixait, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, » dit-elle lentement, froidement.

Tamao sentit sa grimace s'élargir. Elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer une histoire sur le chemin du retour, mais… ce n'était pas simple de mentir à Anna. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'elle devine tout. Et puis ça lui faisait mal de… de lui mentir.

« En fait… j'étais allée me promener dans un parc, et… et j'ai eu des visions, alors je me suis aussitôt mise à tout noter pour ne rien oublier, et je me suis laissée emporter. »

Immédiatement, le visage d'Anna s'éclaircit. « Des visions, » répéta-t-elle.

Souriant à son tour, Tamao s'empara du bol vide et de la théière. « Je… je nous fais une boisson chaude et je raconte tout. Je ne sais pas si ça peut nous aider, mais…  
\- Ça va nous aider, » assura Anna.

Et ainsi, devant deux tasses brûlantes, Tamao raconta. Elle omit le rêve du verger et se concentra sur ceux du _bunker_ : Jeanne endormie sur ses genoux, Hao qui lui proposait un bain, de la nourriture, du repos, plus doux qu'il n'avait le droit d'être. Elle lui parla de ses questions, des réponses en demi-lune du Shaman. Et puis, surtout, elle lui parla des démons. Le visage d'Anna s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Nous savions déjà qu'elle les attirait, mais à ce point-là…  
\- On dirait que Hao en a – je ne dirai pas qu'il en a peur, mais…  
\- Il devrait. S'il a raison, elle devient la personne la plus dangereuse de l'univers.  
\- S'il a raison… »

Anna prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Je connais très peu de choses sur les démons, » avoua-t-elle comme si ça lui arrachait les dents. « Mon expérience n'était pas très… éclairante. Je ne sais pas s'il dit la vérité ou non; il est probable qu'il ne mente pas. Ce qui fait de cette fille une bombe à retardement. »

Tamao avala sa salive. Anna continua : « C'est Yoh qui m'a sauvée. Je ne pense pas qu'on te l'ai dit, si ?  
\- Conchi et Ponchi m'ont un peu raconté…  
\- C'était Yoh. Dans ta vision, je ne sais pas qui pourrait aider cette fille. S'il est encore possible de l'aider.  
\- Yoh est de nouveau vivant, » suggéra Tamao, « ce n'est pas juste Hao qui le dit, Ponchi et Conchi le confirment. Ils pourront…  
\- Je doute que ça marche, » dit doucement Anna. « Je ne sais pas. C'est… c'est encore très peu, Tamao. On va continuer les exercices et attendre que la suite se révèle. »

Un temps.

« Mais c'est déjà très bien. Très bien. »

Tamao, un peu douchée, acquiesça pourtant. « Merci. J'espère juste…  
\- Tu avais raison, » continua Anna en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. « La fille est importante. Peut-être plus que tout le reste. Je ne veux même pas imaginer quel genre de démons… »

Elle se coupa, prit une grande inspiration. « Nous devons absolument la trouver. »

Confuse, Tamao pencha la tête. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait convaincue ? Les démons ? L'attitude de Hao ?

« O-oui, Anna. Je vais redoubler d'efforts.  
\- Nous savons qu'elle est très forte, et que son équipe oppose et celle de Hao et celle de Yoh. Ils ont l'air sérieux.  
\- C-c'est un début. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance… »

Anna acquiesça. Elle semblait soucieuse, et fatiguée. « Peux-tu faire tes exercices seule, ce soir ? Les deux idiots pourront t'aider.  
\- Bien sûr. Je commencerai aussi à préparer nos valises. »

Anna commença par la regarder sans broncher, avant de se souvenir. « Le festival. Oui. Yoh rentre à Izumo dès demain. »

Tamao cilla. Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée des dates des congés scolaires, mais… s'il rentrait le lendemain… elle avait failli manquer Manta. À un jour près. Un jour près ! _Un coup de chance_ , songea-t-elle, avant d'en douter. C'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence. « Bien, Anna. A-allez-y. Je finis de ranger et je m'y mets. »

Anna acquiesça et se leva. Tamao eut l'impression de la voir trembler. Mais ce n'était que ça, une impression, sûrement ? Ou juste de la fatigue. Était-ce fatigant pour elle de la guider à travers ses exercices de méditation ? Si tel était le cas – non, Tamao ne la laisserait pas faire. Anna devait absolument être en forme pour aider Yoh. Et même si c'était absolument nécessaire, il ne fallait pas la laisser s'épuiser de la sorte. « Je te fais une autre tasse de thé ?  
\- Bien volontiers, » fit la blonde en s'éloignant. « Je reviens. »

En son absence, Tamao s'empressa de préparer le breuvage dont elle se servait pour purger ses rêves. Avec ça, Anna pourrait se reposer. Et, en ne lui posant pas la question, Tamao s'assurait que la blonde ne se sentirait ni insultée ni épiée. Non, Anna dormirait, et dormirait bien, et tout serait parfait. « Voilà, » appela-t-elle en emportant la tasse jusqu'à la chambre d'Anna. En ressortant, elle croisa la blonde en provenance de la salle de bains; elles échangèrent un geste doux.

« Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit. »

À petits pas, Tamao revint dans la cuisine et s'affaira à tout ranger. Quelques instants après, elle entendit un cliquetis de tasse.

« R-repose-toi, » ordonna-t-elle alors, dans un chuchotement.

Puis elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Deux jours. Deux jours, puis elle reverrait Yoh. Elle avait envie de s'envoler par la fenêtre.


	14. Couturant ma détresse

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Quatorzième chapitre :** Couturant ma détresse

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

 **Note :**

Je suis faible: on me demande de poster, je poste. Entre deux galères de paperasse pour l'année prochaine, d'où cette heure tardive, pardon !

On règle une petite ambiguïté et on en ouvre d'autres. Hao vous avait manqué?

* * *

Yoh vint. Bien sûr qu'il vint, ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était _Yoh_ , et quelqu'un était en danger. Tamao ne savait pas bien si elle était soulagée de le voir, inquiète de ce qui lui arriverait, ou honteuse de le voir se mettre en danger juste pour elle. Un mélange des trois, certainement.

Hao n'avait rien révélé de ses intentions. Il était juste venu la chercher alors qu'elle tentait de démêler les cheveux de Jeanne, et lui avait dit de le suivre. Ce n'était qu'en voyant Yoh qu'elle avait compris.

« Tamao, » sourit ce dernier. « Tout va bien ? »

Difficile question. Elle n'était pas blessée, elle n'était pas sale, elle n'avait pas faim. Mais tout n'allait clairement pas bien.

« J-je suis saine et sauve, » opta-t-elle à la place, ce qui parut satisfaire son interlocuteur.

« Tant mieux. »

Hao, les bras croisés, assistait à l'échange en silence. Yoh était venu seul, un geste sans doute destiné à prouver sa bonne foi, mais qui inquiétait Tamao. Que ferait-il en cas de conflit ?

« Je suis sûr que tu es au courant pour la flotte japonaise, » dit Yoh en se tournant vers son frère. « On aura besoin de tout le monde pour défendre l'île. On a pas tant de soigneurs que ça. »

Tamao ne fut pas surprise. Conchi avait fait le relais entre Funbari Onsen et le _bunker_ démoli afin de la tenir au courant et de rassurer tout le monde. Elle savait pour le satellite, pour le père de Manta, pour l'armée lancée à leurs trousses. Et dans la phrase de Yoh, Tamao comprit l'implicite. Jeanne ne serait pas de trop dans un tel conflit.

Hao leva un sourcil. « Ce sera un plaisir de me battre avec toi à mes côtés. C'est ce que veut notre lien, » dit-il doucement, esquivant la demande comme s'il ç'eut agi d'un moucheron inoffensif. « Il faudra pourtant garder tes forces pour la finale. »

Yoh haussa les épaules, son sourire habituel devenant un peu figé. « Je ne ferai pas de bêtises, promis. Je me suis juste dit que je pouvais venir te délester des filles. On a des lits confortables à l'auberge, et c'est chauffé. »

Hao commença par ne rien dire, comme s'il attendait que Yoh poursuive, mais Yoh ne poursuivit pas.

« Tu ne me proposes pas de venir ? »

Un moment, juste un moment, un moment suffisamment long pour que Tamao et Hao le voient, le visage de Yoh changea d'expression. Derrière le masque du sourire, un éclair de souffrance poreuse se montra, avant de redisparaître.

« J'aurais aimé, » fit le cadet. « J'aurais vraiment aimé. Mais Lyserg était un ami précieux, pour moi et pour les autres. »

Hao acquiesça, s'attendant sûrement à cette réponse. Pourquoi l'avoir exigée, alors ? Pour voir la douleur de Yoh ? Pour déterminer s'il était encore aussi positif et plein d'espoir maintenant que le deuil le touchait directement ? Ou pour lui donner l'occasion d'exploser, de sortir toute sa colère, de ne pas la laisser macérer en lui comme un pot fétide ? Tamao serra les poings pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Yoh lâcha un soupir et changea de sujet. « Je suis venu chercher Tamao et Jeanne. »

Direct. Trop direct, Yoh n'aimait pas ça d'habitude. La mort de Lyserg devait l'avoir affecté profondément. Il se demandait sans doute aussi comment gérer ce qui était arrivé à Marco et Jeanne, et ce qui arrivait à Tamao et à son frère.

Le sourire innocent de Hao n'allait pas aider.

« Tamao a toujours été libre de partir. Tu ne lui as pas dit, Tamao ? »

Surprise d'être soudain prise à parti, la jeune fille hésita, balbutia. « S-si, je…  
\- Tamao et Jeanne vont rentrer avec moi, » répéta Yoh, et Tamao sentit qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'affrontement. Ils tournaient tous les deux autour depuis un moment, comme par politesse, par esprit de famille. Ah. Évidemment.

Hao reprit la parole : « Jeanne n'est pas en état de bouger. Elle dort.  
\- On m'a dit. Elle peut dormir à l'auberge. »

Hao secoua la tête. « Elle ne quittera pas ce lieu. Pour son propre bien, petit frère; ne tente pas de t'opposer à moi sur ce point. »

Yoh ne cacha pas son mécontentement. « Depuis quand te soucies-tu du bien des X-Laws ?  
\- Pas des X-Laws. Du sien, et accessoirement du tien. Cela dépasse tes compétences, crois-moi. Sur ce, » et sans plus mot dire le Shaman de feu disparut dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Jeanne.

Tamao le regarda partir, puis se retourna sur un soupir de Yoh.

« Je suis désolé, Tamao. J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. »

Il semblait si défait soudain, si éteint, comme si Hao en partant avait soufflé toute sa force. Le cœur de Tamao se brisa un peu à cette pensée. « Ce – ce n'est pas de ta faute, » s'entendit-elle presque sans trembler. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux. C'est lui qui… » Elle ne termina pas.

Yoh lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Allez, viens. On y va. »

Tamao cilla. Puis, gentiment, elle retira la main de Yoh. « Non. Je dois rester. Pour Jeanne. »

Il la dévisagea un moment avant d'acquiescer. « Je comprends. On… on reste en contact, s'il y a du nouveau…  
\- Je te le dirai, » répondit Tamao presque comme si elle y croyait. Elle n'avait même pas bégayé, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir un bloc de plomb sur la langue, l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Yoh semblait si défait, et la finale était dans si peu de temps… ils ne se reverraient sans doute pas. De toute façon, elle n'était pas sa fiancée, elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir et de le lui laisser voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait l'air triste ! Après tout, il allait revenir sain et sauf. Il allait gagner.

« Tamao… »

Il s'était redressé, l'air vaguement gêné. Oh non, est-ce qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose ? Elle ne pourrait jamais. Pas avec le loup qui lui dévorait le cœur. Elle acquiesça timidement, plaqua un sourire troublé sur son visage.

« Tamao… »

Et soudain il était tout autour d'elle, grand, chaud, enveloppant comme une couverture épaisse. Une étreinte. Il lui offrait une étreinte.

Après un premier instant d'incompréhension, elle le lui rendit, ses bras maladroits trouvant facilement leur place autour de ses épaules. « Ça-ça va aller, » sortit de sa bouche, heurté, hésitant, difficile.

« Tamao…  
\- Tout ira bien, » dit-elle encore. Elle n'avait jamais rien imaginé de tel, mais si elle l'avait fait, elle se serait pensée roide ou brûlante. Elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Je suis fier de toi, » souffla soudain Yoh, le visage enfoui de ses cheveux. Si peu de temps auparavant, la sensation aurait suffi à la faire tomber dans les cerises. Là, elle se contenta de resserrer leur étreinte encore un peu, avant de gentiment le relâcher.

« Tout ira bien. Jeanne et moi t'attendrons ici. Ne prends pas trop ton temps, d'accord ? »

* * *

À une heure d'Izumo, Tamao pensait que le trajet du retour s'était plutôt bien passé. Le thé avait gardé ses rêves jusque-là, et personne n'était venu les déranger. Seulement voilà, elle s'était assoupie l'espace d'un instant, et maintenant elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait dire à Anna. La vision, encore une fois, ne lui en avait pas appris tellement. Mais elle avait promis, elle s'était promis de ne plus rien lui cacher…

Elle tergiversait encore lorsque le train ralentit dans la gare d'Izumo. Anna se saisit de son sac de voyage, Tamao de sa valise, et les deux filles descendirent sur le quai.

« Ah, » remarqua Anna en regardant son téléphone, « Yoh est en chemin. Il doit venir prendre nos bagages. Mais il est en retard. »

Tamao n'entendit absolument pas le reproche dans la voix de l' _itako_ , ni même plus grand-chose après la première phrase. Yoh ? _Yoh_? Il était là, il allait venir ? Mais elle ne savait pas, personne ne le lui avait dit, elle n'était pas du tout préparée, elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire –

« Anna, » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, Tamao ?  
\- Dans… dans le train, je – j'ai vu quelque chose. »

Anna comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Toujours dans le bunker ? »

Tamao acquiesça, et prit une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle omit l'étreinte, elle omit ses sentiments et leur intensité, mais elle raconta le reste, Yoh venu les chercher, Hao refusant de laisser partir la sirène, le terrible parfum de deuil annoncé qui flottait dans la salle.

« Je crois… je crois que ça va mal finir, » finit-elle par avouer. « Pour lui. Pour eux. »

Anna haussa les épaules. « J'ai foi en Yoh. Il gagnera, et avec un peu de chance ça sera la fin de tes visions. »

Tamao n'était pas assez sotte pour répondre, mais pas assez sotte non plus pour croire à la foi soi-disant inébranlable d'Anna. Il était évident, pour peu qu'on la connaisse, qu'elle n'était pas si rassurée. Du moins Tamao le pressentait ainsi…

Elle décida de ne pas continuer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, la mort des amis de l'inconnue, son sommeil de princesse endormie – tout ça, c'était une _erreur_ , une fausse note, qu'après ça le monde courait à sa perte. C'était le point de non-retour, elle le sentait, et elle savait qu'Anna le comprenait aussi, quelque part.

« Vous voilà, » fit une voix familière pendant qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, « désolé du retard, je vous pensais sur l'autre quai. »

Tamao se transforma en statue de sel. De sel, ou peut-être de sucre d'orge, parce qu'il lui semblait bien être en train de fondre. Cette voix, ce rythme, cette chaleur...

« Y-Yoh-sama, » balbutia-t-elle en se retournant, les joues soudain rouges et les yeux baissés sous sa frange. « Vous êtes... »

Ôtant le sac à bandoulière de son épaule, Anna le tendit à son fiancé. Tamao s'émerveilla un instant de sa maîtrise, du sac tenu à bout de doigts sans trembler. Yoh le prit sans discuter.

« Prends la valise de Tam, aussi.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- J-je peux le porter, ça ira…  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Et Yoh se saisit de l'objet, sans se soucier une seconde de la façon dont sa main frôla celle de Tamao. Le sang lui monta aux joues, et elle se détourna une seconde, faisant mine d'être distraite par un message venant des haut-parleurs.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle soudainement toute chose ? Elle venait de voir Yoh en rêve. De le serrer contre elle. Ça ne lui avait rien fait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'en grandissant elle allait sentir son amour pour Yoh s'écailler, ne laissant qu'une vague ombre, un creux dans son cœur pour l'instant si gonflé de lui ? Cette pensée était intolérable. Pourtant, c'était sans doute le plus sage. Après tout, Yoh était à Anna, et il ne l'avait jamais regardée autrement que comme la protégée de son père. Elle en avait suffisamment souffert, non ? Pourquoi craindre que cette douleur s'étiole et la libère ? Était-ce ancré en elle si profondément qu'elle n'imaginait pas en faire le deuil ?

« Tamao, tu viens ? »

Reprenant son souffle, la jeune fille se retourna, sourit, et les suivit sans rien ajouter.

L'accueil de la demeure Asakura fut égal à lui-même, courtois et tiède. En voyant Anna et Kino se retrouver, sans effusion et sans heurts, Tamao ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Était-ce satisfaisant, de se saluer comme des étrangères, en se touchant à peine ?

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas les bons yeux. Peut-être que, comme Anna se sentait vraiment appartenir à la maison Asakura, elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose.

Yoh redescendit en trombe les escaliers, manquant s'emmêler les pieds sur les dernières marches, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Bon, on mange ? Il y a un concert de Bob à la télé après, alors… »

Son grand-père lui cogna gentiment l'épaule de sa canne. « Quand grandiras-tu, gamin ?  
\- Je suis très mature ! » Yoh fit la moue. « J'ai passé l'après-midi à cuisiner pour Anna et Tamao, et j'ai même fait mes devoirs pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le lycée ! »

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard à la mention de son prénom. Il avait cuisiné, et pas juste pour Anna, mais aussi pour _elle_. Ce n'était pas son rôle – il n'avait pas à…

Anna, elle, ne semblait pas aussi impressionnée. « Je demande à voir. Si c'est censé me donner envie de te laisser la télécommande toute la soirée, ça a intérêt à être bon. »

Kino sourit. « Tu ne perds pas le nord, c'est bien. Allons-y, donc… »

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. La vieille femme, qui avançait plus lentement que les autres, s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et attrapa le poignet de Tamao.

« Anna m'a raconté.  
\- O-oh. »

Elle hésitait à s'expliquer. C'était une chose de… lisser l'histoire qu'elle racontait à Anna, mais mentir à Kino ? Enjoliver ce qu'elle savait ? On ne mentait pas à Kino.

« Je dois dire que l'avenir est resté blanc pour elle et pour moi. Certains motifs, certains reliefs s'annoncent, mais rien de précis. Tes yeux sont les seuls à avoir trouvé ce fil-là. »

Était-ce une bonne chose ? Tamao ne parvenait pas à analyser le ton de la vieille femme. Avalant sa salive, elle acquiesça faiblement.

« J'ai aussi interrogé les esprits sur le jardin de Kitakyūshū. » Kino grimaça. « J'ai bien eu des réponses à ce sujet. Tamao, les limbes frémissent de peur. Ceux qui y sont allés, ceux qui en reviennent depuis que tu l'as vu en rêve ont tous parlé d'une… présence, d'une force. Opaque, irisée, abyssale. Dévorante. Personne n'a rien vu, mais ils sentent tous quelque chose de néfaste. »

Kino serra gentiment le poignet de Tamao. La jeune fille fixa les lunettes noires. C'était étrange, de sentir l'âme de Kino balayer la sienne, fouiller son énergie à la recherche d'anomalies. « As-tu perçu quoi que ce soit d'étrange, là-bas ?  
\- N-non. Enfin, j'ai… rencontré un esprit, mais il n'avait pas cette… ce n'était pas lui. Je crois que c'était le gardien des lieux. Il était très ancien, et très gentil il… ressemblait un peu à un Jizô, maintenant que j'y pense. Il m'a donné quelque chose… là, » expliqua la jeune fille en fouillant dans sa sacoche pour en tirer le grelot, qu'elle déposa dans la main de Kino. La vieille femme referma les doigts dessus et concentra son pouvoir.

« Tu l'as laissé dans ton sac depuis ?  
\- Oui, je ne… je ne voulais pas l'avoir sur moi… pas tant que vous ne l'auriez pas vu.  
\- Intelligent. »

Kino le lui rendit, et serra la main de Tamao autour du métal.

« Tu as raison de te méfier, mais je crois que c'était bien un cadeau. Prends-en soin, je sens qu'il te sera utile. »

Silence.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, nous l'examinerons plus en détail. On pourra même demander à Yohmei – même si ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait quoi que ce soit d'intelligent à dire là-dessus, le vieux schnock.  
\- Grand-mère, Tamao, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tout le monde vous attend ! »

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête. Yoh était revenu. Ses yeux hésitèrent sur la main de Tamao, enfermée entre les paumes de Kino. « Tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va très bien, » sourit Kino. « Allons-y, je ne voudrais surtout pas que Tamao manque un tel repas. »

L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Tamao n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Ce qu'elle savait, par contre, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais regarder Yoh en face après une telle remarque.

Inconscient de son trouble, le brun sourit encore un peu plus et les guida jusqu'à la table.

« M-madame…  
\- Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu sauveras notre Yoh, » murmura Kino alors qu'elles se séparaient. C'est en levant les yeux que Tamao découvrit que Mikihisa était, lui aussi, rentré; il ne l'avait pas prévenue, et elle sentit son regard glisser sur elle. Elle crut y lire une question silencieuse, et elle y répondit d'un signe de tête. Elle avait rempli le contrat.

Puis un frisson parcourut la pièce, et comme un fantôme Keiko vint s'installer en face de son mari, à droite de Kino. Tout d'un coup, la perspective d'un dîner fait par Yoh n'était plus si impressionnante qu'effrayante. Heureusement, elle n'était pas trop près de l'héritière Asakura; son siège, entre Mikihisa et Anna, n'attendait plus qu'elle.

Ils mangèrent en silence. De temps en temps, Tamao tentait de regarder les autres, de lire les visages, mais la table semblait devenue une bibliothèque d'ouvrages clos et indéchiffrables. Yoh, peut-être, aurait pu les sortir de cette situation, mais il était tout à son concert. Anna et Kino semblaient s'en accommoder sans difficulté. Mikihisa, seul, semblait sentir la gêne de Tamao. Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Ils n'étaient que les presque-Asakura.

Du regard, elle tenta de l'interroger. Avait-il pu discuter avec Kino et Yohmei ? Avait-il décidé de tout dire à Yoh, et si oui – quand est-ce que cela se ferait ? Ils ne pouvaient pas lui cacher la vérité pour toujours. De fait, elle était convaincue que chaque jour passé dans le mensonge était un avantage de plus pour Hao. Et même si ce n'était pas sa place, même si Mikihisa ne lui avait parlé qu'en confidence, peut-être que s'ils ne disaient rien…

Elle essaya de faire passer tout cela dans son regard. Est-ce que Mikihisa comprit ? En tout cas, s'éclaircissant la gorge, il attira l'attention de son fils.

« Demain, lors du festival… Nous prendrons un moment à discuter. Avec tes grands-parents, nous… avons décidé qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu devais savoir. »

Les lunettes de Kino, comme le masque de Mikihisa, camouflait son regard. Fusillait-elle son beau-fils du regard ? Tamao n'en avait aucune idée. Yohmei semblait plus défait qu'irrité.

Yoh, distrait, leva les yeux de son bol. « OK, pas de souci. »

L'étreinte douloureuse sur son cœur se défit un petit peu. Rien n'était encore garanti, il y avait toujours un risque qu'ils changent d'avis, qu'ils détournent l'attention de Yoh, mais… mais c'était quelque chose. Un début.

Vint le moment de se lever. Tamao chercha une manière élégante de remercier Yoh. Il avait abattu un travail de titan, le brave, et tout ça pour… sa famille, certes, mais aussi pour elle. Au moins un peu.

Le silence pesant ne l'aidait pas à se lancer. Rien de sensé ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le moment allait passer, et elle n'aurait rien dit, et Yoh allait penser qu'on appréciait par son travail, et ce serait trop bête, et…

« Ce… c'était très bon, Yoh, merci beaucoup, » lança-t-elle tout à trac alors qu'il commençait à débarrasser.

Il se figea, beau d'innocence et d'énergie. « Merci, » dit-il, avant de sourire plus grand. « Merci !  
\- M-merci à toi…  
\- Tamao a raison, » renchérit Yohmei. « C'est délicieux.  
\- Passable, » ajouta Anna.

Et Tamao aurait dû s'y attendre, elle aurait vraiment dû, et pourtant son cœur éclata quand même un peu en voyant Yoh réagir à ce compliment-là. Quand elle avait parlé, Yoh avait été surpris, même content, mais c'était moins à cause du compliment lui-même que parce qu'elle avait _parlé_ , qu'elle qui privilégiait souvent le silence et les signes s'était lancée verbalement. Anna, elle, avait jeté une jolie gerbe rouge sur les joues de Yoh. C'était un phénomène beaucoup plus sentimental et fleuri, et c'était normal, et elle en aurait pleuré.


	15. Pour elle Phébus est sourd

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Treizième chapitre :** Pour elle Phébus est sourd

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

 **Soundtrack :** _Lost_ (Within Templation), _Fiction_ (Echo), _Conquest of Spaces_ (Woodkid), soit mes trois character songs pour cette fic!

 **Note :**

Soutenance Day -5! Il se pourrait que je m'effondre avant, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça aille. Il va bien falloir que ça aille. I'm strong!

* * *

Peut-être que c'était cette envie de pleurer qui la tint éveillée cette nuit-là. Quelque chose lui écrasait la poitrine, quelque chose que le thé d'Amano ne parvenait pas à chasser.

Finalement, lorsque la lune fut bien haute, elle accepta son sort, se releva, et sortit de sa chambre. Commandant le silence à ses deux esprits, elle dépassa la chambre de Yohmei et de Kino, puis celle d'Anna et celle de Yoh sans déclencher de réaction. Les leçons du grand-père semblaient avoir porté leurs fruits, car elle arriva dehors sans faire le moindre bruit.

L'air extérieur était plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle se prit à frissonner dans sa tenue de nuit. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'elle rentre, mais Tamao ne pouvait s'y résoudre; elle était encore incapable de chasser l'oppressante bête tapie autour de sa poitrine. Elle ne voyait rien, ne pressentait rien, et pourtant c'était là, épais, sec, froid et chaud comme seul peut l'être un désert. Aucune vision ne se présentait à ses yeux, et aucune énergie étrangère ne se faisait sentir autour de la maison, et pourtant, elle se sentait mal.

Au bout d'un moment tendu, Tamao comprit ce que c'était. Elle n'était pas étrangère à ce genre de moments de noirceur, des petits morceaux d'anti-pensée qui se glissaient en elles sans prévenir. Et leur provenance était claire...

« Ça faisait un bail qu'on l'avait pas vu d'aussi près, le bébé Yoh. Il a bien grandi, » fit Conchi, l'air de rien. Tamao ne chercha pas à croiser son regard, se sachant presque à coup sûr démasquée.

« Visiblement, traîner avec des humains chelous ne l'a pas changé, » acquiesça Ponchi, tout aussi délicatement. « Il pousse comme un vrai arbre, tout droit et tout tranquille... »

Elle savait que c'était leur manière d'aborder le sujet, mais Tamao n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

« Je... vais marcher, » finit-elle par dire à voix haute. « Ça va me calmer.  
\- Tu ne veux pas en parler à Yohmei, plutôt ?  
\- Ou à Anna, même ? C'est elle qui a trouvé le thé. Si ça ne va pas, elle saura sans doute te dire d'où ça vient ! »

Tamao secoua la tête, la bouche pleine de sel. Non, Anna était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en ce moment. Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute – Tamao ne lui en voulait pas, n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais la réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui dire à quel point ça faisait mal de la voir avec Yoh...

« Je – je ne peux pas les réveiller à cause d'une _terreur nocturne_ , » souligna-t-elle. « Ils en seraient certainement fâchés. Non, je vais... je vais marcher un peu. Peut-être... sur la colline aux esprits ? Maître Yohmei a dit...  
\- C'est une très mauvaise idée.  
\- On sait ce que Yohmei a dit, mais ce gosse n'y connaît rien. Très mauvaise idée, » renchérit Conchi.

« On dirait presque que ce n'est pas une idée à toi, » compléta Ponchi, soudain suspicieux. « Tu es peut-être possédée ? »

Tamao refusa de la tête. « Ne dis pas de choses comme ça. Vous le sentiriez, non ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. « Euh...  
\- On est très forts, d'accord, pas de doute là-dessus, mais... mais... Ça ne garantit rien !  
\- Va te recoucher, s'il te plaît, Tamao. »

L'intéressée continua de leur opposer sa révolte silencieuse. « Je ne peux pas et vous le savez bien. Vous n'avez pas à m'accompagner, je veux juste... J'ai l'impression qu'une partie des réponses se trouve là-bas.  
\- Comme pour le jard – aïe, Conchi, ça va pas ?  
\- La ferme, idiot. Tamao, tu ne peux pas y aller seule.  
\- Je ne serai pas seule, si vous venez, » avança-t-elle en toute innocence.

« On ne veut pas venir ! La colline elle est glauque !  
\- Et hantée. »

Tamao leva les sourcils, mais renonça à leur faire la leçon. « C'est comme vous voulez. Évidemment, tout va bien se passer, mais si... si je ne reviens pas avant l'aube, dites à.… » Elle hésita. « À Anna où je suis allée. Et que je suis désolée de m'être mise en danger. D'accord ?  
\- Elle ne sera pas contente, » observa Ponchi en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Oui, eh bien, » et Tamao ne pouvait retenir un sourire bizarre qui venait s'imposer sur son visage, entre le résolu et le ravi, « je n'ai pas le choix. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Elle sortit de sous le patio. De derrière elle, elle entendit :

« Casse-toi une jambe ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna.

« Ben quoi ? Souhaiter bonne chance, ça porte malheur, tout le monde le sait.  
\- Tu l'as surtout entendu hier à la TV et tu veux faire ton malin, » accusa Ponchi.

« Vrai, » sourit l'autre.

Tamao se força à faire de même. « Merci, tous les deux. Je reviens vite, promis. »

Puis elle s'engagea en direction de la colline.

En fait de colline, il s'agissait plutôt d'une petite montagne. Au sommet jaillissait une source pure qui, en rebondissant sur la roche plus basse, leur permettait d'exécuter les rituels de purification. L'humidité ambiante avait aussi permis à l'épaisse forêt de se développer autour du domaine, assurant discrétion et protection à ses occupants.

Personne ne savait au juste – de ce qu'on avait bien voulu dire à Tamao – pourquoi l'endroit attirait tellement les esprits. Mikihisa avait avancé l'hypothèse d'un vieux cimetière disparu, d'autres parlaient de lieu de bataille sanglante. Quoi qu'il en soit, les fantômes pullulaient dans les hauteurs de la colline, et les Shamans s'y rendaient pour y communier et, selon la jolie formule de Yohmei, trouver les questions à leurs réponses. Tamao, elle, n'avait que des questions. Elle espérait franchement obtenir – _enfin_ – un début de réponse. S'il n'y avait là-haut rien pour elle, alors son instinct ne l'y pousserait pas aussi violemment. Au pire, elle parviendrait peut-être à retrouver un peu de calme intérieur... ?

Ce n'était pas très conseillé d'y monter, surtout sans esprit pour s'éclairer, mais Tamao connaissait bien le chemin. C'était, au début, le même que pour aller à la cascade; aux deux-tiers du parcours, on prenait à gauche au lieu d'aller à droite, et on s'engageait sur un escalier plutôt que de suivre la rive, et ça faisait toute la différence.

Les doigts gourds, Tamao s'appuya sur la rampe pour s'aider de son ascension. Les pluies de printemps avaient quelque peu détrempé le sentier, elle craignait de glisser si elle n'était pas prudente.

Cette inquiétude lui fit oublier pour un moment son mal de crâne. C'était pourtant encore là, une pulsation sourde, comme un avertissement, un appel de phare au loin. Était-ce parce qu'elle s'approchait de la côte, ou des rochers ? Elle n'avait guère de moyen de le savoir si ce n'était avancer, alors elle avança, la main crispée sur la rampe, jusqu'au plateau.

Quelques statues l'attendaient de part et d'autre du chemin. Elles étaient luisantes de rosée. Tamao était passée devant des dizaines de fois sans jamais oublier de les saluer, de les prier, de les nettoyer un peu, alors elle le fit aussi cette fois-là, malgré la douleur persistante derrière ses tempes. Puis elle les laissa, faisant mine de ne pas voir les esprits qui bruissaient derrière les arbres. Ils n'aimaient pas tous les humains, ou en tout cas les interactions avec les humains; alors elle faisait de son mieux pour respecter leurs désirs.

 _Je n'ai pas peur_ , se répétait-elle en grimpant, _je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai ni sommeil ni mal. Je viens écouter ce que les esprits voudront bien me donner. J'amène le tourment parmi vous, mais ni la colère ni la haine. Je vous en prie, vous êtes mon dernier espoir…_

Elle s'approchait de la première porte. Les décorations du festival étaient déjà en place, ainsi que les premières offrandes. À ce moment-là, Tamao se figura les ancêtres Asakura tout autour d'elle. Était-ce s'illusionner que de les imaginer intéressés par cette apparition nocturne dans le sanctuaire ? Elle ne le pensait pas. C'était plaisant, d'imaginer les derniers défunts, encore ceints de leur apparence humaine, les fils et les filles, les adoptés et les biologiques, tous rassemblés, tous bruissants de cette histoire qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Avec eux, au-dessus d'eux, ceux qui avaient laissé leur accoutrement humain. Peut-être qu'ils auraient des réponses ?

En avançant, elle remarqua quelque chose devant elle. Une ombre ! Il ne faisait pas assez clair pour bien la voir. Un esprit ? Il ne disait rien. Ne voulant pas le froisser, la jeune fille s'inclina et changea de direction.

« Mao, » entendit-elle derrière elle alors qu'elle passait un tournant. L'esprit ? Curieuse, Tamao se retourna, mais ne vit plus rien.

« Tamao, » répéta-t-on, cette fois-ci juste derrière son oreille. La bouche sèche, elle s'interdit de crier. Il ne fallait pas effrayer l'esprit… Parce que… ça devait bien être un esprit, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son nom qu'elle avait entendu. Avec la voix de…

« Tamao. »

Avec la voix de Yoh ! Une blague ? Ce serait de mauvais goût. Yoh n'était pas de mauvais goût. Peut-être qu'il la cherchait, et que la brume avait porté sa voix jusque-là ?

« Y-Yoh ? »

Silence. Elle ne voyait personne, sinon les épais masques de bois sculptés à même les arbres. Ç'aurait pu être ses fantômes, ç'aurait pu, mais elle ne les sentait nulle part. Et elle ne voulait pas insulter les esprits en appelant plus fort. Pourtant, ce serait bien leur genre, à Conchi et Ponchi. Faire semblant d'avoir peur pour mieux la suivre et lui faire une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Conchi…  
\- Tamao, » lui répondit le vent. Ce n'était pas un cri. C'était bien la voix de Yoh. Il y avait comme un écho, comme une vibration, comme si un millier de Yoh disaient son prénom presque en même temps mais juste presque. « Tamao. »

Il y avait d'autres voix maintenant, tout autour d'elle. C'était un grand filet dans lequel elle était prise au piège. Suffoquant, la jeune fille fit quelques pas vers l'entrée. La brume était montée maintenant, elle n'y voyait vraiment plus grand-chose. Et ses esprits qui n'étaient pas là…

« Tamao.  
\- Qu'est-ce que – qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
\- Tamao.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? »

Elle buta dans une pierre. La douleur fut instantanée et intense, mais elle garda la bouche fermée, les dents serrées.

« Tamao. L'enfant du bout du monde. Le monstre des glycines. Tamao. »

Le souffle lui revint, nourri par le besoin insensé de garantir la sécurité de l'inconnue. « C'est… c'est de la princesse dont vous parlez ? De mes rêves ? Vous la connaissez ? »

Si ces esprits – ce devait bien être des esprits, impossible autrement – savaient quelque chose, elle devait le leur faire dire ! « Vous savez quelque chose ?  
\- Tamao. Plus une Shamane. Plus une humaine. Plus rien. Rien du tout. »

C'était un couperet.

Puis, tout bas :

« Tout. »

La voix s'éloignait vers le fond du sanctuaire, vers la falaise. À pas mesurés, la main sur le côté pour suivre la ligne des dalles, Tamao appela : « Tout ? Attendez !  
\- Tout, » répéta-t-on encore, et de la brume émergea une cascade d'encre et de cheveux. C'était comme un coup de pinceau noir soudain posé sur un fond neigeux.

Ce n'était pas la bonne taille, pas tout à fait, et pas la bonne couleur, pas tout à fait non plus, mais Tamao reconnut pourtant Keiko – Keiko assise, entourée d'une aura étrange, mais Keiko. Alors c'était ça ? Tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis son arrivée dans le sanctuaire n'était qu'une machination de l'héritière Asakura ? Une tempête s'éleva en Tamao, exacerbée sans doute par son mal de crâne.

« L-laissez-moi tranquille, » exigea-t-elle en se reculant. La brume autour d'elles semblait s'épaissir, se rapprocher, comme les bras de Keiko autour de Tamao. « Je ne peux rien pour vous. Je ne peux pas ramener votre fils ! Vous comprenez ? Il n'y a pas de fils à ramener. Hao n'est pas à vous ! Vous, vous avez Yoh. Pourquoi vous ne pensez jamais à lui, d'abord ? Il aurait eu besoin – il aurait mérité – vous auriez dû être là pour lui ! Vous auriez dû être là pour maître Mikihisa, et – et pour nous tous ! Ils – nous… »

Elle avait envie de dire _méritons mieux que vous_ , mais elle ne le dit pas, parce que c'était faux. En parlant, Tamao se prit à fermer les yeux. Ils brûlaient de larmes, et elle n'avait pas envie de se dissoudre dedans. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ayant mis un terme à ses réclamations céphaléennes, Keiko avait disparu. Mais était-elle vraiment partie ?

Tamao y crut un instant. Puis le murmure revint.

« Plus rien. Plus rien qu'un vide. Une ogresse dévoreuse d'univers. Que cherches-tu, toi qui devines le monstre ? »

Elle n'osait pas bouger. La voix était juste derrière elle ! Les pulsations sous son crâne la brouillaient juste assez pour la rendre inidentifiable. « Que… ?  
\- Que lui cherches-tu ? Que veux-tu faire ? »

Tamao sentit son esprit s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait _ce qu'elle devait faire_ , que c'était un ordre cousu au fil rouge entre elle et l'avenir, et qu'elle devait le suivre. Et maintenant Keiko lui demandait… ?

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

La question était impérieuse, irrésistible.

« Sauver Yoh. Sauver votre fils. » Étourdissement. Keiko était de nouveau là, debout devant elle, mais trop petite, beaucoup trop petite, et ses cheveux étaient différents, et était-ce l'éclat d'une boucle d'oreille qu'elle devinait… ? « La trouver. »

 _Que veux-tu faire ?_

« Je veux… je veux… »

 _Que Yoh me regarde que Mikihisa soit fier que la famille m'accepte que tout aille bien que la sirène me –_

Elle cilla, et se retrouva soudain debout dans le néant. Un néant si profond qu'elle se sentait près d'y disparaître comme une bougie qu'on souffle, et un visage qu'elle apprenait à peine à connaître, tout auréolé de fil d'argent.

L'inconnue. La princesse. La sirène. Elle avait l'air si… si paisible… Tamao ne parvint pas à s'inquiéter du vide sous leurs pieds, de l'absence d'informations.

« Où… où sommes-nous ? »

Sa voix résonna si fort qu'elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, surprise, inquiète.

Cela fit sourire le bel ange. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, et Tamao entendit sa voix emplir l'espace.

« Nulle part. Partout. Où penses-tu être ? »

Tamao regarda encore autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien que le noir. Pas d'étoiles, pas de lumière. Ce qui les illuminait, c'était l'inconnue elle-même. Elle brillait comme un ver luisant, faiblement, pas assez pour faire mal, juste assez pour être auréolée, un ange.

Tamao sentit son âme vaciller. « Je dois… je dois voir la suite. Ce qui t'arrive, ce qui arrive aux autres, au-au monde… Tu peux me montrer, tu sais. Je – on fait tout pour t'aider. Anna, la famille, et – et moi. Montre-moi ! »

Le beau visage s'assombrit. « J'ai peur que tu ne sois arrivée à la fin. Il n'y a plus rien après moi. »

Les mots furent entendus, pas compris. Cela ne pouvait pas être la fin des visions ! Si elle ne voyait plus rien après, comment ferait-elle pour la trouver ? Pour arrêter le cours des choses ? Le cœur saisi, elle secoua la tête : « Non, tu… »

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de l'inconnue. « Il n'y a plus rien après moi. C'est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas empêcher ce qui s'est déjà passé.  
\- Mais… Je n'en sais pas assez encore, je ne sais pas comment te sauver, je ne sais pas comment arrêter Hao, je ne sais même pas ton nom… »

L'inconnue sourit et pressa quelque chose dans la paume de Tamao. Déstabilisée, celle-ci baissa les yeux et découvrit une petite étoile de bois. Elle était lourde, et chaude, comme un œuf couvé soigneusement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Tout l'espoir du monde, » souffla l'inconnue. « Tout ce qu'il reste de nous. »

Tamao paniqua. C'était si petit ! Si fragile… « Juste ça ? Ce – ce n'est pas possible !  
\- C'est déjà beaucoup. C'est déjà assez. »

Et elle le disait avec le sourire, et elle y croyait vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Avec l'espoir du monde ? Avec… ce que je sais ? »

L'inconnue lui referma les mains sur le bijou, puis les leva jusqu'à son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les doigts de Tamao. « Prends-en soin. Et continue de me chercher. S'il te plaît, Tamao… »

Puis la vision prit fin, et elle se retrouva dans la clairière, vacillante, les mains vides.

Il s'était mis à bruiner légèrement, et elle était trempée, et elle était seule. Son crâne lui faisait l'effet d'un bout de métal, tordu sous l'effet d'un marteau invisible. Lorsqu'elle leva les mains à la bouche, elle la sentit rêche, couverte d'un épais liquide séché malgré la pluie. Elle avait saigné du nez, et beaucoup, suffisamment pour vaciller au premier mouvement.

Il fallait pourtant bien rentrer, alors elle rentra, et fit mine de ne pas voir les lumières dans la chambre de Kino.


	16. À la fin tu es là

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Première partie : La rêveuse**

 **Seizième chapitre :** À la fin tu es là

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient de Zone et de ce cher Apollinaire. De quoi finir la partie 1 en beauté !

 **Soundtrack :** Conquest of Spaces (Woodkid)

 **Note :**

Et voilà, fin de partie ! Chapitre un peu plus long mais rien ne pouvait en être enlevé, je crois. J'avais certains bouts depuis un sacré bout de temps, dont la toute fin, mais l'assemblage a pris un sacré temps. Merci à celleux qui reviewent et puis j'aime même les autres !

On me souffle dans l'oreillette que c'est l'anniv de coolcat12345 alors joyeux anniv !^^

* * *

Ses maux de crâne ne s'apaisèrent pas. Au contraire, elle les trouva bientôt accompagnés d'une violente fièvre et de nausées intermittentes. Yohmei, Mikihisa et les esprits de la maison se relayèrent à son chevet tout le matin; Kino avait interdit à Yoh et Anna de s'approcher, de peur qu'ils ne tombent malades à leur tour. À la place, elle avait embauché son petit-fils pour aider aux préparatifs du festival, et envoyé Anna se purifier dans les sources.

Vers midi, Mikihisa refit son apparition dans la chambre moite et s'assit près d'elle.

« Le festival va commencer… Je pensais attacher ton _tanzaku_ pour toi, ça te va ? Nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin. Si tu as besoin, il te suffit de nous envoyer Conchi ou Ponchi, d'accord ? »

La gorge sèche, Tamao acquiesça. Rien que le fait de bouger la tête lui faisait mal, et elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Mikihisa gratta son masque, visiblement embêté.

« Si ça ne va vraiment pas…  
\- Non, non, » murmura Tamao, la voix éraillée. Pour une fois que leur voix se ressemblaient… « Allez-y. Ça va aller… »

Il semblait en douter, mais il accepta de faire comme si. Alors qu'il se redressait, elle attrapa sa main.

« M-Mikihisa…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il faut le dire à Yoh. Pour son frère. V-vous le ferez, hein ? »

Il y eut un silence. Elle crut entendre : « Tu… tu sais… ?  
\- Il faut lui dire. Il le faut… »

Puis il acquiesça. « Promis. Tranquillise-toi, d'accord ? Pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes. »

Elle hésita, avant d'être reprise par un étourdissement. Il y eut un vague bruit vers l'entrée de la pièce, et Mikihisa s'absenta un instant. Quand il revint, il se pencha pour l'aider à s'asseoir, et lui mit dans les mains une pilule colorée. « Ça va te faire dormir. »

Obéissante, elle avala le comprimé et le verre d'eau qui l'accompagnait. « Ça va prendre un moment pour fonctionner, mais n'essaie pas de te lever d'ici-là. Yohmei t'a préparé un remède. Prends-le vite, avant qu'il ne refroidisse et que tu ne t'endormes. »

Elle acquiesça, et il lui posa un inhalateur sur les genoux.

Puis, après un dernier murmure d'encouragement, il s'éloigna. Elle aurait voulu lui obéir, faire l'inhalation dès ce moment-là, mais elle avait trop mal au crâne pour combattre les somnifères, alors elle reposa l'objet au bas du lit, s'enfouit au fond de ses oreillers et s'abîma dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lancer, rattraper, lancer, rattraper. L'action avait quelque chose d'appréciable, presque rassurant, s'il avait encore besoin d'être rassuré. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où il lançait sa nouvelle création, il savait comment la rattraper. Elle suivait toujours les mêmes lois physiques, tant qu'il ne les influençait pas.

Ç'aurait été mentir de dire qu'il s'attendait à la voir dans les rêves de la petite Asakura. Il doutait encore de ce qu'elle pouvait réellement voir, après tout. Avec un furyoku aussi bas... Est-ce que les Asakura se souciaient si peu de leur petite dernière ? Fallait-il que ce soit _Anna_ qui se décide à l'entraîner ? Non, il avait vu les marques de Yohmei dans son comportement.

 _Le vieil homme est rouillé. Clairement pas la meilleure ramure de l'arbre..._ Et pourtant c'était grâce à lui qu'il était là. Comme quoi...

Lancer, attraper. En tout cas, ce dernier rêve réglait un certain nombre de questions. Les rêves lui venaient quand elle était nerveuse, harassée, à bout. Voilà qui présageait bien, s'il voulait maîtriser le phénomène. Mais surtout, mais surtout... Il y avait du vrai dans ses rêves, et le Hao de cet avenir était de la partie. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Tamao rêvait... Car ni elle ni la douce princesse de ses rêves ne pouvait avoir créé l'étoile d'elles-mêmes. Non, c'était un savoir bien propre aux Asakura. Un savoir qui lui était propre à _lui_. Les écrits qu'il avait laissés étaient trop fragmentaires à ce sujet pour qu'ils sachent, bien qu'ils aient suffi pour que lui reconstitue l'objet.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le brun jeta un oeil au fragile manuscrit ouvert à son côté. Il faudrait qu'il songe à aller le replacer dans le sanctuaire avant qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à les alarmer, pas si tôt. Yoh était trop jeune, et Anna... Le moment n'était pas venu. S'il jouait avec leur petite soeur, ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Et vu qu'elle semblait assez portée sur le secret...

Lancer, attraper.

 _Tout ce qui reste du monde,_ hein ? Voilà qui semblait une énigme toute prête pour lui. Est-ce que Jeanne pouvait vraiment savoir ce que c'était, d'abord ? Si Tamao avait été un peu plus fine, un peu moins ignorante, elle aurait pu lui dire si l'étoile était chargée, mais non : dans le rêve, l'étoile scintillait comme une étoile, pas comme la réserve qu'elle pouvait être.

Voilà qu'il se trouvait devant un choix. Il pouvait placer l'étoile au bon endroit... ou pas. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Les visions de Tamao se déroulaient si loin dans le futur qu'il aurait certainement de nombreuses opportunités de le faire. Evidemment, plus il attendrait, moins elle risquait de la prendre et de la garder... Mais voulait-il qu'elle l'aie, de toute façon ? Décisions, décisions...

Rattrapant son objet, Hao laissa son pouce courir le long d'une des arêtes. Le bois sombre et poli miroitait presque d'énergie, et les noeuds dessinaient des ronds dans une eau figée. Il devrait la vider avant de faire quoi que ce soit, c'était certain, mais il avait bien fallu la tester, savoir combien elle pouvait tenir sans risque. Quoique... pour l'utiliser, il faudrait que sa destinataire parvienne à l'ouvrir. Ça lui prendrait un certain temps il ne courait pas grand-risque. Peut-être cela pimenterait-il même un peu les choses...

C'était pourtant étrange, qu'après des rêves tellement ancrés dans le réel la petite Asakura se mette à songer en énigmes et en métaphores. Car cela devait bien être une métaphore, cette abysse de lumière sans contours, ce froid absolu; il n'existait nulle part dans ce monde qui puisse correspondre à une telle image. Une illusion ? Possible, s'il appuyait la perle des X-Laws, ce que semblait indiquer l'étoile. Voilà qu'il en revenait à : pourquoi ? Quel intérêt pouvait-il bien y avoir à... ?

Il lança l'étoile. Un flou noir sauta au-dessus de lui, et l'étoile ne retomba pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Hao se redressa.

« Opachô, j'ai dit que tu avais le droit de m'accompagner en mission secrète, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me voler mes affaires, » signala-t-il gentiment.

Le petit mouton noir, qui tenait l'objet en bois entre ses dents, fronça ses petits sourcils. « Hao-sama ne fait rien depuis des heures ! Opachô s'ennuie ! Hao-sama va jouer avec Opachô. »

Le brun délibéra, laissant ses yeux glisser jusqu'à la falaise et au navire amarré dessous. Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas risquer d'être découverts. Avec le décalage horaire, il avait tout son temps pour jouer avant d'aller confronter la rêveuse. Rien ne pressait : il n'avait pas besoin de remettre le cadeau à sa destinataire avant un moment. Il pourrait même faire une jolie boîte autour, s'il décidait vraiment de le faire.

Alors il sourit, ferma son livre et se redressa. « Bien. Jouons, alors. »

La joie d'Opachô éclata aussi vive qu'il le pressentait. En espérant que l'étoile ne soit pas couverte de bave quand il la récupérerait...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, une éclaircie vint se faire en Tamao. Roulant sur le flanc, elle se saisit de l'inhalateur et prit quelques grandes inspirations.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Tamao remarqua que le soleil avait bien baissé. L'eau était pourtant encore brûlante… comme si le liquide avait absorbé sa fièvre.

Les préparations de Kino étaient drôlement, étrangement efficaces. Elle se sentait même assez bien pour se lever, alors elle se leva, et décida de faire quelques pas dehors. Elle n'était pas sur la colline, mais elle pourrait voir les feux d'artifice depuis l'extérieur.

Une fois sur le patio, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de son châle. La fièvre ?

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Tam ? »

Elle acquiesça distraitement. Les feux d'artifice n'avaient pas encore commencé. Au loin, elle pouvait deviner les lumières du festival. Keiko et les autres _miko_ devaient avoir fini leur rituel… Le cœur de Tamao se serra un peu. L'héritière Asakura parlerait-elle de leur rencontre nocturne aux autres ? Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement gentille…

Détournant la tête, Tamao remarqua le haut bambou d'où pendaient les petites bandes de papier pastel. Les _tanzaku_. Les vœux de chacun. Dont le sien, écrit en petit sur un joli papier rose qu'elle avait soigneusement décoré. Mikihisa avait bien tenu sa promesse…

« Il a été super, » commença Conchi, devinant sa pensée.

« Ouais, il l'a enveloppé dans une autre feuille pour pas lire ce que tu avais écrit, et il l'a enlevé en descendant de l'escabeau.  
\- Même qu'il a failli se viander. »

Tamao sourit.

« Nous, par contre…  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous… vous n'avez pas osé ! »

Voyant qu'elle s'agitait, les deux esprits prirent un peu de hauteur en ricanant. « Hé, c'est ta punition pour ne pas nous avoir fait confiance ! La prochaine fois, tu te confieras à tes meilleurs amis ! »

Tamao, rouge de gêne, croisa les bras. « C'est privé !  
\- Ça, pour être privé, ça l'est sacrément.  
\- Que tu changes de vœu pour la première fois en cinq ans, c'est une première ! »

L'embarras de Tamao se mua en consternation. « En cinq… vous les lisez à chaque fois !  
\- Oh, non, non, promis ! »

Les deux démons échangèrent un sourire.

« On alterne !  
\- Comme ça tu peux nous punir que pour deux ans et demie chacun.  
\- Oh – oh que si, je peux ! »

Dubitatifs, les deux esprits vinrent chatouiller le morceau de papier.

« Quoi qu'il en soit…  
\- Comment ça, quoi qu'il en soit ?  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait du bien de te voir oublier Yoh un peu.  
\- Depuis le temps qu'on te dit que c'est mort… »

C'était le coup de trop.

« T-taisez-vous, » ordonna-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Conchi et Ponchi s'entre-regardèrent. « Tamao…  
\- On, on voulait pas…  
\- Eh ben, la prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant d'agir, » fut son sec conseil.

S'essuyant les yeux, elle contempla l'arbre. Ils avaient raison sur un point : elle avait changé son vœu, et c'était une petite révolution. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Asakura, elle écrivait le même chaque année : _Faites que Yoh devienne mon ami_. Pas qu'il l'aime, rien d'aussi ambitieux et impossible. Juste qu'il la remarque, qu'il l'apprécie un peu, qu'elle ne soit plus si horriblement isolée, elle la seulement-presque-Asakura. Cette année, pourtant… Avec ses visions, elle n'était plus tellement isolée. Anna l'entraînait, Kino l'encourageait, Mikihisa _rentrait à la maison_. Yoh lui avait touché l'épaule ! Ce n'était pas encore fait, mais une place était en train de se creuser pour elle, et il y avait plus immédiat, plus important : retrouver et convaincre l'inconnue-sirène. Alors son papier ne mentionnait pas Yoh, juste elle, cette silhouette évanescente dont Tamao ne maîtrisait pas encore les contours. _Faites que je trouve bientôt la princesse_ , avait-elle écrit, en petit. Et Mikihisa ne l'avait pas lu. Elle était la seule – avec ses esprits – à connaître ce changement, cette petite trahison de soi à soi.

Avec un soupir, Tamao considéra les autres _tanzaku_. Certains se reconnaissaient très bien : le blanc, épais, où Kino inscrivait en relief, suivant l'alphabet _tenji_ , ses vœux; Yohmei attachait, à l'opposé sur l'arbre, un petit papier beige. Celui de Yoh était vert, et toujours couvert d'encre celui d'Anna était bleu, et écrit trop petit pour être lisible. Keiko et Mikihisa, c'était toujours dur des les différencier, vu que Mikihisa les coupait dans le même papier gris. Et… et comment ça et ? Tamao recompta. Yoh, Anna, Keiko, Mikihisa, Kino, Yohmei, elle-même, et. Il y avait encore un papier, tout en haut de l'arbre.

Confuse, la jeune fille se tourna vers ses esprits. « C'est à vous ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête. « A me dit rien.  
\- Puis les fantômes ont pas besoin de ces trucs.  
\- Tu veux qu'on aille demander aux autres ? »

Saisi par l'idée, Conchi attrapa le bras de son compère. « Oh, oh, oui ! Comme ça on verra les jolies filles du festival ! »

Des étoiles se mirent à danser dans leurs yeux. « Haaaan….  
\- Non, » intervint Tamao, « non, vraiment, ça va aller ! »

Mais ils étaient déjà partis. Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle s'assist sur le patio. Puis elle releva les yeux vers le bambou. « À qui peux-tu être… ? »

Sa couleur, déjà, était étonnante, bordeaux mordant sur le noir. Il était attaché si haut qu'il faudrait l'escabeau pour l'atteindre. Et puis… il dégageait quelque chose de vaguement dérangeant. Curieuse, Tamao fit le tour du bâtiment, et bon an mal an ramena l'instrument. Certes, ça ne se faisait pas de lire les vœux, mais elle ne voulait que voir la signature. Ça suffirait à la rassurer, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle se disait en escaladant, les yeux pudiquement écartés pour ne pas risquer de lire un billet accidentellement. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le dernier, presque hors de la portée de sa main tendue…

« Dis donc, ce n'est pas bien prudent ce que tu fais là, » fit une voix derrière elle. Tamao, surprise, fit un bond hors de son escabeau; seuls les réflexes développés lors de ses entraînements l'empêchèrent de se briser le cou dans la foulée. Elle retomba tout de même sur les fesses, tous sens en alerte.

« H-hao, » sortit d'elle, presque sans qu'elle l'ait voulu.

Mais c'était bien lui, chevelure de Keiko, visage de Yoh, sourire de Yoh, main négligemment posée sur l'escabeau. « On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un pour tenir ton échelle ? La prochaine fois, tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance, » fit-il remarquer tranquillement, en faisant vaciller l'escabeau d'avant en arrière.

Tamao, interdite, ne répondit pas.

« En plus, lire le vœu de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est plutôt malpoli, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences, » continua-t-il avant d'enjamber le métal pour lui offrir sa main. « Quoi, est-ce si étrange que je revienne passer le festival en famille ? Surtout après qu'on m'ait appelé à l'aide… »

Tamao retrouva un peu sa voix. « On ne vous a pas… je ne vous ai pas… »

La main était toujours là, insistante; Tamao finit par la prendre et se retrouva debout. Elle la lâcha immédiatement après, l'ayant trouvée désagréablement chaude. Hao ne commenta pas. Il semblait la considérer, la soupeser. Que faisait-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Il cherchait certainement les autres. Il ne devait même pas savoir qui elle était. Nerveusement, Tamao songea à la famille en train de profiter du festival. Si elle ne disait rien, peut-être qu'il ne les trouverait pas, quel que soit son objectif.

« Tu trembles. Il ne fait pas encore assez chaud pour toi ? »

Cillant, Tamao secoua la tête, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas demandé où étaient les autres. Elle était perdue. Et, malgré elle, elle avait peur.

« Tu sais, je devine facilement pourquoi c'est Anna, et non pas toi, la fiancée de Yoh. »

Il ne la connaissait pas; ses mots n'auraient pas dû lui faire l'effet d'une telle gifle. Pourtant, Tamao sentit l'impact. Avalant sa salive, elle continua de fixer Hao, la défiant de continuer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire : « Yoh a besoin de quelqu'un de fort à ses côtés. De décidé. Pas d'une souris qui a trop peur pour lui adresser la moindre parole.  
\- J-je lui ai parlé ! Je l'ai remercié, je l'ai fait, » se défendit-elle, malgré le tambour dans ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Même s'il était là depuis plusieurs jours, même s'il avait lu son vœu et entendu la conversation avec ses esprits…

« Un mot. Un mot en cinq ans. C'est peu. Ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Tamao ne réagit pas immédiatement. Hao se révélait terriblement doué pour imiter la petite voix dans sa tête, celle des mauvais jours.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans sa tête, » finit-elle par dire, la gorge serrée. « Ni dans celle de Kino ou… ou des autres. Je ne vous connais pas, votre jugement n'a aucune importance. »

Il ne perdit pas son sourire. « Comme tu voudras. Je te conseille simplement d'être un peu plus proactive avec ta chère princesse, sinon ça risque de se finir de la même façon. Et je ne pense pas que tu auras autant de temps avec elle… »

Il savait pour les rêves. Comment ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait espionné leurs appels téléphoniques ? Non, non, c'était un esprit millénaire… il n'allait pas… un esprit millénaire… le premier Asakura…. Un devin… comme…

« Vous aussi, vous faites ces rêves, » sortit-elle sans même bredouiller, trop prise par son enthousiasme. « Vous l'avez vue ! »

Il leva une main. « Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Il se trouve que je sais de qui tu parles, mais ce n'est pas bien malin de révéler tes atouts comme ça, sans réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir me donner pour son nom, après ? »

Instantanément, Tamao se figea. Il n'avait pas eu vent que d'un rêve, alors. Il en savait suffisamment pour avoir entendu parler de l'inconnue aux cheveux d'argent, pour savoir que Tamao la cherchait, et surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. L'espoir se raviva immédiatement, un brasier d'épineux au fond d'elle.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle répéta : « Vous connaissez…

\- Son nom, oui. Ne t'a-t-on pas dit que je savais tout ? » termina Hao, tranquille. Son sourire avait pris un nouvel éclat, quelque chose d'un peu mauvais, d'un peu fier de lui. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et il comptait bien en jouer. Tamao se mordit la lèvre.

« Notre chère - et je dis ça au sens propre, vu ce qu'elle semble nous coûter à tous les deux – notre chère princesse s'appelle… » Il le faisait exprès, cette espèce de pause creuse dans sa phrase, ce moment où il la regardait, les yeux brillants, avides, comme si elle pouvait le deviner. Voulait-il qu'elle le supplie ?

Elle le supplierait. « Dites-le-moi, s'il vous plaît. Elle ne vous fait pas peur, si ? Même si je change son avenir, vous pensez toujours… pouvoir gagner. Alors –

Elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire, qui se ficha directement dans sa gorge.

« Tu crois pouvoir changer son avenir ? Toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Hao se pencha vers elle, souriant, presque compatissant.

« Tu vois des choses, petite sœur, je te l'accorde. Mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de tuer qui je veux, quand je veux ? M'empêcher de devenir roi ? »

Tamao avait l'impression que ses pieds s'étaient calcifiés, comme les étranges arbres du verger de pierre. Son sang bouillait en elle sans colère, brûlant l'intérieur de son corps aussi sûrement qu'un incendie. Quelque chose essayait de sortir. Quelque chose voulait être _dit_ devant lui, éclore pour et contre lui, et elle ne savait ni quoi ni comment. Si les autres étaient là, si elle avait un peu plus de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait en elle…

Hao pencha encore la tête, cassant leur lien visuel. « Yoh n'est pas la réponse. Ce n'est pas lui qui viendra te sauver, ni maintenant ni plus tard. »

Tamao sentait la peur en elle, une épaisse gangue de lave froide autour de sa gorge.

Une explosion retentit derrière lui. Le coup d'envoi du feu d'artifice. La lumière enveloppa la tête du garçon comme une couronne rouge et or. Au même moment, Hao posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tamao. Le contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, et la jeune fille se sentit partir la tête la première dans le puits aux rêves.

* * *

Hao lui avait laissé une seconde soupe chaude, ainsi que de quoi se sustenter tout au long de la finale. Tamao, malgré son émotion, était parvenue à demander ce qu'elle devait faire pour Jeanne; selon lui, Jeanne n'aurait besoin ni de se nourrir, ni de boire. C'était… ce n'était pas forcément très rassurant, mais elle avait acquiescé, et elle s'était tue.

Et, sans joie ni arrogance affichées, Hao était parti pour la finale.

Dès qu'il partit, Tamao laissa éclater son inquiétude. Elle aurait dû poser plus de questions à Hao. Combien de temps devait durer la finale ? Comment saurait-elle que c'était fini ? Pouvait-elle faire quoi que ce soit pour Jeanne ?

Il y avait d'autres questions aussi, des questions auxquelles Hao n'aurait pas les réponses. Est-ce que Yoh parviendrait à le convaincre ? Ou, à défaut… à l'arrêter ? Est-ce que le nouveau roi – Yoh, se répétait-elle, ce serait Yoh – parviendrait-il à réveiller Jeanne ? À la sauver ? il le fallait. Hao le pouvait; il lui suffisait de ressusciter les êtres que Jeanne aimait le plus. Yoh le ferait sans hésiter, lui. Il pourrait la réveiller, quand il serait roi. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre patiemment et tout irait bien.

Seulement voilà, elle en était arrivée très rapidement à cette conclusion, et, une fois celle-ci formulée dans son esprit, elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Depuis, elle piétinait entre quatre murs. Avec deux esprits et un troisième absent, une fille endormie-peut-être-pire, avec ses idées qui rebondissaient et s'entrechoquaient sans ordre ni logique. Très vite, elle perdit toute notion du temps. Elle n'avait pas faim; elle avait déjà lavé ses vêtements et ceux de Jeanne; elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jeanne toute seule. Elle n'avait rien, strictement rien à faire sinon attendre.

Finalement, elle eut le bonheur de s'endormir, et Conchi n'osa pas la réveiller. Elle ne vit jamais l'heure tourner, le soir se changer en nuit et la nuit en matin. Elle ne vit jamais le monde vibrer avec la naissance du roi.

Elle finit cependant par s'éveiller, avec l'impression qu'une coulée de tristesse venait de s'abattre sur la pièce et son cœur. Cela faisait comme un poids très lourd sur sa poitrine et ses yeux, l'enjoignant presque à se rendormir, à continuer d'ignorer ce qui se passait.

À la place, suffocante, elle se redressa et alla chercher de l'air à la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que le matin était venu, et qu'il avait amené avec lui un ciel pur et dur, d'une seule teinte, d'un seul tenant.

« Tamao, » lui souffla le vent.

Peinant toujours à respirer, la jeune fille se retourna, et sentit son âme entière _refuser_. Refuser de croire ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle sentait. Tout irait bien. Elle l'avait promis à Yoh.

Et pourtant, son jumeau se tenait debout devant elle, et il était seul. Son visage n'exprimait ni joie ni rage ni _rien_. Le corps devant elle ne semblait même pas vivant. Il n'était qu'une extension de l'infinie tristesse qui dévorait la terre. Il n'était qu'un mannequin, une poupée dont le propriétaire était ailleurs. Ce qui signifiait…

Tamao secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, même intérieurement. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas – elle avait promis à Yoh –

« Non, » tenta-t-elle dans un souffle mort-né.

Plaquée contre sa fenêtre, elle ne fit rien pour empêcher le roi de se pencher sur Jeanne, de la soulever comme une plume, de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Non, » murmura-t-elle encore alors que Hao posait une main sur sa tête, pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, ou pour la réconforter peut-être ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus dans le _bunker_ détruit. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le paysage que lui montrait la fenêtre, une vraie fenêtre tout à fait comme celle d'une vraie maison si ce n'était que l'armature semblait faite de bois vivant, de lianes entremêlées, plutôt que de planches découpées et peintes. L'endroit ne sentait ni le brûlé ni la poussière; Hao les avait transporté… ailleurs.

Ledit Hao, qui s'était éloigné d'elle, déposait Jeanne sur le lit, un grand lit qui semblait enraciné au milieu de l'espace. L'endormie s'y noya immédiatement, blanc sur blanc, trop pâle pour une vivante.

Elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle ne se réveillerait plus désormais, Tamao le sentait. Hao la garderait endormie pour toujours…

« Tamao. »

Les yeux brillants de larme, la jeune fille retrouva le regard du monstre. Il avait fini d'arranger son trophée dans le lit de nuages et l'observait. Son visage était toujours un lac de néant, avec un vague air triste. D'où prenait-il le droit d'être triste ?

« Tamao, » dit-il encore, en faisant un pas vers elle. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te ferai rien. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle craignait de hurler si elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle n'avait pas encore bien conscience de ce qui s'était passé, et lui… Et Yoh – Yoh…

« Tout ce que je te demande, » dit Hao doucement, « c'est de veiller sur elle pendant qu'elle dort. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Tamao sentit qu'il voulait une réponse verbale. Elle ne pouvait pas la lui donner, pas maintenant. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, des couleuvres s'en échapperaient, des serpents à sonnette qui couvriraient le son de sa voix et se jetteraient sur lui.

« Oui ou non, je ne veux qu'une réponse. C'est oui ? »

Il insistait. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille avant qu'elle ne pleure vraiment.

La gorge fourmillante d'épines, elle se força à acquiescer.

Apparemment satisfait, Hao recula. Son corps s'écailla dans le mur, laissant une vague empreinte brune sur ce qu'elle devinait ne pas être réellement un mur de plâtre. Il n'était plus là, et pourtant il était encore là, et pourtant elle était seule, vraiment seule.

C'était une pensée insupportable, odieuse, et Tamao se sentit sauter sur le lit, secouant le corps évanoui en l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Elle devait revenir ! Il fallait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle corrige l'erreur – elle ne pouvait pas s'évanouir dans l'ozone comme ça !

Et, l'espace d'un instant, l'appel de Tamao déchira l'espace, traversa les limites entre son âme et le monde. L'espace d'un instant, son appel se réverbéra dans les abîmes du ciel, et elle distingua une fenêtre ovale, un visage d'enfant tourné vers l'intérieur, souriant mais distrait. C'était elle qui était appelée, de ce nom que Tamao n'entendait déjà plus, et un instant _l'autre entendit_.

Tamao la vit s'immobiliser, et tourner la tête vers le hublot. Elle avait des yeux rougeoyants, comme jamais personne n'avait eu d'yeux. Elle semblait peinte sur cette fenêtre, trop scintillante, trop vernie pour être réelle, toute de traits blancs et de courbes impossibles. Un instant, elle en était convaincue, la princesse l'entendit, se retourna et la vit.

* * *

Tamao sentit ses jambes céder sous elle, et une main la rattrapa. Avec un étranglement de noyé, elle se redit compte que Hao venait de l'attraper – Hao dans le monde réel, Hao sur fond de montagne aux esprits et de feux d'artifice.

Elle fut immédiatement prise par une quinte de toux et tenta de se dégager; Hao la guida jusqu'à l'escabeau. Tamao respirait mal, et ses yeux la piquaient. Elle avait chaud, et c'était une bonne chaleur, du moins elle en avait l'impression. Elle y percevait une allégresse étrange, une intention qui ne venait pas d'elle – qui l'écrasait, qui l'empêchait de se redresser.

Les mains de Hao la relâchèrent, et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour essayer de se calmer. La chaleur était toujours douloureusement présente, mais son mal de crâne semblait complètement parti. Une main secourable l'avait saisi de derrière ses yeux et l'avait retiré d'un coup, la laissant exténuée mais sauve.

Le souffle court, Tamao releva les yeux vers Hao. Le brun s'était retourné vers les arbres. Est-ce que les autres étaient en train de revenir ? Le feu d'artifice était fini. Il n'y avait plus de lumière…

« Je te présente mes excuses, Tamao, » crut-elle entendre. Elle devait bien se tromper. Elle tenta de le regarder à travers ses yeux brouillés, n'y parvint qu'à demi. Dans la nuit désormais bien noire il se confondait facilement avec les bosquets. Était-il parti jusqu'aux arbres ? La chaleur qui l'avait envahie semblait sortir d'elle dans un torrent de lave, la laissant froide, rigide, morte. Quelque chose venait de se passer, elle le sentait, et c'était quelque chose de sombre, de mauvais. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête; il fallait qu'elle empêche les rouages de tourner.

Et pourtant ils tournaient.

Et pourtant Hao reprit :

« Ta voix est suffisamment claire pour ceux qui peuvent l'entendre, » murmura-t-il. « Espérons que Jeanne soit de ceux-là. Peut-être devrais-tu te mettre au français ? »

Puis elle ne l'entendit plus du tout. Il était parti dans le noir; mais Tamao ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard, quand Mikihisa et les autres redescendirent pour la trouver seule et en larmes. Sur le moment, Tamao était sourde au monde, toute à son bonheur.

« ... Jeanne, » répéta-t-elle, goûtant le mot comme un bonbon. Ce n'était qu'un prénom, et maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'Hao s'était joué d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas la retrouver juste à partir de son prénom et d'une langue qu'elle pouvait parler. Mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Hao pouvait se moquer autant qu'il voulait, il lui avait fait un don précieux. Il lui avait donné le nom de la fille de ses rêves et maintenant elle ne l'oublierait plus jamais. Nul besoin de le marquer sur son carnet, nul besoin de craindre qu'il ne lui échappe de nouveau: elle se souvenait maintenant de tous ses rêves, des nuits passées à crier ce nom… C'était certain, elle n'oublierait pas. Et elle se mettrait au français.

Incapable de retenir le grand sourire qui lui barrait le visage, la petite Japonaise rangea le tabouret et partit regarder les étoiles avec le reste de la famille. Peut-être que, où qu'elle soit, sa précieuse inconnue en faisait autant ? Impossible de le savoir et pourtant elle décida d'y croire. C'était difficile de ne pas être heureuse en ce moment, difficile de ne pas tout dire à tout le monde. Elle se figurait encore l'inconnue qui lui tenait les mains dans ces ténèbres de fin du monde, ses cheveux flottant comme des vagues, ses grands yeux dans lesquels Tamao se perdait. Et au lieu d'avoir peur, elle était heureuse, heureuse comme une enfant. _Jeanne_ était à portée de ses doigts, vivante et éveillée. Hao avait coupé les voiles entre elles et maintenant…

Maintenant, elle connaissait son prénom.


	17. Interlude en vert d'eau

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Interlude en vert d'eau**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre ne vient de personne ce coup-ci, ou plutôt de moi, comme les mots de la fic.

 **Soundtrack :** _Lost, Utopia_ (Within Temptation)

 **Note :**

Il m'a fallu un paquet de temps pour finaliser cet interlude, pour tout dire. J'avais des fragments contradictoires, des choses que je savais que je voulais, et d'autres vraiment floues. J'ai réussi à tout réconcilier, je crois !

Ça va peut-être vous surprendre, mais vu la partie qui vient ça à son sens. Sinon ça voudrait dire ne pas du tout savoir comment continuent les rêves pour _longtemps_ , et j'ai trouvé ça à la fois un peu cruel et déséquilibré. Du coup, préparez-vous à une plongée en eau trouble !

Du coup, j'ai aussi trouvé des titres de partie (pas de chapitre; de partie, soit pour l'instant Rêveuse/autres qui arrivent, et peut-être même de fic tout court) qui me conviennent mieux que ce qui a pour l'instant. J'hésite encore, et je sais que certains se sont attachés aux premiers, mais… maintenant qu'il y a quatre parties au moins, et pas juste trois, l'ancien marchera pas vraiment de toute façon. Dilemme !

* * *

Tamao ouvre les yeux.

Elle ne sait pas bien comment son corps sent qu'il est temps de se lever, parce qu'il n'y a nulle part d'indication du temps, mais elle se fait confiance, alors elle se dresse dans le noir et cherche le sol du pied.

Sans la voir, elle sait Jeanne juste à quelques pas d'elle, et un sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres. « Bonjour, Jeanne. Vous avez fait des beaux rêves ? Il faudra me raconter. »

Pas de réponse, évidemment, mais elle ne se laisse pas arrêter par si peu et se lève.

« Pas moi. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup matière. On pourrait espérer que mon esprit compense ce qui nous arrive, mais apparemment c'est encore trop demander. »

Elle se dirige sans hésiter vers les rideaux, deux lourds pans de végétation qu'elle n'a qu'à écarter pour faire entrer la lumière dans leur sanctuaire.

En-dessous d'elle s'étend une grande plaine, nourrie par les pluies abondantes du printemps.

« Il ne fait pas très beau, » commente-t-elle. « Le temps est malade, en ce moment. J'espère que ça va vite changer. »

Puis elle laisse sa fenêtre et se dirige vers la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette à elle. Dans le miroir, elle croise le regard de Conchi, et se force à lui sourire.

Elle continue de parler, assez fort pour être entendue de la chambre : « Ponchi devrait rentrer dans la journée lui aussi, je suis sûre qu'il aura de bonnes histoires à nous raconter. J'ai hâte, pas vous ? »

Conchi répond à son sourire. Il n'a qu'une éternité de retard, après tout.

« En attendant, si je reprenais un conte ? Ça vous dirait, un conte ? Je me souviens qu'il en reste au moins un que je ne vous ai pas encore raconté, avec sept _jizô_ … »

* * *

Tamao ouvre les yeux.

L'obscurité, encore partiellement garantie par les rideaux, a perdu de sa pureté, de sa force, alors elle s'assoit, puis elle se lève.

Ses yeux se posent sur Jeanne.

« Bonjour, Jeanne, » commence-t-elle, et d'un coup d'un seul elle se jette sur ses pieds. Elle ouvre les rideaux en grand, puis les fenêtre. Une légère brise vient à sa rencontre.

« On va avoir une belle journée aujourd'hui, » annonce-t-elle. « Je me demande si le sol est encore boueux. Je ferais bien une balade avant qu'il ne fasse chaud. Comme ça, j'aurai de quoi te raconter, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle fait mine d'attendre ne réponse mais rien ne vient, alors elle quitte la fenêtre et s'approche du lit. La chambre est tellement envahie par les plantes qu'elle craint parfois de voir des fleurs sortir de la bouche de l'endormie.

Elle semble encore moins vivante que dans le bunker.

Elle ne mange pas, elle ne se salit pas, et son corps ne souffre pas de l'immobilité; Tamao prend pourtant la peine de l'asseoir comme elle peut contre ses oreillers, pour avoir un peu l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Quelqu'un touche encore la princesse endormie. Quelqu'un parle encore à la princesse endormie.

Elle trouve ça important.

* * *

C'est vers la fin du premier mois qu'il paraît.

Tamao peine à raconter à Jeanne une des histoires de Chocolove. Elle ne se souvient plus bien de toutes les blagues, mais elle fait de son mieux.

L'oubli lui fait peur. Elle a commencé à écrire, tout écrire, tout ce dont elle se souvient du tournoi et même d'avant. Il faudrait peut-être trier, choisir, mais elle ne peut s'y résoudre. Comment choisir entre l'étreinte de Yoh, les rares mais précieux compliments d'Anna, tout ce qu'elle sait de Jeanne, et oui, jusqu'aux blagues bêtes de Chocolove ? Il y a des milliers de moments qui risquent chaque jour de s'écailler davantage. Ce n'est pas Jeanne qui pourra lui rappeler ce qu'elle oublie…

Son crayon commence à être trop petit pour qu'elle le tienne correctement. Elle évite d'y réfléchir; elle ne sait pas comment elle fera après. S'il y a un après.

« Et là, le cheval dit…  
\- Euh, Tamao ? »

Il y a de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Conchi, alors Tamao lève la tête immédiatement, et elle le voit. C'est un point trouble près du visage de Jeanne, quelque chose de laiteux, de translucide. Un fantôme. Pas n'importe lequel.

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Tamao ne sait même pas comment communiquer avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut entendre ? Il est très vieux et sage, elle croit savoir. Alors il doit bien savoir ce qui s'est passé, même si elle ne l'a pas vu depuis… depuis…

Même après tout ce temps, elle a envie de vomir.

Shamash ne réagit pas quand elle verdit. Par contre, quand elle ouvre la bouche, il bouge, et son étrange queue vient effleurer le front de la Shamane. Conchi et Ponchi sont trop lents pour l'en empêcher, et il fait taire leurs protestations sans effort apparent.

« Je… »

 _« Tu devrais pouvoir m'entendre, maintenant. »_

Elle avale sa salive.

« O-oui. »

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, elle sent qu'il ne sert à rien d'expliquer. Il sait déjà tout, comprend déjà tout. Et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il l'aurait fait.

Elle a de nouveau envie de pleurer.

 _« Tu es brave. »_

C'est difficile de le croire, vraiment.

* * *

Tamao ouvre les yeux, ouvre la chambre, et lève Jeanne.

Une fois qu'elle est bien calée contre ses oreillers, la tête inclinée comme si elle réfléchissait, Tamao la regarde un peu, soupire, se redresse et quitte la pièce.

Elle n'a pas tout de suite vu qu'il y a une porte, qu'elle est ouverte, qu'elle donne sur l'extérieur. Pourtant, dès la première sortie, ça lui a paru évident. Normal. Il l'a dit dès le début, non ? Elle est _libre de partir_. Il lui a demandé de veiller sur Jeanne, mais c'est une requête, pas un ordre. Elle a le droit de retirer son consentement.

La bonne blague.

Ses esprits la talonnent, pour l'instant silencieux. Quand ils ne sont pas avec Jeanne, Tamao a tendance à être assez muette, sauvant sa voix pour le dialogue à une voix qu'elle maintient avec Jeanne. Eux n'ont pas spécialement envie de parler. Shamash ne dit jamais rien.

La terre hors de la tour est sèche, et Tamao traverse la plaine sans trop de mal. La forêt prend bientôt la place des hautes herbes, et Tamao y découvre des jolies fleurs qui lui semblent sauvages. Ça prend du temps, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avant, mais elle apprend à en faire des couronnes. Ça lui occupe les mains, et ça la tient dehors plus longtemps. Elle tricote les fleurs comme on tricote des fils, s'absorbant dans les tiges jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient vertes et ses ongles jaunes, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que le froid la ramène vers la tour.

* * *

Conchi et Ponchi se relaient auprès d'elle. L'esprit qui ne reste pas explore leur nouvel univers avec Shamash avant de rentrer faire son rapport. C'est comme ça qu'elle sait qu'il y a une communauté de Shamans survivants, un bon mois de marche vers l'est. Shamash ne peut pas la transporter : l'utiliser la tuerait.

Le palais vert n'est pas sur l'île du tournoi, aucun des habitants du village de l'est n'est familier. Ils ont une vie simple, plutôt dure mais adoucie par leurs pouvoirs; ils ont réussi à s'organiser pour cultiver la terre, grâce sans doute au printemps excessivement long octroyé par le roi.

Ponchi a exploré plus loin; pour l'instant il n'a trouvé personne d'autre.

L'herbe et la sauvagerie ont dévoré le reste et s'étendent à perte de vue, inexorables. Conchi a repéré une vieille autoroute, et la ville qui la bordait; l'une comme l'autre ont déjà été dévorées par le kudzu et la menthe. Elle s'est inquiétée, à un moment, à cause des centrales et des barrages et de toutes les constructions humaines qui sans les humains sont vouées à l'explosion, mais il semble que Hao y pourvoie. Aucun nuage ne menace à l'horizon, aucune vague ne se prépare. Le temps s'est arrêté, en quelque sorte, pour tout le monde sauf elle. Elle se sent la seule à bouger, dans un monde de verre fumé.

* * *

Tamao ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt.

Rien ne distingue ce petit matin tiède des autres, et pourtant il est déjà à part, car sur le lit de Jeanne, l'air songeur et pas vraiment divin, se trouve quelqu'un qu'elle connaît. Un instant, rien qu'un instant, elle pense que c'est Yoh, parce que c'est son profil, parce que les cheveux se mélangent dans l'obscurité avec le haut de son vêtement. Évidemment ce n'est pas Yoh.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Tamao rouvre les yeux. Son cœur s'est mis à battre douloureusement.

Il n'a pas le droit, se trouve-t-elle à penser.

Elle, elle attend depuis des semaines, des mois même peut-être. Lui croit obtenir des résultats simplement parce qu'il vient une fois ? Elle a envie de se lever, de faire du bruit, de le pousser au bas du lit pour reprendre la place qui est la sienne. Elle n'en fait rien, pourtant, elle se contente de le regarder depuis son lit. Elle regarde alors qu'une sale patte ensanglantée se pose sur la joue de Jeanne, remet de l'ordre dans une frange qui n'a pas poussé, Tamao le jurerait, d'un millimètre, et pose sa marque sur le corps de la princesse endormie.

 _C'est ton œuvre_ , Tamao a encore envie de cracher. _C'est toi qui causes cette sale immobilité de cadavre, cette absence, ce vide. Trop tard pour regretter._

À moins qu'il ne regrette pas; à moins qu'il ne se félicite, qu'il ne trouve là quelque satisfaction perverse du vainqueur. Jeanne est à l'image de la communauté shamanique survivante, vaincue et réduite à la soumission des gisants. Elle s'étonne de l'intensité avec laquelle elle peut détester une main, un geste d'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette lui aussi à parler. Elle ne comprend pas la langue, entend à peine tellement il parle bas.

Il raconte quelque chose.

Elle est tellement outragée que ça doit s'entendre, parce qu'il s'arrête et lève la tête, mais elle s'est retournée. Le souffle court, elle fixe le mur verdâtre, fait taire l'envie qu'elle a de lui arracher les yeux.

Il ne recommence pas son histoire.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hao se lève. Tamao s'empêche de frémir, de bouger, de respirer, et ferme les yeux. Elle l'entend se déplacer, se rapprocher. Immobile, elle se prend à l'imaginer, penché qu'il doit être au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'arrive pas à dessiner son visage, même en pensée. Que peut-il se dire ? Elle n'en a aucune idée.

Le moment dure. Sait-il qu'elle est réveillée ? Peut-être. Probablement. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Il ne dit rien, en tout cas. Il bouge, et elle sent qu'on prend sa couverture. On la tire jusqu'à ses épaules, comme par peur qu'elle prenne froid.

Puis il se redresse. Elle n'entend plus rien. Elle n'ose toujours pas bouger.

Longtemps après, elle ouvre les yeux. La chambre est vide; Jeanne dort toujours.

* * *

Tamao ouvre les yeux.

Dans le noir, elle n'entend rien, pas même sa propre respiration. À croire qu'il n'y a que des fantômes dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec la princesse endormie.

Elle n'a pas la force de se lever.

* * *

« Tu dois te réveiller, » implore-t-elle, penchée sur Jeanne comme pour l'embrasser. « Tu dois te réveiller, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule. Je n'ai plus d'histoires, je n'ai plus personne, je n'ai plus que toi. Tu dois te réveiller… »

De nouveau, des larmes. Pourquoi l'endormie n'écoutait-elle pas ?

 _Elle n'entend pas_ , souffle une voix à son oreille, une voix douce, aussi douce que l'hiver et la neige et l'oubli, _elle n'entend plus rien, elle est morte, emmurée dans son propre corps-tombeau, et Hao_ refuse _de le voir, et tu_ refuses _de l'accepter, et peut-être que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si on y mettait fin._ Ses mains trouvent la gorge de Jeanne, et elle pleure encore en serrant, et elle s'étrangle presque sur ses sanglots, comme si c'était elle qu'on étouffe, comme si c'était sa vie qui allait prendre fin.

« Réveille-toi, Jeanne, je t'en prie… »

Ses mains ne sont peut-être pas au bon endroit, ou peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement plus du tout de force, mais elle serre et Jeanne respire toujours. Elle serre et Jeanne respire toujours. Elle serre et –

Elle s'effondre, ses mains lâchant la gorge pour se perdre dans les cheveux. Elle croise le regard de Shamash, flottant près du mur, et malgré ses larmes elle le fixe en silence. Il n'a pas tenté de l'arrêter, alors qu'il est seul avec elle. Peur que forcer une fusion la tue ? Ou autre chose ? Elle renonce à le découvrir. Les sanglots l'aveuglent, autant d'épingles plantées dans ses orbites, et c'est la sensation qu'elle emporte dans la nuit, un goût d'échec, de perte, d'encre.

* * *

Il revient alors qu'elle est en train de manœuvrer Jeanne. Elle le sent _rien_ qu'à l'air, à la façon dont les plantes semblent plus vivantes, plus frénétiques autour d'elles.

Un vague calme s'installe en Tamao. C'est quelque chose de mort, de sec dans sa tête. Elle a du mal à réfléchir; elle n'a pas envie de réfléchir. Sa vision s'est réduite et elle ne voit plus que Jeanne, les yeux fermés de Jeanne, la bouche fermée de Jeanne, les mèches de Jeanne qu'il a osé toucher.

Elle continue de l'arranger sans rien dire. Il est toujours là; il ne dit rien non plus. Puis elle se lève, et il se tient de l'autre côté du lit. C'est bien commode parce qu'elle peut l'éviter sans aucune difficulté et se diriger vers la porte.

Le sens pratique de Hao semble déjà s'être évanoui, parce qu'il se met aussi en mouvement, et il la rejoint à la porte.

« Tamao, je peux te parler ? »

Il a la main sur le battant, et les yeux de Tamao se fixent sur cette main, sur cette tentative de forcer une discussion, un échange. De lui prendre quelque chose.

C'est la première fois qu'il essaie.

Elle n'est pas impressionnée.

Sa réserve de peur s'est vidée tout d'un coup à la fin du tournoi, et on a dû la percer, parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais remplie.

« Tamao ?  
\- Non, » elle fait, tout simplement, et elle ouvre la porte, et elle sort.

* * *

Pendant un temps elle a la poitrine douloureuse à force d'être battue des coups de son cœur. Elle n'a pas eu peur sur le moment mais maintenant c'est différent. Maintenant elle se demande ce qui se passerait si Hao se met en colère. Elle a perdu tant de choses, mais il en reste encore. Ses esprits. Les Shamans au-dehors. Son corps et son âme. Elle y pense en dernier et s'en veut encore. Elle s'en veut d'être encore attachée à son corps, à ses doigts qui ne sont plus piqués d'épingles, juste lisses et mous et tremblants.

Elle s'attend un peu à voir apparaître un des siens. Un des autres meurtriers de sa famille. Les filles, peut-être ? S'il pense qu'il vaut mieux une fille pour s'occuper de Jeanne. C'est complètement faux, et les manières brutales de ses filles ne conviendraient pas du tout, mais ce serait mieux qu'un des hommes. Il n'a pas à envoyer la même personne s'occuper d'elle et de Jeanne, aussi, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'ôter l'idée de la tête. Elle n'aurait pas dû fuir. Elle n'aurait pas dû –

Pour combattre le fer dans sa gorge elle se fait un grog plein de miel. Elle ne sait pas qui tient la cuisine du palais; elle l'a trouvée un jour qu'elle avait faim, et elle se demande parfois si c'est simplement comme ça que naissent les pièces dans cet endroit, sur un désir de Hao. Sur un des siens.

La tasse brûlante dans les mains elle s'assied, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher pose son front sur le bois. Shamash est seul avec elle; elle a forcé Conchi à s'éloigner sur le champ. Pas Shamash; on ne force Shamash à rien. Ou en tout cas pas elle.

Elle gratte la table avec l'ongle.

« Je suis fatiguée, » admet-elle. « Tellement fatiguée. »

Comme Shamash ne dit rien, elle se sent obligée de se défendre.

« Je dois… je veux faire des choses, je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas… »

 _Ouvrir la fenêtre et me laisser tomber dans l'herbe…_

« Mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Rien n'a d'effet. Ou – ou si ça se trouve j'empire les choses, et je devrais prier pour qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Je ne sais pas. »

Shamash baisse ses yeux aveugles vers son livre.

 _« Peut-être qu'il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Pas pour toujours. Juste une pause. »_

Tamao se mord la lèvre et considère l'idée. Qu'est-ce que ce serait, une pause ? Quitter les murs du palais ? Oublier Jeanne ?

 _« Tes ressources ne sont pas illimitées. Je peux veiller sur elle en attendant. »_

Tamao cille. « Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de… »

Il secoue la tête, amusé.

 _« Je suis un esprit plus vieux que le roi de ce monde. J'ai promis à Jeanne de l'accompagner il y a si peu de temps; je peux bien attendre quelques secondes. »_

« Vous pensez qu'elle se réveillera. »

 _« Personne ne peut le savoir. »_

Tamao soupire.

« Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Hao… »

 _« T'a demandé. Il n'a pas donné d'ordre. Et il ne t'en voudra pas. »_

Elle continue de gratter.

« Et vous ? Vous lui en voulez ? »

 _« Pour quoi ? Le monde ? Jeanne ? La morale des conquérants a sa place dans le livre. Elle est encore en vie. »_

Si tant est qu'on peut dire qu'elle vit, gisante de chair. Tamao ne comprend pas le reste.

« _Il arrive que la guerre dévaste un pays entier. Il survit dans ses enfants. Ne l'as-tu pas compris, toi qui entretiens la mémoire des tiens ? »_

Tamao ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit comprendre. Elle n'est pas convaincue, mais elle ne sait pas non plus si Shamash cherche vraiment à convaincre. Elle le connait encore très mal, et il ne semble pas pressé de s'expliquer.

Comme un certain autre…

Quand elle a fini sa tasse, elle remonte. Sa peur est retombée, froide mais gérable au centre de son ventre. Elle saura bien assez tôt ce que Hao a pensé de sa rébellion. Y penser maintenant ne sert à rien.

Elle retrouve son chemin sans difficulté et s'engage dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Jeanne avant de s'immobiliser.

Juste en face d'elle, une porte s'est ouverte dans le mur nu.

Comme la cuisine, songe-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas peur de cette porte. Shamash près d'elle, Tamao l'ouvre et entre dans ce qu'elle découvre être une immense bibliothèque. Les rayonnages sont suffisamment hauts pour mériter chacun des échelles verdoyantes, et ils sont pleins. Il y a plus de livres là qu'on en lirait en une vie.

Au centre, il y a une table, sans doute pour consulter les ouvrages. Dessus, il y a un papier plié, et Tamao n'a pas besoin de Shamash pour comprendre qu'elle est censée le lire.

Un moment elle hésite. Elle n'a pas envie de l'écouter, lui. Elle n'a pas à le faire. Comment ose-t-il… ? Mais justement, il n'ose pas, il n'a pas répété son expérience. Il lui laisse choisir l'endroit et le moment.

Tamao, sans trop y réfléchir, saisit la lettre.

 _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur_ , y a-t-il écrit.

Il a un sacré culot. Quand elle déchiffre elle a d'abord envie de tout déchirer et de faire comme si l'endroit n'existait pas. Est-ce que c'est censé apaiser la colère du fond de son cœur ? Quelques kilos de papier ne peuvent pas…

Rien ne peut.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il essaie de faire. Tamao s'assoit, et réfléchit. Relit les caractères fins, dessinés à ce qu'elle devine être un pinceau. Il a une main agréable, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. Ça doit être beau de le voir faire.

À la fin, elle se saisit du pinceau et formule un vœu.

Elle doit sortir du palais, sinon elle va devenir folle. Elle doit sortir, mais elle ne veut pas laisser Jeanne. Alors elle lui demande quelque chose, vu qu'il lui suffit de lever le doigt pour créer une aussi grande bibliothèque.

Elle lui demande un jardin.

* * *

Elle ne s'attend à rien, mais le lendemain sa fenêtre ne s'ouvre plus sur des plaines désolées. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, d'abord, et oubliant Jeanne elle se précipite immédiatement en bas du palais pour mieux voir.

Devant elle s'étend un labyrinthe de haies et de fourrés hauts, piqués de fleurs fragiles et sauvages tout à la fois. Les bras alanguis du dédale ceinturent le palais, mais elle ne ressent aucune peur en y pénétrant. Elle fait quelques pas, en tenant sa droite. Il lui faut un moment, mais elle laisse le premier rempart derrière elle. Au-delà se trouve une tonnelle de glycine en fleur, bordées de ce qui semble être deux petits canaux bruissants de vie pisciforme. Il y a de l'eau, des ponts, des ouvertures rondes et biscornues. Il y a de la vie, des fleurs qu'elle ne connaît pas, des papillons qu'elle dérange, les oiseaux qu'elle entend. Certains endroits lui rappellent le domaine Asakura, et ça ne fait presque pas mal; d'autres lui sont complètement étrangers.

Sans réfléchir elle s'enfonce plus avant, le souffle court. C'est la première fois qu'elle ne se sent pas seule vivante dans le palais, et son cœur s'envole par la porte ouverte. Elle court, cherche les limites de son paradis, dérange une famille d'hirondelles, saute par-dessus une souche – comment peut-il y avoir déjà des souches – enturbannée de champignons de toutes les couleurs. Un nuage de pollen s'envole sur son passage et elle rit de se voir toute jaune. Comme si elle était une fleur dotée de jambes. Comme si elle faisait déjà partie du jardin. Comme si…

Les larmes viennent sans prévenir, et la hargne éteinte un moment se ravive. Elle tombe assise dans la mousse. Cela dure un temps.

« Tamao, tu… »

Conchi prouve une nouvelle fois qu'il est bien courageux, pour un trouillard. Elle ne parvient pas à deviner ce qu'il veut demander. _Tu veux rentrer ? Tu veux partir ? Tu veux que tout s'arrête, vraiment tout, tu veux qu'on brûle cet infâme jardin et le palais avec Jeanne dedans ?_

« J'aimerais que Yoh puisse voir ça, » dit-elle, à la place. « Lui et les autres, mais lui surtout. Je crois qu'il serait très content. Fier même, de voir ce que son frère peut créer. »

Elle ne dit pas son nom. Elle n'a pas dit son nom depuis qu'il est arrivé au palais vert. Reste-t-il quiconque pour le prononcer ?

Elle n'est pas bien sûre d'avoir été honnête. Elle n'est pas bien sûre que Yoh trouverait ce jardin beau.

Conchi crache par terre, sans pourtant laisser la moindre trace.

« Pardon, hein, mais je préfèrerais mille fois que Yoh n'en sache rien et qu'il soit vivant, » dit-il avec hargne. « Que tout le monde soit vivant et que lui soit mort. »

Tamao ne dit rien.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève, le corps lourd et la tête encore plus, et elle rentre. Les marches du palais vert résonnent de ses pas harassés, et quand elle ouvre la porte elle ne veut que dormir, mais quelque chose l'arrête net.

Deux yeux luisent dans le noir.

Deux yeux sont fixés sur elle.

Depuis le lit de la princesse.

La gorge sèche, Tamao fait un pas, deux. Les yeux des humains ne sont pas censés briller, pas dans le noir, pas comme ça. Est-ce que c'est un fantôme qui lui joue un tour ? Ça doit être ça. De toute façon, Jeanne dort. Ça ne peut pas – elle ne peut pas ?

Et pourtant c'est Jeanne, avec les yeux grands ouverts. Accroupie contre ses oreillers, elle semble toute entière concentrée sur la personne qui vient d'ouvrir sa porte.

Tamao atteint le pied du lit et s'y assied. Elle ose à peine respirer.

Elle regarde Jeanne, et Jeanne la regarde. Tamao ne sait pas après combien de secondes, de minutes ses lèvres s'entrouvrent :

« Tu… tu m'entends ? Tu as dormi… très longtemps, vraiment longtemps, mais… »

Ses mots rentrent dans sa gorge quand les mains de Jeanne se lèvent, tremblantes, avant de s'arrêter juste au-dessus des joues de Tamao. Il y a une question posée dans ces mains, et Tamao n'est pas sûre de la comprendre, mais elle y répond quand même, d'un petit hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Les mains se posent sur elle, chaudes, presque douloureuses, et l'endormie s'approche. Tamao ne voit plus rien sinon ces yeux rouges indéchiffrables.

Cherche-t-elle à poser une autre question ? Tamao n'en est pas sûre, ne sait pas comment la rassurer. Elle cherche, hésite, pose ses mains sur les épaules, n'y tient plus.

« Il faut que tu saches, J–

C'est trop tard : Jeanne l'embrasse. Leurs lèvres s'écrasent ensemble et Tamao se sent enveloppée par un millier d'abeilles et elle ne sait plus rien sinon que Jeanne est vivante et réveillée, et c'est tout ce qui compte après tout, Jeanne est réveillée. Tamao a l'impression de tenir un tout petit oiseau dans ses bras : le cœur de Jeanne palpite comme une proie en fuite, et sa peau est brûlante, comme après un grand coup de soleil, sauf qu'elle est blanche. Fantomatique.

Au bout d'un long moment, le fantôme brûlant s'écarte. Quelques millimètres à peine. Tamao sent son énergie et son souffle sur sa peau; ses lèvres sont devenues aussi rouges que ses yeux.

Elle n'a toujours rien dit. Son baiser semble être un plaidoyer pour le silence, mais Tamao ne peut l'honorer. Elle a trop attendu, elle a accumulé trop de mots, elle se sent trop seule. Jeanne est réveillée, et le monde en est différent. Ensemble elles pourront l'affronter, mais pour ça…

Ça vient tout seul, un souffle comme une balle, droit entre les deux yeux de la princesse qui n'est plus endormie.

« Jeanne… »

À cet instant, Tamao sent déferler une vague qu'elle reconnaît sans un doute. C'est la tristesse du couronnement, ce tombeau invisible qui se renferme sur le monde, sauf que cette fois-ci c'est Jeanne qui coud la chape. Ses yeux sont vides, opaques, glissants comme du verglas, et elle s'écroule en arrière.

« Non ! »

Tamao se précipite, essaie de la secouer, va jusqu'à lui frapper les joues. Doucement, d'abord, puis plus fort. C'est Conchi qui l'arrête, forçant la fusion pour éviter qu'elle fasse mal, qu'elle se fasse mal.

Elle pleure de nouveau, insiste, ne récolte que le silence. Jeanne n'est plus chaude. Ses membres sont ballants, comme de la guimauve molle. Elle se laisse secouer sans réagir. Elle est _rendormie_.

Tamao pleure de fatigue, et elle sombre là où elle est tombée, l'espoir âcre dans sa gorge.

* * *

Le lendemain, le désespoir l'a quittée. Elle s'éveille, se détend le cou endolori par sa position, et arrange Jeanne sur les draps. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est rendormie que la veille ne veut rien dire.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, » dit-elle à Conchi plus qu'elle ne le demande. Il secoue quand même la tête, et elle devine qu'il a passé la nuit à tenter de réveiller la princesse, sans succès.

« C'est pour bientôt, j'en suis sûr, » il fait. Il force la confiance, et Tamao le prend dans ses bras. Elle ne le lâche que pour partir faire sa toilette, et Conchi l'entend chanter depuis le bain.

Elle chante encore quand Hao apparaît, et Conchi ne sait comment la prévenir. Le roi des Shamans regarde l'endormie, puis lui. Il tremble un peu, espère que sa spectralité le cache.

« Le jardin convient à Tamao ? »

C'est une vraie question, Conchi le sent, mais il ne sait comment répondre.

« Elle a pleuré, » finit-il par dire, parce que c'est vrai et que c'est de la faute de l'homme en face de lui.

« Je vois. Et Jeanne, pas de changement ? »

Conchi prie très fort tous les esprits des _yôkai_ qu'il connaît pour que son hésitation ne se voie pas. Il ne veut rien dire, mais il sait aussi à quel point il serait facile pour Hao de le bannir à tout jamais de la Terre, et qui veillerait sur Tamao alors ?

Heureusement il n'a pas à répondre, parce que sa Shamane apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il va immédiatement se cacher derrière elle, et Hao se lève du lit.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'ai cru… sentir quelque chose, alors je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Tamao songe aux mains posées sur son visage, au regard lunaire, à la panique qui avait envahi Jeanne à son propre nom. « Non, » fait-elle sans bégayer, et sans quitter Hao des yeux. Il ne lui fait presque plus peur, après le vide si terrible dans les yeux de Jeanne. « Elle dort. »

Hao maintient leur échange visuel pendant quelques secondes, puis acquiesce silencieusement. Encore une fois, après tant de fois, Tamao se demande ce qui l'a décidé à prendre Jeanne avec lui.

Semblant prendre conscience du silence autour d'eux, Hao secoue la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler. »

Et, fidèle à sa parole, il s'apprête à disparaître.

Sauf que Tamao traverse la pièce et l'attrape par le bras, et il ne part pas.

« Je ne voulais pas effrayer ton esprit, » dit-il encore, parce qu'il est surpris, qu'elle ne lui lâche pas le bras, et qu'elle ne dit rien. « Je ne viendrai plus quand tu es là.  
\- Merci pour le jardin, » dit-elle pour l'arrêter. « C'est un très beau jardin. »

Il ne répond pas, regarde Jeanne.

« Elle dort toujours.  
\- Oui. Vous avez une idée ? Pour qu'elle se réveille sans… ? »

Elle ne finit pas; il secoue la tête.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais sois patiente. J'y travaille. »

Que répondre à ça ? La platitude l'énerve. Elle ne le dit pas. C'est difficile d'agir normalement avec lui dans la pièce, difficile de ne pas rester figée dans un coin à attendre qu'il s'en aille.

« Je peux rester un peu ?  
\- Je comptais sortir. »

Et Tamao s'exécute, laissant Hao seul dans la pièce. L'idée qu'il soit seul avec Jeanne l'inquiète, mais elle ignore le sentiment, sentant tout aussi confusément qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal et qu'elle est de trop. Elle passe une bonne journée, si tant est qu'il peut y avoir des bonnes journées dans ce monde solitaire. Ponchi et Shamash rentrent et elle ne leur dit rien. Conchi n'est pas certain, mais il a l'impression qu'elle veut oublier.

* * *

Quand elle revient, Hao n'est plus là, mais Jeanne a émergé de sous les couvertures, et sa fièvre est tombée.


	18. Marionnette, crains pour tes fils

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Premier chapitre :** Marionnette, crains pour tes fils

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre de cette partie est le mot japonais désignant la lumière solaire filtrée par les arbres dans la forêt. Il y a une scène comme ça dans A Wrinkle in Time où toute la lumière devient très ténue parce que la forêt l'absorbe presque entièrement…

Le titre vient d'un poème de Victor Hugo appelé « Fuis l'éden des anges déchus », et les vers exacts sont : « Tremble pour tes ailes, oiseau/Et pour tes fils, marionnette/Crains… ».

 **Soundtrack :** _Fiction, Gold_ (Echo)

 **Note :**

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà !

Alors, mauvaise nouvelle : j'écrivais le troisième chapitre de cette partie, mon ordi a crashé, j'ai perdu quelque mille mots dudit chapitre et un bout du deuxième. J'ai pu sauver le deuxième, mais le troisième, ben, j'y travaille encore pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, je vais vite retrouver mon équilibre, mais ça aide pas, c'est ça qu'il faut comprendre.

J'espère que cette nouvelle partie va vous brancher. Je suis pour tout dire un peu nerveuse, j'espère que ça va marcher aussi bien que la première. C'était un peu imprévu de transformer cette partie-là de la fic en vraie partie complètement écrite, alors on va voir ce que ça fait en vrai. Mais j'aime l'idée, et y a pas mal de scènes que j'adore déjà, alors…

La traduction d'Antoine de Vial date de 2012, donc c'est un léger anachronisme, mais j'avais le texte sous les yeux et c'est vraiment intéressant comme traduction. Et le monsieur est prêtre, donc même si ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure personne pour traduire ma chère Emily, c'est une traduction qui pourrait être approuvée par les X-Laws. Hm. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Je vais changer le titre de la première partie bientôt aussi, parce que je me suis Décidée. Pardon à ceux qui aimaient les anciens titres.

J'espère que vous passez un bon automne !

* * *

La première règle, c'est qu'il y a mille portes, et qu'elles ne sont qu'une. Ce n'est pas le fait de l'ouvrir qui demande de l'énergie, c'est de la faire mener _quelque part_ qui est difficile. Sans entraînement, il n'y aurait aucun espoir de véritablement se déplacer, et encore moins d'ouvrir la Porte, la seule qui compte vraiment. Il y a un prix à payer pour que l'univers se plie à sa volonté, et si elle ne veut pas que ce soit son corps et son âme, il faut qu'elle se prépare.

Alors elle se prépare.

* * *

Un bip strident retentit, et l'Iron Maiden ouvrit les yeux.

C'était comme une naissance, quelque part. D'une pression du doigt, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle tomba en avant sur le sol carrelé. Son corps entier n'était qu'une plaie immense et à vif. Il était tentant de se laisser aller dans la douleur, de lâcher prise. À la place, elle joignit les mains, confia les commandes à Shamash, et laissa commencer le long travail de guérison. Ils avaient trouvé un système qui fonctionnait assez bien : l'esprit s'occupait de tout, ou presque, analysant les priorités, lançant les processus, ramenant le corps de sa maîtresse à la vie pendant qu'elle priait.

C'était loin d'être la partie la moins douloureuse de l'exercice : aucune cicatrisation n'est plaisante, encore moins en accéléré. Au prix d'un grand effort, l'Iron Maiden finit par lever les yeux vers le mur. Une horloge numérique y brillait faiblement. Onze heures. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour pouvoir déjeuner avec les autres, à une heure tapante.

Shamash l'assura que c'était tout à fait possible et, malgré les plaies encore ouvertes, Jeanne se leva pour enclencher la douche. Le jet puissant commença par rincer et désinfecter son instrument, puis elle le modula et se glissa dessous. Il lui fallait protéger ses blessures de la main pour éviter de les rouvrir, mais le sang finit par la quitter et rejoindre le flot rosâtre en direction de l'évacuation. Ensuite elle s'occupa de ses cheveux, et s'attela aux bandages. Il fallait faire parfaitement illusion, car on était dimanche, et normalement, le dimanche, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit un peu plus solide, elle leva la main et ouvrit une porte dans l'air. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris à faire avec Shamash.

Il y avait de nombreuses portes dans le monde, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. C'était pratique pour se déplacer discrètement, et sur de grandes distances. Mieux, avec l'expérience, ça ne demandait presque pas d'énergie.

La porte qu'elle choisit était simple, en métal blanc, avec un lecteur de carte électronique en guise de poignée. Pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, car Jeanne connaissait ce chemin par cœur. Elle s'ouvrit d'une poussée et Jeanne pénétra dans sa chambre.

Juste à cet instant, on toqua à sa porte, derrière elle.

« Seigneur Maiden, vous êtes prête ?  
\- Presque, Marco. Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Elle disait ça en sachant très bien qu'il l'attendrait quand même, comme toujours.

* * *

Une fois le repas fini, Jeanne s'excusa, laissant Christopher défaire la table. Marco voulut l'accompagner, mais l'idée de laisser quelqu'un trifouiller sa cuisine le retint, et elle parvint à s'échapper le long des coursives.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la main posée sur la poignée de l'infirmerie, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le couloir était désert; l'éclairage blafard ne permettait pas de se cacher.

Assurée donc d'être seule, elle pénétra dans la salle. Shamash resta près de la porte pour monter la garde pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Pliant soigneusement sa tunique, puis sa robe, elle sélectionna quelques items dans les tiroirs de l'armoire et s'approcha du miroir.

D'un œil critique, elle identifia les différents points où ses bandages noircissaient déjà. C'était assez décevant; il faudrait qu'elle fasse plus d'efforts. Ou qu'elle arrête de s'entraîner en cachette.

Par des gestes maîtrisés, elle se débarrassa des bandages souillés. Maintenant, elle avait un démenti plausible si on la trouvait là.

(C'était Christopher qui lui avait appris ce que ça voulait dire, _démenti plausible, plausible deniability,_ et même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que ça signifiait elle aimait le terme, ce qu'il avait de bien officiel et propre sur soi.)

Sans se presser, elle s'approcha du bureau. Au début, c'était Marco qui tenait l'infirmerie, comme il tenait tout le reste, mais maintenant que le groupe était un peu plus grand, il n'avait plus le temps. Porf avait donc hérité de la pièce, malgré des capacités d'organisation bien inférieures par comparaison. Jeanne se pencha, sentant qu'il lui faudrait chercher.

Comme le veulent les lois secrètes de notre monde, c'est dans le dernier tiroir qu'elle trouva de quoi s'illuminer. Triomphante, elle extirpa soigneusement un calendrier plastifié. Du doigt, elle trouva la date du jour, la première à ne pas être barrée au marqueur, puis elle se mit à compter les semaines la séparant du 17 novembre. Il n'y avait rien de marqué à cette date, évidemment, mais elle n'avait pas à la vérifier, celle-là. Ce qui importait, c'est qu'elle avait exactement dix-neuf semaines et six jours pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Une fois cette donnée vérifiée, elle s'intéressa aux dates surlignées en vert. Il n'y avait pas de légende pour les expliquer, mais Porf avait gardé le système de Marco, et Jeanne savait donc qu'il s'agissait des dates de réapprovisionnement. Il y en avait trois dans ses presque vingt semaines. Ça devrait être amplement suffisant, non ?

À ce moment, Shamash attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait, et ce quelqu'un avait pour nom Meene. Le couloir de l'infirmerie n'était pas des plus intéressants; à part l'accès aux étages inférieurs, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Meene s'y rende. Donc, Meene venait.

Jeanne n'avait pas le temps de quitter l'infirmerie. En fait, elle avait juste le temps de prendre une décision : inventer une excuse, se dissimuler, ou faire autre chose. Promenant ses yeux entre le calendrier, ses vêtements et la porte, elle fit son choix, et resta exactement où elle était.

On toqua à la porte.

« Porf ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

C'était bien Meene. L'Iron Maiden laissa son sourire s'élargir jusqu'au rayonnant d'une icône.

« Porf n'est pas là, mais je peux peut-être t'aider, » appela-t-elle, parlant juste assez fort pour être entendue.

La porte s'entrouvrit, et Meene passa la tête par l'embrasure. « Seigneur Maiden, tout va bien ? Je pensais que vous seriez… »

Elle s'interrompit avec toute la subtilité d'un camion qui n'a pas vu le stop, les yeux tombés sur le torse nu et ensanglanté de la Shamane en face d'elle.

« … En train de vous reposer. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Il n'y a plus de gaze propre ? »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était glissée dans la pièce, et sur un signe de son seigneur elle referma la porte. Gabriel vint se poster près de Shamash, fidèle gardienne de sa maîtresse.

Sans se départir de son sourire, l'Iron Maiden secoua la tête. « Tout va bien. Je comptais les changer, mais avant je devais vérifier quand nous accosterons. »

Les fins sourcils de Meene se froncèrent légèrement. Songeait-elle qu'il y avait plus simple, pour le savoir, comme demander à Marco ou Porf, au lieu de fouiller le bureau de l'infirmerie ? En tout cas, elle n'en dit rien à voix haute, peut-être par cet instinct qu'ont certaines personnes, celui qui leur fait taire ce qu'ils sentent dérangeant.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, Seigneur ? »

Désarmante de sincérité, l'Iron Maiden tapota la date du 17 novembre. « Je veux offrir quelque chose à Marco pour son anniversaire, et comme les gâteaux sont hors de question… »

Meene, qui s'était penchée pour voir ce que son seigneur indiquait, sourit. Elle était rassurée de voir le mystère résolu, et heureuse de sentir, encore une fois, la générosité de l'Iron Maiden Jeanne. Se prenant au jeu, elle contourna le bureau pour observer le calendrier.

« Vous voulez lui faire une surprise, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Je sais que nous sommes censés faire une halte à Boston à la fin du mois, si les conditions le permettent. Il y aura peut-être ce que vous cherchez là-bas, même si ce n'est pas la ville la plus touristique de l'Amérique… Je ne savais pas que nous faisions les anniversaires… »

L'expression de l'Iron Maiden ne s'altéra pas. Meene était une jeune recrue; il était naturel qu'elle ne connaisse pas encore toutes les coutumes du navire. Par exemple, il était naturel qu'elle ne sache pas qu'ils ne 'faisaient' pas les anniversaires.

« J'y pense ! En faisant du rangement dans le bureau que Marco a libéré pour Chris et moi, j'ai trouvé une vieille boîte à chaussures remplie de photos de lui, » reprit Meene en se redressant, elle aussi illuminée. « Peut-être que nous pourrions lui faire un album ? »

Sans montrer de réaction immédiate, Jeanne leva une main pensive vers son menton.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue… Il n'aime pas beaucoup ça, les photos. Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup les voir ! Pour lui, c'est un peu… »

Elle ne finit pas, et n'en eut pas besoin: Meene écarta l'idée de la main. « Je comprends, c'est délicat. Mais je suis contente de savoir que vous, vous aimez la photographie. La boîte est dans ma chambre, vous voulez venir la chercher ? » Elle cilla. « Enfin non, je ne veux pas vous causer de désagrément, je peux vous les apporter…  
\- Non, » coupa Jeanne en rangeant le calendrier. « Non, j'aimerais beaucoup venir les chercher avec toi. Nous sommes dimanche, après tout, je n'ai rien de pressant.  
\- Vous vous êtes quand même entraînée aujourd'hui… »

Jeanne la considéra une seconde. Le ton de Meene était presque… réprobateur ? C'était subtil; difficile à déterminer avec précision, même pour Jeanne, et elle marqua un soupçon de gêne.

« Ce n'est qu'ainsi que Dieu me donnera la force d'accomplir Sa volonté, » rappela-t-elle pourtant, sans paraître convaincre Meene.

« Vous êtes la seule à avoir des pouvoirs de guérison parmi vous. Je sais que vous êtes Sa protégée, je sais que vous devez entretenir votre puissance pour vaincre Hao, mais si… » Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment finir. « Si vous vous faites mal… c'est idiot à dire, mais je n'aime pas cette situation. Je n'aime pas me sentir impuissante à vous aider, » avoua-t-elle, clairement consciente du malaise de son seigneur, et clairement incapable de gérer le problème.

Puis l'impression passa. Ll'Iron Maiden laissa un grand sourire éclore sur son visage et s'approcha de Meene avant de l'enlacer, sa tête trouvant presque naturellement le ventre de la brune. « C'est très gentil et pas du tout idiot de ta part, » corrigea-t-elle à la place. Sa gratitude émanait d'elle comme un petit halo, et les inquiétudes de Meene fondirent comme au soleil.

« Merci, Meene.  
\- Non… merci à vous. »

Elles restèrent un moment comme ça.

« Bon, on va voir cette boîte ?  
\- Ah, oui. Euh… vous ne voudriez pas que je vous remette vos bandages, avant ? »

L'Iron Maiden, qui s'était détachée de Meene, baissa la tête vers ses plaies. Il fallait les recouvrir, si elle ne les soignait pas. « Je peux m'en occuper.  
\- Non, non, je veux vous aider, » insista Meene en s'emparant de la gaze et des lingettes. Sans s'occuper de ce que son seigneur pouvait en dire, elle nettoya patiemment les blessures qui zébraient le ventre et les bras de sa cadette. Il n'y avait que des plaies de surface. Il ne s'agissait pas d'éraflures, plutôt des coutures faites dans l'à-peu-près, juste assez pour que ça tienne le temps d'un dimanche, juste assez pour ne pas gâcher la moindre goutte d'énergie. Un équilibre dangereux. Un équilibre qui tenait, pour le moment. Meene semblait tout de même impressionnée par la longueur des marques, et Jeanne fut sur le point de lui indiquer de la laisser faire, mais elle ne dit pas les mots.

Une fois les zébrures soigneusement enroulées dans la gaze, Meene s'empara de la robe, la déplia avec précaution, et aida Jeanne à l'enfiler. Puis vint le tour de la veste. Cette fois-ci, les doigts de Jeanne tentèrent de prendre la place de ceux de Meene, de nouer à sa place les lacets; leurs quatre mains s'effleurèrent, puis celles de Jeanne retombèrent, laissant son ainée terminer.

Enfin les deux filles purent ressortir de l'infirmerie. Elles étaient silencieuses, l'une et l'autre plongées dans ce genre de silence qui aimerait ne pas en être un, qui cherche de toutes parts un moyen de se rompre. Il finit d'ailleurs par trouver, Meene ayant enfin décidé d'oser ce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'oser.

« Et vous, Seigneur Maiden ?  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Et vous, quand est-ce que vous avez votre anniversaire ? »

Jeanne coula un regard vers Meene, puis lui offrit un autre de ses délicats sourires. « C'est gentil, Meene. Je n'en ai pas. »

Ce genre de phrases, allié à sa douce expression de madone peinte, mettait habituellement fin à toute discussion. Pas cette fois, pourtant; Meene ne se laissa pas endormir.

« Comment ça ? Je veux dire – c'est peut-être indiscret, pardon, mais…  
\- C'est un peu indiscret, » admit l'Iron Maiden, avant de secouer la tête. « Nous ne savons pas quand je suis née, donc je n'ai pas d'anniversaire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une telle chose. »

Meene n'était pas de cet avis.

« C'est… je ne veux pas vous contredire, Seigneur, mais… nous pourrions choisir une date ? Vous méritez…  
\- Vraiment, ce n'est rien.  
\- Mais…  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir, j'y réfléchirai. Mais ne t'en soucie pas. »

Ça se voulait un ordre, mais il ne tira qu'un sourire de Meene.

« Très bien, mais moi aussi, j'y réfléchirai. Ça vous convient ?  
\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Elles partagèrent un léger rire, qui attira l'attention d'une troisième présence. Une tête passa dans le couloir, bientôt suivie par le reste du corps de Hans, dont l'expression renfrognée suffit à faire taire Meene.

« Ah, Seigneur, » commenta-t-il, vaguement adouci par la présence de Jeanne. « J'avais cru entendre un bruit suspect. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans vos quartiers ?  
\- Non, Meene et moi avions à faire. » Et l'Iron Maiden ne semblait même pas raide. Elle brillait d'innocence et d'assurance, de quoi doucher même les colères des membres les plus sombres du groupe.

« C'est un risque de sécurité, » commenta pourtant Hans. « Si on ne sait pas où vous êtes, on ne peut pas vous protéger en cas d'attaque par Hao ou par qui que ce soit d'autre.  
\- Sans vouloir me faire l'avocat du diable, ne pas suivre de routine établie est aussi une façon de se protéger. Si l'ennemi a accès à notre routine, nous sommes plus susceptibles d'être pris par surprise, et nous risquons l'endormissement. »

Se faire l'avocat du diable n'est jamais vraiment recommandé, parce que ce n'est jamais très bien perçu. Sur ce navire-là, en particulier, ça passait très mal, et le regard de Hans manqua incinérer Meene sur place.

Puis, sans répondre, il s'inclina vers l'Iron Maiden. « Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à vos quartiers ? »

La cheffe des X-Laws le considéra une seconde, avant de secouer la tête, sérieuse. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je désire m'entretenir avec les autres, pour une fois que nos devoirs nous le permettent. Je vais sur le pont. »

Hans resta incliné, le visage dissimulé par l'épaisse crinière qu'il laissait libre malgré le règlement.

« Meene, tu me déposeras ce dont nous parlions de ma chambre, » ordonna encore l'Iron Maiden. « Hans, si tu en as le temps, tu peux venir avec moi. L'air marin n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

À part à Kevin et Christopher, dont les prothèses supportaient mal la salinité de l'air et des embruns, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se promener souvent sur le pont.

Meene, sans plus rien ajouter, s'inclina et tourna les talons, emmenant avec elle sa Gabriel suspicieuse.

« Comment va Azazel ? »

Visiblement surpris par la question, Hans se redressa. « Je continue de m'exercer en faisant attention, comme vous l'avez ordonné. J'ai bon espoir de parvenir à une fusion stable rapidement.  
\- Bien. » L'Iron Maiden accrocha son regard. « Vous communiquez plus ? Je sais qu'il est un peu plus timide que les autres Archanges, et il est important de maintenir un bon esprit de corps entre lui et toi. »

Timide n'était pas le mot qu'on emploierait le plus volontiers pour désigner Azazel, et Hans, qui n'avait jamais été doué pour la dissimulation, montra encore sa surprise. « Je… Il va bien, Seigneur. Il ne vous fera pas défaut, je vous assure.  
\- Bien. » Il n'était pas possible de savoir si cette réponse était celle que le seigneur attendait, mais elle n'alla pas plus loin. « Y allons-nous ?  
\- Bien sûr, » et Hans lui offrit son bras. La position ne pouvait pas être confortable pour lui, comme étant donné leur différence de taille il devait se plier en trois, mais l'Iron Maiden accepta de bonne grâce, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, mais celui-ci n'avait rien d'inconfortable. Hans n'était pas un causant, et la meilleure méthode pour éviter de le fâcher était de l'imiter. Pourtant il ne fut pas long, cette fois, à rompre le silence :

« Les performances de Montgomery sont correctes, bien que nous manquions encore de données conclusives. »

L'Iron Maiden leva les yeux vers lui, le visage fermé, sans répondre tout de suite.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas en charge du recrutement, » poursuivit-il, « mais j'aime être renseigné. Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je fais confiance à Marco en tous points. C'est lui qui a établi le contact; elle a sa place ici.  
\- Bien entendu. Pourtant… je ne sais pas si vous devriez vous rapprocher d'elle avant que nous soyons assurés de sa vertu et de son allégeance.  
\- As-tu des raisons de douter de l'une ou de l'autre ? »

Hans délibéra quelques secondes.

« Pas pour le moment, mais il ne faut rien exclure. Hao pourrait nous envoyer des espions.  
\- Je fais confiance à Marco pour les débusquer. C'est une pensée dangereuse que celle que tu as-là, Hans. Si nous laissons la suspicion s'installer dans nos cœurs, nous allons nous entre-déchirer, et Hao pourra se rire de nous. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Assurer la cohésion de nos équipes est en partie mon rôle.  
\- Votre rôle est de purger ce monde comme l'a ordonné notre Seigneur. Il ne faut pas vous exposer inutilement; ne vous laissez pas distraire. »

Cette fois-ci, le beau visage de l'Iron Maiden se fit sévère. « As-tu des reproches à me faire, Hans ? Ma miséricorde ne peut espérer être si grande que la Sienne, mais je l'entretiens de mon mieux. Si Meene a besoin de mon aide, je la lui donnerai; si c'est toi, j'agirai en conséquence. Nous sommes un corps : si la jambe ne va pas bien, je ne peux espérer qu'elle guérisse si je l'ignore. Tu es un homme bon et tes paroles ont certainement trompé ta pensée, car je ne peux imaginer que tu ne sois pas de cet avis. »

Elle termina sur un éclatant sourire. Hans sembla s'en satisfaire, car il ne protesta pas. « Veuillez me pardonner. Je vois désormais que j'ai mal parlé.  
\- Et quand tes mots sont mauvais, c'est notre unité qui s'en ressent. Tu es pardonné, mais réfléchis plus à l'avenir. »

Il sourit à son tour. « Vous êtes d'ascendance divine, c'est certain; votre parole est d'or. »

Et, s'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier, il s'agenouilla, serrant le bras de l'Iron Maiden dans ses mains. Sans hésitation, il embrassa ses doigts, un par un. Elle, immobile au-dessus de lui, commença par ne pas réagir. Puis, comme les secondes passaient et qu'il n'en finissait plus, elle posa sa main libre sur les cheveux de son soldat. « Relève-toi, » murmura-t-elle. « Ta dévotion t'honore, mais c'est au Seigneur tout-puissant qu'elle revient. »

Un instant, il ne fut pas évident qu'il obéirait, mais il obéit, et ils parvinrent jusqu'au pont sans plus d'encombres.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi dehors ? C'est une belle journée.  
\- Je ne peux pas, je le crains. » Sa voix semblait tout d'un coup mal assurée. « J'ai prévu de faire des recherches sur…  
\- Nous sommes dimanche. Dimanche est un jour de repos.  
\- C'est vrai. Me pardonnerez-vous si je me retire tout de même ? »

Elle le laissa aller, et s'avança donc seule sur le pont.

Kevin leva les yeux de son livre et la salua de la main. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Secouant la tête, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha lentement. « Quel auteur t'accompagne aujourd'hui ? »

D'un geste, il se pencha en arrière et sortit d'une petite sacoche un second ouvrage à la couverture opaque. Malgré le masque de Kevin, elle sentit qu'il souriait. « Je vous laisse la découvrir par vous-même, si vous me promettez que Marco n'en saura rien. »

L'Iron Maiden fit une moue moqueuse. « Allons, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas faire de promesses en l'air. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me posera la question, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Complice, Kevin acquiesça et la laissa prendre le livre avant de se replonger dans le sien. Jeanne considéra un instant la couverture. Il n'y avait ni auteur, ni titre d'inscrits ; Kevin savait entretenir le mystère. Elle partit s'installer sous les parasols.

C'était un livre de poésie américaine, d'après l'introduction, les poèmes d'une certaine Emily Dickinson traduit par un certain Antoine de Vial. Traduit en _français_.

Sans paraître y toucher, l'Iron Maiden leva les yeux vers Kevin, absorbé par son propre livre. Où avait-il pu trouver un tel ouvrage ? Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés en France depuis… depuis avant qu'il n'ait rejoint le groupe, justement. Et il ne parlait pas français… Un mystère, certainement…

Jouant avec le marque-page intelligemment glissé dans la couverture, elle se permit un sourire. « Merci, Kevin.  
\- Merci pour quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un livre. » Le masque souriait pour lui.

« Peut-être, mais je crois qu'il va me plaire. »

Elle ne connaissait pas tous les mots. Étrangement, c'était pire en français qu'en anglais, et elle se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir un dictionnaire avec elle. Elle ne se laissa pourtant pas arrêter, et un moment passa, dans un silence tranquille.

« Kevin ?  
\- Oui, Seigneur ?  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y aurait un mot anglais qui ferait un peu comme 'adamantin' ? »

Kevin leva les yeux de son propre livre. Jeanne espéra qu'elle avait correctement dit le mot, même si elle devait tenter une prononciation à l'anglaise sans bien savoir si c'était la bonne.

« 'Qui a la dureté, l'éclat ou la résistance du diamant ou de l'acier'.  
\- Merci, Kevin. »

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, bercés par le bruit de l'eau et la vague brise qui rendait le pont vivable en ce beau jour d'été. Ils lurent et lurent, et bientôt elle sombra dans ce doux demi-sommeil des dimanches après-midi.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'avait plus de livre dans les mains. Kevin l'avait sans doute récupéré pour éviter que Marco ne repère leurs petites affaires littéraires; le soleil avait tellement avancé qu'il aurait déjà dû venir la chercher pour le dîner. Sans plus paresser, elle se redressa, repoussant le plaid qu'on avait gentiment déroulé sur elle. La piscine était bâchée, et toutes les chaises étaient rangées mises à part la sienne. Elle pourrait attendre que quelqu'un vienne s'en occuper, mais elle décida de traîner la lourde chose de plastique jusqu'à la petite pièce qui leur servait de bric-à-brac. Laisser des choses traîner sur le pont, c'était donner des moyens de se cacher ou de se défendre aux intrus; ils connaissaient assez le plan du navire pour se passer de l'un ou de l'autre.

La lourde porte du bric-à-brac s'ouvrit d'une pression de code, et Jeanne se redressa, le souffle court et la fierté du travail accompli.

C'est en en revenant qu'elle remarqua le plateau d'échecs posé sur la table d'extérieur. Kevin et et Larky étaient les seuls joueurs de l'équipe, mais ce n'était pas leur genre de laisser leurs affaires traîner. Ils ne pouvaient plus être en pleine partie à cette heure, pas avec leur tour de garde et le repas qui approchait. En s'approchant de la table, qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, elle constata qu'ils n'avaient même pas rangé les pièces. Elles étaient presque toutes là, sagement rangées comme pour la parade. Dommage qu'elle ne sache pas comment jouer, parce que c'était presque tentant de toucher les pièces, de sentir le bois poli sous ses mains.

Elle mentionnerait le plateau à Kevin en rentrant. Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait pas de faire bouger les pièces, ou que le vent fasse tout tomber. Elle tira un des parasols près de la table pour l'arrêter, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

* * *

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre, si ce n'est que Larky ne se souvenait pas du plateau, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu parler à Kevin parce qu'il était de garde jusqu'à après le couvre-feu. Larky avait promis qu'il irait ranger quand même, ce qui était gentil de se part.

Les pas de Marco s'arrêtèrent près de la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Seigneur Maiden. »

Jeanne leva les yeux vers lui, ignorant la façon dont ses mains se serraient convulsivement l'une dans l'autre sous sa poitrine. « Bonne nuit, Marco. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et ne put retenir un soupir vague, sans bien savoir ce qui le motivait. C'était une bonne journée. Dès cinq heures, la semaine recommencerait, et dans un petit mois elle trouverait un cadeau pour Marco. Une bonne journée.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le plateau d'échecs.

Là, posé sur son bureau toujours rangé au carré, juste devant sa chaise poussée jusqu'au fond.

Les pièces ne semblaient même avoir été bougées.

L'Iron Maiden leva les yeux, scannant la pièce. Personne n'était censé y entrer à part elle; les membres de l'équipage n'oseraient jamais contrevenir à une telle règle. Il y avait donc un intru que personne n'avait pu détecter.

Sans parler, elle consulta Shamash. Lui non plus ne voyait rien, ce qui voulait simplement dire que l'intru était d'autant plus dangereux. Qu'il soit vivant ou mort.

 _S'il est encore là_ , lui dit encore Shamash. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, de laisser traîner un plateau comme ça ? De le mettre dans sa chambre ? Non, l'intru était là, quelque part. Elle pouvait presque le sentir, un regard sur elle, un poids inidentifiable.

Le dos contre la porte, elle considéra la fenêtre. Si l'intru était capable de camoufler sa présence shamanique, il était peu probable qu'il se laisse voir à travers la fenêtre. Elle devait…

Elle devait… ?

Sa main trouva la poignée. Rationnellement, si elle soupçonnait la présence d'un intru, la bonne réponse était de le signaler, et que l'équipe en son entier se tiendrait prête à se défendre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou cliquer, indiquant que la porte était ouverte, il y eut un _crack_! venant de la fenêtre. Immobile toujours, l'Iron Maiden vit que sa fenêtre était en train de se fissurer, d'une manière bien étrange d'ailleurs, comme si on gravait une ligne juste au milieu.

Par instinct, sa main quitta la poignée. La ligne s'arrêta. Elle reposa sa main sur la porte, les sens aux aguets, et entendit de nouveau le craquement. Toujours aucun signe du responsable.

Alors Jeanne se décolla de la porte et s'avança jusqu'au plateau d'échecs. L'esprit invisible voulait qu'elle joue, elle jouerait, même si elle ne savait pas jouer. Sans réfléchir, parce qu'elle n'en avait ni les moyens ni l'humeur, elle bougea un pion blanc, l'avançant d'une case.

Pendant quelques instants, rien ne bougea, et puis la présence oppressive disparut. Son hublot ondula, et tout d'un coup il n'y eut plus non plus de fissure. Perplexe, l'Iron Maiden se retourna, s'attendant presque à trouver la source de son malaise sur son lit, mais sa chambre était vide.

Shamash ne trouvait toujours rien.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de prévenir les autres. Quoi que ç'eut été, il était parti. Une lourde chape de plomb s'était posée sur ses épaules, et malgré tous les efforts de Shamash et les siens, il lui semblait impossible de garder les yeux ouverts.

Titubant vers la porte, elle glissa à la place vers son lit, et c'est comme une masse qu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là.


	19. Vain défi jeté au néant

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Deuxième chapitre :** Vain défi jeté au néant

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Louise Ackermann appelé de manière originale « L'amour et la mort », et les vers exacts sont : « Vain défi qu'au néant vous jetez, dans l'ivresse/D'un instant de bonheur ? ».

 **Soundtrack :** _Gold_ (Echo)

 **Note :**

Chapitres réécrits, on peut y retourner! Je suis donc... au prochain writer's block, et je sais pas bien comment continuer maintenant, j'ai l'air maligne. Peut-être que je posterai toute mon avance et que j'utiliserai vos retours pour voir vers où peut s'aiguiller tout ça. En vrai j'ai pas mal d'éléments, c'est juste les scènes précises et l'ordre des événements qui pose problème...

Les chapitres de Jeanne sont plus longs. Ca m'énerve parce que j'aime bien que tout soit équilibré. Grmpf. Je veux pas faire de favoritisme.

Elle a cela dit une vie bien chargée. xd

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas!

* * *

Étalée sur le carrelage, Jeanne réfléchissait. À son réveil, dans les petites heures du matin, elle avait fouillé le navire de fond en comble, en utilisant les pouvoirs de Shamash et de Michael pour être sûre de ne manquer personne. Elle n'avait manqué personne. La conclusion qui s'imposait, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne à manquer. Et pourtant il fallait bien qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un, puisque l'échiquier était encore sur sa table, tangible et froid et suintant de supériorité.

« Shamash, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'esprit, affairé à réparer une longue plaie dans son pied droit, mit un moment à répondre. Quand il le fit, l'esprit de Jeanne fut envahi d'images et de sons, colorant et accompagnant la pensée de son fantôme.

 _« Faiseur d'illusions. Très puissant. »_

Ça n'était pas des plus rassurants.

« Il pourrait encore être sur le navire, alors.  
\- _Peu probable. Les meilleurs déguisements doivent être entretenus. Il y aurait eu une faille à détecter.  
\- _À moins qu'il soit vraiment très puissant. »

Elle soupira avant de grimacer de douleur. « Je vais demander aux autres d'être plus vigilants. Personne ne m'a vue _moi_ , hier.  
 _\- Ils sont concentrés sur l'extérieur._  
\- C'est peut-être moins intelligent que nous le pensions. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre… »

Et c'était normal, mais elle ne pouvait retenir son inquiétude. Tant qu'elle était la seule victime de l'intrus et que tout ce qu'il demandait d'elle était une partie d'échecs, tout irait bien, mais si quelqu'un d'autre le voyait…

« Je n'ai ressenti aucune intention, » murmura-t-elle en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux. « C'est comme si personne n'avait été là… Peut-être que notre mystérieux fantôme était dehors ? Il aurait pu manipuler le plateau et la vitre à distance.  
\- _Nous aurions tout de même dû percevoir son influence._ »

Une pensée inquiétante lui vint alors.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir manipulé ma conscience ? Pas simplement ma perception, mais aussi le reste. Je me souviens d'avoir eu des pensées étranges, et ce coup de fatigue…  
\- _La venue du sommeil n'était pas normale, »_ confirma-t-il. « _Je n'ai pas senti d'influence sur ta mémoire, donc il ne s'est pas promené devant toi avant de t'en effacer le souvenir. Il ne t'a pas non plus fait bouger le plateau toi-même._  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais… S'il a altéré tes souvenirs aussi… »

L'esprit s'ébroua, comme si l'idée était tout simplement impensable. Jeanne leva devant ses yeux la main qu'ils réparaient en silence. Voilà qui prouvait que son entraînement n'allait pas assez vite. Si quelqu'un commençait à les attaquer dès maintenant et qu'elle n'était pas capable de l'arrêter…

« Il faut que je parle à Marco, » décida-t-elle à voix haute. « Nous devons quitter la côte. Nous sommes trop exposés. »

La plupart de ses blessures étaient désormais soignées, ou du moins assez soignées pour se tenir sages sous quelque bandage un peu épais. Sans plus attendre, Jeanne se redressa sur le carrelage, referma la gueule béante de l'Iron Maiden, et commença à s'apprêter. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard; elle avait un exemple à donner, après tout.

« Fantôme ou Shaman, tu penses ?  
\- _Un fantôme peut plus facilement se dissimuler. Un Shaman est plus dangereux, et aurait moins de mal à influencer des objets.  
\- _Prions pour que ce soit un fantôme.  
\- _Oui._  
\- Agissons comme si c'était un Shaman. »

* * *

« Seigneur Maiden, vous êtes prête ?  
\- Presque, Marco. Je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Et, fidèle à sa parole – l'exagération était un péché, après tout – l'Iron Maiden quitta sa chambre dans la minute.

Marco l'attendait dehors, tiré à quatre épingles malgré la tache de tomate sur une de ses joues. Jeanne devina facilement qu'aucun de leurs subordonnés n'avait osé le lui dire, alors elle lui fit signe de se pencher. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle essuya l'infamie.

« Oh – veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais…  
\- Tout va bien, Marco. Ne soyons pas en retard. »

S'inclinant, il la guida jusqu'au réfectoire. Le silence se fit à leur arrivée; ils n'eurent que le temps de comprendre que les X-II se marchandaient leurs corvées sous le regard bienveillant de Christopher et celui, plus réprobateur, de Hans.

« Seigneur Maiden, » saluèrent-ils tous en cœur, se levant d'un geste alors que Marco l'asseyait en tête de table. Le capitaine disparut un moment, et revint avec un plat entre les mains. Il y eut quelques commentaires sur le fumet délicieux, mais il était clair que quelque chose avait quitté la pièce depuis que l'Iron Maiden y était entrée. Une légèreté, peut-être.

Hans se chargea de dire la prière, reprise avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme autour de la table.

« C'est délicieux, » jugea Jeanne, et le reste de la table acquiesça. Facile : quand elle disait quelque chose, il n'y avait qu'à acquiescer. Et quand elle ne disait rien, le reste était silencieux aussi.

Le reste, Marco et Hans mis à part, bien entendu, mais ils étaient pour le moment silencieux comme les autres.

Jeanne attendait le rapport, l'explication, le plan. Rien ne vint. Le groupe mangeait dans un silence chaste.

S'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose, ils l'auraient forcément mentionné. Pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ? Certes, s'ils l'avaient attrapé, l'intrus serait écartelé en place publique. Conclusion, ils ne l'avaient pas attrapé. Mais personne n'avait vraiment rien vu ?

Ils ne disaient toujours rien. Jeanne, le ventre froid, finit par se sentir obligée de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je croyais que nous quittions la protection des fjords aujourd'hui, » commença-t-elle innocemment.

Il y eut un échange de regards, puis Marco s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Une tempête s'est levée sur l'océan. Nous avons reçu un message du gouvernement islandais nous recommandant de rester près des côtes pour le reste de la semaine. »

Jeanne le regarda.

« Le temps qu'elle passe.  
\- Le temps qu'elle passe.  
\- Bien. »

Rien d'autre ? Pas d'autre raison ? Peut-être qu'ils... lui cachaient l'intru ? Ce serait idiot. Ce serait… ils en seraient bien incapables. Oh, mentir, ils pouvaient le faire, mais elle le savait toujours. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça, aucun d'entre eux. Non, ils ne mentaient pas, et ils n'avaient rien vu.

Elle reprit sa délicate consommation des petites tomates nichées au creux de son plat de pâtes. Puis, comme prise par une soudaine inspiration : « Cette tempête va nous laisser vulnérables aux intrusions pour plus longtemps que prévu. »

Les adultes, de nouveau, se regardèrent; Hans se chargea de répondre.

« C'est vrai, mais nous sommes capables de gérer des intrus s'ils se présentent. La tempête est hors de notre pouvoir. »

Rien de rien. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Ils étaient tous en grand danger.

Masquant sa pensée, Jeanne reposa son couvert et sourit à Hans.

« Certes. Il faudra pourtant redoubler de vigilance. Renforcer les gardes, faire des relèves plus fréquentes pour que tout le monde soit le plus reposé possible. »

Elle eut l'assentiment de ses deux lieutenants.

C'était ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

Le repas ne fut pas long à se terminer. Jeanne se laissa reconduire à sa chambre, puis elle ouvrit une porte vers la salle de surveillance. Kevin était à son poste, assis devant la cinquantaine de caméras qui quadrillaient le navire. Elles couvraient tous les couloirs sauf le sien, plus les ponts, plus les salles communes, plus les abords directs et l'horizon. Ce dispositif, doublé des tours de garde, devait protéger le navire de toute intrusion. Seulement voilà, Kevin si appliqué ne l'avait pas vue venir, elle, grâce à ses portes. Et si elle pouvait se déplacer à sa guise, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'en aille pas de même pour d'autres Shamans.

Le cœur serré, Jeanne s'éclaircit la gorge. Kevin marqua un temps et se retourna.

Son masque exprimait toujours l'hilarité, mais elle le sentit songeur.

« Vos pouvoirs grandissent de jour en jour, » finit-il par dire. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Jeanne se demanda un instant si elle s'était trahie, puis comprit que son artifice même signalait d'emblée le problème. « Non, » répondit-elle, lentement. « Ou rien qui ne puisse se régler rapidement. Dis-moi, Kevin, est-ce que nos caméras détectent les fantômes ?  
\- Pas directement, non. Mais elles sont couplées avec un capteur de reyroku, qui, lui, doit nous avertir.  
\- J'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici, et tu ne m'as pas vue alors que j'étais juste derrière toi, » fit-elle remarquer.

« La caméra d'ici est hors service. » Il la lui montra, éviscérée à sa gauche. « Chris va passer après son entraînement pour m'aider à la remonter. »

La sainte considéra la chose, pensive.

« Depuis quand ?  
\- Je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin.  
\- Et hier soir, tu étais ici ? »

Kevin s'empara du planning accroché au bureau. « Jusqu'à cinq heures, c'était Porf. Après, oui, c'était moi. »

Jeanne essaya de se rappeler quand, exactement, elle avait vu le plateau.

« Est-ce que je peux voir les images du pont arrière ? Près de la piscine. Pour hier.  
\- Bien sûr. » Il commença à entrer une commande. « Il y a eu un problème ? »

Jeanne s'approcha et secoua la tête. « Je pense simplement que je devrais mieux comprendre comment l'organisation fonctionne. Ma mission me tient éloignée de vous la plupart de temps, je dois me rattraper. »

Curieuse, elle tenta de déchiffrer les commandes qu'il entrait dans son ordinateur. Il dût le remarquer, car il ralentit, et lui expliqua même comment le système fonctionnait.

Alors que l'image désirée prenait place sur l'écran central, il fit une pause, et, en la regardant : « Vous n'avez pas à rattraper quoi que ce soit. C'est nous qui vous devons tout. »

Jeanne ne lui répondit pas, absorbée par l'écran. « C'est normal qu'on ne voie qu'un bout de la piscine et le bas de la cabine ? »

Distraitement, Kevin jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ce que ça devrait montrer, » confirma-t-il, avant de rétablir la vision actuelle sur l'écran d'à côté. L'angle n'était pas du tout le même : la vidéo du lundi montrait la piscine entière, et la petite table d'extérieur où Jeanne avait vu le plateau d'échecs, mais celle du dimanche semblait penchée vers le bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer ça ?  
\- Rien, surtout si c'est Marco qui demande, » souffla Kevin, son accent soudain un peu plus présent. Puis il sembla se rappeler avec qui il était, et il se prit à tousser. « Je n'ai rien dit.  
\- Je n'ai rien entendu. Est-ce que ça peut être un oiseau ? Quelqu'un l'aurait redressée entre-temps ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Un tel incident devrait être consigné ici, mais je n'en ai pas du tout entendu parler. Attendez, je vais essayer de voir quand ça a commencé. »

Jeanne le regarda rouvrir sa fenêtre de commandes. Cette fois-ci il alla vite; elle ne lui en voulut pas. L'intrus avait donc eu besoin de détourner l'attention des caméras. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en cacher comme il s'était caché d'elle ? Apparemment pas. À moins que…

Peut-être que cette manœuvre ne devait pas le déguiser lui, mais _elle_. Elle quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait vu le plateau.

Kevin avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Regardez, ça commence vers quatre heures hier soir. Vous dormiez, » et il lui montra le petit assemblage de points de couleur qu'elle était sous son parasol, le petit livre abandonné sous ses genoux. « Je suis parti vers quatre heures et demie, et je vous ai pris le livre à ce moment-là. Mais à 1612, tout d'un coup, la caméra tombe, et le capteur arrête de sentir Shamash et Remiel. »

Il lui montra la petite barre à gauche, et rejoua le moment où elle tombait jusqu'à zéro. Puis il accéléra la vitesse, et ils découvrirent que le 'dysfonctionnement' durait jusqu'à huit heures vingt-deux.

« Chris m'a apporté mon repas à ce moment-là, » se souvint Kevin. « J'ai dû détourner les yeux du moniteur quelques secondes… Mais comme ce n'est pas une caméra éteinte ou noire, le problème ne m'avait pas paru évident avant. »

Jeanne resta songeuse.

« Mais Porf a bien dû voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, non ? Quand ça a commencé. »

Kevin secoua la tête. « Il dormait comme un sonneur quand je suis arrivé. Le dimanche, c'est un peu dur… je n'ai pas voulu le signaler à Marco.  
\- Tu as bien fait. » Elle savait qu'il ferait en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus; il n'y avait pas besoin de causer d'ennuis à Porf. Les algarades de Marco n'étaient agréables pour personne, et puis, le dimanche était un jour de repos.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre signe d'intrusion, » nota Kevin. « Pas de mouvement dans les couloirs, pas de rapport de bruit ou de phénomène étrange… Mais c'est peut-être quand même quelque chose de grave. »

Jeanne considéra une dernière fois le bord de la piscine, puis elle se redressa.

« Resserre ta surveillance. Double tes tours de garde quand tu en as l'occasion. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre, alors c'est peut-être que la caméra s'est un peu dévissée, tout simplement, » tenta-t-elle. Partager ses doutes ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée.

« Bien, Seigneur. »

Elle sentit à sa voix qu'il appréciait l'effort qu'elle semblait faire pour épargner Porf. Elle lui fit un sourire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait une autre raison de venir le trouver.

« Oh, d'ailleurs, Kevin, je voulais te demander. » C'était un peu risqué, en fait. Il risquait de trouver le tout suspicieux, mais… c'était mieux que de se glisser en cachette dans la bibliothèque et de devoir tout fouiller. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un livre pour apprendre à jouer aux échecs ? »

* * *

Kevin n'avait pas fait d'histoires. Après tout, ce n'était pas très différent qu'un livre de poésie. Et puis elle avait inventé une solide excuse : elle voulait travailler ses connaissances stratégiques. Il avait même proposé de jouer avec elle, quand viendrait dimanche. L'idée aurait pu plaire à Jeanne, s'il n'y avait pas eu le mystère du plateau de sa chambre.

Mystère auquel elle allait devoir se confronter de nouveau. Avec le livre de Kevin dans les mains, elle s'était redirigée vers sa chambre; impossible d'aller au repas avec. Il ne rentrait pas dans ses poches, et Marco n'aurait pas compris.

Marco ne comprenait pas grand-chose dès qu'on s'écartait de la cuisine, de Hao ou de Dieu. Ce n'était pas grave : les autres pouvaient comprendre pour lui. Meene comprenait les gentilles attentions. Christopher comprenait la fatigue et la douleur. Kevin comprenait le besoin d'apprendre d'une enfant avide de découvertes. Et ainsi de suite pour chacun d'entre eux; Jeanne était heureuse en leur sein, heureuse et calme et forte.

L'intrus qui avait pénétré sa chambre risquait de semer le chaos dans leur petit groupe. Impossible d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas tant que Jeanne ne saurait pas qui c'était et comment le chasser. Un problème sans solution effrayait Marco au plus haut point, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'énervait à la même mesure; et les autres, bien que plus sages, n'auraient pas voulu taire une telle menace, même temporairement.

Pendant ses prières de l'après-midi, elle s'était demandé si c'était de l'égoïsme, ou de l'orgueil, que de vouloir régler ça toute seule. Pourquoi avait-elle tout de suite décidé de n'en rien dire à personne ? Cette nécessité s'était imposée à elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait trouvé des raisons, certainement, et des bonnes; il en restait qu'elle ne pouvait en bonne conscience dire qu'elle avait un instant songé à en parler, et c'était assez déroutant.

Fût un temps il n'y avait pas de secrets et la pensée ne lui en serait jamais venue. Ils étaient trois, et ils étaient choisis, et chaque jour le soleil et l'effort les rendaient plus purs et confiants. Dieu guidait leurs pas, et ils n'étaient vraiment qu'un seul être.

Jeanne se souvenait de l'histoire telle que Marco la racontait. Comment il avait senti quelque chose l'attirer vers le lieu sacré de son ange gardien, comment Michael n'avait eu de cesse de monter les marches du mont, comme elle était tout en haut, l'air de les attendre. Elle manquait à leur trinité alors; une fois complète l'idée même du péché était banni.

C'est la nuit où ils n'avaient plus été trois, cette nuit terrible où ils avaient perdu contact avec Rackist, que le mensonge avait commencé. Elle l'avait vu en rêve, tout vêtu de noir et de brûlures violettes. Il lui avait souri et mis un doigt sur la bouche. Un secret, un premier; Marco n'avait appris que plus tard. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'apprenne jamais, mais avait appris cette nuit-là que parfois, les secrets faisaient du bien à tout le monde.

Maintenant, elle gardait certains secrets de certains de ses anges. Marco ne savait pas qu'elle lisait de la poésie. John ne savait pas que Meene avait connaissance de son coup de foudre. Kevin ne savait pas lequel des X-II avait laissé des miettes et de la confiture sur son clavier d'ordinateur. (Jeanne avait aidé Larky à nettoyer, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à tromper l'œil d'aigle de Kevin).

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'au moins un d'entre eux ne sache. Et certainement rien d'aussi dangereux.

C'était assez _grisant_ , en fait. Jeanne aimait bien le mot, qu'elle avait lu dans un des poèmes de Kevin, mais elle n'en comprenait vraiment le sens que maintenant. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, et son cœur battait plus vite à la moindre pensée dirigée vers l'étrange mystère, pensée qui ne se faisait jamais longtemps absente de son esprit. Grisant. Elle sentait aussi qu'il y avait un relent de péché dans ce sentiment, alors elle était restée plus longtemps encore dans la chapelle du navire; mais il avait bien fallu sortir quand Kevin lui avait remis le livre.

Et maintenant elle était sur le pas de sa chambre, sans oser encore toucher la poignée. Jusqu'à ce dernier pas qu'elle avait fait sans s'en rendre compte tout allait bien, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait pas forcer l'inquiétude à refluer. Que trouverait-elle à l'intérieur ?

Un regard à Shamash lui apprit qu'il ne sentait rien d'anormal; mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, maintenant ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient senti l'intrus. Car intrus il devait y avoir. Personne sur le navire n'aurait osé lui faire une chose pareille. C'était tellement compliqué et _bizarre_ que c'était impossible. De toute façon, aucun des anges n'aurait pu le faire sans qu'elle les repère : leur énergie et leur présence lui étaient tellement familières qu'elle aurait pu les identifier à des kilomètres. Non, il y avait anguille sous roche, une anguille étrangère, et il lui fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas qu'aux échecs qu'elle possédait des lacunes.

Lorsqu'elle formula cette pensée, elle se jura que jamais Marco n'en aurait vent. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait, et aucune envie de le découvrir.

Toutes ces pensées, et elle était encore devant sa porte. Toutes ces pensées, et elle ne savait même pas si l'esprit…

La gorge nouée, Jeanne ouvrit la porte. Elle était vide.

Son lit était fait exactement comme elle le faisait. Son hublot était intact. La porte de sa penderie était fermée.

Jeanne ne s'attendait pas à être aussi soulagée. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rendre son livre à Kevin; il comprenait beaucoup, mais ce serait trop étrange. À la place, elle ouvrit sa penderie et le rangea soigneusement derrière une boîte à chaussure.

La question ne se posait plus, alors. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était soulagée ou... autre chose. Soulagée, certainement. Soulagée était la bonne réponse, c'était clair. Elle était soulagée que personne ne menace leur navire et leur existence. Soulagée.

Peut-être qu'elle força un peu son entrain à suivre Marco au repas. Soulagée, elle était soulagée. Ils iraient bien. Ils iraient tous bien. Elle n'aurait pas à lire le livre de Kevin, elle pourrait retourner à son entraînement. Elle redoublerait d'efforts pour être au niveau quand le tournoi commencerait, et…

Saleté de pincement au cœur. Il lui gâcha même le dessert de Marco, ce qui était vraiment mauvais signe. Elle ne pouvait pas être déçue d'apprendre qu'ils étaient en sécurité ! C'était complètement insensé et idiot. Et clairement un bas instinct.

Jeanne décida mentalement de rester plus longtemps dans l'Iron Maiden le lendemain. Elle pouvait peut-être augmenter les heures, maintenant. Que risquait-elle, après tout ? Shamash et elle pouvaient tout soigner. Elle ne risquait rien et la douleur la laverait de cet étrange péché qu'elle ne savait pas qualifier.

Ce n'est qu'à son retour qu'elle comprit qu'il n'en serait rien. Encore une fois, son lit était fait exactement comme elle le faisait, le hublot était intact, et sa penderie était fermée. Mais quelqu'un était entré, et pas n'importe qui. Le plateau de jeu, qu'elle avait dissimulé au cas-où Marco pénétrerait chez elle, était de nouveau bien en évidence sur son bureau. Les pièces qu'elle avait rangées à l'intérieur, elles, étaient de nouveau placées correctement.

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre et s'avança jusqu'au bureau, comme s'il avait les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne sentait aucune énergie montant des bouts de bois, ne percevait personne d'étranger sur le navire. L'inquiétude ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant que sa flamme se ravivait, mais… elle ne venait pas seule.

Jeanne s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs. Elle ne pouvait pas être soulagée que l'intrus soit bien réel ! Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était absolument pas naturel.

Décidant de laisser sa conscience clairement troublée de côté, Jeanne réfléchit. Il ne servirait à rien d'aller consulter les caméras; il n'y en avait pas dans sa chambre. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs, car elle ne souhaitait pas expliquer cet insolent mystère aux autres avant de l'avoir compris elle-même.

Fermant les yeux, Jeanne balaya le navire et ses environs immédiats. Tous les anges étaient au lit, à part Marco et Hans. Tour de garde et visionnage caméra respectivement, elle l'avait vu sur l'emploi du temps dans la salle de surveillance. Il n'y avait personne dans l'eau, pas d'autre bateau en vue…

Il fallait fouiller les falaises. Si l'inconnu n'était pas sur le navire, il était probable qu'il surveille quand même leurs actions. Seulement, s'en assurer signifiait envoyer quelqu'un aux falaises : sa conscience ne pouvait s'étirer aussi loin. Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de Shamash, ou laisser un des X-Laws sans défense en empruntant leur esprit. Si elle voulait enquêter, il faudrait qu'elle…

Non, ce serait trop dangereux, pour elle comme pour les autres qui dormaient dans l'innocence des anges. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Ce qui ne laissait pas de possibilité…. À moins que…

« Shamash, je vais faire une bêtise, » confessa-t-elle à mi-voix, simplement pour se donner le temps de retourner une dernière fois l'idée dans sa tête, de réfléchir encore un peu avant de la partager et de lui donner un corps définitif.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle dut bien dérouler l'idée pour lui, dépliant la folie douce jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse raisonnable et faisable. Quand elle eut fini, il ferma les yeux, et attaqua le plan, cherchant la faille, les inconnues possibles. Ils réfléchirent ensemble, éclaircirent quelques points, en laissèrent d'autres en suspens. Ils ne pouvaient pas garantir la sécurité de leur éclaireur, quel qu'il soit; malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait, le fantôme qu'elle voulait envoyer était la perte la plus facile à absorber. Certes, elle en souffrirait, et les autres aussi, mais…

« Très bien, » finit-il par dire.

Sans avoir besoin de plus communiquer, ils s'approchèrent du mur et y ouvrirent une porte.

Jeanne passa la tête à travers avec mille précautions, une main sur le mur pour se maintenir dans sa chambre. Elle avait ouvert un passage vers le hangar, plongé à cette heure dans une obscurité profonde, qui dissimulait entièrement son occupant.

Zeruel avait été son premier esprit, avant Shamash. Il avait beaucoup de potentiel, selon Marco; l'Italien nourrissait de grands espoirs pour lui, et il n'avait d'ailleurs accepté de le présenter à personne depuis qu'elle était avec son esprit gardien. Zeruel n'avait commis aucune faute, aucun impair, mais… mais l'arrivée de Shamash avait tout changé. Et maintenant il était en stase, et elle avait pensé qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Shamash la rappela à l'ordre, et Jeanne détacha ses yeux de l'esprit endormi. Il était temps qu'elle se donne tort.

Juste en-dessous de sa porte était installée la caméra du hangar, pour le moment pointée droit sur la porte. Pas de capteur de furyoku à côté. Depuis son entretien avec Kevin, elle la savait muette, et elle savait aussi comment elle fonctionnait. L'attente commença; après une dizaine de minutes, l'objectif bougea, embrassant progressivement toute la pièce avant de se diriger vers le plafond, épargnant pourtant l'espace où Jeanne attendait, et de revenir vers la porte d'entrée. Shamash commença à compter. Jeanne attendit encore, sans se soucier des minutes qui défilaient. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, la caméra refit une rotation avant de revenir sagement se pointer sur l'entrée.

Jeanne referma sa porte et en ouvrit immédiatement une autre, qu'elle traversa sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : ils avaient quarante-cinq minutes avant que la caméra ne bouge de nouveau.

Shamash et elle atterrirent devant le boîtier de commandes des chaînes de Zeruel, situé juste en face de son visage titanesque. Retenant son souffle, Jeanne le libéra de la stase. L'énorme fantôme ouvrit les yeux et s'adoucit immédiatement à leur vue.

Zeruel ne pouvait pas parler, pas vraiment, mais elle capta tout de même son sentiment.

 _Princesse en danger ?_

Elle sourit et secoua la tête, rassurante.

« J'ai une mission pour toi, » souffla-t-elle très doucement. « Pour assurer la sécurité du royaume. »

 _Tout pour toi_ , assura-t-il, et elle le libéra. Les chaînes tombèrent dans un vacarme infernal, et Zeruel se déploya entièrement, tout en plumes et acier.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Jeanne lui donna l'ordre : « Explore les falaises. Cherche si tu trouves des intrus. Ne monte pas au combat : ceci est une simple mission de reconnaissance. Reviens dans vingt minutes, maximum. »

L'esprit s'envola immédiatement.

Jeanne ne bougea pas. Si la caméra revenait sur eux, de toute façon, l'absence des chaînes de Zeruel suffirait à montrer à Marco que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la tempête qui suivrait… alors autant espérer que Zeruel serait revenu avant l'heure dite.

Fermant les yeux, Jeanne tenta de se recueillir une nouvelle fois. Une partie d'elle sentait Zeruel au loin, tout au bord de sa conscience. Elle se détourna de lui et chercha la paix. Posa ses doutes et ses questions autour d'elle et laissa la lumière faire le tri. Où devait-elle aller ? Où la guidait sa foi ?

 _Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à personne ? Pourquoi était-elle ambivalente quant à la présence de l'intrus ?_

Après un temps qu'elle ne sut déterminer, elle sentit Shamash la solliciter. _Zeruel revient._

Jeanne rouvrit les yeux et regarda immédiatement la caméra. Elle était encore dirigée vers la porte. Mais pour combien de temps… ?

 _Quinze minutes_ , dit Shamash. C'était bien assez. Elle pouvait remettre tout en place en quinze minutes. « Zeruel, » murmura-t-elle alors que l'esprit se laissait tomber dans ses mains. Sa grande forme fondit jusqu'à devenir une balle d'argent, et elle eut presque l'impression qu'il se pressait contre elle comme un bol de lait chaud. « Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

La réponse lui vint par images et à-coups. Elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même en train de voler au-dessus des falaises, à peine découpées contre l'eau noire. Pour autant elle ne savait pas s'il avait vu quoi que ce soit d'intéressant…

Et puis elle le vit, et un frisson la prit.

Sur la falaise sombre, quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'organiser des cailloux clairs. De les organiser pour lui écrire un message, très clairement destiné à son unique intention.

 _En-dessous._

La gorge nouée comme par un lacet, Jeanne serra Zeruel contre elle et lui ordonna de reprendre sa pose initiale. L'esprit ne protesta pas, et ne dit rien non plus quand elle remit ses chaînes en place.

« Un jour nous trouverons quelqu'un pour toi, » murmura-t-elle avant d'ouvrir une porte pour sortir du hangar et revenir dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait observée. Non, elle _l'était_ , très clairement, il n'était plus temps de se voiler la face. Quelqu'un l'observait, et quelqu'un n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle le découvre.

Jeanne échangea un regard avec Shamash et dirigea son attention vers le fond du fjord. Ce n'était pas aussi loin que les falaises; il était tellement plus facile de détecter l'intrus, ce qu'elle fit en tellement peu de temps qu'elle en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas si grave. Il était juste là, sur le sol océanique, exactement en-dessous de sa chambre, comme s'il l'attendait.

Jeanne frémit en sentant sa présence effleurer la sienne. Il n'y avait là ni présence terrible ni puissance extrême. D'après ses sens, l'étranger était si faible qu'un regard appuyé aurait suffi à le souffler, ce qui… n'était absolument pas crédible.

Jeanne serra les dents. L'intrus n'aurait jamais pu, s'il n'était rien que ce qu'elle voyait, se déplacer sur le navire sans être vu. On se jouait d'elle.

« Shamash.  
 _\- Il se dissimule. Sa vraie force est ailleurs._ »

Elle n'avait jamais participé à un jeu de piste mais ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne première expérience. Cet esprit n'exprimait rien; elle n'avait rien perçu de lui en le touchant. Comme du bois mort.

« Shaman ?  
 _\- Impossible d'en être certain_. »

Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Qu'elle en parle aux autres. C'était la seule solution logique, la seule _bonne chose à faire_. Son coup de folie allait tous les tuer.

D'un coup, sans plus réfléchir, Jeanne se tourna vers la porte et voulut l'ouvrir. La poignée ne tourna pas; elle était gelée dans sa main. Jeanne voyait même de la glace sur le battant.

« _Je ne sens rien. Elle devrait tourner.  
_ \- Elle devrait… »

Jeanne força, en vain, et soudain la poignée se mit à chauffer. Elle ne voulut pas la lâcher, alors même que le métal devenait brûlant, bouillant. Il fallut qu'une fumée vomitive ne trouve ses narines pour qu'elle écarte son bras.

Sa peau était couverte de cloques pâles et éclatées, mais elle n'avait pas mal. Des taches brunes et rouges recouvraient le reste, et sous les lambeaux morts Jeanne pouvait voir quelque chose de blanc. Ça lui rappelait un peu le visage de Kevin, sauf que la peau de Kevin avait eu le temps de se soigner, ou du moins de s'apaiser un peu; la blessure de Jeanne était vive et si elle bougeait les doigts elle craignait de les voir tomber. Si elle ne faisait rien, sa main risquait de s'infecter, dit une deuxième pensée. La poignée, elle, était intacte, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle venait d'y cuire sa peau.

Jeanne leva l'autre main et soigna ses brûlures. Cela ne prit pas terriblement longtemps, et ce n'était pas terriblement différent de ses blessures habituelles. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'intuition que son adversaire savait qu'elle s'en tirerait aussi bien. L'étrange être en-dessous de leur navire les surveillait, elle en était certaine désormais.

« Il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner, » siffla-t-elle sans destinataire particulier, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. De nouveau il la forçait à se pencher sur son étrange jeu. De nouveau…

De quel droit la terrifiait-il ? Soudain imprégnée d'une rage qui lui paraissait particulièrement justifiée, la fillette se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et bougea une pièce au hasard. Voilà tout le respect qu'elle pouvait avoir pour un tel partenaire de jeu. Voilà tout le respect qu'elle pouvait avoir pour un Shaman qui s'amusait à la terroriser sans oser montrer son visage ou lui donner les règles de son jeu de fou.

Le jeu ne se passait pas sur le plateau. Il se passait dehors. Il se passait sous le navire, pour le moment, et dessus, elle en était convaincue.

Jeanne s'éloigna du plateau et sortit de sa chambre au pas de charge.

Elle ne perdrait pas.


	20. Le tombeau de mon âme

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Troisième chapitre :** Le tombeau de mon âme

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Baudelaire, « Le mauvais moine », et les vers exacts sont : « Mon âme est un tombeau que, mauvais cénobite,/Depuis l'éternité je parcours et j'habite... ». Il est assez intéressant à analyser en vrai ! Je vous dis pas que ça colle bien, mais...

 **Soundtrack :** _Gold, Fiction_ (Echo)

 **Note :**

On m'a fait les yeux doux.

Je progresse lentement sur le chapitre 5. Lui ne me fait pas peur, il est pas simple à écrire mais je sais ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est la suite qui m'inquiète, et c'est pour ça que je cède aux douces sirènes qui m'assaillent xd

Jeanne a pris une décision. Enfin, elle n'en est pas sûre.

Avec les notes c'est mieux. xd

* * *

Il y avait exactement vingt pas entre sa chambre et celle de Marco, et Jeanne les fit tous sans s'autoriser une seconde de réflexion. Elle mettait un terme à cette folie _maintenant_ et une bonne fois pour toutes. Une fois que tout le monde saurait qu'il y avait un intrus, ils pourraient se défendre, établir un plan d'attaque.

Bien, bien. Arrivant à la porte de Marco, Jeanne leva la main et toqua, trois fois, suffisamment fort pour que l'occupant l'entende. Puis il fallut attendre, ce qu'elle fit en regardant ses pieds. Devait-elle dire toute la vérité, ou… l'arranger un peu ? Dire à Marco qu'elle venait de s'en rendre compte ? Peut-être que la faute de Porf ne serait pas révélée, si elle pouvait seulement les pointer dans la bonne direction.

Elle n'entendait rien de la chambre. Pas de bruit de pas, pas de voix étouffée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle toqua une nouvelle fois.

Pas de réponse.

Quelque chose d'odieux s'enroula autour de sa gorge et serra.

Sans plus attendre, Jeanne ouvrit une de ses portes directement dans le métal de la vraie et rentra dans la chambre. Elle était plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière de Shamash l'éclairait. Quelqu'un dormait dans le lit, immobile, la tête tournée vers le mur. Elle ne le voyait pas respirer. Elle ne l'entendait pas, non plus.

Ignorant le serpent appuyant sur sa trachée, Jeanne franchit la distance qui la séparait du lit et se pencha au-dessus du corps juste quand celui-ci se retournait avec un léger grognement. C'était bien Marco, et Marco était en vie, et elle s'était inventé toute une histoire pour rien.

Jeanne relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie tenir et s'appuya contre le mur. Son pied toucha quelque chose sous le lit et elle l'entendit tomber. Paniquant un peu, elle s'agenouilla et releva ce qui s'avéra être une bouteille. Le sol n'était pas mouillé, parce que la bouteille était vide; elle sentait pourtant fort, au point qu'elle en eut presque l'envie de vomir. Encore agenouillée, elle regarda Marco. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir bue en un soir, si ?

Et elle qui venait pour l'avertir d'une menace…

Michael se leva alors de l'arme posée sur la table de nuit. Il avait sa forme ronde et chérubine des moments de calme.

 _Princesse va bien ? Réveil du maître ?_

Comme Zeruel, Michael ne parlait pas tant en phrases qu'en images, courtes et claires. Jeanne lui adressa un sourire et leva la main pour l'effleurer. « Pas besoin, » fit-elle doucement. « Ça peut attendre demain. Est-ce qu'il… ? »

Sans finir, elle indiqua la bouteille, et Michael lui révéla une image de la soirée : la pièce sombre, soudain éclairée par le plafonnier, Marco rentrant dans ses quartiers. Le récipient était à sa place alors, rempli au quart. Ça faisait encore énormément, mais au moins il n'en mourrait pas en une nuit.

« Merci, Michael, » murmura-t-elle en reculant doucement. « Fais attention pour lui, d'accord ? »

L'esprit ne daigna pas répondre à une requête aussi évidente; à la place, il flotta jusqu'à son arme et reprit sa position de repos. Jeanne ressortit par sa porte, la ferma, et s'agenouilla sur le sol du couloir. Il n'était pas balayé par les caméras. Par contre, si elle avançait vers les escaliers, elle serait sur les écrans, et elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Et jusqu'à voir le corps de Marco, jusqu'à l'imaginer mort dans son lit ça ne l'avait pas dérangée, mais maintenant…

Peut-être que le vrai égoïsme serait de les impliquer. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait vu l'esprit à part elle. S'ils étaient au courant, si le fantôme décidait de s'en prendre à eux… Jeanne regarda sa main, et songea à Marco dans son lit. Elle était la seule à pouvoir se soigner. La seule à pouvoir supporter ce genre d'attaques, et…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, de toute façon ? Parler voudrait forcément dire trahir Porf et Kevin. Et comment expliquer le secret qu'elle avait gardé, comment expliquer son investigation ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer sa réaction. Son comportement était tellement… différent de la Jeanne qu'il connaissait.

Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours su quelle figure faire devant qui. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Lui dire la vérité, c'était forcément faire tomber son château de cartes. Lui révéler qu'elle n'était pas aussi simple et unique qu'il le croyait. Y survivrait-elle ? Y survivraient-ils ?

Égoïste d'un bout à l'autre.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir simplement s'en remettre à lui.

« Shamash, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Son esprit la regarda sans lui répondre, comme pour lui rappeler leur accord, et Jeanne acquiesça faiblement. « Pardon. »

Shamash se contenta d'émettre un vague acquiescement. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir son avis, pourtant. À la place, elle se releva et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle semblait, encore une fois, complètement intacte, mais quelqu'un avait répondu à son action sur le plateau.

Jeanne regarda le nouvel agencement et n'eut pas l'impression d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle était… fatiguée. Trop fatiguée. Avant, il lui avait donné une journée entière pour réfléchir, mais là ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Jeanne verrouilla sa porte et énonça distinctement : « J'ai besoin de penser. »

Il n'y eut pas de réaction. L'intrus des profondeurs ne bougea pas. L'avait-il sentie bouger depuis qu'ils s'étaient perçus ? Jeanne aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais elle devinait bien que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve de sa part.

Elle fit quelques pas vers son lit. Pas de crissement de hublot craqué, pas de température bizarre. « Je ne vous remercie pas, » se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter avant de s'effondrer dans sa couette. Shamash monterait la garde pendant son repos. Elle en avait besoin.

La nuit la reposa, certes, mais ne lui apporta aucun soulagement. Les pièces de bois étaient encore là, exigeant sa réponse. Frustrée et anxieuse, deux choses que Jeanne n'était pas souvent, elle se trouva à sécher ses peurs dans la douce chaleur des cierges de la chapelle.

En ce lieu régnait un certain calme, une paix légère comme un sourire. Dès que Jeanne y pénétrait, elle se sentait baigner dans la chaleur de la foi des siens. Des fois, en vrai. Ils ne fréquentaient pas la chapelle de la même façon, ni avec la même assiduité, mais ils y laissaient tous leur empreinte.

Et puis, au-delà d'eux…

Et puis au-delà d'eux il y avait l'Autre, chaud, présent, à l'écoute. Jeanne le sentait dans tous ses gestes, toutes ses émotions. D'habitude, il lui suffisait de venir là, de s'agenouiller sur la pierre froide devant l'autel, de déposer tourments et doutes devant elle, et d'écouter.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Jeanne n'arrivait pas à se taire. Les pensées tournaient comme des abeilles dans sa tête, et elle ne savait comment les chasser. Le plateau d'échecs ne quittait pas son esprit, avec toutes les pièces en grand désordre et la certitude qui montait des carreaux blancs et noirs.

Elle allait perdre. Peu de choses lui avaient jamais parues si évidentes que celle-ci : elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat. En deux tours, son mystérieux adversaire lui avait pris sa tour et sa reine; elle avait pensé pouvoir faire de même mais la figure de bois noir s'était élégamment retranchée derrière un fou. À moins qu'elle ne confonde le nom des pièces. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle peinait à être sûre.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû y toucher, en vérité. Si elle en avait parlé à ce moment-là – elle ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé, certes, et peut-être que la situation ne serait pas meilleure, mais au moins elle ne ferait pas face au problème seule. Elle ne s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur du problème que lorsqu'elle s'était laissée entraîner. Elle…

Oui, cela venait de là. Elle n'avait commencé à obtenir des informations – à comprendre les règles du 'jeu' qu'une fois qu'elle avait commencé à jouer. Si elle n'avait pas touché aux pièces, elle n'aurait rien su. Comme… comme dans une vraie bataille. Les unités commençaient éloignées les unes des autres, sans rien savoir de l'autre camp. Ils n'en apprenaient sur les autres que lorsqu'ils avançaient. Lorsqu'ils prenaient un risque.

Et invariablement, il y avait des pertes. Elle avait perdu des pièces, mais le peu qu'elle avait lu du livre de Kevin indiquait que ce n'était pas forcément mauvais signe. Il y avait des _sacrifices stratégiques_ , le livre le disait comme ça.

Transposé au monde réel… non. Et pourtant si, c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait rien de l'adversaire. Envoyer quiconque contre lui, c'était prendre le risque de le perdre. Même Zeruel – elle aurait pu – elle avait failli…

Que pouvait bien entendre son dieu au milieu de ce chaos ? Elle ne lui laissait pas la parole. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'idée que Zeruel aurait pu être mis en morceaux par un adversaire inconnu. Que la tempête pouvait les déchirer comme des fétus de paille si elle s'approchait. Que Marco – qu'un intrus capable de se cacher de tous aurait pu l'égorger dans son lit et elle n'aurait rien pu faire…

L'image était trop pénible. Refusant de la contempler plus longtemps, Jeanne se redressa en tournant à demi et voulut fuir la chapelle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Christopher ne bougea pas à temps. Elle rentra directement dans sa jambe métallique et retomba sur les fesses. C'était un choc frontal, mais pas la tête la première, et elle ne fut pas sonnée. Christopher, lui, ne bougea pas avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer et s'agenouilla avec précaution.

« Seigneur, je suis vraiment désolé. Tout va bien ? »

Jeanne leva la main, et Christopher la remit sur ses pieds. « Je vais bien, » répondit-elle d'une plus petite voix qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « C'est ma faute, Christopher. Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. »

Il la considéra un instant.

« Quelque chose vous trouble ? »

Elle cilla et se réfugia derrière un grand sourire.

« Non, ce n'est rien, je… »

Jeanne se rendit compte qu'elle allait mentir, et sans bien savoir pourquoi elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait pas de mal d'habitude.

Christopher interpréta son interruption pour un aveu et sourit. « C'est la tempête. Elle nous rend tous nerveux, » devina-t-il.

Jeanne acquiesça, sans pouvoir parler. Ce n'était pas spécialement plus mal. Christopher était strict mais gentil : il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire le bien autour de lui, et la faiblesse avivait ses instincts protecteurs. Il se redressa et lui proposa sa main; vu sa taille, il ne pouvait guère offrir autre chose. « Voulez-vous que je vous explique les protocoles mis en place pour la gérer ? »

Le léger hochement de tête qu'il reçut lui suffit, et il fit un signe vers la porte. « Pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'un peu de lait chaud serait le bienvenu, par ces températures. »

Et ainsi ils sortirent. Jeanne, qui s'était un peu reprise, se trouva à observer les jambes d'uniforme de son soldat.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Christopher mit une seconde à comprendre. « Pas du tout. Vous êtes très légère. »

Cela ne la rassura pas autant que ç'aurait dû.

« Donc, pour la tempête – sachez que nous sommes en contact constant avec Akureyri. Les communications sont en parfait état de marche, et ils apprécient le fait que nous leur fournissions des données additionnelles – évidemment, sans mettre nos vies en danger. »

Jeanne n'était pas trop inquiète à ce sujet. Les règles de Marco ne permettaient pas ce genre de frivolités.

« Le fjord nous offre une protection naturelle contre le gros de la tempête.  
\- Et si elle rentrait quand même dans l'anse ? »

Christopher lui adressa un regard soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais nous avons un protocole pour ça aussi. Si la tempête devait menacer le navire de façon irréversible, nous utiliserons les anges pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Marco et John sont assignés à votre sécurité; j'irai libérer Zeruel à ce moment-là, vous assurant d'avoir au moins un esprit capable de voler avec vous. Nos données sont retransmises au satellite en temps réel : nous ne perdrons pas de travail. Il nous faudra seulement retrouver un moyen de transport, mais ce n'est qu'un souci mineur. »

Il y eut un temps, puis Christopher pencha la tête.

« Comprenez qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que ça arrive. Une tempête naturelle de cette sorte ne peut pas vraiment passer les remparts que sont les bords du fjord. Et celle-ci n'a pas l'air d'agir autrement. Nous la surveillons au radar et Larky et Uriel font la navette jusqu'à l'embouchure régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'interférence shamanique. »

Interférence shamanique ? Alors… alors ils soupçonnaient la présence d'un intrus ?

« Tu penses que quelqu'un nous tient prisonniers ici, » demanda Jeanne lentement, sans une once d'émotion dans la voix. Christopher trouva son regard, communiqua une vague confusion, et secoua la tête.

« Il n'y en a aucun signe tangible. Pas de fréquences repérables, et nous avons vérifié nos capteurs avec vous il y a quelques semaines à peine; pas de transmission; pas de communication; pas d'objectif évident. Personne ne sait qui nous sommes. »

Il avait raison. Marco et Hans avaient expliqué qu'il fallait que l'organisation soit secrète pour pouvoir se perfectionner en paix jusqu'au tournoi. Alors viendrait le temps de gagner le public à leur cause, mais jusque-là, personne ne connaîtrait leur existence…

Mis à part un certain groupe. Jeanne n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Rackist avait très certainement tout raconté à son maître après sa défection. Elle ne ralentit pas, ne cessa pas de sourire gentiment, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre. Tout collait. L'esprit n'était pas trop faible pour être détectable, il se camouflait, et il pouvait se camoufler de tout le monde parce qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle, pour le moment, et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de connaissances. Il avait brûlé sa main. C'était…

Absurde, contra une autre voix. Quel intérêt aurait-il à agir ainsi ? Les marques bien visibles sur le corps de son compagnon le montraient bien : Hao n'était pas du genre à se cacher. Il ne faisait rien en cachette. Tout cela pouvait… n'être… qu'une coïncidence.

Même s'il savait qui ils étaient, il ne pouvait pas causer de tempête à lui tout seul, et encore moins les localiser comme ça… Si ?

Voilà qui lui semblait de bien piètres façons de se rassurer.

Maintenant qu'elle y avait songé, la pensée ne la quitterait plus, elle le sentait bien. C'était trop tôt. Tellement tôt… elle n'était pas prête, et…

« Mais vous y avez pensé, » finit-elle par dire, pour dire quelque chose, parlant malgré sa gorge en feu.

Christopher acquiesça. « Il faut penser à tout, mais je pense que c'est une tempête normale. Tranquillisez-vous : nous reprendrons notre route bien assez tôt. »

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et trouvèrent Kevin en train de le descendre, le nez dans un livre à la couverture noire.

« Ah, seigneur, » fit-il en les remarquant. « Puis-je vous prendre un moment ? »

Jeanne lâcha la main de Christopher et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Christopher me parlait de la tempête.  
\- Nous allions chercher un peu de lait chaud, mais si vous avez à parler, je vous laisse, » ajouta l'intéressé, et sans souffrir de contrordre il les laissa. C'était ça, Christopher, pas la moindre question, pas le moindre doute, il leur faisait confiance.

Ignorant la conscience qui lui pinçait le cœur, Jeanne toucha le coude de Kevin et sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler l'Autrichien la suivit dans le réfectoire. Il mit du lait à chauffer, et Jeanne s'installa à la table la plus proche.

« As-tu vu d'autres choses étranges depuis la caméra ? »

Kevin n'hésita pas.

« Rien qui n'indique une interférence volontaire, non. Chris m'a aidé à réparer tous nos écrans et a rajouté plusieurs capteurs d'énergie.  
\- Tu lui en as parlé ? »

Il tourna la tête.

« Je ne l'ai pas jugé nécessaire. »

Jeanne comprenait bien pourquoi. Christopher était très gentil, mais aussi plutôt strict. Il estimerait que Porf méritait une sanction, même si rien n'indiquait que les étranges événements de la semaine soient de sa faute.

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'autre qui soit étrange, seigneur ? »

Jeanne scruta le dos de Kevin, hésitant. Prendre un risque. Le mettre en danger. Ou…

« Rien de concret, » finit-elle par lâcher, les mots lui venant comme si Hans les lui avait soufflés. « Mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé d'augmenter tes tours de garde…  
\- Porf fait aussi de son mieux. Je peux demander à John et Larky de nous aider. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dénonceraient leur ami à Marco ou Hans. C'était une bonne idée.

« Cela me plairait, » reconnut Jeanne doucement.

« Hans ne sera pas contre. La tempête le met à cran, et je crois qu'il soupçonne aussi une interférence shamanique de ce côté-là.  
\- Christopher m'en a parlé… »

Le lait chaud sortit de la casserole et remplit deux tasses; Kevin apporta la sienne à Jeanne et vint se poser devant elle. Lui ne toucha pas à sa tasse; il mangeait rarement en face des autres quand il pouvait l'éviter.

« Je peux fermer les yeux, si tu as soif, » offrit Jeanne.

« Sans façon, merci, seigneur. » Kevin sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. « Je vais attendre qu'il refroidisse un peu. »

Une défense imparable. Jeanne but quelques lampées de sa boisson.

« A-t-on préparé des scénarios de défense au cas où un intrus s'introduirait sur le navire ? »

Kevin fit craquer ses doigts mécaniques, l'un après l'autre, et sortit d'une poche une petite bouteille d'huile. « Cela vous inquiète vraiment, » remarqua-t-il. Jeanne camoufla son trouble en continuant de boire son lait. Si Kevin comprenait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le montrait… Que se passerait-il, en vérité ?

Il serait en danger. La brûlure n'était plus réelle sur sa main, mais elle s'en rappelait, pouvait en redessiner les contours sur sa peau intacte. Pour l'instant l'intrus n'avait rien fait aux autres. Il semblait clair que le jeu était entre lui et elle, et elle ne désirait pas savoir ce qu'il ferait aux autres s'ils se dressaient au milieu. Kevin avait assez souffert.

« Je crois que c'est Hans et John qui sont responsables de ce genre de situations. Peut-être qu'ils sauraient vous rassurer sur ce point, » continua Kevin, et Jeanne cilla.

Sa tasse était vide.

« Je vois, » finit-elle par dire, pensive. « Merci, Kevin. » Se levant, elle fit mine de prendre sa tasse pour la remporter en cuisine, mais Kevin la lui subtilisa.

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça. »

Sommairement chassée du réfectoire, Jeanne n'hésita pas longtemps avant de prendre la direction du sous-sol. John était plus agréable à côtoyer, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Hans, lui, était repérable : Azazel brillait comme un phare dans le navire. Et puis il ne lui refusait jamais rien.

Marco était à cette heure-là sur le pont pour son tour de garde, donc elle ne le croisa pas dans les couloirs.

La salle de tir était à côté du hangar, et Jeanne n'y allait jamais. Le bruit fut ce qui la frappa en premier. Hans était bien dans la pièce, elle pouvait le reconnaître rien qu'à sa taille, mais c'était difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit avec les bruits de balle.

Confuse, Jeanne regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une rangée de casques, et elle en saisit un, un peu trop grand pour elle, mais suffisamment protecteur pour lui permettre d'approcher sans être immobilisée par le chaos. Il y avait aussi des lunettes épaisses qu'elle enfila après une hésitation. Au cas où…

À quelques pas de lui, elle se fit la réflexion que le toucher ne serait pas la meilleure idée, vu qu'il avait une arme dans la main. De nouveau elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas de bouton pour alerter le tireur, alors elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il ait fini.

Hans trafiquait ses chargeurs pour qu'ils tiennent plus longtemps. Jeanne le savait, en théorie, mais c'était autre chose de le voir le vider entièrement sur les six cibles au bout du champ de tir.

John avait eu la bonne idée de les vandaliser pour qu'elles 'ressemblent' à Hao, un soir de beuverie. Sa sanction avait été tellement légère qu'il était clair que ses camarades préféraient les nouvelles cibles.

Une fois les six Hao complètement décimés, Hans reposa son pistolet, enleva ses lunettes et son casque de protection, se retourna et fit un bond qui se termina, sans que Jeanne comprenne bien comment, avec une seconde arme sortie d'elle ne savait où braquée sur elle.

Pas seulement braquée, d'ailleurs. La balle partit, et Shamash fut le seul à l'arrêter, à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

« Hans ?  
\- Ne refaites jamais ça, » s'exclama-t-il, criant presque, avant d'attraper la balle au vol. « J'aurais pu vous tuer ! »

Jeanne, qui ne voyait pas réellement l'intérêt de répéter l'évidence, acquiesça sagement alors que son cerveau essayait de réconcilier Hans avec la balle qu'elle voyait encore dans les airs.

« Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Je désirais te parler, » admit-elle, sans bien savoir si elle devait dire quoi que ce soit à propos de l'incident. « Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ton entraînement. »

Hans la regarda encore un moment, puis il appuya sur un bouton. La zone de tir s'illumina pendant qu'un haut-parleur dispensait un avertissement sonore : « La zone est en cours de nettoyage. Toutes les armes doivent être en position de sécurité et rangées. »

L'enregistrement se répéta alors que Hans passait une porte sur le bord de la zone pour ramasser balles et douilles. Jeanne le regarda faire, sans bien savoir où elle devait se tenir, ni comment la conversation devait continuer.

« Est-ce que quelque chose te rend nerveux, Hans ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Tu m'as tiré dessus, » rappela-t-elle sans une once de réprimande dans sa voix.

« Oui, eh bien, pardonnez-moi, seigneur. C'est juste que… d'habitude, je vous entends arriver. »

Jeanne baissa les yeux. Était-ce une mauvaise chose qu'elle soit discrète ? « Pardon ?  
\- Non, ne… » Il s'arrêta pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. « Ne vous excusez pas. J'ai mes réflexes, c'est tout, et ils ont fonctionné contre vous cette fois-ci.  
\- Comment faudrait-il que je t'approche, alors ? »

Hans se releva et la regarda. Il s'était calmé, et son visage était de nouveau détendu. À sa manière, en tout cas : il avait de nouveau l'air de l'admirer comme la première merveille du monde.

« Il… Pour le champ de tir, il y a un bouton près de l'entrée. Il est vert, » expliqua-t-il en finissant de nettoyer. Il repassa ensuite de l'autre côté de la salle et la guida jusqu'à l'entrée pour lui montrer de quoi il parlait. « Ailleurs, je devrais être capable de vous entendre approcher.  
\- Entendu. »

Il sourit, encore un peu nerveux, et s'essuya les mains. « Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? »

Jeanne ne se rappela plus du pourquoi, un instant, et puis ça lui revint. « On m'a parlé d'exercices que nous pourrions mettre en place. Pour nous préparer à certaines éventualités.  
\- Quelque chose en particulier vous inquiète ? »

Le regard de Hans venait de reprendre son pointu habituel. Jeanne sourit faiblement.

« La tempête… Christopher m'a dit que vous envisagiez qu'elle puisse être le fait d'un Shaman. »

Hans acquiesça.

« Rien ne l'indique, mais c'est quand même possible.  
\- Est-ce que nous avons un protocole en cas d'intrusion ? »

Il lâcha un rire bref.

« Évidemment ! Nous serions bien bêtes de ne pas en avoir.  
\- Comment fonctionne-t-il ?  
\- Eh bien, il utilise les capteurs et les caméras, bien sûr, et il y a plusieurs niveaux en fonction du type d'intrus… »

Jeanne l'interrompit de son plus beau sourire. « Je ne connais pas ces niveaux.  
\- Non, c'est bien normal, vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ce genre de choses…  
\- J'aimerais les connaître. Je dois être capable de faire ma part. Pour ça, je dois avoir les bons… réflexes, » finit-elle, indiquant de la tête l'arme qu'il avait replacée à son côté. Hans suivit son regard, sembla réfléchir.

« Je peux sans doute mettre en place des simulations, » finit par dire le grand blond. « De toute façon, nous sommes encore bloqués pour quelques jours.  
\- Ainsi nous pouvons les mettre à profit, » acquiesça Jeanne avec le sourire le plus innocent de son répertoire.

Hans la regarda un long moment.

« C'est vrai. J'aurais dû y penser bien plus tôt. Je vais de ce pas en parler à Marco. »


	21. Un océan qui dort

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Quatrième chapitre :** Un océan qui dort

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Victor Hugo, « La pente de la rêverie », et les vers exacts sont : « Amis, ne creusez pas vos chères rêveries; /Ne fouillez pas le sol de vos plaines fleuries; /Et quand s'offre à vos yeux un océan qui dort, /Nagez à la surface ou jouez sur le bord. /Car la pensée est sombre ! ».

 **Soundtrack :** _Gold_ (Echo), _Lost_ (Within Temptation)

 **Note :**

On m'a (encore) fait les yeux doux.

Le chapitre 5 est pas fini, mais je crois que c'est en bonne voie! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

* * *

Jeanne pénétra dans l'Iron Maiden sans bien savoir si elle avait pris la bonne décision ou non. Les bonnes décisions, en vérité : ce n'était pas un seul choix qu'elle avait fait, mais plusieurs, en cascade.

Ne rien leur dire. Laisser l'intrus agir contre elle, sur elle, à travers elle. Les mettre sur leurs gardes quand même, faire tout pour que, _au cas où_ , ils puissent être aussi préparés que possible.

Le doute dans son ventre était encore là, mais il n'y était pas seul.

La vague curiosité qu'elle avait déjà sentie, sans bien la comprendre, était de retour, et elle était bien plus forte maintenant.

Deux possibilités, puisqu'elle savait que c'était quelqu'un d'extérieur et qu'il existait bien : soit c'était Hao, soit c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Si c'était Hao, prévenir les autres ne changerait rien, puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir un tant soit peu de chances de l'arrêter. Et encore, les derniers jours semblaient prouver qu'elle était loin d'être prête.

Pensée rassurante s'il en était.

Et si ce n'était pas Hao, c'était presque pire. Qui pouvait s'intéresser à eux ? Christopher l'avait dit, après tout : ils n'existaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de famille. Aucun d'entre eux ne devait attirer l'attention. Alors l'attention de quelqu'un qui pouvait se cacher d'elle et de Shamash ?

Elle n'était pas encore terriblement puissante, et elle le savait, mais Shamash l'était. Shamash…

Enfonçant sa main au milieu des piques, Jeanne chercha de quoi écarter de son esprit du pétrin où elle s'enfonçait, et elle décida de se remémorer la rencontre avec son esprit gardien. C'était un souvenir doux, et donc une échappatoire agréable en sa situation.

Ils étaient dans un musée anglais, Marco et elle. Hans gardait le navire; Rackist venait de disparaître, même si Marco ne le saurait que plus tard. C'était le seul nuage sur cette journée curieuse : ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de leur cher prêtre.

Ne pas savoir semblait moins douloureux, pourtant, maintenant qu'elle savait interpréter son rêve.

Non, non, ne pas songer à ça. Ce n'était pas le souvenir agréable qu'elle avait sollicité. Musée anglais, la main de Marco sur son épaule, le parlé encore un peu étrange qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Marco avait eut vent de la présence d'un artefact ayant appartenu à la fière Pucelle, et la symbolique était trop belle. Qu'importait si c'était une exposition temporaire, et que rien n'était à vendre ? Leur cause était juste, et les Anglais avaient volé cet artefact, s'il était réel.

Il l'avait emmenée pour ne pas la laisser seule avec Hans. On ne la laissait jamais seule avec Hans et ça lui allait très bien. Il venait d'arriver, donc c'était plutôt normal.

Même dans le musée, Marco ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'exposition, et ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Avec sa petite taille, Jeanne aurait sans doute pu s'approcher, mais ça voulait dire quitter le giron protecteur de Marco, et puis elle avait un peu de difficultés à s'intéresser à toutes ces couronnes ternies.

Elle n'avait plus autant l'habitude d'être entourée de gens. Ça ne lui avait pas terriblement manqué, et elle sentait que ça mettait Marco mal à l'aise. Après moult hésitations, il l'avait laissée dans un espace conçu exprès pour les enfants avec de longues excuses et était retourné dans l'exposition.

Jeanne savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle joue. C'était plus pour les apparences. Cela dit, elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable, ce coin pastel, les livres étalés sur le sol, les crayons de couleur mis à disposition.

Elle se serait peut-être laissée tenter. Jeanne était une fille sage, et il y avait de quoi regarder partout; il n'avait pourtant fallu qu'un regard, qu'une seconde, pour qu'elle aperçoive les étincelles dorées qui se dissipaient dans l'air. Elles venaient de derrière le mur qui séparait l'exposition d'une salle appartenant à la collection permanente.

Les étincelles, elle en était sûre, appartenaient à un fantôme. Jeanne avait assez de connaissances pour reconnaître une aura spirituelle, et aussi pour savoir sonder les intentions des esprits. Celui-ci n'en avait aucune de mauvaise. Et puis elle avait Zeruel avec elle : elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, mais elle savait comment se protéger s'il y en avait vraiment besoin.

À pas précautionneux, elle s'éloigna de l'espace enfant et se glissa de l'autre côté du mur. Disparue la foule, et disparue l'ambiance noir et argent de l'exposition; les murs ici étaient dorés, et les présentoirs n'étaient plus remplis de joyaux. Jeanne découvrit d'étranges tablettes ciselées. Il y avait des explications sur le mur, mais elle avait encore du mal à lire beaucoup. Zeruel se proposa de lire pour elle et lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de tablettes expliquant la vie à Babylone.

La plupart, continuaient les étiquettes placées à la hauteur de son regard, parlait de commerce, d'échanges de tissus, de tributs en or et en argent. D'autres détaillaient une grande connaissance des étoiles, et d'autres encore parlaient de médecine. C'était vers ces dernières tablettes qu'elle revit les lueurs étranges.

C'était moins des étincelles que des… boules de lumière, comme un pollen doré, flottant autour d'un présentoir placé en retrait. La vitrine était petite et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y voir quand on était Jeanne : elle devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds rien que pour voir à l'intérieur. Elle consulta l'écriteau, mais il était très court : 'bracelets et autres bijoux en or'. Il ne mentionnait même pas la petite tablette posée sur un côté, alors que c'était clairement une pierre, et clairement l'origine de la lumière. Elle était minuscule, certes, mais il semblait impossible que ce soit monté sur un bijou. Ce serait trop lourd…

En l'observant de plus près, Jeanne distingua quelques lignes à demi effacées. Il y avait comme… une étoile à quatre branches. Des vagues traversaient l'écu derrière l'étoile, dessinant une seconde croix. Les creux étaient à peine distinguables dans cette lumière, et sans réfléchir Jeanne avança la main pour effleurer la vitrine.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de verre. Elle sentit juste une légère chaleur dans ses doigts à l'approche de la pierre. Le phénomène était clairement shamanique, mais Jeanne n'était absolument pas préoccupée.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'emblème.

Le musée tout entier vibra comme un cristal.

Rien d'autre ne se produisit, et l'enfant hésita. Elle avait brisé une vitrine et tenait un artefact dans la main; dès que les gardiens s'en rendraient compte, Marco serait très déçu.

Mais aucun gardien ne vint. À leur place, elle entendit un léger son d'instrument à corde depuis l'endroit où elle avait laissé Marco. Intriguée, elle revint sur ses pas, passa le mur, et se trouva soudain sur un balcon baigné d'une lumière chaude.

À la place du mur du musée s'étendait au-delà de la rambarde une ville gigantesque. Les toits étaient couverts de jardinières telles que Jeanne n'en avait jamais vues, débordantes de fleurs et de lierres au couleurs bigarrées.

« Où…  
\- Quand serait la bonne question, » souffla une voix à son côté.

Jeanne cilla, et laissa son regard monter jusqu'à pouvoir croiser celui du fantôme à son côté. Elle ne s'attendait pas à en croiser un du calibre de cet étrange homme : manifester son univers dans le monde réel, au point qu'elle pouvait en respirer le parfum et en toucher les pierres, ne pouvait pas être facile. Pourquoi s'en donner la peine, alors ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement se montrer dans le monde réel ? En était-il incapable ?

Jeanne frissonna à l'idée de demeurer prisonnière d'un caillou sans que personne ne le sache et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les retenir.

L'esprit ne réagit pas.

Il s'agissait d'un homme plus grand que Hans. Sa robe blanche et son capuchon faisait ressortir une peau mate, une barbe sombre, fournie et entretenue et un cheveu tout aussi bouclé. Il scintillait légèrement à l'image des esprits, et il avait l'air… ancien. Vraiment ancien.

« Pardon, mais… qui êtes-vous ? »

L'étranger sourit. « Mon nom est Shamash. Je te retourne la question, toi qui t'introduis ainsi chez moi. »

Il n'y avait pas de remontrance dans sa voix. Jeanne en fut tellement surprise qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour répondre.

« Je m'appelle Jeanne. Je… votre… la tablette brillait dans le musée, et… »

Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de l'explication, ni d'ailleurs d'excuse. Jeanne se fit la réflexion que, si ça se trouvait, il était tout aussi perdu, et camouflait sa panique dans ce silence tranquille. Peut-être que c'était un bon déguisement pour la peur. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire jusqu'à avoir une phrase ciselée et adaptée à la situation.

Aimablement, Shamash lui offrit une nouvelle information.

« Ici, les corps n'ont aucune importance. Tu es peut-être limitée à l'extérieur, mais c'est à ton âme que je m'adresse, et elle mérite de pouvoir s'exprimer librement. »

Elle avala sa salive et décida de se reprendre.

« Vous êtes enfermé dans une tablette de pierre. Je crois que je peux vous en délivrer. »

Ce serait une bonne action, n'est-ce pas ? Délivrer un esprit prisonnier. Il n'avait aucune méchanceté en lui, aucune noirceur, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle en était sûre.

Shamash pencha la tête et sourit. « Pourquoi devrais-je chercher à sortir ? »

D'un coup la belle assurance de Jeanne s'évanouit, et elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? « Vous ne vous ennuyez pas, ici ? »

L'esprit ne sembla pas comprendre, et pas juger non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que l'extérieur pourrait m'apprendre que je ne sais déjà ? »

C'était au tour de Jeanne de ne pas saisir. « Le monde a changé, depuis…  
\- Pas tant que ça. Le décor, peut-être, mais les âmes sont les mêmes, et je les connais toutes.  
\- Toutes ? »

Shamash acquiesça et tapota son livre. « Elles sont toutes ici, de la première à la dernière. Ensemble, elles constituent la loi des hommes, le corpus des édits par lesquels vit votre espèce.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais été humain ?  
\- Pas que je me souvienne. »

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que Jeanne absorbe tout ça. Certes, les anges non plus n'étaient pas et n'avaient jamais été humains, mais ils n'en avaient pas non plus l'apparence, et ils ne parlaient pas réellement. Shamash semblait… bien ancré dans le réel.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous disiez à propos de votre livre. »

L'esprit ne s'énerva pas comme Marco se serait énervé quand Hans discutait ses propos, ou vice-versa. À la place, il mit une main sur sa poitrine. « Je suis un observateur des hommes et des lois qu'ils se donnent. Mes observations se font par ce livre, qui contient les idées de justice qu'ont pu formuler les hommes à travers le temps et l'espace. Chaque personne a sa propre vision de la loi et de la justice. Le conquérant, l'enfant, le mendiant, le roi : quatre justices différentes. Toutes sont consignées dans ce livre, et je le lis pour les découvrir en même temps qu'elles s'écrivent. Le temps ne s'écoule pas pour moi comme pour vous, certes… Je n'ai guère d'utilité pour les dates et la position des étoiles, sinon quand elles influencent vos vies et vos réflexions.

Jeanne pencha la tête. « Les idées de… chacun… mais… comment savez-vous ce qui est vrai ou pas, alors ? Comment savez-vous qui se trompe et qui a raison ? »

La réponse fut douce et rieuse.

« Personne ne se trompe et personne n'a raison. Tout le monde privilégie des choses différentes; chacun pense que sa justice est la seule à être vraie. Les lois des hommes évoluent avec eux; je ne suis qu'un simple observateur. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'intervenez jamais, alors ?  
\- Je suis un fantôme inhumain. Que deviendrait la terre si un être comme moi, qui n'a jamais pu en faire l'expérience humaine, la dirigeait ? »

Détournant les yeux, Jeanne se retint de répondre. Elle n'était pas convaincue de la validité de son expérience à elle. « J'ai un ennemi, » dit-elle à la place. « Un être qui détruit les choses et les gens. Un être qui ne se soucie aucunement de la justice.  
\- Tout le monde se soucie de la juste, » fit le fantôme en s'approchant de sa rambarde. « Chacun à sa façon. Même cet être dont tu parles.  
\- J'en doute vraiment.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Jeanne s'arrêta, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pourquoi était-elle tellement sûre ? Parce que… parce que Marco l'avait dit.

Elle se sentit un peu bête sans bien comprendre pourquoi.

« Je me demande à quoi elle peut ressembler, maintenant.  
\- Ce n'est jamais une question idiote, » sourit Shamash.

« Et vous ? Quelle est votre justice ? »

Il la regarda sans répondre.

« Comment… comment êtes-vous 'né' ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué votre existence ? Si vous n'avez jamais été humain… »

Un sourire passager éclaira le visage de Shamash.

« De tous temps les hommes ont cherché le sens de la justice. Ils l'ont cherché avant d'avoir un mot pour décrire leur quête, leur objectif. Ceux qui étaient maltraités me cherchaient avant que je n'existe. Ils voulaient que justice leur soit rendue. Ils voulaient un monde qui soit juste. Je suis l'émanation de ce vœu. »

Jeanne cilla.

« Bien sûr, il a autant de sens qu'il y a d'êtres humains sur la planète.  
\- Alors c'est leur désir qui vous a fait exister ?  
\- On peut le dire comme ça. »

Cela semblait particulièrement incroyable. Rien de cela ne correspondait avec ce qu'elle savait des esprits ou de l'au-delà. Cela semblait presque blasphématoire, mais Jeanne ne s'arrêta pas sur cette pensée tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit sur Hao. Son histoire semblait rendre possible la prouesse dont elle doutait auparavant : qu'il puisse réellement lui expliquer le sens que Hao donnait à la justice.

« Votre livre contient toutes les idées humaines de la justice, » énonça-t-elle lentement, comme si elle avait besoin qu'il le lui confirme. Pourrait-elle lui emprunter l'ouvrage ? Le consulter ? Elle voulait – elle voulait…

« Avez-vous jamais laissé quelqu'un regarder son contenu ? »

Shamash sourit encore, et c'était un sourire triste, mélancolique. « Une personne, oui. Hammurabi, le plus grand roi de la cité. »

Il fit un geste vers les bâtiments dorés. Jeanne cilla. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient; elle ne connaissait pas le nom du roi.

« J'ai besoin d'un guide, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ah oui ?  
\- Je suis très jeune. Mon idée de la justice… Je ne sais pas encore quelle forme elle doit avoir. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà commencé à me présenter la leur. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'en ai une différente ? Est-ce qu'il faut absolument une conception personnelle ? Je ne sais pas de quel droit je pourrais défendre ma propre idée.  
\- Je ne peux te donner ni ce droit ni une idée toute prête.  
\- Mais si je suis destinée à en avoir une, elle est dans votre livre ?  
\- Elle le sera, quand tu l'auras réalisée. Quand tu en auras fait ta marque. »

C'était difficile à comprendre, et Jeanne ne comprit pas.

« Vous pensez que je vais en trouver une, alors ?  
\- J'en suis sûr, puisque tu te poses la question. Cela me dit que tu es une âme bien particulière. Tes ambitions le sont toutes autant… »

L'intensité de son regard aurait pu habituellement la faire frissonner, mais Jeanne ne se sentait pas en danger, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait ni méchanceté ni dédain, juste une espèce de… curiosité bienveillante. Une chaleur.

Jeanne n'avait pas envie de la laisser derrière elle ou de la quitter. « C'est flatteur. » Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait vu aucune porte de sortie, aucun moyen de revenir à son monde à elle. Zeruel n'avait pas fait le voyage avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'était en effet trompée, que Shamash n'était pas un prisonnier mais un geôlier à cage vide. Elle ne sentait pourtant aucune mauvaise pensée, aucune hostilité en lui… « Mais je dois rentrer chez moi.  
\- Dans ce cas-là, peut-être que je peux t'accompagner, » fit l'esprit en croisant les bras dans sa robe.

Jeanne cilla. « Vous viendriez avec moi ? Vous ne savez rien de ce que je dois faire ou des dangers qui m'attendent. » Et en le disant elle comprit qu'elle avait certainement tort, et que si elle avait raison c'était certainement ce qui lui donnait envie de la suivre.

Elle considéra une dernière fois la ville dorée, le calme que Shamash projetait autour de lui, la force paisible qu'il possédait. C'était peut-être lui, la clé.

« Mon ennemi est puissant. Il est possible que nous n'en revenions pas.  
\- Alors nous aurons appris quelque chose, » fit Shamash doucement. « Et la loi des hommes aura pris un nouveau tournant. »

Jeanne se laissa aller à sourire.

« Je serai heureuse de cheminer à vos côtés, alors. Comment sortons-nous d'ici ? »

L'esprit embrassa son royaume du regard et la rejoignit près des arches de pierre.

« Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la porte. Songe à l'endroit où tu désires retourner, et nous irons. »

Jeanne n'était pas particulièrement sûre de comprendre. Lui prenant la main, Shamash la leva à hauteur de poignée, et lui referma les doigts sur le vide. Sauf que ce n'était plus tout à fait le vide : Jeanne reconnut la forme d'une poignée de voiture. Songea à celle de Michael.

« Ouvre-là, » l'encouragea Shamash.

Elle avait obéi, et s'était retrouvée assise dans la voiture, à quelques centaines de mètres d'un musée qu'elle n'avait pas songé quitter.

La mésaventure avait failli mal terminer, d'ailleurs. Jeanne se souvenait encore de son trouble, de l'impact sur son furyoku, de la tentative maladroite de rentrer dans l'exposition par des moyens humains. Finalement Marco était sorti, paniqué et au bord de la crise. Seule la vision de Shamash l'avait retenu, un tout petit peu, et ses explications avaient fait le reste.

* * *

La journée, tout semblait normal. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres cas de caméra tournée ou de fatigue soudaine. Le fjord les protégeait de la tempête qui faisait rage juste au-delà, et les communications n'étaient même pas coupées. Les choses semblaient… reprendre leur cours. Plusieurs jours sans incident, c'était forcément bon signe.

Tout allait bien, donc, sauf qu'elle allait perdre et ne savait pas ce qui se passerait alors. Surtout si son instinct était correct, que l'intrus était Hao, et qu'elle refusait obstinément de le dire à qui que ce soit.

Elle avait fini par trouver le temps d'ouvrir le livre de Kevin, mais rien n'avait de sens. Les pièces n'étaient pas au bon endroit sur le plateau de l'adversaire. Il en manquait, en plus. Et elle avait bougé son cavalier comme une tour et ce n'était pas autorisé. Peut-être que ça expliquait pourquoi il avait fait disparaître la pièce du plateau.

Il y avait des exercices dans le livre, plutôt vers la fin. Certains ne commençaient pas avec le plateau de départ : c'était peut-être ce que son étrange adversaire avait voulu faire ? Elle n'avait pas l'exercice exact, mais… ils semblaient tous faits de telle sorte que les blancs – ses pions à elle – puissent gagner en un certain nombre de coups. Était-ce ce qu'elle était censée faire ?

Mais elle avait déjà gaspillé tant de tours…

« Shamash, je suis une idiote finie et je vais tous nous faire tuer, » déclara-t-elle tout calmement, plus tard, alors qu'il réparait ses blessures. Sa bouche déchirée faisait mal quand elle parlait, et ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé de bouger avant qu'il n'ait pu faire son office, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit un jugement impartial de la situation. »

Jeanne ferma la main qui avait brûlé jusqu'à se rappeler de la sensation. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue que c'était Hao.

« Il est en avance. De plusieurs années ! Si – si c'est Rackist qui lui en a parlé, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir de… »

Elle ne finit pas. L'avantage qu'il y avait à l'éliminer maintenant était indéniable. Le livre de Kevin en parlait, d'ailleurs : il disait de saisir tous les avantages, de ne pas sous-estimer même les avances les plus timides de l'adversaire.

Elle ne put retenir un vague sourire froid. « C'est presque flatteur. Terrifiant mais flatteur. »

Shamash leva la tête de son ouvrage. « Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un reconnaît ta valeur, passée, présente ou future, qu'il y a flatterie. Ce sont deux choses différentes. »

Jeanne médita là-dessus et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Signe complètement dénudé de son échec présent.

Elle n'était pas à la hauteur, c'était évident. Que quelqu'un puisse s'introduire sur le navire sans qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier… quand bien même ce serait Hao, c'était elle qui était en faute. Elle qui aurait dû être prête plus tôt.

À elle donc de réparer en intensifiant son entraînement matinal. L'idée de manquer les repas, si elle ajoutait une heure audit entraînement, lui faisait un peu mal au cœur, mais imposer un horaire plus tardif était impensable. Ils avaient besoin d'énergie, surtout en ce moment. Heureusement, il y avait une autre solution, et bien meilleure celle-là : elle se lèverait tout simplement plus tôt, et commencerait son entraînement plus tôt. Aussi simple que ça, et ça la sortirait de sa chambre hantée.

Il était puéril de penser qu'elle pouvait fuir, et elle savait que cela ne changerait rien, mais au moins ça lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas rien que d'ajouter une heure à son entraînement quotidien : toutes les minutes comptaient quand elles étaient souffrance et agonie. Au moins, lorsqu'elle y mettait fin, elle avait la satisfaction de consulter le capteur de furyoku pour voir de combien elle avait augmenté. Chaque jour une victoire, anticipée contre Hao et bien présente pour elle-même. Chaque jour un pas de plus vers son destin.

C'était un peu ridicule d'y penser comme ça, mais ça lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur pendant que Shamash s'occupait de ses plaies toujours plus grandes. Il n'avait pas à se presser, car après être entrée dans l'Iron Maiden une heure plus tôt… elle avait dû en sortir une heure plus tôt. La douleur était trop grande, trop vive, trop brusque. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas assez forte.

Une fois capable de se tenir debout sans saigner par toutes les pores de sa peau, Jeanne quitta sa chambre et se mit en quête de Hans.

« Seigneur Maiden ! »

Crier dans les couloirs du navire, ou même parler un peu fort comme le faisait Meene en cet instant, n'était pas explicitement interdit, mais c'était tout de même fortement déconseillé pour éviter de paniquer tout le monde. L'Iron Maiden, interrompue au milieu de ses pensées inquiètes, fit volte-face.

« Il y a un problème, Meene ? »

Si le lieutenant avait repéré l'intrus qui semblait errer sur le navire, Jeanne risquait d'avoir plus d'un nouveau problème. L'état de Meene, vêtue selon le règlement, un vague sourire aux lèvres et un paquet dans les mains, semblait exclure toute catastrophe comme une attaque directe. Mais…

Mais il ne fallait rien exclure.

La brune la rejoignit, sans se presser maintenant qu'elle l'avait arrêtée.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore dimanche, mais j'ai quinze minutes de pause avant mon tour de garde et je ne voulais pas attendre. Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner sur le pont ? »

Jeanne, qui ne pouvait nier être intriguée, s'autorisa une minute de réflexion. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans l'Iron Maiden ce soir, pas avec son énergie au plus bas. Et puis on était presque dimanche, alors…

« Très bien, » finit-elle par accepter, avant de trahir son hésitation, trop proche de l'enthousiasme. « Je ne savais pas que tu préparais quelque chose.  
\- Ce n'était pas vraiment préparé. J'ai retrouvé quelque chose dans mes affaires, et après notre discussion de la fois dernière, je… j'ai pensé… je sais que vous deviez trouver une date, mais… c'est un beau mois que celui de juillet, alors ça vous fait une possibilité. Et, euh… enfin, vous verrez. »

Bientôt elles eurent rejoint le pont. Le soleil, qu'elles purent entrevoir derrière les gros nuages de pluie qui s'annonçaient, n'était pas près de se coucher. Sous cette latitude et à cette période, il resterait là toute la nuit, à moins qu'un orage ne le dissimule entièrement.

« La tempête est toujours là, » observa l'Iron Maiden, l'air songeur. Elle parlait moins parce qu'elle espérait une réponse pertinente que parce qu'elle voulait mettre Meene à l'aise.

« Elle se maintient à distance pour le moment, » répondit pourtant Meene. « Prendre la haute mer n'est pas conseillé avant lundi, mais le navire ne risque rien ici.  
\- Il faut pourtant la surveiller.  
\- Bien sûr. John et Porf s'en chargent; les autorités islandaises nous ont contactés eux aussi, mais ils n'ont fait que confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. Ressortir du fjord pour se rapprocher d'un grand port n'est toujours pas possible et nous mettrait en danger. Nous ne risquons rien ici. Le plus sage est d'attendre. »

Jeanne ne s'était jamais rendue compte d'à quel point elle n'aimait pas attendre. Elle était très douée, pourtant. Les heures dans l'Iron Maiden n'étaient passées à rien d'autre qu'à souffrir, prier et attendre. La différence était sans doute que dans l'Iron Maiden, elle savait ce qui l'attendait à la sortie. Pas de mauvaise surprise, pas de danger en dehors de celui que représentaient les dizaines de pointes hérissées toutes autour d'elle. Là, elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait leur arriver. La tempête passerait-elle ? Était-elle-même naturelle ? Et l'inconnu qui se jouait d'elle comme un chat d'une souris, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Toujours les mêmes questions inutiles. Fermant les yeux une seconde, elle s'imagina dans la salle de prière, avec l'Autre au-dessus de son épaule, mettant la certitude dans son cœur. Pas besoin d'avoir peur. Ce qui devait advenir adviendrait.

« Seigneur Maiden ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Pardon, Meene. Je dois bien avouer que cette tempête m'inquiète.  
\- Il ne faut pas, » s'empressa de lui assurer la brune. « Nous ne courons aucun danger. Vous devriez entendre Marco, à l'entraînement il n'a fait que pester contre ces vents qui nous retardent. Il en était tellement distrait que… »

Toute à son souvenir, Meene s'était un peu agitée : son sourire avait poussé comme un tournesol au soleil, et ses mains s'étaient presque envolées pour tenter de lui expliquer la scène. Devant l'air surpris de Jeanne, elle s'interrompit, et se calma.

« Pardon, seigneur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Jeanne secoua la tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Et puis… je manque beaucoup de choses à cause de mon propre entraînement. » La phrase suivante jaillit sans qu'elle ne l'ait presque pensée. « J'aimerais bien partager ces moments avec vous. »

Meene la regarda, ses traits trahissant sa surprise. Jeanne fit l'effort de soutenir son regard, la sentant sur le point de dire quelque chose, de…

Un projecteur les éclaira soudain. La lumière s'accompagna d'une alarme particulièrement désagréable, et avant que Jeanne ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit Meene lui fourra dans la poche un paquet de la taille d'un gros livre.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
\- C'était avec les photos de Marco, » expliqua Meene rapidement. « J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir. Vous vous souvenez, quand on a parlé de votre… anniversaire, tout ça ? »

Jeanne la regarda sans tout de suite comprendre. Puis elles furent rejointes par un bruit de pas et bientôt la silhouette imposante de Hans.

« Montgomery, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-là ? Le couvre-feu, c'est pas pour les chiens ! »

Jeanne arrangea discrètement les plis de sa robe pour camoufler le paquet et se tourna pour faire face à Hans. « Elle était avec moi. Il n'y a pas de danger. »

Il s'arrêta tout près d'elles, et Jeanne se rendit compte en les voyant côte-à-côte à quel point Hans pouvait être grand. Il dominait Meene de deux bonnes têtes. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit nerveuse.

« Seigneur, vous devriez être dans votre chambre à cette heure. Maintenant que nous faisons des simulations, avoir des gens qui ne sont pas à leur place pose un risque important pour l'intégrité de l'organisation ainsi que pour la leur. Montgomery, vous devriez le savoir. »

Meene, raide, croisa les mains derrière son dos.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu. Nous faisions simplement une petite promenade avant le dîner.  
\- Et vous vous êtes retrouvées juste dans l'angle mort des caméras ! Tu te rends compte du danger que ça représente ?  
\- Hans, je l'ai dit, elle était avec moi. C'est à ma demande qu'elle est ici, » fit Jeanne sans broncher. C'était aussi elle qui avait suggéré les simulations; il aurait certainement le bon sens d'accepter son explication.

« Montgomery aurait dû vous expliquer ce que ça impliquait. Puisque ça t'amuse de contrevenir aux ordres, » fit le blond en tournant la tête vers Meene, « tu feras pénitence ce soir, au lieu de nous rejoindre au dîner. »

Jeanne leva la main vers Hans. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Puisque je te dis que…  
\- Je suis désolé, seigneur. Il faut que les choses soient claires pour tout le monde. »

Meene força un sourire maladroit sur ses lèvres et fit signe à Jeanne de laisser tomber. « J'ai bien compris. Pardonnez mon insubordination. Je retourne à ma cabine. »

Et, avant que Jeanne ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle les avait quittés. Interloquée, la jeune fille releva les yeux vers Hans. Il lui démangeait de dire quelque chose. De le remettre à sa place. _Que les choses soient claires_ , pas vrai ?

Hans secoua la tête. « Pardon, seigneur, » fit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Je ne voulais pas vous contredire publiquement, mais… Montgomery est encore nouvelle. Ce sera plus facile pour elle plus tard si nous sommes fermes maintenant. »

Jeanne le fixa un moment.

« Là n'est pas la question, » finit-elle par dire. « Elle n'agissait pas contre tes ordres mais suivant les miens.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à la protéger. »

Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne trouverait sa cible, hein ? Il avait décidé du réel et il n'y avait plus qu'à s'y plier. Jeanne avait un peu envie de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Maintenant que je vous ai trouvée, voulez-vous que nous nous entretenions au sujet des scénarios dont je parlais ? »

Jeanne serra les dents. « Voilà qui me paraît une bonne idée. Je te suis. »

Elle ne savait pas comment reprendre la main. Il valait donc mieux laisser passer et trouver plus tard comment lui faire la leçon. En attendant, elle le laissa la guider jusqu'au niveau où se trouvait leur salle de réunion. Une série de chemises noires patientait sur la table centrale.

« Nous avons plusieurs séries de scénarios, » expliqua-t-il en les étalant sur la table de consultation. « Porf, Chris et Kevin sont en train d'être chronométrés pour l'un d'entre eux. Il s'agit d'estimer le temps de réponse, la fluidité des réflexes et le type de scénarios imprévus que nous devons savoir gérer. »

Jeanne acquiesça sagement. « Quel est le scénario que vous testez ?  
\- 'Attaque ouverte d'une force humaine'.  
\- Pourquoi des humains nous attaqueraient-ils ?  
\- Il ne faut rien écarter. »

Jusque-là, il avait plutôt raison, mais Jeanne trouvait l'utilité de la chose assez limitée.

« Quelles sont les autres possibilités ? »

Hans étala d'autres chemises sur la table. « Attaque frontale shamanique, espion de Hao, attaque frontale par Hao, intrusion dans notre banque de données… »

Jeanne se saisit comme si de rien n'était de la chemise qu'il avait désignée comme « espion de Hao » et la feuilleta. Elle était très mince. Comme ils ne recrutaient plus, l'espion ne pourrait s'introduire sur le navire qu'en clandestin. Le tamisage des caméras et des capteurs était leur seconde ligne de défense derrière les tours de ronde, mais rien n'était prévu dans le cas où quelqu'un pourrait échapper aux deux. Normal, puisqu'envisager que quelque chose puisse échapper aussi entièrement à leur vigilance voulait dire admettre qu'ils seraient sans défense…

Reposant sa chemise avec un pincement au cœur, Jeanne tendit la main vers une autre chemise. « Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire, si Hao venait à nous attaquer de front avant le tournoi ? »

Hans rangea soigneusement les autres documents et ouvrit le carton noir. « Vous êtes l'élue de notre Seigneur. Nous estimons que, quelle que soit l'heure du combat, vous vaincrez. Cependant, le temps est en notre faveur, car il vous permet de développer vos pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi nous surveillons Hao et faisons tout pour rester à l'écart jusqu'au début du tournoi.  
\- Où est-il en ce moment, d'après toi ? »

Hans n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. « Au sud du Soudan. Il y est arrivé il y a quelques semaines et ni lui ni son groupe n'en ont bougé pour le moment.  
\- Comment sait-on cela ?  
\- Des informateurs nous envoient des mesures de furyoku chaque soir et nous alertent en cas de déplacement physique du camp.  
\- Cela doit être risqué. »

Le visage de l'adulte se ferma. « Notre cause est juste. Ils sont avides de donner leur vie pour la cause. » Tout comme nous, ne dit-il pas, tout en le pensant très clairement.

Jeanne considéra l'image grisâtre et granuleuse agrafée au document.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit quel est notre plan en cas de conflit de front. »

Hans posa les mains sur la table.

« S'il devait être repéré dans le périmètre, Mendel est chargé de prévenir tout le monde. Montgomery et Venstar seront de la première charge, pour laisser le temps à l'escouade de John et à moi-même de le sniper de loin. Marco est assigné à votre protection et évacuation si la retraite devait s'avérer nécessaire, mais c'est un scénario qui a encore moins de chances de se produire que celui qui verrait Hao venir nous chercher des noises avant le début du tournoi. »

Jeanne aurait aimé penser comme lui. En vérité, elle _pensait_ comme lui, jusqu'au début de cette étrange semaine. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour admettre que Hao était probablement derrière ces étranges manœuvres. Il leur était tellement impensable, à eux tous, qu'Hao veuille…

Peut-être qu'il était temps de mettre au placard les 'impensables' et les 'improbables'.

Elle s'apprêta à remercier Hans mais s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Quelque chose… quelque chose était en train d'arriver. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui touchait l'épaule, qu'on l'appelait de loin.

Levant la main pour arrêter Hans, elle se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La tempête au sortir du fjord rendait le ciel sombre et menaçant, et pourtant…la présence qu'elle sentait n'était absolument pas négative.

S'efforçant de rester immobile, Jeanne concentra son énergie. L'espace d'un instant elle distingua un visage. Les couleurs étaient étranges, un peu translucides et diluées, mais elle devinait la forme de la mâchoire et du nez, l'urgence peinte sur tous les traits. L'inconnue avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle semblait aussi épuisée. La peau sous ses yeux était pâle et gonflée. Les yeux en eux-mêmes étaient beaux, oui, mais surtout désespérés.

Le souffle court, Jeanne leva la main pour effleurer le hublot. Il était froid et complètement normal, et pourtant il semblait être la seule barrière entre elle et l'autre.

 _Jeanne_ , l'appela-t-on distinctement. C'était une voix d'enfant, pas si différente de la sienne, qui prononçait bizarrement son nom, mais qui le rendait chantant, vibrant. Elle était inquiète, mais aussi soulagée, comme si elle l'avait cherchée vraiment longtemps.

« Seigneur ? »

La voix de Hans brisa l'enchantement, et Jeanne se retrouva à fixer le vide. La présence qu'elle avait un instant ressentie avait disparu.

« Pardon, Hans, » murmura-t-elle en revenant vers lui. « J'ai cru que… ce n'était rien. »

Son lieutenant n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Sans la toucher, il se rapprocha et se mit à l'observer attentivement, la main sur son holster. « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous désirez que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait lui donner une explication, et vite, mais rien ne venait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer son absence ? Elle pencha la tête.

« J'ai reçu un message de notre Seigneur, » finit-elle par dire, la langue plombée. Mentir était une chose; impliquer l'Autre dans ses histoires… C'était une trahison plus salissante. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos.

Hans sembla accepter l'idée, pourtant. « Vous aviez l'air complètement ailleurs, c'est vrai. Pardonnez ma méfiance.  
\- Je te pardonne beaucoup, » répondit-elle doucement, sans une once de réprobation dans la voix. « Je ne voulais pas te faire perdre ton temps.  
\- Le temps passé avec vous n'est jamais perdu. »

Elle ignora l'éclat dangereux de son regard, toujours un peu carnivore à son goût.

« En tout cas, merci pour toutes ces informations, Hans. Elles sont on ne peut plus claires, » fit Jeanne distinctement. « Nous continuerons lundi. Il est temps que je retourne à ma chambre.  
\- Vous ne dînerez pas avec nous ? » La surprise du blond était facile à identifier, puisqu'il ne la déguisait pas.

Jeanne sourit. « Si Meene doit être privée de repas pour avoir brisé le couvre-feu, alors il est naturel que je sois traitée pareillement. Nous étions toutes les deux sur le pont. »

C'était mal, mais voir la tête de son subordonné alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'étouffer sur sa salive lui fit mesquinement plaisir. Il y réfléchirait peut-être à deux fois avant de jeter de nouveau des punitions drastiques sans se soucier de son avis à elle.

« Me raccompagneras-tu jusqu'à ma chambre ? »

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique, et à son crédit Hans ne discuta pas; il se contenta de lui offrir son bras et de lui obéir. L'idée de manquer un repas n'inquiétait pas Jeanne outre mesure, surtout que le repas de midi du dimanche rattraperait certainement toute carence alimentaire. Et puis, de manière toujours mesquine, elle savait aussi que Marco, quand il aurait vent de ces derniers événements, empêcherait Hans de reproduire de telles punitions contre-productives.

« Merci, Hans, » fit-elle seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte. « Bon appétit.  
\- Seigneur…  
\- Et bonne nuit. »

Elle le désarma d'un sourire et entra dans sa chambre sans plus le regarder.

C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta net, interdite.

La pièce était trompeusement calme; son lit était fait, le rideau était tiré, et son bureau était propre, mis à part le mystérieux jeu du fantôme. Ce dernier, par contre, avait quelque chose d'alarmant, une espèce d'aura satisfaite dont Jeanne comprit bientôt l'origine.

Sur le plateau, les noirs avaient effectué un dernier mouvement.

Son roi blanc reposait sur le plateau, couché comme un être mort.


	22. Qu'il est joli garçon

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Cinquième chapitre :** Qu'il est joli garçon

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient du _Cid_ de Georges Fourest, et les vers exacts sont : « Qu'il est joli garçon, l'assassin de papa ! ». Je vous promets que ça a du sens dans ma tête et que c'est pas gratuit. Pas seulement gratuit. C'est métaphorique ! xd

 **Soundtrack :** _Conquest of Spaces_ (Woodkid), _Avenir_ (Daria)

 **Note :**

Le chapitre de l'indulgence. Vous l'attendiez, il a fini par décider de montrer le bout de son nez. 6940 mots au dernier compteur, et j'ai peur d'en avoir encore oublié, mais je cède, je suis faible, que voulez-vous.

Bon après par contre ça va _vachement_ ralentir et vous n'aurez rien du tout et j'en suis bien désolée. Je sais ce qu'il faut qu'il se passe mais j'ai trop d'idées différentes sur comment le faire ! Que feriez-vous ? Je prends les avis !

 _Avenir_ est pas l'une des trois chansons-signatures des trois persos principaux, mais... j'ai bien fait de retomber dessus y a pas longtemps parce que je l'écoutais aux débuts (ish) de cette fic/quand j'imaginais cette partie y a plusieurs mois, et elle m'a inspiré beaucoup de choses. Ce n'est pas un bijou de la discographie française mais elle m'a lancée dans tant de directions... Je l'aime bien, malgré ses défauts.

La couverture est un fanart de LadyNekoChan sur deviantart, qui l'avait fait pour moi il y a déjà fort longtemps. Ca correspond bien, alors... J'avais envie de changement^^

Dites-moi tout ce qui vous aura plu ou déplu!

* * *

L'image resta en Jeanne toute la nuit.

Elle avait perdu le jeu de l'inconnu. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ?

À son lever, le plateau n'avait pas bougé. Pas de trace de son mystérieux adversaire non plus.

Avec un soupir, Jeanne releva son roi encerclé. Puis, saisissant une feuille de papier, elle explora à reculons les événements. Les trois derniers tours, comprit-elle, étaient verrouillés : quoi qu'elle fasse, les noirs _devaient_ gagner, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ses doigts ne se contentèrent pas d'effleurer les pièces restantes; elle les roula entre ses doigts, pressant la pulpe de sa chair dans les créneaux d'une tour noire, puis sur les rondeurs lisses du fou, du roi et de la reine.

Continuant sa réflexion, elle revint au premier mouvement, celui qui avait été déclenché par la fissure et ce sentiment d'absurdité causé par un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec un adversaire invisible. Maintenant, elle avait quelques notions – floues, certes, et elle savait que son ennemi était un être qui, de toute cette nuit qui marquait sa victoire, n'avait pour l'instant rien fait.

Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer comme ça. C'était évident après coup. Elle n'avait pas joué en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle faisait, à la suite des mouvements, mais parce qu'on l'y forçait, par défi, pour voir, pour faire quelque chose. Dès ce premier mouvement, elle était en retard. Aux échecs, on ne rattrapait pas un retard, elle l'avait lu dans les manuels de Kevin. Pas à son petit niveau, en tout cas.

Ôtant les pièces qui restaient du plateau, Jeanne le replia. Qu'en faire ? Si elle le laissait dans ses affaires, Marco risquait de le trouver. Peut-être que le fantôme viendrait le chercher. Cela dit, elle aimait bien le poids des pièces dans ses mains, le contact du bois lisse et solide.

Après quelques instants, elle s'empara du plateau et des figurines, puis s'enfonça dans sa garde-robe. En s'agenouillant, elle tâtonna pour retrouver sa boîte à trésors, sagement rangée derrière ses chaussures. Le plateau pouvait tenir derrière; quant aux pièces… Ouvrant la boîte, qui se trouvait être à musique, elle observa un instant les quelques objets déjà cachés à l'intérieurs avant d'y ajouter les pièces de bois.

Puis elle rangea le tout, s'assurant que chaque paire de chaussures était parfaitement alignée avant de refermer la porte.

Au moins – au moins, malgré sa défaite, tout était fini. L'esprit s'en irait, ou se montrerait, mais il n'y aurait plus de risque qu'un des X-laws ne remarque l'étrange manège sans qu'elle ait de réponse. Si combat il devait y avoir, combat il y aurait.

C'était loin de la rassurer autant qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

Avec un soupir, Jeanne s'assit à côté de son lit et appuya sa tête contre le matelas. C'est en bougeant pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable que sa main rencontra une petite boîte en carton kraft.

Avec Hans et la fin du jeu du fantôme, elle en avait complètement oublié le cadeau de Meene, soigneusement caché par ses soins sous son lit.

Le dévisageant une minute, elle consulta l'heure et décida d'aller tirer cela au clair. Il aurait été plus sage de le faire dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards, mais tous avaient quartier libre et elle avait envie d'un peu d'air. Histoire d'évacuer l'adversaire de ses pensées.

Marchant d'un bon pas, elle rejoignit le pont et tira la table d'appoint jusqu'à la rambarde. Là, elle n'était plus dans l'angle de la caméra, et puis elle aimait bien être assise là, juste à côté des profondeurs. Hans était au fond du navire; il ne viendrait pas l'embêter.

Sortant avec précaution le paquet de sa robe, Jeanne le posa devant elle. C'était plutôt lourd, et dur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que Meene avait pu trouver ? Les ordres étaient stricts, et elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de son joueur d'échecs. Impossible qu'elle soit allée à terre. Et qu'aurait-elle pu trouver à bord ? Le bâtiment n'était pas particulièrement enclin aux festivités.

Il y avait décidément bien des mystères sur le navire. Cessant de retenir son enthousiasme, Jeanne se mit au devoir d'ouvrir le paquet avec précaution. Elle ne voulait en abîmer ni le contenu, ni le contenant. À l'intérieur de la boîte, elle trouva un emballage en polystyrène censé empêcher l'objet de bouger. Le matériau était agréable au toucher, et elle enfonça les doigts dedans une seconde avant de céder à l'enthousiasme et de le tirer à l'air libre.

Il y trônait un petit appareil photo et deux boîtes de film.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Jeanne se saisit de l'objet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts avec curiosité. Comme les pièces de l'échiquier, le poids était confortable dans ses mains. L'appareil semblait solide, bien pensé, et parfaitement adapté à la taille de ses mains.

Maintenant Jeanne comprenait où Meene avait pu le trouver. Elle le reconnaissait, après tout. Il se trouvait certainement avec la boîte de clichés qu'elle lui avait promis de lui passer. En voilà une autre chose qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire, avec toutes les interruptions de Hans.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, jusque-là, d'à quel point la surveillance de Hans lui pesait. Il fallait qu'elle y trouve une solution, parce que… Parce qu'elle voulait pouvoir converser avec les autres membres du groupe. Partager des moments avec eux. Savoir comment leur monde était construit : connaître les scénarios envisagés, connaître les difficultés et les forces de chacun, et pas seulement ce qu'il fallait dire pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'elle veule.

Bien égoïste, sans doute. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fasse tout ça. Ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était s'entraîner, devenir forte, et sauver le monde.

Peut-être… qu'il y avait quand même une place pour ses désirs dans l'équation. Pour les petits, au moins.

Reposant l'appareil sur sa protection de polystyrène, Jeanne regarda encore dans la boîte. Il y avait un mode d'emploi qu'elle se promit de lire, et une petite enveloppe. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit, et tomba sur un mot de Meene :

 _Pardon de ne pas vous avoir déposé ce dont nous avions parlé. Le ferai dès que notre emploi du temps le permettra. C'est ma préférée._

Sa préférée ? La perplexité de Jeanne ne dura que jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne regarde de nouveau l'enveloppe. Une petite photo attendait sagement qu'elle l'en sorte, ce qu'elle fit.

Jeanne eut l'impression de la regarder très longtemps, cette photo. Vanité, peut-être, car c'était elle dessus, elle endormie et pelotonnée en chien de fusil sur la banquette arrière de Michael. En guise de couverture, elle avait une grande chemise; la paire de lunettes abandonnée dans la poche avant donnait l'identité de son propriétaire.

Jeanne fit un effort de mémoire. Connaissait-elle cette photo ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il l'avait jamais montrée à Marco ? Impossible de le dire.

Marco. Oh, Meene ne savait vraiment rien à rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais se promener en public avec cet objet dans les mains, pas tant qu'il risquait de la voir. Elle n'osait imaginer la tempête qu'il faudrait affronter alors. Y avait-il un moyen de la désamorcer ? Elle n'en voyait aucun. Le modèle n'était probablement plus vendu, et s'il l'était Marco insisterait pour en prendre un autre.

En voulait-elle, de toute façon ? Vu l'ancien propriétaire ? Dire que son propre cœur ne souffrait plus de cette trahison aurait été un mensonge trop gros, même pour elle. Elle faisait habituellement de son mieux pour ne pas y songer, mais…

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Meene. Avant que la jeune recrue ne fasse une bourde et ne déclenche la colère de leur chef. Marco serait sans doute capable de la renvoyer pour ça, et elle méritait beaucoup mieux. Et puis la dispute elle-même… Jeanne ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Pauvre, gentille Meene.

Jeanne prit l'appareil et tendit la main, le tenant au-dessus de l'eau. Ce serait… ce serait certainement la décision la plus sage. La seule qui convienne. Elle jetterait les images que Meene lui donnerait. Et elle jetterait le contenu de sa boîte à trésors, aussi, et elle arrêterait de se déplacer en cachette.

Sa main ne lâcha pas l'appareil.

Avec un soupir, Jeanne le reprit près d'elle. Le plastique était froid, comme tous les plastiques.

Suivant le mode d'emploi, elle examina son appareil. Il y avait encore du film à l'intérieur. Rangeant soigneusement tout le reste, elle se leva et fit quelques pas sur le pont. La lumière était encore belle pour le début de soirée, et elle se trouva à prendre la rive opposée du fjord en photo. Le son du cliché qui sortait déjà la fit presque sourire, et elle secoua le papier comme elle avait vu faire. Le brouillard avalait la moitié de l'image, mais elle l'aimait bien.

Revenant à la table, elle s'empara de tout le reste et le posa par terre, soigneusement à l'écart de ses pieds. Il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un revienne profiter de l'air de l'extérieur, et il était donc de bonne politesse que de ranger la table pliante. Elle était lourde, et Jeanne n'avait pas l'habitude, mais, petit à petit, en la traînant sur le côté, elle parvint au placard où la table devait se ranger.

Une fois le pont propre, elle récupéra ses trésors et ouvrit une porte vers sa chambre. Peut-être qu'elle dormirait un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle en avait terminé avec les mystères…

...

* * *

Le repas se déroula sans accrocs. Hans annonça les résultats des différents membres dans ses simulations. Sans surprise, à part lui, personne n'avait de score correct. Marco était bon dernier, tout le monde le savait, mais ses résultats n'étaient jamais rendus publics : son rôle était autre, et même Hans n'était pas immunisé contre les sanctions liées aux repas.

Meene était donc officiellement dernière. Christopher, qui malgré ses réflexes et sa force n'était jamais très discret, était avant-dernier. Porf et Larky avaient le même score. Kevin était toujours très bon malgré les bâtons que Hans lui mettait dans les roues. Quant à John, il était deuxième.

Hans n'allait pas jusqu'à donner son score à lui, mais il _était_ meilleur que les autres. Plus rapide, plus dévastateur, plus avisé.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait m'évaluer, moi aussi, » fit Jeanne pensivement alors qu'ils finissaient le plat principal.

Elle s'attendait au choc généralisé, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Peut-être que ce serait une occasion de sortir de sa chambre… ?

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit avisé, » dit justement Hans. « Votre place est très différente et nous n'attendons pas de vous les mêmes choses… »

L'ignorant, Jeanne regarda Marco.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que me garder à l'écart soit la bonne stratégie.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas gardée à l'écart, » protesta Hans. « Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de considérations aussi basses que nos simulations ou le fonctionnement du navire…  
\- Parce que ma tâche est plus importante, » termina-t-elle paisiblement. « Mais je suis pour le moment incapable de m'y adonner pleinement. Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je mette à profit mon temps de repos pour me familiariser avec votre travail à tous, afin de l'apprécier lui aussi à sa réelle valeur. »

Elle regardait Marco, son sourire toujours en place. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre d'où venait ce désir soudain, mais…

« À l'évidence, Meene doit revoir certaines procédures, » dit-il lentement. « Peut-être pouvez-vous l'accompagner dans ses tâches et entraînements de début d'après-midi, après le repas. Elle pourra vous expliquer ce que vous ignorez en détail, et ainsi revoir ce qui lui manque. »

C'était une façon comme une autre de donner aux deux filles ce qu'elles voulaient. Meene, loin d'être offensée par le discours, acquiesça avec un sourire timide. Jeanne croisa son regard et le lui rendit.

Hans eut le bon sens de ne rien dire.

...

* * *

La nuit vint, mais pas le sommeil, pas comme elle l'espérait.

Elle avait bien rangé tous ses trésors. L'esprit ne s'était pas manifesté. Le monde était retourné à la normale, et…

Et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Soulagement, hâte, enthousiasme, déception, honte, vide. Ce n'était pas vraiment une émotion, le vide, mais ça la prenait parfois. Une traduction du chaos, sans doute. Les mots et les cases étaient bien pratiques mais parfois pas suffisants. Parfois elle était juste vide et ne savait pas quoi faire à part attendre que ça passe.

Roulant jusqu'à s'asseoir, Jeanne considéra le mur nu. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait aller s'entraîner maintenant, avant de dormir. C'était juste avant un jour de congé, donc ça ne se verrait pas si elle dormait longtemps, et Shamash la réveillerait avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. Elle irait bien. Elle vaincrait sa propre douleur, une nouvelle fois.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'inviter dans la cuisine pour regarder Marco cuisiner, le lendemain. Est-ce qu'il la laisserait faire ?

Elle saurait bien le convaincre. Se parant d'un sourire travaillé et inutile à cette heure, Jeanne se leva, approcha du mur près du hublot –

Et vit en sortir un esprit inconnu.

Elle s'immobilisa, sens en alerte.

Sentit sa belle certitude exploser comme un paquet de farine.

L'esprit était minuscule, à peine aussi gros que sa main à elle. Il était aussi fait de feu, ce qui était tout aussi bien une explication qu'une signature.

Trois conclusions s'imposaient :

L'intrus était encore là.

Hao était l'intrus.

La confrontation était imminente.

Le ventre noué, Jeanne invoqua Shamash et fit son Over-Soul. Pas l'armure, pas le grand, juste un petit bijou arachnéen autour de sa main, comme l'esquisse d'un gant : suffisant pour invoquer ses attaques, mais discret. Il n'y avait pas de capteur dans sa chambre, les autres ne se rendraient compte de rien. Elle se souvenait de la fenêtre, elle se souvenait de la poignée, elle ne chercherait pas à les alerter.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire, et l'esprit ne fit aucune menace. À la place, il flotta jusqu'à elle, ses grands yeux aussi vides que ceux de Shamash. En eux elle distingua quelque chose. La piscine, la rambarde, une silhouette.

Il était sur le pont.

Et il l'attendait, apparemment.

Pas question de montrer d'émotion. Il était clairement capable de la surveiller même ici, et elle n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler ses cartes avant que le combat ne s'enclenche. _Pas prête_ , soufflait une part d'elle, _pas juste_ , une autre, mais elle les fit taire toutes les deux. C'était pour ça qu'elle se préparait, après tout, dans ce but, cet unique but. Que cela arrive plus tôt n'était qu'un signe du danger qu'il représentait, et peut-être même une chance. Qui sauvait-elle si elle le tuait maintenant ?

Qui perdait-elle si elle mourrait maintenant ?

Les siens, pour sûr.

Pas d'émotion.

Levant la main droite comme si elle voulait empoigner l'esprit, elle ouvrit une porte vers le pont et la franchit.

Son intention fonctionna comme prévu : elle arriva parfaitement devant lui. Ici, les capteurs auraient pu la remarquer, mais s'ils ne le remarquaient pas lui alors elle ne risquait effectivement rien.

Hao lui tournait le dos, accoudé à la rambarde du navire. Il portait la grande cape beige que Jeanne avait pu voir sur les rares vidéos qu'ils avaient de lui. Pas d'Over-Soul enclenché, aucune attaque de prête, ce qui avait sa logique, quelque part : son esprit était encore dans sa chambre.

Plus maintenant, sembla dire sans un mot le Shaman en face d'elle, puisque la petite boule de flamme venait d'apparaître près de lui. Un messager, donc. Elle savait – croyait – son esprit principal bien plus imposant. Suffisamment pour que l'éloigner du navire lui paraisse de la plus haute priorité. Si le combat était maintenant, très bien, mais…

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, » souffla Hao, si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Jeanne ferma le poing où Shamash patientait, prêt à se lancer. Il attendait apparemment qu'elle entame le dialogue. Ce serait, très clairement, une erreur.

Hao se retourna et se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Jeanne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bien, d'aussi près; il avait une présence autrement plus forte que sur les caméras de surveillance ou les dessins de John, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle ne pouvait pas broncher.

Il sourit, et si elle n'avait rien su de lui elle ne se serait pas méfiée. Il n'exsudait aucune intention négative.

Faiseur d'illusions puissant, clairement.

« Parlons un peu, veux-tu ? »

Drôle de façon d'exiger quelque chose. Ce n'était clairement pas une simple demande, alors pourquoi lui demander son avis ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Malgré elle, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« La politesse n'aurait-elle pas voulu que vous posiez la question il y a une semaine ? »

Le sourire de Hao ne faiblit pas. Il inclina la tête vers elle, comme pour lui reconnaître le point. « La politesse l'aurait voulu, certes, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu m'accorderais cet échange il y a une semaine.  
\- Je ne vous l'ai toujours pas accordé, » protesta Jeanne d'une voix égale.

« Mais maintenant, je sais que tu le feras. »

Il avait une voix incroyablement pénible, découvrait Jeanne avec détachement, aiguë, rieuse. Et sa façon de l'obliger à relancer le dialogue l'était tout autant.

« Je n'en suis pas convaincue.  
\- Je ne l'étais pas non plus. »

D'où le jeu ? Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Dès le début, il lui avait forcé la main. Dès le début… Pourquoi changer la donne maintenant ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Elle ne lui accorderait rien. Pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas exactement ce qui motivait sa présence. Sauf que plus il restait ici plus les autres risquaient de s'en rendre compte.

Hao considéra son esprit, comme pensif.

« J'imagine que tout d'abord je devrais te féliciter. Cent cinquante mille points de furyoku, ce n'est pas rien. »

Jeanne ne broncha pas; intérieurement, elle devait s'avouer prise de court. Le fait qu'il ait raison ne le rendait que plus inquiétant. Elle n'imaginait certes pas que les X-Laws soient les seuls à avoir des instruments capables de mesurer la force shamanique de cette façon, mais il était particulièrement désagréable qu'il la renvoie ainsi dans ses buts.

Elle connaissait bien le genre de chiffre qu'elle devait atteindre et les efforts qu'il faudrait faire pour y arriver, même avec l'appui de Dieu et de ses anges.

Son silence ne sembla pas froisser Hao outre mesure. Il ne reprit pourtant pas la parole. Tentait-il de jouer l'innocent ?

« C'est vous qui nous avez retenus ici, » dit-elle, moins pour qu'il confirme et plus pour que la vérité soit bien posée entre eux. Hao acquiesça comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de pourchasser le navire sur l'océan, » admit-il avec un air presque penaud que Jeanne ne comprit pas vraiment. Ce qu'elle comprit, c'est _pourchasser_. Il avait donc bien des intentions guerrières.

« Comptez-vous arrêter cette tempête ?  
\- Après notre discussion de ce soir, oui. Elle lâchera la côte de l'île tout en douceur. »

Le voir discuter si tranquillement d'un cataclysme si important était dérangeant, songea Jeanne dans un coin de sa tête sans rien en montrer. Pouvait-il réellement contrôler les éléments ? Il pouvait s'agir d'un bluff. Comme aux échecs.

Mais Jeanne était bonne à sentir les bluffs et elle n'en sentait aucun en face d'elle.

« Cela me paraît beaucoup pour des félicitations, » admit-elle. « Je me serais contentée de votre silence.  
\- Voilà qui aurait été bien impoli de ma part. »

Imitait-il sa façon de parler ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'exprimât habituellement avec tant de fioritures dans ses phrases. Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irritée.

« Vous aviez d'autres raisons de venir.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu fais bien de parler au pluriel. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle phrase ? Chacun de ses mots prenait Jeanne à revers. Elle n'oubliait pas le danger, serrait toujours Shamash entre ses doigts, mais elle se trouvait de plus en plus…

Non, elle n'était pas intriguée. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait et elle ne lui en donnerait pas la satisfaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? »

Parer au plus important en premier. Pourquoi le manège du pont, des caméras, de sa chambre ? C'était beaucoup pour le tout premier jour. Il y avait forcément un élément déclencheur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir juste lancé un pion _pour voir_ ; il n'était pas comme ça.

Hao sourit.

« Disons qu'un oiseau m'a parlé de toi. »

Malgré toute son habileté à faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien, Jeanne ne put retenir la surprise à ces mots. Les avait-elle seulement compris ? C'était encore moins logique que tout le reste.

Son expression devait être drôle, car le jeune homme en face d'elle (démon, qu'était-elle en train de penser, âme corrompue et dangereuse) rit.

« Pardon, c'était un peu facile. Tu as raison, cela dit : je ne t'aurais pas importunée si on ne m'avait pas rappelé ton importance.  
\- On ? »

C'était plus facile de relever les choses simples que de chercher à le suivre dans ce qui semblait très clairement être un délire pour… gagner du temps ?

Jeanne balaya la zone. Personne d'autre. Personne qu'elle ne puisse percevoir, en tout cas. Préparait-il quelque chose ? Il y avait forcément une raison à cette mascarade. Est-ce qu'un sort pouvait demander une semaine entière de préparation ?

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, » répéta Hao comme si elle avait montré un tant soit peu d'inquiétude. « Vois-tu, une douce personne à l'autre bout du monde rêve de toi, et cela paraissait suffisamment important pour que je me déplace. »

Une… personne ?

Jeanne aurait voulu ignorer toute la tirade comme étant une ficelle très grosse chargée de détourner son attention. Parce que c'en était clairement une.

Oui mais voilà, la veille, elle avait bien senti quelqu'un tenter de la rejoindre, de la contacter. Quelqu'un qui, elle non plus, ne dégageait aucune intention négative. Au contraire. Elle avait paru si inquiète pour elle. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que Jeanne ne savait pas.

Une illusion de plus ? Elle l'avait pensé.

« Que suis-je censée comprendre ? »

La formulation sembla amuser son ennemi, parce que Hao lâcha un semi-sourire en s'adossant à la rambarde de son navire. Comme s'il vivait là. Comme s'il y avait vécu toute sa vie.

En un sens, c'était un peu vrai. Il était partout ici, dans les enregistrements, sur les cibles, dans les têtes. Sauf dans la sienne, apparemment. Comment n'avait-elle pas su dès le début ?

« Tu peux comprendre ce que tu veux, » fit-il, grand seigneur. « Je ne suis pas là pour te dicter ton opinion. »

Il aurait eu bien du mal.

« Personne ne sait qui je suis, » contra-t-elle pourtant, car elle n'était encore personne.

Hao leva un sourcil.

« Moi, je le sais. »

Flèche venimeuse que voilà.

« Je suis au courant. »

Il sembla flairer le sang. Jeanne s'attendait à ce qu'il explicite, qu'il creuse la blessure; il n'en fit rien.

« Ce n'est personne de mes rangs. Ce n'est personne, comme tu l'as si bien dit, qui sait qui tu es. Elle ne t'a jamais vue et ne savait pas qui j'étais, non plus. »

Jeanne tenta d'imaginer quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas Hao; qui ne vivrait pas éternellement sous son ombre acérée. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Et cette personne fait des rêves, » répéta-t-elle, chassant le sarcasme de sa voix.

Hao acquiesça. « La lecture de l'avenir n'est pas un don si rare. » Son ton était presque docte. À la limite du supportable. « Je suis sûre que tu as de quoi en apprendre plus dans les documents que vous avez rassemblés. »

Jeanne songea furtivement à la librairie, à tous ces livres qu'elle n'avait pas ouverts. Ils seraient autrement plus durs à déchiffrer que de la poésie. Autrement plus durs à atteindre. Si elle en avait même l'occasion.

Pourquoi cherchait-il encore à gagner du temps ? Tout semblait normal. L'eau était normale. Les siens, de ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, dormaient tous, mais ils étaient tous vivants. Elle était normale. Il… semblait aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être.

« Ces rêves donc m'ont donné l'envie d'apprendre à te connaître, » reprit Hao comme si le sujet était clos. « Je n'ai pas été déçu. »

Chacune de ses phrases semblait être une perche. Vers quel piège cherchait-il à l'attirer ?

« Mon existence n'est pas destinée à vous décevoir, pas plus qu'à vous plaire. Elle est une simple conséquence, » fit-elle du ton le plus plat qu'elle parvint à atteindre.

« Tu te comportes certainement comme si tu n'étais qu'une conséquence, » sourit Hao, et elle ne sut pas si c'était un sarcasme. « Quand ma rêveuse tremblait pour la cheffe des X-Laws, j'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose. »

 _Sa_ rêveuse ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ses acolytes ?

« À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? »

Rentrer dans son jeu semblait la seule chose à faire; il avait clairement quelque chose de méchant à sortir, et ne serait satisfait que quand cela serait sorti.

« Ma rêveuse voyait en toi une louve, la maîtresse d'une meute. Je t'observe depuis une semaine et tu l'as dépensée comme une poule sans tête, incapable de prendre une seule décision toute seule. Tu n'as aucune connaissance stratégique et les adultes autour de toi ne te tiennent même pas au courant de leurs stratégies à eux, aussi petites qu'elles soient, » résuma Hao calmement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en déduire ? »

Jeanne laissa passer la vague insultante sans broncher. Autant de poison déchargé d'un coup, pourtant, c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire jusqu'à présent. Son analyse était-elle juste ? Elle se garderait bien d'en juger, d'y réfléchir, de lui accorder le moindre crédit. Malgré elle, elle devinait les taches de la vérité dans son discours pernicieux.

Elle devinait aussi qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse. Plutôt que de réfléchir à sa question honnêtement, parce que comment pourrait-elle lui donner une réponse honnête, elle se demanda ce que lui voulait entendre.

« Je n'ai aucune connaissance stratégique parce que les miens ne me les apprennent pas. S'ils ne m'apprennent pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir un bon chef, c'est que je ne suis pas élevée pour être chef. C'est ça ? »

Hao pencha la tête.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à deviner la réponse que j'attends ? »

Parce que son artifice était aussi visible que le navire au milieu du fjord.

« Parce que vous ne m'apprenez rien. Je ne suis pas le chef des X-Laws. »

Ce n'était pas douloureux de le dire. Une constatation, rien de plus.

« Ma fonction est différente. Cela ne me cause aucune souffrance et si c'est par là que vous voulez nous diviser, vous perdez votre temps.  
\- Être un instrument te plaît ? »

Jeanne affronta le grand sourire de front, sans broncher.

« Si c'est par là que je suis utile, alors cela me convient. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. »

Elle aurait dit la même chose si Marco lui avait posé la question, mais Marco ne lui aurait jamais posé cette question.

« Et pourtant tu ne leur as rien dit, et tu as joué à mon jeu, » reprit Hao, et le vague réconfort que Jeanne puisait dans ces pensées connues et dans sa capacité à dénouer le piège aussi facilement s'éteignit aussitôt. Impossible de rationaliser son comportement quand elle n'en connaissait pas elle-même la raison.

« Parlons d'autre chose, » fit Hao, aimable. « Peux-tu me dire où mène cette porte ? »

Jeanne tourna la tête, trop surprise pour réagir intelligemment. Surprise qui ne fit qu'enfler quand elle remarqua l'étrange porte qui avait poussé sur le pont de son navire et qu'elle n'avait aucunement appelée à elle.

Le chambranle était en pierre, de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Blanche, très blanche. La porte dedans était verte et pâle, opaque, avec une poignée. Pour l'ouvrir il faudrait la tirer vers soi, ce qu'elle ne faisait habituellement pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu de telle porte; et, n'en ayant jamais vue, elle n'en aurait jamais créée.

Elle concerta Shamash d'une pensée. Il n'en était pas à l'origine. Il ne savait qu'en faire non plus.

Jeanne retourna son attention à Hao. « C'est vous qui l'avez fait apparaître, c'est ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je crains que ce ne soit ton œuvre, même si cela doit te surprendre. »

Lorsqu'elle jeta un nouvel œil vers la porte, elle était encore là. Vacillante mais encore là. Shamash confirma que c'était une vraie porte qu'elle pouvait ouvrir. Mais son pouvoir ne s'était jamais manifesté lui-même… « Je ne vous crois pas.  
\- Oh, je te fais confiance pour reconnaître la vérité du mensonge. J'ai l'impression que c'est ta spécialité. »

Et il avait raison, peut-être plus qu'il ne le croyait. Avant le début de cette semaine, personne n'avait jamais pu lui mentir sans qu'elle ne le sache immédiatement, ce qui était beaucoup plus douloureux que ça n'aurait dû l'être. Écouter les fausses professions de foi des siens n'était jamais devenu plus facile.

Pour qui se prenait-il, à dire des choses comme ça ?

Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien ce qui les poussait ainsi. Elle-même avait l'impression de flotter quelque part loin de cette discussion, séparée de ses émotions et de ses pensées par une paroi étanche. « Donc vous êtes ici seulement pour prouver à cette rêveuse qu'elle avait tort de croire en moi, » énonça-t-elle, surprise par son propre calme.

Comme s'il avait fallu qu'elle dise ça pour le lui rappeler, Hao secoua la tête. « Oh, non. En fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, » finit-il par dire, son insupportable sourire aux lèvres. Jeanne ne le quitta pas des yeux; il finit par briser le lien, indiquant du menton la petite table d'extérieur. La petite table d'extérieur qu'elle avait _rangée_. Elle-même. De ses propres mains. Derrière la porte fermée par code à dix chiffres.

« Tu ne vas pas regarder ? »

Son attention retourna immédiatement au Shaman de feu, qui était allé s'accouder au bastingage. Elle n'était pas rassurée, et c'était déjà un grand euphémisme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle avait deviné quelque chose sur la table. Une boîte, peut-être. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour prendre un cadeau de ce genre simplement comme ça. Il était certainement piégé.

Hao eut un ricanement étrange, qui sembla le secouer des pieds à la tête. Une sorcière de _Macbeth_ , voilà ce qu'il lui rappelait. Il ne lui manquait que la bosse, vu qu'il en était déjà aux rires et aux prophéties. Ah, mais avec la bosse, il ne serait plus Hao, n'est-ce pas ? Le charme diabolique et trompeur faisait partie de son image.

« De quoi cela a-t-il l'air ? C'est une boîte. Un coffre-fort, on pourrait dire, » souffla le démon, la voix glissante d'ironie. « Va voir. »

Sur le qui-vive et pourtant étrangement détachée du monde, la jeune fille s'approcha de la table, gardant Hao dans son champ de vision. En apparence, il n'avait pas menti : ça ressemblait à une petite boîte, de la taille d'un poing de Venstar – plus grande qu'une tasse de thé, mais pas suffisamment pour en contenir deux. Suffisant de toutes les façons pour contenir une bombe. Les parois, maintenant que Jeanne était juste à côté, s'avéraient couvertes d'étranges reliefs, imbriqués les uns dans les autres comme autant de labyrinthes fous.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux, » promit Hao, sans se retourner. « Pas de bombe, pas d'arme. Tu devrais pouvoir le sentir. Ce n'est que du bois. »

Ce n'était, _clairement_ , pas que du bois.

Elle ne sentait rien, mais cela ne pouvait pas être que du bois.

« _Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes,_ » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Kevin et ses livres.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, il n'y a pas de cheval là-dedans, » répondit Hao.

« Pardon ? »

Il ne se répéta pas. Jeanne n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Quoi qu'il en soit…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Souriant, l'ennemi se retourna. « Ce que tu en feras. Une question. Une idée. Un outil. Un jeu. Un _puzzle_. »

Et, en effet, à force de regarder l'objet, elle commençait à lui deviner des parties coulissantes, des serrures cachées, des imbrications du bois contre le bois. « Un jeu, » répéta-t-elle doucement, masquant, mais mal, son incrédulité.

« Un test, » continua Hao avec un haussement d'épaules. « J'ai envie de voir comment tu vas réagir. Comment tu vas intégrer ces informations. »

Jeanne serra les lèvres. Quelles informations ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire exactement, par le fait qu'une personne rêvait d'elle. Son existence était tenue secrète. Personne n'aurait dû… mais à l'évidence, quelqu'un savait. La réponse évidente, c'était Rackist. Qu'il en ait parlé à son nouveau maître, pourquoi pas, il n'en était pas à ça près. Alors une de ses servantes… ?

Hao étouffa un léger rire qu'elle ne chercha pas à déchiffrer. C'était comme s'il la voyait dérouler ses pensées les unes après les autres… L'idée était dérangeante.

« Je vous vois mal dépenser autant d'énergie pour seulement dispenser des avertissements aussi cryptiques, » fit-elle posément en se détournant de la boîte, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver son regard.

« Je ne sais pas si tu me connais assez pour savoir ce que je ferais ou non. »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais il savait clairement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Jeanne l'ignora et continua de le fixer, attendant la suite. Il y avait forcément une suite.

« Tu as gagné, » finit par admettre Hao, chacun de ses mots brûlant d'ironie. Jeanne serra Shamash un peu plus au creux de sa paume intacte, gardant tout contre elle le souvenir de la brûlure. « J'ai un dernier objectif en tête, et je vais avoir besoin de ta coopération pour l'atteindre. »

Sa coopération ? Il marchait sur la tête. La gorge de Jeanne était tellement serrée qu'elle avait presque peur de ne pas réussir à respirer. « Je ne suis pas convaincue que vous sachiez ce que je suis. » Sa voix lui parut un peu faible. Peut-être que ça pouvait passer pour du désintérêt.

« Oh, je le sais assez bien, » sourit Hao. « C'est ce que tu vas devenir qui m'intrigue, et c'est pour cela que je viens réclamer un peu de ton temps, chère adversaire. »

Il n'y avait pas moyen de comprendre cette nouvelle énigme. À part à lui demander directement.

« De mon temps ?  
\- J'imagine qu'il t'est précieux, » sourit Hao, et Jeanne se retrouva à compter les heures arrachées à l'Iron Maiden. « Je ne vais pas le gaspiller, promis.  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous voulez en faire. »

Il était toujours à quelques pas d'elle, et Jeanne y puisait un stupide réconfort. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait esquiver ou fuir, s'il…

« Je veux que nous puissions jouer ensemble encore un peu. »

C'était le genre de phrase qui aurait pu précéder une attaque, et Jeanne laissa son énergie l'envelopper un court instant. Hao leva un sourcil mais ne fit rien; Jeanne s'en voulut d'avoir montré une réaction.

« Jouer, » répéta-t-elle avec un goût indescriptible dans la bouche.

« Comme nous l'avons fait cette semaine. »

Au chat et à la souris ?

« Aux échecs. À d'autres jeux de réflexion. Cela t'apportera peut-être des connaissances qui te manquent, » signala Hao. « Et cela me permettra de me faire une idée des rêves de notre amie.  
\- Notre amie ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il parlait sans doute de la rêveuse, mais pourquoi une telle insistance sur une inconnue ?

« Peut-être que nous pourrons aussi parler d'elle, » sourit Hao avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez imaginer que j'accepterais une telle proposition, » fit Jeanne d'une voix tranchante, décidant de couper court à la folie dans laquelle il était en train de la draper. Elle n'allait pas – elle ne pouvait pas –

« Moi je le vois assez bien. Cela ne demanderait pas _tant_ de travail de ta part : tu pourras passer autant de temps que tu veux à te torturer.  
\- M'entraîner.  
\- Je n'aime pas les euphémismes, » fit-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Personne à part toi ne me verra, et je ne leur ferai aucun mal jusqu'à les affronter sur le ring. Ta vie ne changera en rien, si ce n'est que toutes les semaines nous passerons quelques heures à jouer ensemble. »

Voilà qui était déjà un grand changement dont elle ne voulait absolument pas. Hao, sur le navire, toutes les semaines ? Ce serait trahir tout ce qui faisait tenir leur équipe, trahir tous les siens, taillader elle-même leurs blessures les plus profondes. S'il croyait avoir quoi que ce soit qui puisse la convaincre –

« Si jouer ne te satisfait pas, nous pourrons parler, » ajouta Hao, avec là encore un timing détestablement précis. « De ma rêveuse ou d'autre chose. Je pourrais t'apprendre beaucoup. »

Indulgence ou arrogance, Jeanne n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre ce qui le faisait parler ainsi. Il était insultant, et elle aurait pu le lui dire, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son bras était tout engourdi.

« Et si je vous dis non ? »

Le combat n'était toujours pas écarté. Il était calme et aimable, soit, mais c'était une façade. Elle en était convaincue, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière.

Elle se souvenait du plan de Hans. Kevin était censé prévenir tout le monde de l'agression, une fois Hao repéré. Bien sûr, Hao n'avait pas été repéré, et Kevin était très probablement complètement 'endormi' devant ses écrans.

Hao haussa les épaules, souriant toujours. « Alors je m'en irai. »

Jeanne plissa les yeux. « Et c'est tout ?  
\- C'est tout. Je m'en irai, tu garderas ton cadeau, tes chers coéquipiers se réveilleront demain matin comme de juste, et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant le tournoi. Bien évidemment, ce sera définitif : pas de seconde chance, je ne reviendrai pas te voir. Je suppose que tu devras oublier toute cette belle curiosité et tes penchants pour la cachotterie. »

Le fusillant du regard, Jeanne croisa les bras. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre cette décision toute seule. »

Hao acquiesça, et la façon dont il la regardait semblait contenir comme une excuse. Jeanne s'en émerveilla secrètement. Depuis quand Hao s'excusait de quoi que ce soit ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, certes, mais cela ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle savait de lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal compris l'expression. Avec des peut-être…

Il avait bien précisé qu'il ne ferait rien aux autres, même si elle disait non. Il ne mentait pas. Pourtant, il avait très clairement les moyens de le faire.

C'était bien trop peu pour accepter sur un coup de tête une proposition aussi contre-nature. Accueillir l'ennemi juré des siens dans sa chambre, toutes les semaines, après avoir passé des journées entières à s'entraîner pour pouvoir le tuer ? Il marchait sur la tête.

Et elle aussi, en considérant la proposition.

« En vérité, tu n'as presque pas besoin de moi, » ajouta Hao, les yeux sur la piscine bâchée.

« Ah non ? » Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'était tout l'inverse. Elle avait besoin d'un monde où il n'existait pas.

« Non, » confirma Hao. « Le poison est déjà en toi. »

Jeanne eut soudain froid, pas seulement dans le bras mais dans tout son corps. Elle se souvenait de quand elle avait pu l'effleurer au fond de l'océan. Froid comme du bois mort.

« Le poison.  
\- La soif de connaissance. De contrôle. De pouvoir. C'est les tiens qui ont allumée cette flamme en toi, et tu la maintiens déjà bien toute seule. »

Bien évidemment c'était la seule image qu'il trouvait à utiliser.

« Donc, selon vous, que je dise oui ou non ne fait aucune différence, » répéta Jeanne, un peu incrédule.

« Selon moi, le meilleur moyen d'assouvir une telle soif est de faire usage de tout ce que tu as à ta disposition. Le meilleur moyen de battre un individu quand on ne le surpasse pas est de devenir son élève. Tous les élèves finissent par dépasser leur maître, tôt ou tard.  
\- Je ne serai jamais votre élève, » coupa Jeanne froidement.

« C'est compréhensible, » admit Hao. « Et ma partenaire de jeu ? »

Jeanne le fixa, ce monument d'arrogance et de pouvoir qu'elle était censée démolir. Elle savait qu'elle était censée écouter, réfléchir, prendre une décision, mais elle se sentait planer à des kilomètres. Rien n'avait de sens.

« Tout ça pour un rêve.  
\- Tu n'as pas vu la rêveuse, » sourit Hao avec une espèce de complicité qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Alors, que dis-tu ? »

Il se décolla de la rambarde sans se rapprocher d'elle.

Jeanne ouvrit la bouche sans savoir ce qui allait en sortir.


	23. Le soleil étonné

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Sixième chapitre :** Le soleil étonné

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Victor Hugo, « Le sacre de la femme », qui contient la jolie phrase : « L'aube était le regard du soleil étonné [...] ».

 **Soundtrack :** _Conquest of Spaces_ (Woodkid)

 **Note :**

Le chapitre 5 est pas fini, mais je crois que c'est en bonne voie! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

Jeanne est un peu K.O., alors voyons voir ce que les autres pensent de la situation. J'ai pu bien débroussailler le reste de cette partie pendant le NaNo, donc je peux vous dire...

Même avec les segments plus longs, il y aura probablement plus de seize chapitres, et la partie d'après... chaque chose en son temps. Mais j'ai tout plus ou moins cartographié, j'ai des gros bouts de... à peu près tout écrit, je risque plus le gros blocage... en tout cas je prie pour que ça ne soit pas le cas!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Après leur première rencontre, Jeanne ne rêva pas. C'était l'une des règles de sa passion, telles qu'elle les comprenait : son sommeil était toujours gris et rapide, une chute, un oubli. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, parce qu'elle n'était pas convaincue que ce soit normal. Quand elle avait vaguement évoqué le thème du sommeil avec Kevin, il avait parlé de cycles, de profondeur, de perméabilité de l'esprit aux suggestions spirituelles et divines. Comment lui dire, alors, que son esprit était aussi imperméable – impénétrable – qu'une forteresse ? Elle n'avait rien dit.

Pour elle donc, ça ne commence pas par un rêve mais par un mensonge. Une pluie de petits mensonges, portée par le vent des bonnes intentions.

* * *

Hao avait appris la patience. Il avait appris à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, et ce n'était pas de l'orgueil que de le savoir.

Une semaine, c'était de la patience. Elle avait d'ailleurs été très instructive, cette semaine, même s'il ne savait pas encore que faire du savoir qu'il avait engrangé. En soi, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il lui arrivait souvent d'apprendre des choses avant de savoir à quoi elles lui serviraient, et il était rarement déçu. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les rêves de sa très chère sœur l'avait mené à se poser des petites questions, et quel meilleur moyen d'y répondre que d'aller voir de lui-même ? Hao n'aimait pas laisser les petites questions devenir des grandes questions.

Rackist était surpris que Hao lui reparle de son passé de X-Law. Derrière son visage calme, les rouages tournaient; après tout, Hao ne lui avait rien demandé la première fois. N'avait cherché à savoir ni d'où il venait ni ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ça lui avait paru… logique, d'offrir au perdant une place à ses côtés. Rackist avait été brave en se dressant contre lui, et il était clairement puissant, pour un Shaman humain qui peinait encore à identifier les phénomènes spirituels autour de lui. Les vagues informations qu'il avait pu glaner dans son cerveau ne l'avaient pas inquiétées : après tout, à cette époque, il ne s'agissait que de deux hommes et d'une bambine.

Cette fois-ci, Hao lui avait posé plus de questions, à sa manière, légère et désinvolte. À Rackist d'en penser ce qu'il voudrait; Hao ne lui avait offert aucune réponse. Rien qu'à l'écouter, Rackist n'était pas complètement détaché des trois, non, deux petites âmes qu'il laissait derrière lui. Se rendait-il compte qu'il n'y avait moyen d'épargner ni l'un ni l'autre ? Hao n'avait pas perdu de temps à écouter les pensées pâteuses et larmoyantes du chef des X-Laws, mais il savait déjà qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout de la terre s'il le pouvait. Et elle…

Le soupir le prit presque par surprise. Fatigue, déjà ? Non, sans doute pas, juste une impression de déjà-vu.

C'était une enfant, comme Tamao était une enfant. Elles avaient la même innocence, la même bêtise propre à l'enfance, celle qu'on ne peut réellement blâmer. Le contraste entre elles et leur environnement de part et d'autre était fort et d'autant plus insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas être partout, et ni l'une ni l'autre – selon Rackist – n'avait le genre de talent inné qui l'aurait intéressé, et pourtant… Deux petites filles, abandonnées l'une comme l'autre, braves et inconscientes et prévisibles.

À peu de choses près. À une chose près.

Ce que Jeanne montrait et qu'il n'y avait pas en Tamao, c'était ce relent d'humanité. Elle était comme tous les siens, humaine d'abord, shamane ensuite. Son comportement, ses pensées, sa folle terreur à l'idée de perdre l'un des siens… Humaine. Insupportable.

Pire encore, elle était clairement marquée par la magie des âmes. Pas sous sa coupe, pas déjà; son étrange trafic de portes entre les mondes était une capacité différente, de ça il était plutôt sûr. Son apparence, par contre, trahissait un lien très clair entre le seigneur des X-Laws et le non-sens dont il avait perdu la trace. Effacés le masque et le visage, effacés les traces de rouge dans ses cheveux, il restait que la _chose_ qui hantait sa très chère et très petite sœur aurait pu être la jumelle de Jeanne et ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Étrange combinaison. Rackist l'avait dit naïve, faible d'esprit et de constitution, mais confiante en elle-même et en le monde. Si Hao n'était pas convaincu de toutes ces descriptions, il devait admettre qu'elle avait plus de furyoku que de bon sens.

Vague goût de cendres.

Il était à l'origine du jeu, cependant, et il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Ne pas laisser les petites questions pousser sans surveillance. Discuter avec l'origine des cauchemars de Tamao lui permettrait de faire pencher le plateau en sa direction, quelle qu'elle soit quand il l'aurait décidée. Si elle s'avérait aussi insupportable que ses origines le laissaient supposer, il serait toujours temps de mettre fin à sa passion quand il en aurait assez vu. Sans bruit, sans cruauté inutile, il se doutait qu'elle avait déjà eu son content. Tamao se consolerait de ne jamais rencontrer l'idole de ses rêves si ses visions cauchemardesques ne se réalisaient jamais. Quant au vrai futur, eh bien, elle le rencontrerait en temps voulu.

Hao doutait que cela soit aussi facile et décevant, en vérité.

Elle avait dit oui. S'attendait-il à autre chose ? Pas après la semaine qu'ils avaient passée, plus ou moins ensemble. La main brûlée à l'os montrait la détermination de la douce enfant, ou bien son inconscience, c'était selon. Elle avait bien compris l'avertissement, cela dit. Elle comprenait les symboles et les signaux, à sa façon. Sa survie au sein des siens avait clairement dépendu de sa capacité à comprendre l'implicite. Un vrai panier de crabes.

Ne pas prendre de décisions hâtives, surtout. Comme de proposer à une prétendue pire ennemie de jouer avec elle. Il était bien trop sentimental, parfois.

La porte, la porte restait sans doute la question la plus intéressante, et celle qui serait le plus facile de résoudre. Convaincre Jeanne de l'ouvrir risquait de prendre du temps, si elle restait aussi terrifiée et incertaine de sa capacité à distinguer les vérités des mensonges. Il était tout de même curieux. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, elle choisissait d'ouvrir ces portes, de connecter deux lieux du monde. Potentiellement d'autres mondes, si Shamash ne se leurrait pas sur ses propres limites. Qu'une porte apparaisse d'elle-même, sans causer de perte significative de furyoku, et disparaisse de la même manière pendant que Jeanne était distraite…

Lui l'avait vue disparaître. Pas elle; elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Trop de choses à penser, cette petite. Mais la porte avait perdu de son intensité quand il avait proposé le jeu, et avait disparu quand elle avait dit oui. Fallait-il en conclure que ces étranges portes, elles aussi, étaient liées aux rêves de Tamao ? Pas impossible, là encore.

Décidément, les Grands Esprits avaient dû penser qu'il s'ennuierait pendant le tournoi. Il avait presque envie de vérifier si Tamao avait été avalée par la chimère des glycines.

Il en doutait.

Mais ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier.

« Nous allons nous déplacer, » annonça-t-il au repas, un sourire pareil à tous ses sourires aux lèvres. « Je crois qu'il est temps de nous préparer pour le tournoi. »

Et personne ne contesta, parce qu'il était le seigneur incontesté de son propre groupe et qu'il ne souffrait pas d'ego démesuré dans ses rangs.

À part le sien, bien entendu.

* * *

Christopher n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses à moitié faites. S'il commençait à ranger la salle de réunion ou à faire la vaisselle, il le faisait en entier, même s'il devait être en retard pour la tache suivante. Personne ne lui en faisait grief. Ça ne le surprenait pas particulièrement. Il était gentil et patient, et il attendait qu'on lui rende la pareille, et on la lui rendait.

Même Hans n'osait pas lui chercher des noises. Il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à comprendre pourquoi, certes. Qu'importait si c'était la carrure imposante, la connaissance technique ou l'attitude simple et respectueuse qui forçait le respect ? Christopher n'en demandait pas plus.

Une douzaine d'armes empilées autour de lui, Christopher nettoyait. Il ne fallait pas laisser la poussière s'accumuler sur leurs armes de rechange, d'une part. D'autre part, s'ils devaient les utiliser, les autres avaient pour consigne de les nettoyer avant de les ranger, mais ils ne le faisaient jamais assez à son goût. C'était plus de la maniaquerie qu'autre chose, et il le savait, mais il connaissait aussi le terrible son d'une arme enrayée. Il ne comptait pas en subir les conséquences de nouveau; il n'avait pas d'autres jambes à sacrifier.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant derrière lui l'interrompit alors qu'il passait sa tige de nettoyage dans le canon d'un fusil, et il reposa le tout devant lui avant de se retourner.

« Porf, » salua-t-il, un sourire tranquille au visage. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Son cadet lui rendit le sourire et détacha sa ceinture, révélant le holster en-dessous. « Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je me balade avec ton attirail sur le dos, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te donner mes impressions. »

Christopher attrapa un masque près de lui et le lança à Porf. « Si tu restes longtemps, mets ça. J'étais en train de…  
\- Jouer avec tes potions magiques, je sais, » sourit le blond en venant s'appuyer contre la table. Christopher faillit dire quelque chose, parce que risquer de faire tomber toute la table, les solvants et les armes avec, ça ne lui semblait pas particulièrement malin; mais au lieu de ça il cala sa jambe droite dans les montants pour faire contrepoids et laissa Porf lui montrer son holster.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop bien placé, » lui expliqua-t-il. « La garde me gêne pour le saisir et ça rend le dégainage lent et malaisé. Peut-être sur l'autre jambe mais je suis droitier.  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde, » sourit Christopher, l'aidant de sa main gauche à détacher l'équipement récalcitrant. « On pourrait envisager un brêlage plus bas sur la jambe, pour que ta garde ne t'écorche pas au passage. Ou quelque chose en diagonal… »

Tout en réfléchissant il observait la posture de Porf. La grande garde, c'était son idée, et Christopher avait eu du plaisir à la réaliser, sans être bien sûr qu'elle soit plus efficace que des simples poches. Au moins maintenant Porf pouvait s'amuser à y stocker toutes sortes d'inventions à tester. Ce qui lui faisait penser… « Et…  
\- Et, » répéta Porf avec un clin d'œil. « Oui, j'ai pu la tester aussi quand j'allais surveiller la tempête. Rayon d'action standard, peut-être un peu plus étendu. » Il redevint un peu plus sérieux. « Je n'ai rien vu de particulièrement remarquable shamaniquement. Elle n'a pas affecté la tempête mais je ne voulais pas essayer de trop près, des fois qu'elle me revienne au visage.  
\- Tu as bien fait, » confirma Christopher. « Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.  
\- Mais il faut bien tester tes jouets, et j'adore le faire. Donc tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

Christopher acquiesça pensivement. Concevoir des grenades augmentées était un sujet de recherche particulièrement intéressant mais aussi, il s'avérait, assez frustrant. Il n'avait guère de résultats.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » tenta de le réconforter Porf. « La prochaine fois…  
\- Peut-être. Et même si je n'arrive à rien, les grenades normales peuvent s'avérer utiles face à des adversaires qui attendent une attaque spirituelle. »

La silhouette de Hao – Hao tel que lui le connaissait, bambin, sans protection à part son manteau sale et ses mains destructrices – lui revint en tête. Lui tirer dessus n'avait pas fonctionné, mais il avait d'autres idées, et l'envie particulièrement pesante de les essayer toutes. Chassant cette idée de sa tête, il reposa le holster sur la table.

« Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire pour améliorer tout ça.  
\- Je te fais confiance. Tu as d'autres gadgets que tu veux me faire tester ? »

Christopher secoua la tête. « Pas pour le moment.  
\- Dommage, » soupira Porf. « Ça me distrait des sermons de Hans. J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter qu'on trouve de nouvelles recrues bientôt, même si je dois partager ma chambre. Impossible de se fondre dans le nombre quand on est qu'une dizaine. »

Christopher acquiesça avec compassion.

« Celle qui mange le plus, cela dit, c'est Meene. Je ne sais pas comment elle le supporte. Je serais elle, je me serais plainte à Marco depuis des lustres !  
\- Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire, » admit facilement Christopher. Il n'était pas difficile de voir la dent qu'avait Hans contre elle. « Les rivalités intestines ne peuvent que nous affaiblir. »

Porf abonda dans son sens et s'étira avant de s'éclipser. Il était énergique, Porf. Parfois un peu distrait, mais avec un sens aigu des priorités et un bon cœur. Christopher avait eu des gars comme lui dans son unité.

C'était le jeu auquel ne pas jouer, vraiment. Ne pas essayer de rapprocher les visages vivants des visages morts, les collègues souriants des amis enterrés aux quatre coins des déserts.

Voilà pourquoi il préférait nettoyer ses armes et faire les inventaires. Avec un soupir, il se remit à son travail, déjà un peu fatigué d'avoir tant parlé.

Le destin n'était cependant pas de son côté ce jour-là; il entendit bientôt la porte se rouvrir derrière lui. La main serrée sur son chiffon, il tourna dans sa chaise, et fit face à l'homme figé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, » dit Hans honnêtement, sans cacher son déplaisir. Tant mieux. Christopher n'aimait pas les cachotteries.

« Je nettoie et je fais l'inventaire, » expliqua-t-il sans élever la voix. « Comme chaque semaine.  
\- J'ai dû finir mes corvées plus vite, » marmonna son cadet – de neuf ans, et qu'est-ce qu'il enrageait de ces neuf ans que Christopher avait vécus et pas lui – avant de lui tourner le dos. Il s'empara d'une boîte de cartouches avant de s'arrêter au son d'une chaise qui raclait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux en faire ?  
\- J'ai une pause, je vais à la salle. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice. »

Acide, comme toujours. Christopher jeta un œil aux armes éparpillées devant lui et songea à lui proposer de l'accompagner. Ce n'était jamais très bon d'être tout seul dans une salle de tir. Le casque rendait l'utilisateur assez ignorant de ce qui l'entourait et il y avait toujours le risque d'un accident.

« Je n'y serai que dix minutes. Je reviendrai te rendre le surplus, » promit Hans avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils s'entendaient bien, pourtant. Parfois. Quand il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Dans la salle de tir, ils étaient au coude à coude en précision, et Christopher faisait plus que confiance à Hans pour le couvrir en situation réelle. Il était d'ailleurs assez convaincu que son collègue n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Juste assez désagréable quand il n'était pas content, rarement content car il n'aimait pas qu'on ne fasse pas à son idée, et incapable de savoir s'arrêter quand le bon sens ou leur seigneur le demandait.

Pauvre seigneur. La voir défendre pied à pied ses positions contre Hans était assez triste, en vérité, et Marco ne l'aurait habituellement pas obligée à une telle comédie. Il essaierait de lui en toucher un mot, à l'occasion, à propos de Hans, de Meene et de leur sainte elle-même. Il commençait à avoir une assez bonne idée des cycles de Marco, et peut-être que lui en parler suffirait à lui remettre les idées en place.

Ruminant son idée, Christopher repoussa l'arme qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer et s'approcha de l'étagère à munitions. Il en tenait un inventaire strict; il serait assez idiot de tomber à court à un moment inopportun. Chaque membre de l'organisation, le doux seigneur mis à part, avait à sa disposition deux boîtes entières en permanence. S'ils en utilisaient, ils faisaient un rapport, et on pouvait leur confier une boîte de remplacement. Les autres servaient aux exercices pratiques, comme celui de Hans en ce moment, mais ils devaient consigner le nombre de boîtes qu'ils prenaient, et Christopher pouvait le comparer aux douilles laissées dans les corbeilles prévues à cet effet. Ils venaient de réceptionner une cargaison, et les boîtes débordaient de leurs rangées.

Jetant un coup d'œil distrait à la liste placardée sur le mur, il se mit à compter. Compter, ça aussi, c'était facile, et reposant. Pas de surprise dans les nombres. Pas de…

Les sourcils froncés, il recompta, et recompta encore. Puis il compara avec le nombre de boîtes identifiées dans l'inventaire de la semaine, et celui de la semaine précédente.

Voilà qui était surprenant.

La salle de tir était bien isolée, mais il lui sembla tout de même pouvoir entendre les coups de Hans à travers le béton.

* * *

Kevin aimait la bibliothèque du navire comme un père aime son enfant. C'était lui le premier qui en avait signalé le besoin à Marco et Hans. Comment se préparer à combattre un ennemi dont on ne savait rien ?

Avec les fonds de Marco, amasser les trésors dont il était désormais le maître n'avait pas été difficile.

Il savait toujours justifier ses achats, et en vérité il n'avait que rarement à le faire. Sa veille technologique était plus qu'appréciée par les grands fans d'armes à feu qu'étaient Hans, John et Christopher. Marco aussi en profitait : lui qui n'en savait pas assez à son propre goût pouvait profiter des périodes creuses pour venir discrètement se remettre au niveau.

Une fois par semaine, Kevin venait remettre de l'ordre dans sa collection. Il en profitait aussi pour accuser réception des cassettes de surveillance.

« Bonjour Larky, » fit-il aimablement à la vue du baraqué qui poussait le chariot d'enregistrements.

L'autre étouffa un bâillement en répondant à son salut.

« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de remplacer John sur une nocturne, » dit-il comme pour s'excuser. « Ça fait trois nuits que je ne dors pas, avec les tours de garde en plus. »

Kevin pencha la tête. Le masque cachait toute expression de sympathie, et de toute façon la chair en-dessous n'était guère plus parlante.

Larky bailla encore et s'appuya contre une étagère. « Merci, pour Porf. »

Nul besoin de préciser.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous auriez fait pareil pour moi.  
\- Quand bien même. Marco est nerveux en ce moment, et Hans… »

Il ne finit pas et n'en avait pas besoin. Certaines personnes, malgré leurs multiples talents, n'étaient tout simplement pas agréables à côtoyer au quotidien. Kevin balaya le sujet de la main.

« Je pense qu'on pourra bientôt arrêter de faire du zèle, » promit-il. « Une fois en pleine mer, les craintes se dissiperont. Marco se calmera, Hans arrêtera de faire son petit tyran, et tu pourras refaire tes nuits. »

Larky lâcha un soupir d'envie presque surjoué. « En parlant de Hans, tu ne vas pas aimer sa dernière frasque.  
\- Ah non ? »

Kevin suivit le geste de son interlocuteur jusqu'au chariot d'enregistrement et plissa les yeux. Il avait la garde des archives vidéo, et il prenait la tâche avec le même sérieux que la tenue de la bibliothèque.

« Il a dit qu'il avait eu une impression bizarre certaines nuits et qu'il voulait vérifier leur déroulé.  
\- Quelles nuits ? » Kevin s'en voulut de sa soudaine tension. Il était trop tard pour l'arrêter, et, de toute façon, Larky n'aurait pas pu empêcher Hans de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le blond entreprit de regarder. « Pas dimanche, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Il les avait prises avant que je passe. »

Sa grimace d'excuse ne calma pas réellement Kevin, mais il ne désirait pas inquiéter son collègue.

« Merci de m'en avoir averti, j'irai les lui réclamer en fin de semaine. » Hans ne pourrait pas les conserver indéfiniment. Quoi qu'il cherche, il le trouverait, ou il ne le trouverait pas, et ensuite Kevin regarderait tout ce qu'il avait volé pour savoir ce qu'il tenait à étudier en privé.

Larky acquiesça et prit le chemin de la porte. Il aurait aimé, Kevin le savait, pouvoir lui taper l'épaule. Il le faisait à Porf et John. Kevin, lui, était trop frêle et sensible pour ce genre de démonstration, et après le premier cri de douleur Larky avait commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

C'était l'intention qui comptait.

« Hé, Kevin ?  
\- Oui ? »

Il releva la tête de son trésor pillé.

« Merci. »

* * *

Meene était nerveuse et s'en voulait d'être nerveuse. La semaine précédente avait été particulière, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait. Être bloqués dans le fjord avait ralenti leur rythme et permis plus de contacts qu'en temps normal, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait.

Pourtant elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait raison, et ce qu'elle devait comprendre si elle avait raison, et comment régler le problème si elle avait raison.

Elle avait l'impression que son seigneur et maître lui en voulait.

Ce n'était sans doute pas très juste envers Jeanne. Elle était très occupée, et par des choses bien plus importantes que les petits sentiments d'une dernière recrue. Seulement voilà, étant la dernière recrue, elle devait déjà gérer l'hostilité ouverte du second sur le navire, et les avances plus ou moins discrètes du reste de l'équipage. Seul Marco semblait complètement fermé à ses charmes, ou peut-être trop gentleman pour le montrer. Non, ça n'était pas juste non plus : elle était assez sûre que Christopher ne lui voulait rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était déjà pas dans une position très solide, et elle ne savait pas bien comment expliquer aux hommes qui l'entouraient que leurs attentions n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables ou souhaitées, alors perdre la bienveillance de la figure centrale du groupe lui faisait plutôt peur.

Les X-Laws lui donnaient un but, un calendrier précis. Même les brimades de Hans avaient leur utilité, remplissant ses journées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à autre chose. Elle était toujours trop fatiguée pour même imaginer s'introduire dans la cuisine en l'absence de Marco, et même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais elle en était reconnaissante au terrible second. Elle ne pouvait pas être renvoyée. Ç'aurait été comme lui acheter un aller simple pour le fond, d'une bouteille ou de la mer.

« Dis, John, » souffla-t-elle en arrêtant l'intéressé au détour d'un couloir. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'était pas nerveuse en le voyant réagir comme elle le prévoyait.

« Oui ?  
\- Tu as cinq minutes ?  
\- Pour vous, madame, toujours, » fit-il avec son sourire de mannequin.

Elle le fit passer dans la salle de sport. Gabriel quitta son côté une seconde pour scanner la pièce et s'assurer qu'elle était vide.

« Je ne dis jamais non à une jolie femme, » ajouta John, clairement hésitant entre continuer à flirter et devenir sérieux. « Mais tu sais qu'on est filmés ici, hein ? Ce n'est pas trop l'endroit pour…  
\- Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que notre seigneur est bizarre ? »

Il croisa son regard, gris contre vert, et fit clairement son choix.

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose en particulier ? »

Meene baissa les yeux. « Pas… vraiment. Elle est censée me suivre pendant les après-midis, mais elle n'en a pas exprimé le vœu une seule fois depuis qu'elle a obtenu l'accord de Marco pour le faire. Elle est restée dans sa chambre tout dimanche et… »

John leva un sourcil. « Ça te travaille.  
\- J'ai peur qu'elle n'aille pas bien. » Meene ne se l'était pas formulé jusque-là, mais soudain ça lui parut évident. Jeanne n'allait pas bien.

« Elle a peut-être passé un pallier, » tenta John. « Ça arrive, quand on s'entraîne, tu le sais comme moi. Elle est plus dévouée à cette cause que nous tous, complètement… consumée par sa passion. Je suis sûr que si elle te paraît plus distante, c'est qu'elle a découvert quelque chose de nouveau et elle se concentre dessus pour l'instant. Si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, elle en parlerait à Marco. »

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, et il fit la grimace. « Bon, d'accord, mais elle le ferait quand même. Il n'a jamais élevé la voix contre elle et il ne le ferait jamais. »

Il vint à l'esprit de Meene la pensée que Jeanne n'était peut-être pas au courant. Mais John la connaissait mieux. Ils la connaissaient tous mieux qu'elle. Jeanne n'aurait pas eu besoin de le dire, si elle n'allait pas bien; Marco l'aurait deviné.

Pourtant l'image du paquet brun glissé dans les mains de son seigneur la travaillait. « Peut-être qu'elle a eu une révélation surprenante, peut-être qu'on… » Elle s'interrompit. Parler de son présent impromptu ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure idée.

« Qu'on ?  
\- Non, rien. J'ai juste l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien. »

Son inquiétude brilla sur le visage de John, et il plissa la bouche, comme il le faisait dès qu'il devait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Finalement, il acquiesça.

« Quoi ?  
\- C'est entendu, » explicita-t-il. « Je vais faire plus attention, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour apaiser tes inquiétudes. »

Le fait qu'il ne la plaisante pas était plus rassurant que ses mots. Meene força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Merci.  
\- De rien. Tu fais quoi, maintenant ?  
\- Je dois passer voir Marco pour un rapport. Et toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Inspection de l'extérieur du navire et puis surveillance caméra. Bonne chance avec notre bon capitaine. »

Meene fit semblant de rire et quitta derrière lui la salle, traversant le couloir pour atteindre le bureau de Marco. Pas un endroit fréquenté avec plaisir la plupart du temps : la plupart des rapports se faisaient en groupe, dans la salle de réunion, pour simplifier le trajet des informations. Le rapport de Meene, lui, devait se faire en privé, parce que Marco le lui avait demandé en privé, et parce que c'était le genre de discussion qui pouvait en irriter certains.

Meene réprima un sourire à la pensée de Hans lisant son rapport. Elle avait presque hésité à écrire certaines choses, mais son envie de lui rabattre le caquet était plus importante que ses doutes. Hans dépassait toutes les bornes et il fallait que ça soit dit, si le groupe espérait survivre.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et toqua à la porte. Le visage irisé de Michael franchit bientôt le battant pour l'identifier.

« Entre, » fit Marco une seconde plus tard, et elle s'exécuta. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire qu'elle trouva un peu trop poli pour être pur, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Tu es en avance, » signala-t-il alors qu'elle lui remettait le dossier. « Tu es sûre que tu as pu voir tout ce que tu voulais ? »

Meene acquiesça, éteignant la peur dans son cœur. Elle avait craint une remarque de ce genre, craint d'avoir l'air trop hâtive. « Ce que j'ai vu me préoccupe, » dit-elle honnêtement. « Je pense qu'attendre plus serait une erreur.  
\- Je me fie à ton jugement. »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une fleur qu'il lui faisait ainsi; il était simplement conscient de ses qualifications, et il respectait sa compétence. C'était reposant, comme attitude, et elle se détendit un peu dans son siège.

« Je vais lire tout ça à tête reposée, » ajouta Marco en feuilletant les pages couvertes d'encre. « Y a-t-il des faits saillants que tu voudrais me résumer ? »

Meene cilla. Elle se souvenait que la porte était fermée, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveuse. « Les équipes telles que vous les avez prévues sont les plus censées, » commença-t-elle. « Hans, toi et notre seigneur ne pouvez être qu'ensemble; la hiérarchie en souffrirait, autrement. » Sa voix s'affermit. « John, Porf et Larky se comprennent sans paroles et sont soudés comme des frères. Tant qu'ils ont un objectif clair, ils sont redoutables. »

Marco acquiesça, concentré. « Et pour ton équipe ?  
\- Nous nous complétons bien. Christopher et Kevin sont très différents, mais nous travaillons tous à créer une camaraderie et ça va payer. »

L'expression renfrognée du capitaine sembla s'adoucir, et Meene respira un peu plus facilement.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'odeur. Elle était discrète, et facilement assimilable à une eau de Cologne un peu trop prononcée, mais Meene n'aurait jamais pu les confondre.

La vague soif qui venait de se faire sentir s'en assurait.

« C'est un bon début, » dit Marco sans avoir conscience de rien. « Pour tout ce qui est plus général, la vie à bord, les risques potentiels, je regarderai tout seul. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à parler contre tes coéquipiers, et je sais que ce n'était pas une tâche facile que d'examiner les failles potentielles d'une organisation que tu viens de rejoindre. »

Il sourit encore et lui indiqua la porte de la tête, un renvoi silencieux. Il était content d'elle, voilà ce qu'elle devait comprendre, et ce qu'elle comprenait. Cinq minutes auparavant, elle en aurait sauté de joie. Cinq minutes auparavant, ça lui aurait peut-être ôté ses préoccupations de la tête. Plus maintenant.

C'était de la folie, mais… elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sortir de cette pièce et abandonner Marco à ses démons.

« Marco, » osa-t-elle donc, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle allait dire après.

Le blond cilla et releva la tête vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ignore ses ordres, mêmes et surtout silencieux.

« Ça n'aide pas. » Elle avala sa salive. « Le… tu sais. Ça n'aide vraiment pas. »

Elle crut qu'il allait faire mine de ne pas avoir compris. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle vit son visage complètement à nu, sans aucun sourire plastique, sans aucune colère réflexe. Non, elle l'avait surpris au point de pouvoir lire exactement le fil de sa pensée. Il savait qu'il avait trop attendu pour nier, et il était probablement fatigué de faire semblant de rien.

« Meene… »

L'intéressée avala sa salive. Elle étouffait soudain. La pièce semblait trop petite pour cette conversation. Ça ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui, le roc sur lequel était ancré tout le navire. Si Jeanne était le cœur, Marco était la cage thoracique, et le voir soudain fragile était terrifiant.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à nier.

« Si tu veux en parler, » dit-elle brusquement, « j'allais à l'arène pour m'entraîner. Tu peux m'accompagner. »

Elle ne sut si elle était inquiète ou soulagée qu'il se lève pour la suivre.


	24. D'abord par les clous froids

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Septième chapitre :** D'abord par les clous froids

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Verlaine appelé « A Charles Baudelaire », et les vers exacts sont... bon, ils ne sont pas du tout sur le même sujet, donc je pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose de les avoir ici!

 **Soundtrack :** _Gold_ (Echo)

 **Note :**

Hello bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien et que ce que vous allez lire vous plaira.

* * *

« Seigneur Maiden, vous êtes prête ? »

Jeanne répondit, ou du moins elle le crut, elle s'entendit répondre, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Les mots lui étaient indistincts, flous, mais elle les connaissait assez bien pour être sûre de dire les bons. Presque.

Les réveils, les entraînements, les repas : tout passait comme dans le brouillard. Elle se levait mécaniquement, souffrait mécaniquement, dormait mécaniquement. Il ne fallait pas être bien intelligente pour faire tout ça, une chose après l'autre, un pas après l'autre.

Était-il possible d'avoir si peur qu'on oubliait comment penser ? C'était comme si elle s'était transformée en automate. Du bois mort, comme le leurre posé par…

Ne pas y penser. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, sinon… Sinon la bulle allait éclater et elle ne savait pas bien ce qui en sortirait. Sa tête était pleine de mousse. Si elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle devait faire à l'instant, si elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle avait vu et fait la semaine précédente, ça passerait. Si elle n'y pensait pas, ça n'existait pas vraiment, et elle n'avait pas besoin de…

Ne pas y penser était plus simple. Tout prenait l'aspect d'un rêve. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait tout imaginé ? Elle n'en était même plus très sûre.

Si Shamash s'en rendait compte – il s'en rendait forcément compte – il ne savait pas comment la ramener à elle-même, ou alors il considérait l'idée comme une infraction envers les règles de leur pacte. Elle ne lui avait pas posé la question. Ç'aurait été trop… c'était encore y penser, et elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle accompagnait Meene après les repas, comme Marco le lui avait permis, mais elle n'était pas exactement sûre de ce qu'elles faisaient. Tout était mélangé dans sa tête. Parfois elle commençait un geste et s'arrêtait à mi-chemin, sans savoir comment continuer.

Si les autres le voyaient, ils n'en disaient rien.

Jeanne passa le troisième jour entièrement cloîtrée dans l'Iron Maiden. La douleur n'était pas moins présente, mais elle occupait l'esprit, et Jeanne avait tout simplement oublié de sortir à l'heure prévue. Une fois sortie, elle n'eut presque pas eu l'énergie de se soigner. Heureusement, Shamash pouvait s'occuper de tout sans presque qu'elle ait à agir. Elle passa ensuite plusieurs heures allongée sur son carrelage sans pouvoir bouger. Elle avait manqué le dîner aussi, mais en arrivant dans sa chambre elle trouva un plat froid et une part de gâteau.

Elle ne réussit pas à y toucher et le plat avait disparu le lendemain sans qu'elle soit bien sûre qu'il ait même été là.

Jeanne savait que le navire avait quitté le fjord : le rythme des journées avait changé, les sons aussi. Marco et Hans passaient la plupart de leur temps sur le pont supérieur, les yeux sur l'horizon et leurs machines.

Le quatrième jour, elle le passa aussi dans l'Iron Maiden. Elle était épuisée, ce qui n'était pas un mal, parce que cela signifiait qu'une fois soignée elle pouvait directement aller dormir sans devoir s'empêcher de penser.

Elle eut l'impression que les soins prenaient plus de temps, après cette session. Elle avait aussi un peu mal au ventre, mais il n'y avait plus rien à soigner là, alors elle ne savait pas bien comment s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Un autre plat l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air bon. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de lever la fourchette à sa bouche.

Le lendemain, Marco l'appela pour le petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle dormait encore. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se demanda ce qu'il ferait si elle faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever et l'idée de manger lui soulevait le cœur, bien qu'elle ait encore mal au ventre.

Se retournant dans son lit, Jeanne fit mine de dormir.

Marco appela encore plusieurs fois. Jeanne avait envie qu'il s'en aille. N'était-il pas évident qu'elle dormait ?

Le verrou fit un déclic en s'ouvrant et elle sentit son cœur lui tomber dans les talons. Rester immobile alors que Marco s'approchait demanda toute sa concentration, et elle le sentit s'immobiliser à côté d'elle. Allait-il enfin s'en aller ?

Il fit quelques pas, mais vers le bureau et pas la sortie. Le plat. Il allait voir qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. Jeanne s'en voulut de ne pas avoir tout avalé, ou au moins tout jeté pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

« Seigneur Maiden, » murmura-t-il en revenant vers elle. « Il faut manger. »

Elle ne bougea pas et sentit soudain quelque chose sur son épaule. La main de Marco, à travers ses gants et sa robe. Il la secoua gentiment, et elle se rendit à l'évidence : il ne la laisserait pas tranquille.

Réprimant toute frustration, elle fit mine de s'éveiller progressivement, et se redressa, faisant face à l'homme assis sur son lit. « Marco ? »

Il l'enveloppa du regard et Jeanne se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas déshabillée pour la nuit. Elle était encore dans sa tenue propre d'après l'entraînement, froissée par le sommeil. Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux vers les chaussures impeccablement cirées de son capitaine.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, » dit-il doucement comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Jeanne imagina la table couverte de nourriture et entourée de gens et sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle n'avait pas envie de…

« Bien sûr, » se força-t-elle à dire en repoussant ses couvertures. « Je dois me changer avant.  
\- Je vous attendrai dehors. »

Voir la porte se refermer dans le dos de Marco était plus rassurant que ça n'aurait dû l'être, et Jeanne resta un moment assise sur son lit. S'habiller, oui. Le processus lui paraissait particulièrement compliqué, de là où elle se tenait.

« Shamash ? »

Ce n'était pas lui demander de produire un jugement, ou d'influencer sa vision. L'esprit accepta de l'aider, et Jeanne sentit ses bras et ses jambes bouger sans avoir à y réfléchir. Il lui ôta ses bas, ses jupons, la robe qu'elle avait à moitié mise, et l'aida à passer une tenue propre.

La fusion avec Shamash avait ses désavantages, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier pour le moment. Pouvoir ne pas réfléchir et le laisser faire était reposant.

Une fois qu'elle fut convenablement coiffée et apprêtée, il l'emmena jusqu'à la porte et la lui ouvrit. Avec Marco, c'était plus facile : il ne désirait pas de conversation et guida la marche jusqu'au réfectoire. Même une fois attablée, elle le trouva soucieux de lui beurrer lui-même ses crêpes (il avait fait des crêpes. Cela devait avoir un sens caché parce qu'il n'en faisait pas tous les jours mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie de se demander pourquoi) et de veiller à ce qu'elle mange.

La première bouchée la rendit un peu malade mais Marco la surveillait, alors elle se força jusqu'à avoir englouti une part raisonnable et regarda le reste des siens manger. Comme toujours, le petit-déjeuner était un peu moins formel que le reste des repas. Tous n'y assistaient pas, à cause des tours de garde et des corvées matinales, mais John et Larky étaient là à se chamailler, et Meene parlait de quelque chose d'apparemment compliqué à Kevin.

Et Marco continuait de faire des crêpes. Il avait commencé par les empiler dans son assiette, puis, voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas le rythme, il envahit les assiettes de ses voisins et en remplit des vides pour les absents. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la façon dont il maniait son couteau. Un rythme, une respiration.

Jeanne n'eut pas besoin de se forcer à sourire. Finalement venir là s'avérait une assez bonne idée. La conversation de Meene et Kevin impliqua bientôt Marco, qui s'avérait en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet dont ils parlaient – en quelle langue, Jeanne n'aurait su le dire, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire l'effort de se concentrer sur les mots eux-mêmes – et les regarder avait un effet assez… calmant. Ils étaient normaux. Ils étaient même assez contents.

Cette oasis de douceur prit malheureusement fin assez vite. Chacun avait ses devoirs, après tout. Jeanne s'apprêtait à reprendre la direction de sa chambre et de l'Iron Maiden quand Meene dit quelque chose à Marco et se tint près d'elle à sa place.

« Vous travaillez très dur en ce moment, » dit Meene sans que Jeanne comprenne bien le rapport. « John et les autres ont organisé quelque chose et j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait, mais l'emploi du temps nous oblige à le faire sur la matinée, alors… »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas l'énergie de faire son enquête. À la place elle suivit Meene le long des corridors jusqu'à l'arène.

Quelque chose avait changé dans l'arène.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Jeanne pour qu'elle comprenne que ses anges avaient apparemment entreposés plusieurs paravents et meubles, tous recouverts de carton, dans la zone de combat. Larky, Porf et John discutaient de quelque chose près d'une des tables les plus proches; ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme mais quelque chose de tout aussi militaire et plus… vert, camouflage. Ils avaient tous la même espèce de gilet, ainsi que des armes qui ne ressemblaient pas à leurs choix habituels.

« Seigneur Maiden, » fit John avec enthousiasme. « Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Enfin, vous et Meene. »

Jeanne cilla alors qu'il s'approchait. Il parlait vite quand il était excité, et Jeanne se rendit compte qu'elle avait beau l'écouter elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Une histoire de jeu ? De drapeaux ? Ils étaient tous souriants, et John tenait absolument à expliquer quelque chose à propos de tactiques et de sniping et d'autres choses et Jeanne s'étonnait de sa totale incapacité à digérer le moindre mot.

Meene lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser vers les vestiaires. Jeanne, sans être totalement sûre d'avoir compris pourquoi elle était là, alla s'assoir dans les gradins.

Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à reposer ses muscles sans relaxer sa posture et c'est ce qu'elle fit, assise le dos droit mais l'esprit dans le coton. Le jeu avait l'air intéressant, maintenant qu'il avait commencé. Il y avait force cris, et force explosions de peinture de toutes les couleurs. John et Porf crachaient du orange; Meene et Larky du vert. Elle distinguait aussi les drapeaux dont John avait parlé, et elle vit Meene s'emparer de celui défendu par John et Porf avant de se faire toucher à l'épaule. Elle lâcha le drapeau comme s'il l'avait brûlé, leva la main et commença à revenir vers l'autre côté du terrain.

Jeanne sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas tant d'efforts pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, mais l'idée de penser lui semblait complètement inatteignable. À la place elle regarda la peinture gicler et laissa le bruit la bercer.

« Seigneur Maiden, » dit soudain une voix à côté d'elle.

Jeanne cilla et, au prix d'un gigantesque effort, tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait. C'était John. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Meene doit partir, » comprit-elle. « Elle est aux caméras dans quelques minutes. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul contre ces deux lascars et je n'ai aucune chance de gagner comme ça, alors je me demandais si vous vouliez vous joindre à moi. »

C'était beaucoup trop de mots pour qu'elle les remette tous dans l'ordre. Les comprendre lui semblait une tâche digne d'un héros de légende : c'était comme s'il lui parlait dans une langue complètement étrangère qui se trouvait simplement emprunter à l'anglais son vocabulaire. Cependant il attendait visiblement une réponse, et comme Jeanne ne voulait pas le faire attendre mais qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à surprendre la cohérence du message, elle acquiesça.

« Super ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas de vêtements appropriés, mais on va se débrouiller. »

Il lui fit un signe. Pour qu'elle le suive ? Oui, ça avait l'air d'être ça. Les jambes douloureuses, Jeanne se leva et l'accompagna au vestiaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue un automate de plomb aux joints mal huilés.

D'un des sacs abandonnés sur le banc, John sortit un tee-shirt immense qui faisait comme une robe à Jeanne.

« Meene avait un pantacourt. Je pense qu'avec une ceinture ça va passer… »

Il finit par lui mettre une série de bouts de tissu dans les mains et sortit du vestiaire après avoir dit encore d'autres choses que Jeanne ne parvint pas à entendre.

Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et songea à ses bandages. Ne risquait-elle pas de tout tacher ? Le sang partait difficilement des tissus. Ce serait difficile de les nettoyer correctement et… Et elle ne savait pas comment mettre ce qu'il lui avait donné. C'était bien ça qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

À moins qu'elle ne doive amener ça à la laverie… Non, John ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel. Mécaniquement, Jeanne défit ses rubans et replia sa robe au carré avant de passer le tee-robe. Le tissu était différent de ceux dont elle avait l'habitude. C'était aussi bizarre de se voir dans une robe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux.

Marco ferait une attaque s'il voyait ça, songea-t-elle avec détachement en examinant le pantalon. Pantacourt, elle se souvenait. Vaguement. Pour les jambes sans doute ? Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans les couvrir, ce serait indécent.

Sans bien savoir comment, et avec l'aide de Shamash, elle réussit à s'habiller et revint toucher la porte. John l'attendait derrière; il sourit. « Ça vous va très bien. On n'a rien pour vos pieds, mais on fera attention à ne pas vous marcher dessus et le sol est antidérapant. »

Encore une fois, trop d'informations. Ils revinrent dans l'arène.

Larky lui mit une paire de lunettes épaisses et un casque. Porf lui fit passer une espèce de gilet avec un holster contenant une arme étrangement lourde.

« Le but, c'est d'aller chercher le drapeau dans la base adverse sans trop vous faire toucher par leurs tirs. S'ils vous touchent, vous devez revenir à notre base et toucher le drapeau avant de repartir. Utilisez les obstacles pour vous cacher et vous protéger et surveillez vos environs pour les débusquer avant qu'eux ne le fassent, » expliqua John. « Comme vous êtes plus petite, ils auront du mal à vous toucher, mais s'ils vous touchent ils risquent d'atteindre la tête, d'où le casque. »

« Attends, John, ça n'ira pas, » dit Porf en se rapprochant de Jeanne. « Elle va s'emmêler partout et s'arracher la moitié des cheveux avant d'avoir pu toucher le moindre drapeau. »

John sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait et examina à son tour Jeanne d'un air critique. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce que Porf voulait faire. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait retourner sur le banc ?

La contournant, Porf ôta son casque. « Je faisais ça pour ma grande sœur, » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un diplôme assermenté. « Comme ça vous ne les aurez pas toujours dans les yeux. »

Comme quoi ? Jeanne ne voyait rien.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Elle le sentit lui manipuler les cheveux avec une délicatesse surprenante. John se mit en tête de l'aider et Jeanne les entendit vaguement parlementer dans son dos. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui tirait les cheveux.

« Mon frère avait les cheveux longs aussi.  
\- Ben tu n'as pas dû l'aider souvent, » ricana Porf en donnant ce que Jeanne imagina être un coup de coude. « T'es lent ! »

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ils s'écartèrent. « C'est bon, seigneur ! »

Il lui remit le casque. Jeanne leva la main pour tâter l'arrière de sa tête et découvrit quatre longues tresses serrées. Elle se sentait toute légère comme ça.

S'il y eut d'autres explications, d'autres avertissements, Jeanne ne les entendit pas. Il y eut juste encore un peu de bruit, et puis elle se retrouva seule face aux obstacles. Enfin non, pas toute seule; John était à côté d'elle. Il lui fit signe de se cacher derrière un des paravents. « Je vous couvre, » souffla-t-il. « Vous êtes notre meilleure chance. Porf et Larky savent ce que je vaux, à vous de les surprendre, et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase; un coup bien placé le toucha en plein cœur. Touchant la tache verte, il soupira. « Tenez le fort ! Je reviens. »

Tenir le fort ? Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas du tout les autres mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où regarder. Tout le carton était brun; elle distingua, l'espace d'un instant, un éclair de vert et leva son arme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment la tenir. Il lui fallait s'y prendre à deux mains, et elle peina à trouver la gâchette, et le temps qu'elle s'en sorte Porf était à quelques pas d'elle.

« Oh.  
\- Pardon, seigneur, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil. »

Il lui tira dans le gilet rembourré et Jeanne recula sous l'impact.

« Il faut retourner à votre base, » lui dit-il ensuite. « Touchez l'emplacement du drapeau et vous pourrez revenir… Hé ! »

Profitant de sa distraction, John venait de le barbouiller proprement d'orange. Jeanne lâcha un petit rire qu'elle ne parvint pas à étouffer, surprenant jusqu'à elle-même.

Les deux autres sourirent bientôt. « Allez, vous deux, » fit John, faussement réprobateur. « À vos bases, et que je vous revoie vite ! »

Jeanne s'exécuta avec la vague impression de retrouver une ancre dans le présent. Elle toucha le drapeau, le regarda longuement, et examina son pistolet. C'était peut-être perdre du temps mais elle n'y était pas parvenue jusque-là et elle ne pouvait pas se faire surprendre une nouvelle fois.

Sur le gilet, il y avait une poche épaisse, pleine de billes. Des recharges, supposa-t-elle. Puis elle se rendit compte que Shamash n'avait pas quitté son côté.

« N'est-ce pas un peu indigne de toi, » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix à son esprit alors qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens.

« _L'idée de dignité ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Je suis à tes ordres et j'ai tout le temps du monde pour les choses plus sérieuses. »_

La phrase fit moins sourire Jeanne que l'image qu'elle eut soudain de Shamash sous sa forme humaine, tout barbouillé de couleurs vives.

Elle la garda pour elle alors qu'ils avançaient sous la couverture de John. Bientôt elle était à son niveau, et il lui sourit avec enthousiasme. « C'est de la peinture à l'eau, ne vous inquiétez pas, » sembla-t-il se sentir obligé d'ajouter alors qu'elle fixait ses cheveux verdâtres.

« Écoutez, j'ai éliminé Larky, donc il est en train de revenir à sa base. C'est notre meilleure chance. Je vais occuper Porf vers le centre du terrain; glissez-vous sur le côté et vous devriez pouvoir atteindre le drapeau. Si vous êtes assez discrète, il ne vous verra même pas. »

Jeanne n'était pas particulièrement sûre de ça, mais il avait la joie communicative, et elle hocha la tête avec un nouveau sourire. « À tout à l'heure, » murmura-t-elle avant de se tenir prête à courir.

John lâcha une série de tirs de distraction et Jeanne partit en courant. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient presque pas de bruit sur le sol ciré, et elle dépassa Porf sans même qu'il ne la voie. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû l'éliminer, mais John n'en avait rien dit alors elle se contenta de se glisser entre deux obstacles. Il ne regardait pas vers le sol, John avait eu raison. Elle ne se risquerait pas à passer juste entre ses jambes, mais…

Le dédale des obstacles devenait plus encombré près de la base des verts. Jeanne se retrouva obligée de s'arrêter pour observer les paravents. Il y avait des passages évidents, mais… Larky était dans le coin, John le lui avait bien dit.

Un bruit de pas avec le plus infortuné des timings retentit soudain, et Jeanne sut qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Profitant de sa petite taille, elle s'accroupit et se glissa sous une table en retenant sa respiration. Le casque lui glissait sur les yeux et elle n'était pas sûre d'être aussi bien cachée qu'elle le croyait, alors elle se dépêcha de ramper jusqu'au bout de la table et se remit sur ses jambes.

Quelque part derrière elle, elle entendit un grand cri et le rire sauvage de John.

« On t'aura, » lança Porf, la voix teintée de dépit. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Ça voulait dire qu'il allait revenir vers son camp, ça, non ? Et elle était sans cachette… Méfiante, Jeanne descendit le long du couloir formé par les paravents et tomba droit sur le drapeau.

Et Larky, quelques pas derrière.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longs instants. Puis Jeanne leva son pistolet, le toucha au genou, s'empara du drapeau et décampa dans l'autre sens.

Le bruit des bottes de Larky s'élançant derrière elle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle accéléra.

« Vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement, » lui lança-t-il avec bonhommie, et soudain le mur à côté d'elle fut repeint en vert. Elle fit un virage serré alors qu'un second projectile s'écrasait juste derrière elle.

Elle échappait à Larky, mais elle ne se rapprochait pour l'instant pas de son propre camp, et elle savait que Porf était en train de revenir vers elle, donc dans le périmètre.

Glissant derrière un paravent, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Se rendit compte que ses pieds étaient visibles, car le paravent n'allait pas jusqu'au sol.

Tenant le drapeau de sa main libre, Jeanne attendit que les pas de Larky se rapprochent et retint sa respiration. Elle estima la bonne hauteur et, juste quand il ralentissait pour la chercher du regard, sortit de sa cachette pour l'avoir dans le ventre.

Elle le manqua complètement; il n'était pas du tout où elle le pensait.

Larky répliqua immédiatement et la manqua de quelques centimètres. Jeanne se glissa sous une table sans demander son reste et se mit à ramper énergiquement.

« Hé, c'est de la triche, » protesta Larky, mais elle ne l'écouta pas; elle se glissa derrière Porf qui revenait couvert de peinture orange et se précipita vers le centre du terrain.

« Yeehaw, » s'exclama John en la voyant débarquer d'entre deux obstacles. Il était vert jusqu'aux yeux. « C'est dans la poche ! »

« Larky est derrière moi, » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle le dépassait et continuait de courir.

« Pas de souci, je m'en occupe ! »

Elle entendit en effet une altercation juste derrière elle alors qu'elle se laissait glisser jusqu'à leur base. Une volée de peinture éclata dans son dos juste au moment où elle touchait leur drapeau à eux, et elle en tomba par terre, mais elle l'avait bien touché.

« Stop ! Stop, on a le drapeau, et une victoire ! »

La voix de John signa l'arrêt des coups de peinture. Jeanne se rassit, un peu sonnée et avec l'impression bizarre d'avoir de la peinture dans les cheveux, et regarda les trois autres lascars s'approcher.

Ils allaient en mettre partout, songea une part d'elle-même.

Ils en avaient déjà mis partout.

Elle se sentait très bizarre, mais le brouillard s'était comme entrouvert, et elle sourit en regardant son pistolet.


	25. Diviser les étoiles

**Oiseaux de Paradis**

 **Deuxième partie :** Komorebi

 **Huitième chapitre :** Diviser les étoiles

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Un deux trois, Shaman King pas à moi, quatre cinq six, rien qu'une admiratrice, sept huit neuf, je me fais pas de sous, rien ne rime mais c'est pas grave.

Le titre vient du livre d'Isaïe dans la bible chrétienne. C'est ce que Jeanne lit dans ce chapitre.

 **Soundtrack :** _Conquest of Spaces_ (Woodkid), _Gold_ (Echoes)

 **Note :**

L'anniversaire de petite Jeanne, c'était hier, et me voilà donc avec un chapitre en son honneur! Mais si vous regardez la musique, vous savez que ça ne va pas être que elle toute seule. *ricane*

Jeanne est toujours pas bien, et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger.

* * *

Avec précaution, Jeanne passa la tête par la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Personne en vue.

Elle fit passer le reste de son corps dans la bibliothèque et écouta encore. La caméra restait sur la porte dans cette pièce, comme dans la plupart des salles communes, pour éviter que leurs occupants se sentent trop observés.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème à passer dans la bibliothèque, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie ce qu'elle venait chercher.

Kevin avait rassemblé ce qu'il avait pu sur le shamanisme et ses pratiquants. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sources, un fait encore accentué par le grand rayon destiné à recevoir les ouvrages traitant du sujet. Jeanne trouva cinq livres mentionnant même indirectement le sujet qui l'intéressait, dont un écrit en allemand et un en japonais. Parmi les trois qu'elle comprenait, deux étaient des fascicules tellement minces qu'on voyait presque à travers qui ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. Jeanne se tourna donc vers le dernier ouvrage avec le vague sentiment de perdre son temps.

C'était Kevin qui lui avait appris à consulter les livres de sa bibliothèque. Elle ne le faisait que rarement, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas particulièrement le temps, mais elle n'avait pas oublié. Ouvrant le livre contre le rayonnage, elle regarda l'index et laissa descendre ses yeux. Rien à avenir. Lecture proposait plusieurs entrées, mais rien qui ne parlait à proprement parler de...

Ah, si. L'une des dernières entrées mentionnait un lien avec la discipline de la mantique. Mantique ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Direction le dictionnaire.

Le dictionnaire n'avait pas ce mot. Jeanne en consulta un deuxième. Il proposait seulement le synonyme de divination, et bientôt Jeanne sut ce que c'était.

Revenant aux livres sur le shamanisme, Jeanne tenta d'en apprendre plus. Celui qui parlait de mantique décrivait deux arts grecs perdus dans les limbes du temps. Les prêtresses de certains temples étaient apparemment capables de devenir les bouches des dieux, tandis que certains hommes étaient capables de lire l'avenir dans les entrailles d'animaux.

Jeanne imagina un moment une femme en train de découper un poulet à coups de machette et frissonna. Peut-être qu'elle avait de mauvaises intentions, cette rêveuse. C'était Hao qui l'avait mentionnée, après tout…

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit à l'origine de l'image qu'elle avait vue ? Cette fille bienveillante ? Ça avait été si fugace. De là à penser que Hao avait tout inventé pour qu'elle soit plus encline à le croire…

Jeanne se rappela le mensonge qu'elle avait proféré pour expliquer son absence à Hans et eut un haut-le-cœur. Reposant l'ouvrage elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et tenta de repousser la honte qui affluait. Une chose était claire : elle ne ferait plus de mensonges de ce goût-là. Quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Instinctivement elle se dirigea vers le rayon où il rangeait les bibles. Il y en avait de plusieurs confessions, et elle trouva la sienne. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, alors elle se contenta de feuilleter au hasard, et se retrouva dans le livre d'Isaïe, où un chapitre en particulier attira son regard, parce que l'un des mots lui était très familier.

 _Descends, assieds-toi dans la poussière, vierge, fille de Babylone; assieds-toi par terre, sans trône…_

C'était trop arrogant de penser que le passage était pour elle, mais Jeanne se sentait quand même concernée, alors elle obéit. Le sol de la bibliothèque était froid, mais elle ignora la sensation et continua à lire.

 _Tu t'es épuisée à consulter tes nombreux conseillers. Qu'ils interviennent donc et te sauvent, ceux qui adorent le ciel, qui divisent les étoiles, ceux qui, aux nouvelles lunes, font connaître ton avenir ! Ils sont comme du chaume._

 _Le feu les brûlera._

Avec un frisson, Jeanne referma le livre. C'était idiot, songea-t-elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas noté le chapitre, et si maintenant elle voulait le retrouver elle aurait du mal. Le voulait-elle, pourtant ? Ce n'était jamais agréable de voir le feu associé à Dieu, quand dans leur réalité un autre, bien plus sombre, lui en avait volé le pouvoir. Et il y avait d'autres choses dérangeantes dans ce passage. Ceux qui scrutent les étoiles… Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle sentait le mal dans l'adoration du ciel. Un seul être devait être adoré. Que comprendre si ceux qui… faisaient connaître le futur étaient rangés avec les idolâtres ?

Hao avait dit que les rêves de la fille, si fille il y avait, étaient prophétiques. Non, pas prophétiques; ce mot-là était sacré, et bon. Si ce qu'elle faisait était de la divination, par contre, elle était forcément dans l'erreur, et cela confirmait le mauvais pressentiment qui la hantait.

Retenant le soupir de frustration qui menaçait, Jeanne embrassa doucement le livre sacré et le remit à sa place. Elle se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir fermé si brutalement, maintenant qu'elle y songeait.

Laissant ses doigts effleurer la tranche des livres, Jeanne s'éloigna du rayonnage et sentit la motivation la quitter. Kevin avait forcément fait de son mieux pour rassembler des ouvrages en lien avec le shamanisme. S'il n'y en avait que cinq qui aient trait à la divination, c'est qu'il n'en avait trouvé que cinq. Trouverait-il plus de choses si elle lui demandait spécifiquement de se renseigner sur le sujet ? Elle pouvait toujours essayer de lui demander, mais… comment est-ce qu'elle justifierait ça ? Elle n'avait rien qui lui permettait de lire l'avenir, et le prétendre ne pouvait en aucun cas être un mensonge viable. Pas dans leur situation.

Errant au hasard, elle eut l'idée de chercher s'il y avait une explication au brouillard qu'elle combattait. Certes, il s'était calmé depuis le jeu de John, mais elle le sentait encore tout près, à la lisière de sa pensée. Si elle voulait le garder à distance, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que c'était.

Quoi chercher, alors ? Si c'était d'origine shamanique, elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais si c'était… autre chose ?

Hao lui avait fait peur. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de spécialement chercher à la terrifier, mais le résultat était là.

Elle consulta de nouveau l'index. Auraient-ils quoi que ce soit à propos de la peur ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Qui sur le navire admettrait avoir peur, en vérité ?

Elle suivit pourtant l'index jusqu'à un petit rayonnage sur les troubles traumatiques (donc sans grand lien avec sa situation), qui s'avéra être mince (peu de chance donc que quoi que ce soit puisse l'aider). Aucun des titres qu'elle vit d'abord ne lui parut intéressant; ils étaient tous très… théoriques. Il y avait quelques précis historiques, et d'autres dans des langues qu'elle ne parlait pas, et…

Et parmi tous ceux-là elle toucha un livre particulier. Il s'appelait _Crises de panique : signes et tactiques de survie_. L'ouvrage en lui-même paraissait un peu différent de ceux qui l'entouraient, et Jeanne se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Kevin avait peut-être un nez encore plus fin qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Curieuse, Jeanne regarda l'index, le prologue. Il était apparemment destiné aux soldats de retour dans la vie civile, hantés par ce qu'ils avaient pu voir sur le terrain.

L'un des paragraphes arrêta son regard.

 _Le sens commun veut qu'en face d'une situation angoissante, l'individu choisisse instinctivement entre deux possibilités : la fuite ou le combat. C'est oublier une troisième réaction observable parmi civils et soldats équitablement, bien que l'entraînement tactique soit pensé de façon à réduire les chances qu'une telle réaction se produise sur le terrain. Je parle bien sûr de la paralysie, qui peut être physique comme mentale. L'adrénaline réduit la capacité logique à son expression la plus limitée pour rediriger les ressources vers le cœur et les muscles, et l'individu peut perdre ses fonctions motrices fines (incapacité à manipuler quelque chose manuellement, course plus hasardeuse) ainsi que cérébrales (refus conscient ou inconscient de penser à la source de la peur)._

 _Ces manifestations peuvent avoir lieu en présence de la menace et mettre en danger la vie de l'individu. Une fois de retour dans la vie civile, sa vie n'est plus en danger. Malheureusement, l'esprit humain ne fait pas la distinction entre zone de combat actif et zone « de paix ». Il peut donc aussi présenter ce type de symptômes, ainsi qu'une série de troubles dissociatifs et agressifs._

 _Je le sais intimement, parce que je fais partie des individus affectés par ce type de crise. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été au combat, et l'événement qui m'a ainsi marquée semblerait ridiculement insignifiant à tout soldat chevronné. Sachez donc qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être victime d'un événement particulièrement terrifiant pour avoir besoin d'aide; j'espère que chacun pourra puiser dans ce livre ce dont il a besoin_.

Jeanne ne savait pas très bien si elle devait être rassurée ou inquiétée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir assez proche de l'auteure. Un événement insignifiant. Ça aurait pu décrire sa rencontre avec Hao : pas de coups échangés, pas de violence, même pas de cruauté. Juste une peur incendiaire et dévorante dont elle peinait encore à émerger.

Le livre avait l'air de dire que ce n'était pas extraordinaire. S'il en parlait dès le prologue, c'est qu'il avait des réponses, non ?

Pensive, elle referma l'ouvrage et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle ne pourrait pas le garder très longtemps sans que Kevin le découvre, mais elle voulait pouvoir le consulter tranquillement sans craindre que quelqu'un apparaisse derrière elle.

Avec un peu de chance, elle y trouverait des réponses.

…

Si le livre était informatif, il n'était pas non plus une panacée, et le lendemain matin, en sortant de l'Iron Maiden, Jeanne se sentait près de fondre en larmes.

Ce n'était même pas la douleur. Si ç'avait été la douleur, elle aurait su quoi faire. Après tout, dans son brouillard, elle avait tenu des journées entières sans difficultés. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait passé que les heures raisonnables entre les dents de l'instrument, et pourtant elle se sentait complètement vidée. Creuse.

Le jeu de John lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur, mais il n'avait pas résolu… Il n'avait rien résolu. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ça d'un jeu ou de John, mais elle sentait que si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement de solution, elle allait retomber dans la brume qui menaçait.

Alors elle suivit les directives du livre et essaya d'y penser, à cette chose qu'elle ne supportait pas.

« Hao était ici la semaine dernière. »

Elle dit les mots et n'explosa pas en morceaux de verre. La langue pâteuse, Jeanne le répéta plusieurs fois dans la petite pièce vide. Il avait été là. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il allait revenir dans à peine deux nuits et si elle ne se confrontait pas aux faits avant elle ne serait jamais prête.

Se laissant aller sur le sol, Jeanne respira profondément. Elle n'avait pas envie de regagner l'Iron Maiden, et elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Si elle sortait, Marco allait venir la chercher, et la journée allait vraiment s'enclencher, et après elle n'aurait plus qu'une nuit avant le retour de Hao.

Plus qu'une…

« Shamash, » demanda-t-elle, avec un peu l'impression de se noyer. « Est-ce que tu… peux m'aider à y réfléchir ? Je n'y arrive pas toute seule. »

L'esprit consentit sans arrêter son travail et mit quelques instants à préparer sa question. « _Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. » Sa voix lui semblait tellement petite. « Je ne sais pas s'il désirait me faire sentir ce que je… J'étais dépassée. Complètement dépassée, et pas au niveau. Terrifiée, aussi, même si je crois que je l'ai plutôt bien caché. »

Shamash ne lui donna pas son avis là-dessus. « _Ta peur s'explique par le reste, alors concentrons-nous là-dessus, d'accord ? »_

Elle acquiesça. Imagina Hao allongé sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il s'était révélé… différent de ce qu'elle imaginait. Pourtant elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le même garçon que sur les caméras. Ç'avait été difficile de se rendre compte de l'échelle, sur les écrans, et c'était bizarre de prendre conscience… qu'il était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Juste bizarre. Sa présence… sa présence, pourtant, était différente. Et sa façon de lui parler…

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il lui parle. Sa mission était toujours restée… éthérée, abstraite. Impersonnelle. Un dessin au doigt sur une vitre embuée, pas un corps solide et réel. Pas des mots, pas un débit.

« _Pas au niveau,_ » répéta Shamash. Jeanne revint à lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi à voix haute.

« Il a multiplié les manifestations de pouvoir, » dit Jeanne pour lui. En faire l'inventaire lui donnait le vertige, mais c'était clairement nécessaire. Elle devait… elle devait se rappeler de tout, pour tout inventorier, et apprendre à tout contrer. S'il n'avait pas menti, la tempête était bien de son fait. Donc il pouvait en créer et en annuler à volonté. C'était… En termes de magnitude, c'était autre chose qu'un incendie. Comment créait-on une tempête ? Elle n'en savait pas assez sur les tempêtes. Elle avait l'impression de n'en savoir assez sur rien.

Il avait endormi Kevin. Et sans doute Porf aussi. Et elle-même, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Donc il pouvait…. Convaincre les corps de se mettre en pause ? De passer à l'inconscience ? C'était sans doute la menace la plus immédiate. S'il pouvait juste les forcer à l'inconscience, alors…

Alors… ils n'auraient aucune chance. Elle pouvait se battre contre une tempête – pourrait, _pourrait_ , si elle s'entraînait beaucoup, si elle persévérait, mais s'il lui suffisait d'un sourire pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, alors elle n'avait aucune chance.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi derrière le brouillard psychique dans lequel elle se noyait depuis leur rencontre ? Jeanne essaya d'examiner ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait à peine de ce qu'elle avait pu faire entre le départ de Hao et le jeu de paintball.

« Shamash, » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait presque du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix.

« _Vous n'êtes pas sous influence, »_ promit-il. « _Il ne vous a pas touchée mentalement depuis le sommeil du premier jour. »_

Jeanne serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Shamash était fin, et comme il l'avait lui-même dit, les meilleurs déguisements devaient s'entretenir. Le livre le disait, il était tout à fait possible de se retrouver ainsi… hors de soi après un événement aussi terrifiant.

Terrifiant. Le mot était posé. Elle avait rencontré Hao et il lui avait fait horriblement peur.

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'était pas digne de sa mission ? Un cœur plus noble aurait affronté Hao sans sourciller.

Non, non, elle n'avait pas été terrifiée sans raison. Il lui avait donné raison d'avoir peur. Le sommeil imposé, la main brûlée, la tempête, il voulait qu'elle ait peur.

Qu'elle ait peur ou qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir ?

« Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Je veux dire… pourquoi me montrer tout ça ? Pour me faire peur ?  
\- _Vois-tu d'autres possibilités ? »_

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et se mit à chercher. « Pour s'amuser ? Pour… me montrer ce dont il est capable ? Pour que je sache ce qu'il… _aurait_ pu faire et n'a pas fait. » Cette dernière hypothèse lui semblait la plus proche de la vérité, et elle l'examina, comme elle aurait pu examiner une pierre sur le chemin. Il avait enchaîné les démonstrations de force pour qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il était, ce qu'il n'était pas, et ce qu'il avait choisi de faire… Ce qui revenait à dire… laisser filer la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter ?

« Ce n'est pas logique, » souffla-t-elle, confuse. « Aux échecs il ne faut pas ignorer les ouvertures. Même s'il ne se sent pas menacé, pourquoi prendre le risque ? »

Shamash poursuivit sa pensée. « _Il avait quelque chose d'autre en tête._  
\- Sans doute. »

Soupir.

« Mais je ne vois pas quoi. C'est – c'est pour ça que j'étais dépassée, je crois. Il a évoqué tellement de sujets à une vitesse… Je ne sais pas ce qui était important ou pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire le tri.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qui te paraît le plus incompréhensible ? »_

Elle y réfléchit un moment. « Les plus étranges étaient sans doute la rêveuse et la porte. D'où venait la porte, Mash ? »

Il n'avait pas de réponse pour elle. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait créée, et pas elle qui l'avait appelée, ce qui n'avait aucun sens si Hao n'en était pas à l'origine. Et Hao avait eu beau mentionner une troisième entité en jeu, il n'en avait en fait rien dit. Ni qui elle était, ni où, ni quelles étaient ses intentions.

Actionnant la douche, elle récupéra un peu d'eau dans ses mains jointes et la jeta sur son visage. Il n'avait pas été – il aurait pu être mille fois pire. Il n'avait été méchant qu'une fois, et elle soupçonnait qu'il voulait la provoquer, voir s'il pouvait briser le masque de son calme. Oui, il y avait… il y avait quelque chose à comprendre de cet étrange étalage de gentillesse. Parce qu'il en avait fait étalage, comme si c'était une denrée rare. Il aurait pu être cruel, avait vu les blessures, et avait consciemment choisi de ne pas les frotter de sel. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Avait-il été satisfait par ce qu'il avait vu ? Que signifiait la proposition, le jeu ? Il avait parlé d'une rêveuse, d'un… un oiseau ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout écrit quelque part ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir presque tout oublié. Et la porte, il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre avec ses portes, mais après elle avait été tellement absorbée qu'elle ne l'avait plus regardée… Elle le saurait, si une porte bizarre était encore sur le pont de son vaisseau. Non ?

« Shamash, à quel point te souviens-tu de ce que Hao a dit ?  
\- _Suffisamment bien pour pouvoir tout te retransmettre._ »

Dieu l'avait vraiment bénie quand il avait guidé les pas de Marco dans cette exposition. « Bien.  
\- _Bien_?  
\- Je me lave et on va dans ma chambre. Il faut que je réfléchisse. »

Le jeu, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le jeu. C'était ça, la donnée la plus importante.

Pendant que l'eau chaude faisait tomber le sang, Jeanne fit un effort de concentration. Il revenait pour jouer. Parce qu'elle avait dit oui. Elle avait dit _oui_.

La douleur revint brusquement dans sa main, brusque, impérieuse. Jeanne retint un cri. Elle parvenait habituellement à avaler ce genre de douleur soudaine, à l'endiguer comme un fleuve sorti de son lit.

Il était capable de ça, aussi.

Mais elle avait réussi à soigner sa blessure. Sa main n'était plus brûlée, même si elle lui faisait de nouveau mal. Elle avait pu se soigner.

Le jeu. Concentration, Jeanne, concentration. C'était Hao qui l'avait proposé, Hao qui avait arrangé leurs rencontres au sommet. Hao n'aurait pas créé cette situation s'il pensait se mettre en danger. Mais oui, c'était ça, la prise de conscience désagréable qu'elle survolait depuis quatre jours. Rien de ce qu'il dirait, rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait contenir d'indication sur la façon de le tuer. Quoi qu'il veuille… faire, quels que soient les jeux qu'il lui offre, il ne l'aiderait pas à être plus forte, ça n'aurait aucun sens. On n'apprenait probablement pas la stratégie dans les livres d'échecs. Elle avait… paniqué, elle avait… pris une décision. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Il était évident qu'il ne laisserait rien d'important filtrer.

À moins qu'elle ne réussisse à le piéger.

La pensée paraissait un peu absurde. Il était capable de se déplacer partout sur son navire sans qu'elle puisse le détecter, de créer des tempêtes terrifiantes, de l'assommer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende même compte. C'était _Hao_. Il était la personnification du mal.

Oui mais du mal brusque, direct, franc. Un incendie ne s'embarrassait pas de tours et de mensonges. Un incendie… ne jouait pas aux échecs.

Bon, d'accord; il n'était pas qu'incendie. Ses chances de succès étaient limitées. Elles l'avaient toujours été. C'était à elle de se montrer à la hauteur.

Fini la peur.

Elle allait piéger le mal et le vaincre.

Et, avant ça, elle allait résoudre son énigme.

Le soir venu, Jeanne retrouva sa chambre un peu plus rassérénée qu'elle ne l'avait quittée. Elle n'avait pourtant encore rien, pas de plan, rien de stable; mais elle ne se sentait plus aussi… perdue. Elle avait retrouvé une ancre dans le réel, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Une fois l'aura de Marco disparue dans le dédale des couloirs, Jeanne se mit en pyjama, dénoua ses cheveux, et ouvrit une porte entre elle et l'extérieur.

Elle n'aimait pas quitter le navire. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis… depuis très longtemps. L'idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais voilà : l'idée de quitter le navire la mettait moins à l'aise que celle de garder un artefact _donné_ par _Hao_ dans ses quartiers. Il y avait trop de risques, et ils étaient trop grands. D'abord, elle n'était toujours pas sûre de la nature de l'objet. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être simplement une boîte de bois. Ça pouvait très bien, en revanche, être une bombe, à retardement ou autre. Un piège. Ce serait idiot de garder une peut-être bombe dans sa chambre.

Et, de façon plus pragmatique, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Marco tombe dessus. Qu'il tombe sur sa boîte à trésors… ne serait déjà pas très heureux. Ce serait déjà un parfait désastre. Mais ce ne serait _rien_ comparé au fait qu'il puisse trouver un présent de Hao dans sa chambre. Marco avait le nez absolu quand il s'agissait de nourriture, et aussi quand il s'agissait de Hao. Même si rien n'identifiait la boîte comme étant _à lui_ , elle était convaincue qu'il le saurait quand même. Il le saurait et personne n'échapperait au cataclysme subséquent.

Et puis elle n'allait pas très loin. Dans l'espace, certes, elle couvrait une grande distance, mais elle ne quittait pas la propriété des X-Laws, puisqu'elle allait dans leur QG stationnaire de Milan.

QG qu'elle savait truffé de détecteurs et autres caméras; fort heureusement pour elle, ses quartiers étaient toujours épargnés, par simple respect pour l'Iron Maiden. Un respect bien précieux, elle devait bien l'avouer.

D'un pas qu'elle voulut certain, elle passa de l'autre côté de son portail. Le QG n'avait pas explosé. Il ne semblait pas changé pour un sou. Cela signifiait-il que l'étrange présent n'était pas une bombe ?

Sa méfiance ne voulait pas s'endormir si facilement. Précautionneuse, Jeanne referma son portail, s'agenouilla, et tira la boîte ouvragée de sous son lit. Elle s'était étonnée, quand elle était venue y déposer son nouveau sujet d'inquiétude, de la taille du meuble. Elle n'avait pourtant pas tant grandi; c'était certainement le fait que son lit au navire soit un lit d'adulte, haut et grand, qui créait la dissonance.

Rien de tout cela n'avait grande importance. Avec un soupir, Jeanne s'assit sur le lit minuscule, ramena ses jambes sous elle, et observa le test de Hao.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait être. Un simple puzzle, comme il le prétendait ? Une bombe ? Un piège d'une autre nature ?

Son cerveau lui disait d'être prudente, mais son instinct n'était pas particulièrement alarmé. C'était trop compliqué. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour lui faire du mal, il l'avait montré, et il n'en avait pas pris la chance. Tant pis pour lui, et tant mieux pour elle.

D'où ce compromis : la boîte n'était pas jetée, pas au fond de l'océan, mais pas non plus dans le navire et surtout pas dans sa chambre. Y avoir Hao si souvent serait déjà assez terrifiant.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle regardait. Le bois – si c'en était – était creusé, ajouré; sur les coins, elle pouvait voir la lumière de fin d'après-midi à travers, mais le centre était opaque. Aucune face n'était la même : sur l'une, il n'y avait pour troubler les motifs ajourés qu'un petit trou carré tout au centre, sur la deuxième les trous laissaient deviner quatre carrés ornés différemment, sur le troisième il y avait une grande roue… Elle avait beau faire tourner l'objet entre ses mains, elle ne trouvait absolument pas de rainure permettant son ouverture. La secouer lui laissait entendre un tout petit bruit de bois contre bois, mais rien qui ne s'aligne avec le poids de la boîte elle-même. Son secret, elle en était sûre, était ailleurs.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Certaines faces semblaient complètement inamovibles, comme celle de la roue. Des rainures lui faisaient penser qu'elle pouvait bouger les quatre carrés, mais ses ongles étaient trop courts, et ça ne semblait pas prévu pour.

Au bout d'un moment, lasse de ne rien trouver, Jeanne reposa la boîte dans sa cachette et partit se coucher. Peut-être qu'elle aurait le temps d'étudier ses manuels d'échecs un petit peu avant.

* * *

La nuit du samedi vint bien trop vite. C'était une chose de se promettre de le piéger, d'être à la hauteur, de regarder le diable dans les yeux et de trouver son point faible, et une autre de lui faire face pour de vrai. Un instant Jeanne songea à retenter une nuit dans l'Iron Maiden. Ce serait l'excuse parfaite, non ? Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de s'entraîner.

Mais si elle faisait ça elle était parfaitement convaincue qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et elle-même ne pourrait pas se regarder dans une glace. Elle avait dit oui, non ?

Alors après le repas elle avait laissé Marco l'escorter à sa chambre, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, et l'avait regardé nerveusement reprendre le chemin des escaliers. Garde de nuit. Il n'entendrait rien. Tant mieux – tant mieux ?

Plus d'hésitations. Elle avait sa résolution, après tout. Jeanne rentra dans sa chambre et se mit au devoir de tirer le bureau pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir autour. Elle n'avait pas deux chaises, mais elle pourrait s'asseoir sur son lit… si elle parvenait à rester saine d'esprit une fois l'adversaire arrivé.

Elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler de la fille qu'elle avait sentie auprès d'elle. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui poser plus de questions avant d'accepter des propositions douteuses. Elle aurait certainement dû lui poser plus de questions. Un milliard de questions.

Bizarrement elle doutait de l'efficacité de cette approche. Il ne lui dirait que ce qu'il voudrait bien dire, et rien de ce qu'il voulait bien dire ne pouvait réellement être utile à sa mission. Si elle voulait des réponses, elle allait devoir les obtenir autrement.

Si Hao n'avait pas parlé de sa rêveuse, Jeanne aurait attribué l'impression de sa présence à une inspiration supérieure. Elle n'était pas convaincue que ce ne soit pas d'ailleurs le cas. Il était aussi possible qu'elle n'existe que dans ses rêves, ou que Hao ait planté l'idée dans sa tête pour l'embrouiller. Son jeu et sa conversation étaient des graines qu'il semait avec un but précis, même si elle ne le distinguait pas encore.

Elle avait bien quelques idées, mais rien de convaincant. Il y avait plus simple pour tenter de déstabiliser un adversaire. Si Hao la prenait au sérieux, il aurait certainement tenté de l'attaquer. S'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, ce qui semblait être le cas, il aurait pu préférer quelque chose de bien plus simple pour commencer.

Peut-être qu'il ne la sous-estimait pas du tout. Peut-être que son pavé dans la mare était jeté au hasard, _pour voir._ Comme elle, avec les échecs ? Non, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être son style.

En tout cas, elle devait agir comme s'il était sérieux, même si plus tard elle devait tomber dans un autre type de piège.

Il apparut alors qu'elle se lavait le visage dans la salle de bains pour se reposer après l'effort et dut sentir qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir; quand elle traversa sa porte elle vit d'abord les mains levées, apaisantes. « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Jeanne sentit un rire monter, aussi déplacé qu'irrésistible, et le retint. Depuis l'apparition du plateau, et surtout depuis qu'elle connaissait l'identité de l'adversaire, elle avait l'impression de ne plus tout à fait être dans sa vraie vie. Le matin même, elle était entrée dans l'Iron Maiden comme avant, elle avait souffert exactement comme avant, mangé avec les siens comme avant, mais… le temps se déployait d'une autre manière. Parce qu'elle sentait un regard étranger sur elle ?

Elle aurait dû être horrifiée, et en colère. Dès le premier jour, Marco aurait tenté de balayer le danger posé par l'inconnu, le parfum de l'aventure. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant Hao était dans sa chambre.

Sans répondre, Jeanne vint s'asseoir à la table. Le casse-tête était toujours dans sa cachette. Hao n'avait pas de droit de regard sur ses cadeaux.

À la place, il sortit un nouveau plateau. Des pièces semblèrent naître dans sa main juste à temps pour qu'il les place, mais la composition du jeu était différente. Il s'était encore donné les noirs; l'avantage semblait encore donné aux blancs.

« Pendant qu'on parle, » sourit-il. « Ou à la place, si tu préfères. »

Jeanne regarda les pièces. La veille encore, elle avait serré le fou blanc dans sa main au point d'en garder l'impression dans la paume. Le savait-il ? Qu'elle avait emmené une part de son plateau dans l'Iron Maiden ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Elle n'en dirait rien, même sous la torture.

Comme s'il la sentait hésiter, Hao sourit. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je sais tout ce que je veux savoir, et je ne te volerai aucun de tes secrets. »

Jeanne se permit toute seule de conserver ses doutes, sans en rien dire. D'ailleurs, elle ne répondit pas du tout, concentrant son attention sur le plateau et les pièces. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois; elle gagnerait. Sans tenter tout de suite de jeter une pièce vers son destin, elle appliqua les conseils de ses manuels et songea à toutes les configurations possibles.

Cette fois-ci, pas question d'échanger un coup et d'arrêter; ils allèrent jusqu'au bout.

Elle perdit sans qu'ils aient échangé un mot. Ils rejouèrent. Elle perdit encore. Ils rejouèrent. La lune tomba à travers le hublot, créant une ombre aux mains qui s'avançaient sur le plateau. Les ombres se touchaient; pas les mains. Elle perdit encore.

L'heure tournait et Jeanne commençait à se sentir un peu fatiguée. Pas au point de le montrer, certes, elle était mieux éduquée que cela; mais elle se demandait combien de temps exactement Hao souhaitait employer, surtout si c'était juste pour la regarder perdre aux échecs.

Il entama une nouvelle partie et elle réprima invisiblement un bâillement. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester concentrée mais ça devenait un peu dur, et elle se détestait de s'en rendre compte. Comment son corps osait-il la trahir ainsi ? Elle aurait pensé que la tension seule la garderait sur ses gardes, mais, apparemment…

« Attends, » dit-il soudain, et Jeanne suspendit sa main au-dessus du plateau. Le premier mot de la soirée. Que fallait-il en comprendre ?

Hao n'avait pas l'air prêt à développer. À la place, il saisit les bords du plateau et le fit pivoter lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec les noirs en face d'elle.

« Essaie comme ça. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

« J'allais encore gagner, » dit le brun tranquillement, jouant avec un des pions blancs qu'il avait avalés. « En une dizaine de coups. »

Jeanne regarda de nouveau les pièces.

« Prends ça comme un autre type d'exercice. Tu peux remporter cette partie, si tu retrouves le fil de ma pensée. »

Jeanne reposa sa main et se concentra. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Comment pourrait-il savoir déjà qu'il gagnerait ? Ils avaient à peine commencé.

Elle avait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti. Explorer les différentes possibilités lui prenait tellement de temps, et il était juste en face, silencieux, les yeux sur elle. Il lui fallait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se recroqueviller dans sa chaise. L'adrénaline, peut-être. Le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque disait bien que la peur n'aidait pas à prendre des décisions intelligentes.

Au bout d'un moment interminable, elle eut l'impression de trouver quelque chose. Oui, si elle faisait ça, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir…

Plutôt que de se lancer immédiatement dans cette voie, elle regarda encore le plateau, débusqua d'autres pistes possibles, et compara ses chances. C'était risqué, mais elle avait envie de prendre le risque.

Elle se lança. Hao agit comme elle l'avait prévu, ce qui était particulièrement suspicieux; elle observa d'autant plus près les mouvements qu'elle avait imaginés pour la suite.

Il réussit à la prendre par surprise une fois et elle faillit en perdre ses moyens, sans savoir comment le parer et continuer à poser sa stratégie, mais il ne la forçait pas à jouer vite; elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Elle eut une idée.

Et elle finit par lui arracher, de ce qui lui semblait être du bout des doigts, un match nul. Elle aurait été déçue – il avait affirmé qu'il était en train de gagner – si elle n'avait pas tant perdu avant, et s'il n'avait pas eu l'air de s'impliquer de plus en plus dans le jeu, comme si elle parvenait vraiment à le surprendre.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas jouer il y a deux semaines, tu fais des progrès admirables, » dit-t-il, et ça n'avait même pas l'air d'être de la flatterie.

Jeanne ne put retenir la fierté qui faisait son nid dans son ventre. « Je gagnerai la prochaine fois, » lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence avant de croiser son regard.

Les yeux de Hao pétillaient d'une curiosité affable et il ne les détourna pas quand il fut surpris.

« Passe une bonne semaine, » fut tout ce qu'il lui dit alors. Le plateau et les pièces s'évanouirent dans le néant, Hao se leva, et disparut.

Personne de blessé.

Pas de trou dans le navire.

Il fallut _un certain temps_ pour que Jeanne puisse s'endormir, un peu moins convaincue qu'il allait tout détruire dans son sommeil, mais elle finit par quand même se reposer.


End file.
